Out of the Coffin: The Coven
by Princess Treacle
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Coffin. I was only gone for a few minutes, at least that's what I thought. When I returned I came back to a world that was similar and yet so different. The boyfriend that had almost killed me was still here but was now a king; my cousin who I loved more like a sister was falling for the Beast and a new threat was putting every vampire in danger. Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank-you all so much for bearing with me. I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer, so here we have it, the sequel to Out of the Coffin - Out of the Coffin: The Coven. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

 **The Morning After**

Rose awoke, her neck and knees hurting from where she had spent the night in the armchair. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but after Bella had drifted off, she had gone to get her some water and painkillers before she flopped herself down in the chair and thought about everything that had happened.

She was pissed at Edward for not telling them the truth, but she could only imagine how Bella was feeling. Her poor cousin. She was heartbroken.

Rose stood up from the armchair and headed upstairs to wake Bella. She wouldn't let her sleep in bed all day and mope over Edward.

When Rose got into the bedroom, she opened the door, ready to wake Bella but was shocked when she didn't see her in the bed. Even though the bathroom door was open Rose checked in there. Nothing.

Frantically Rose began to search the house, calling out for her cousin. When she couldn't find her, she checked to make sure that Bella's car was still out the front – it was.

Wondering if she was outside, Rose checked the porch and then the garden, still nothing. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realised she didn't know where she was. Desperately, Rose entered the house and grabbed her phone from the living room and dialled Bella's number, praying that wherever she was she had taken her phone. To Rose's horror, she heard the familiar ringtone cascading down the stairs. Not thinking clearly, Rose headed back upstairs and into Bella's room where she saw her phone laying on the bedside table, ringing loudly and vibrating violently.

Realising that she had no clue where Bella was she turned back and headed downstairs, dialling Jake's number as she went. Her whole body began to shake as she waited for him to answer.

"'Ello?" his sleepy voice asked over the line.

"Jake – I need you to come over here right now. Bella's missing! I can't find her and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down Rosalie," Jake mumbled before Rose heard a smash followed by a curse. "She's probably gone to see Edward or something."

Rose shook her head, not realising that Jake couldn't see her. "Jake, she wouldn't have gone there... Edward... he's not who we thought he was."

* * *

Rose paced nervously as she waited for Jake to come. She was on tenterhooks, not quite sure what to do – did she go and look for Bella; wait for her to come back; call the police?

"Rose?" Jake called as he bounded up the porch steps. "What's going on?" he asked, opening the front door and walking into the living room to a distraught Rose.

"Oh, Jake!" She cried, running towards him as she let her fears out. Before she knew it, she was telling him about last night; how Heidi had revealed Edward's true purpose for coming to Forks, how broken Bella had been and how she herself had felt upset. Jake listened, growing angrier by the minute that his oldest friend had been treated like this, but he kept his anger under control, for Rose.

When she had finished, and her eyes had filled with tears, Jake took Rose into his arms and held her, gently rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. "It's going to be alright, Rose," he began. "I'll find a scent and then we'll find Bella."

Rose nodded into his chest before she pulled away and gently wiped her eyes. Jake watched to make sure she was alright before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He picked up on Bella's fresh scent straight away and followed his nose.

It led him outside where it ended.

"Rose..." Jake wasn't sure how to tell her what he could smell, or rather what he couldn't smell. "The scent stops."

"What do mean?" Rose asked with a furrowed brow.

"It just stops, there's nothing – it just stops."

Rose was quiet as she scanned the porch, almost as if she was looking for something. "So what does that mean?"

The shifter remained quiet as he went through all the possibilities in his head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked, her voice getting louder as her panic grew.

"Bella's scent stops Rose – it just stops, it doesn't go back into the house or out into the woods. It just stops – like she disappeared from this spot. I don't even know if that is possible, but I can't track her if I don't have a scent." Fresh tears welled up in Rosalie's eyes at Jake's confession.

"How are we meant to find her?" Rose asked Jake's heart breaking.

"I don't know Rose," he pulled her close again. "But we'll figure something out."

* * *

The 'figure something out' was to go to Edward's house and see if Bella was there.

As Jake and Rose approached the house, Jake breathed deeply, looking for Bella's scent – nothing, just vampire. This wasn't looking hopeful.

Not waiting for Jake, Rose headed straight up to the house and tried the front door, walking straight in when it opened. She turned to Jake.

"Anything?" he shook his head.

Rose closed her eyes tightly before opening them and hugging herself.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked as he came out of the guest room, his eyes questioning as he looked between them.

"No," Rose choked out as she fought back tears.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Nessie asked as she stood at the top of the stairs, stretching and distracting Jacob with the small sliver of skin that her tank top revealed.

"Bella's missing," Jake told her, watching as her eyes widened and she rushed down the stairs, eager to help in any way she could.

After explaining the story to Nessie and Carlisle, they had sat down in the living room, the blonde vampire rubbing his chin as he tried to work out what to do next. Nessie hadn't said anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you know about this?" Jake asked them both. "Did you know why Edward returned?"

Nessie shook her head, "He never told me anything. He just said he wanted to come back to Forks."

Carlisle too shook his head, "He mentioned wanting to move back a few months before he actually did. He never said anything about Heidi."

"Where is he now?" Rose asked, her eyes sad.

"Not here," Carlisle informed her. "He hasn't been back since last night."

"Is Bella here?" she whispered, knowing how ridiculous she sounded, but needing to ask the question anyway.

"If she were here, Rose, I would tell you," Carlisle told her honestly. He couldn't believe that his youngest son had done something like this, had been so reckless and not even asked for his help. Heidi wasn't innocent, in fact, she had been known to breach a lot of the rules the Volturi had set. If Carlisle had known what she had asked Edward to do, he could have sent him in the right direction and prevented this whole mess.

"You say there was no scent other than Bella's, and it just disappeared?" Carlisle asked, wanting to make sure he fully understood what Jacob was telling him.

Jake nodded. Carlisle was silent once more.

"Do you think I could come over this evening and see if I can pick up a scent – I know I probably won't be able to, but I just want to make sure?" Carlisle didn't want Jake to think he was trying to undermine him.

Jake shook his head, "I'd prefer it if you did, make sure I'm not missing anything." A part of Jake hoped that Carlisle would pick up something and that they would be able to find Bella, but another part of Jake didn't want Carlisle to find anything in case it was worse than the situation they were already in.

"Where is Edward?" Rose asked quietly from her place on the couch.

"We don't know," Nessie said sadly. She liked Bella, she was good for Edward and she couldn't believe that Edward had lied to her, had seduced her. It was awful. But she also knew that Edward did genuinely care for her. Whenever Nessie would mention her, Edward's face would light up, and when he looked at her, Nessie felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She could only hope that Bella was alright... wherever she was.

"I think you should call the police, Rose," Carlisle began. "She's been missing for just under twelve hours, but in her state, she could be classed as a vulnerable person." Rose agreed, taking in a shaky breath. Slowly she stood up from the couch and walked into the hallway, pulling out her phone as she went.

Carlisle, Jacob and Nessie remained in the living room, listening to Rose as she quietly spoke on the phone.

"Keep me updated?" Carlisle asked Jake as Rose finished up the phone call.

"Of course," Jake reassured him. "We'll see you tonight?" he stood up from the chair as Rose entered the room, Carlisle and Nessie standing too.

"I'll be there," Carlisle assured them both, following them to the front door. He stopped just short of it so as not to get hit by the rays.

"We'll find Bella, Rosalie," Carlisle told her, determination in his eyes. Rose gave him a sad smile before Nessie embraced her and then she left with Jake.

Carlisle and Nessie watched them both leave.

"Do you think Edward hurt Bella?" Nessie asked Carlisle nervously.

"No," Carlisle responded without hesitation. "He wouldn't hurt her on purpose... but I am intrigued to know where he is."

* * *

 **Edward... The Previous Night**

Edward ran through the woods, the trees a blur as he pushed his legs as fast as they would go. He was angry and hurt, but mostly angry. He couldn't believe that Heidi had told Bella about her little request. But what else did he expect? Edward knew he should have tried to find some way to say no, but she was the Queen of Washington; she didn't take refusals lightly.

Seeing a boulder in front of him, Edward threw his weight into it, letting out a roar as it cracked beneath him and chunks splintered off in different directions.

"Fuck!" he screamed, taking out his anger on the smaller pieces of rock around him. Edward threw everything he had into the punches and kicks, anger building in his veins. His fangs pierced through his gum as he continued to lay siege to the boulder.

Then he began to run again. He knew exactly where he was going.

Edward ran and he ran and he ran, anger simmering through him as he replayed Bella's face and her words over and over in his mind. Her anger and her pain were his and he felt it to his core.

When he got outside of his destination, his breath was coming out in rapid pants – not because he was out of breath, but because he was just _so_ angry. He walked straight through the large gates that protected the modern house and continued up to the large door, not pausing to knock as he pushed it open with ease and let himself in. Once he was inside, Edward listened; two voices, one heartbeat. He inhaled; two distinct scents, one human, one vampire. Perfect.

Following the noise, Edward climbed up the spiral staircase and followed it until he got to a room. Not even bothering to knock, Edward opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of a naked Heidi laid on her back, with an equally naked red haired human in between her legs.

"What the hell?" Heidi asked angrily as she sat up and the red-haired turned, her heartbeat increasing as she saw Edward.

"Get out," he told the human. When she didn't move he growled. "Get out!" he shouted. With that, she turned, grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body as she darted past him and into the hallway.

"Do you want to tell me why you are interrupting my evening?" Heidi asked, standing to retrieve her robe from her closet, not at all bothered by her nakedness.

"You interrupted mine," Edward bit out. He walked towards her. He was feeling particularly violent.

"Because I told your little pet who you really were?" The Queen scoffed. "I'm sure you can find another hole to get your dick wet, Edward." He growled.

"She was more to me than just a quick fuck! I loved her!" Edward flew across the room, body slamming Heidi before they both collided into the wall, Heidi releasing her own string of growls as she tried to fight back.

"Don't be such a pussy!" she ground out, her fangs scrapping her lip as she brought her hands up and pushed against Edward's chest, separating them. "If you loved her then you would have told her the truth."

Edward's nostrils flare and red began to tinge the edge of his vision. "I do love her."

Heidi raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and letting out a laugh. "No you don't – you think you do, but you don't. Love is what Tanya and I had – before your stupid human staked her!"

It was Edward's turn to bark out a laugh, but it was devoid of all humour; "Tanya didn't love you, she was still interested in me!"

"No, she wasn't!" Heidi growled.

"Yes, she was!" Edward shouted. "She never loved you – she was still in love with me!"

Heidi flew at Edward, her small body charged with rage. Growls and snarls filled the room as the two vampires battled, both of them driven by anger for one another.

Heidi grabbed a handful of Edward's hair and slammed his head into the wall, plaster cracking and falling before he slammed a fist into her stomach, giving himself some much-needed space. She staggered back as Edward moved forwards once more, grabbing ahold of her shoulders and headbutting her, blood dripping from her nose.

Rage consumed him as he charged at Heidi, all the anger he felt at her bubbling to the surface. He pressed her up against the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze, growls falling from his mouth.

Heidi desperately tried to claw at his face but her fingers found no purchase. Edward squeezed harder and harder, bearing his teeth as panic appeared in Heidi's eyes.

The world around them disappeared as Edward continued to squeeze until a gurgling sound formed in Heidi's throat and his finger slid through her skin, blood pouring on to them as he decapitated her head from her body. The Queen's body slumped forward before it erupted into a pile of red mush, her head doing the same, leaving Edward's fingers covered in blood. He let out a snarl and clenched his hands into fists.

His surroundings came back to him and Edward stood a step back from what was left of Heidi. Tears fell down his face as the image of Bella came to the forefront of his mind. His sweet Bella. She hated him, and he doubted if she would ever forgive him. He didn't know if he would ever be able to win her back, ever be able to hold her again, talk to her, make love to her.

Edward's knees gave way as he openly sobbed in the mess of Heidi. He was lost.

* * *

 **Forks**

Rose sighed as she got into her truck and tried to unclench her muscles. She'd just been to report Bella missing to the police. They hadn't wanted to know this afternoon and said to come back if she hadn't returned this evening - Rose had done just that.

They asked her when was the last place they saw her, what she was wearing and what had happened leading up to her disappearance. When Rose had mentioned the 'Heidi situation' she could see the police wanting to dismiss her, tell her that Bella had probably left to get some space. And Rose could have believed that except Bella wouldn't have left without telling her, she wouldn't have left without her phone and there would have been some trace of her. The police told her she had done everything she could, and now all she could do was wait… but Rose had other plans, there was one other place she had yet to try.

Putting the car into drive, Rose left the police station and headed towards Port Angeles. The more she thought about, the more positive she was that she would find Bella there.

The drive passed in a blur and Rose couldn't tell you exactly how she got there, but once she was there, she stopped the car and jumped out, marching up to the club.

Jessica was on the door, her eyebrows raising when she saw the blonde walking towards her.

'Well, what can we do for you?" Jessica asked, her eyes running over Rosalie. Emmett had divulged what had happened during their time at Aro and Sulpicia's mansion, and Jessica had been intrigued, to say the least. She had never seen Emmett act like he did when he was with Rosalie, and his progeny wanted to know what Rose thought of her maker. There was clearly an attraction there, but she was unable to determine if it was just physical, or just something more.

"Move," Rose demanded, pushing past the vampire and into the busy club. _Fantasia_ was crawling with bodies, vampire and human alike as they ground and brushed up against one another.

Without hesitation, Rose headed towards the back of the club.

Emmett didn't need Jessica to tell him that Rose was in the club. He had felt her approaching, heard her old truck stop, and smelled her when she walked in the door. He did, however, need someone to tell him why she was there. As much as he hoped it was because she wanted to have her wicked way with him, he felt it was something else.

Calmly, the large man rose from his throne and followed Rose. He followed her to the back of the club and then downstairs into the basement.

"If you wanted to do naughty things with me Rose, I have a perfectly comfortable bed in my home." Emmett leant against the wall and watched as Rose looked around the darkened basement space.

"Where is she?" Rose demanded, whirling around to face Emmett.

"Where's who?"

"Bella - where is she?" Rose stood in front of Emmett, hands on her hips as anger flared in her eyes, her nostrils flaring.

"Why would I know where Bella is, she's your cousin."

Rose was silent. "She's missing - where is she?"

"Rose - I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about." through the bond, Emmett could feel Rose's confusion, anger and sadness. "If I knew where Bella was, I would tell you."

Rose's violet eyes met his, and she felt the tears form. "Bella's missing," she whispered, mostly to herself. Rose was sure that she would find Bella here; in her mind, she would come into the basement and see her.

"Is she with Edward?" Rose shook her head. Emmett took a step closer.

"Bella's missing," Rose said again, tears wetting her cheek as she let her emotions take over, fear seeping through her body.

Emmett's strong arms came around her and held her tight. "We'll find her."

More tears fell and Rose grasped at Emmett's jacket.

Above them, Jessica watched silently from the stairs.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Forks**

Edward checked himself in the mirror once more before he adjusted his tie and tried to calm himself. He'd been forced into a corner, the Volturi had told him it was this or Nessie's life.

"Are you ready?" a steward asked as she stuck her head in the door, phone in her hand and a headset rested on her dark locks.

Edward took one last look in the mirror before he nodded and followed her. When they got to two large doors, Edward closed his eyes and listened, he could hear numerous vampires talking, the sheriffs of all the areas were there, Emmett included. Carlisle, Jasper and Nessie were sat in the front with him.

Edward wouldn't have survived the last few months if it hadn't have been for Carlisle and Nessie. He remembered sitting there after he had killed Heidi - it must have been a while later, time had become irrelevant to Edward at that point - when it had felt like a hole in his chest had been created. He could no longer feel Bella. Up until that point he had felt her anger, disappointment and resentment and had absorbed it as if it were his own. The feelings made him hate himself. The loss of her had sent Edward writhing on the floor as he desperately searched for that small piece of Bella inside him. He reached out, but there was just a void where she used to be.

Edward let out what could only be described as a feral scream before he turned to flee - turned to try and find why his connection to Bella had disappeared.

That's when the Volturi came. They stopped him, silvered him and led him away. Edward tried to fight at first, thrashing and kicking, but the Volturi injected silver into his system, strapped him down and Edward was sure he was going to be killed.

The Volturi had explained to Edward how Heidi had had different views to them when it came to vampirism. She had begun to become harder to control, was selling V and breaking all kinds of vampire laws (some Edward didn't even realise were a thing). They had told him that they wanted someone to take over; someone they could trust and rely on (what they really meant was someone they could control). That vampire was Edward. Initially, Edward had protested, saying he would much rather than die than be a vampire King, but the Volturi gave him an ultimatum - he either accepts the position or they would go after Nessie.

Edward's mind was made up for him then and there. He would never endanger Nessie.

"We are now delighted to present to you, the future King of Washington - Edward Masen!" the large doors in front of Edward opened and he stepped through them, watching as the other vampires rose to their feet and bowed in a sign of respect. Today was his coronation.

The ceremony passed in a blur, Edward focused on Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Nessie sat in the front row. His mind was wandering. After the Volturi had released him and told him they would be in touch, Edward had run back home to find out what had happened to Bella. He went straight over to her house to find Carlisle, Nessie, Rose and Jake all out the back, confusion emanating from them as they tried to work out what exactly was going on.

Edward had openly sobbed when Carlisle had explained the situation to him, and then Rose had cried when Carlisle explained to her what it meant when a vampire could no longer feel someone. Emmett had come running when he'd felt her sadness.

Since then, the entire town of Forks had been looking for Bella - so far, no luck. Most of the inhabitants blamed Edward; he'd heard their mutterings, they thought he had killed her out of spite (the 'if I can't have you, no one can' theory). Edward ignored them for the most part. Nessie had a harder time. She hated people thinking of her maker like that.

A slap on Edward's back brought him to the present and his eyes centred in on the audience.

"We would now ask you to rise and bow as a mark of respect for your new King!" All the vampires rose and bowed as if they had perfected a dance. Edward stood and nodded at them before he headed down the aisle and into the reception room. He couldn't wait for this evening to be over.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Rose stood at the kitchen window of the house and looked out at the new sign in the front of the garden. Bella had been missing for six months and Rose was running out of money. She had hired a private investigator after four weeks when the police didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The private investigator hadn't found anything yet either, but Rose felt like he was actually doing something - and he believed her when she said Edward hadn't killed her. She didn't want to sell the house, but P.I.s weren't cheap and Rose had also invested in some advertisements, the kind you find on the side of milk cartons and cereal boxes. Rose spent most of her time either looking for Bella or working, but being a waitress didn't pay much (even though Jake had offered on more than one occasion to increase her pay).

Rose heard the front door open and she turned to put the kettle on.

"Morning," Esme gently called as she came in, Ethan on her hip and a diaper bag over her shoulder. Once she was in, Ethan wiggled and pushed against his mom until she put him down and he toddled over to Rose, holding his hands up and opening and closing his fists.

"Up!" he demanded, eyes twinkling as Rose reached down and picked up the small boy.

"How are you feeling today?" Esme asked, setting the bag down on the table and watching her son with Rosalie. Ethan had grown so much in the last six months. He was now toddling (when he felt like it) and knew about three worlds, "up", "no" and "mama".

Rose shrugged her shoulders as Ethan played with a few loose strands of her hair. "I don't want to sell the house but what choice do I have?"

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes as she desperately tried to blink them back. She was trying to be strong.

Immediately, Esme was at her side and wrapping her arms around Rose.

"It's going to be alright," Esme began. "I know everyone says that, but it will be". She placed her hands on Rose's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "No one is going to let you fall Rose - no one". Rose gave a watery smile. "Carlisle's offer is still there." Rose shook her head.

Carlisle had offered to pay for the P.I. but Rose had refused; she couldn't take his money. It wouldn't feel right - Rose didn't do charity.

"I'll manage Esme."

Esme smiled back. She'd seen how hard these past six months had been for Rose and she just wanted things to get better. She was hoping that Bella would walk through the door of _Black's_ and say she had just wanted to get away for a while, but with every passing day, Esme doubted that that would happen increased,

Changing the subject to something slightly happier, Esme gently tickled Ethan's belly. "He really loved the birthday present you got him." Ethan's first birthday had been a few days ago and Rose had gotten him a toy shopping trolley that came with some plastic fruit and veg. Ethan loved using it to walk and put all his cars and blocks inside. His favourite thing to do was to put his toys in it, and then take it over either to Esme or Carlisle before placing all the toys on their laps and erupting into infectious giggles.

"How is Carlisle?" Rose asked, a blush forming on Esme's face. Carlisle had been a regular at Esme's house. He was over most nights and Ethan had taken to him; officially, Carlisle and Esme had been dating for about four months, and things were going well.

"He's good thanks, he's at the hospital tonight. He said a lot of patients prefer to be treated by him - they're convinced he's got less of a chance of diagnosing them wrong!"

Rose smiled before she turned attention back to Ethan who had started wiggling to try and get down. Now he was walking the only one who could hold him for a relatively long period of time was Esme - and sometimes Carlisle if Ethan was feeling generous.

Rose's mobile rang out from the living room, so Rose popped Ethan down on the floor and excused herself.

Esme could hear Rose quietly talking for a few moments before she reentered.

"Do you want to do something for a few hours?" the blonde asked.

Esme nodded. "Sure - why?"

"That was the realtor. Somebody wants to view the house, and I don't think I can be here when they look around."

Esme understood. "Of course - Ethan? Shall we take Auntie Rose to see the duck pond?"

On hearing the words 'duck pond', Ethan let out a happy shriek before toddling towards the front door in glee, making Rose smile.

"He really likes the ducks," Esme explained. Maude often took him there when Esme was working.

"Mama!" Ethan shouted impatiently as he came back into the room and disappeared once more, babbling away to himself.

"Come on," Esme told Rose, linking their arms together as they followed her impatient son.

* * *

 _ **Black's**_

Jake wiped down the bar as the last of the lunch customers left. It had been a manic lunch again and he was looking forward to a rest. Victoria had spent most of the shift flirting with a man that had a wedding ring, but neither of them seemed bothered about that and Tyler had been late with a lot of the orders as he kept texting his new boyfriend.

The bell above the door dinged and Jake looked up to see Seth's youthful face.

"Jake - can we have a pack meeting?" the young man clenched his hands anxiously and Jake could smell the nerves rolling off him.

"Sure," Jake responded. He put his cloth down on the bar and let Tyler know he would be back soon. Victoria and Tyler could handle the bar for a few minutes.

Jake walked with Seth outside and into the forest where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"What's going on?" he asked, noting that most of them wouldn't meet his eyes and looked tense.

Sam took a deep breath before he faced his Alpha. "We need to talk about this whole Bella situation."

"What about it?"

"She's gone, Jake. There's no scent, no trial and no new leads. We can't keep searching for her every day when there's no chance that she'll show up."

"You don't know that," Jake argued back. Bella was his oldest friend and he would keep looking for her until they got answers.

Sam closed his eyes and then opened them. "What about a pack vote then? You always say this is a democratic pack, prove it."

Jake clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Who votes that we keep looking for Bella?" Sam asked and Jake rose his hand immediately. Seth and Embry raised theirs too much to the annoyance of Leah.

"Who opposes?" the rest of the pack raised their hands.

"Fine," Jake gritted out; just because they didn't want to look for her didn't mean that he couldn't. "Is that everything?"

"No," Sam began. "We've got a problem with your relationship with the fangers - you're getting too close to them." When the pack had found out he had imprinted on Nessie there had been some uproar. Paul had said he needed to step down as Alpha and Leah referred to him as a 'leech lover' whenever she had the chance. Jake had reassured them that nothing like that was going to happen (yet) and that Nessie wasn't like other vampires. They hadn't believed him. His friendship with Emmett and Carlisle didn't seem to help either. The pack were convinced that Carlisle had an ulterior motive for wanting to be a doctor, and they didn't like Emmett's attitude.

"Who I hang out with is none of your concern."

"Yes, it is!" Leah shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the Alpha, you're meant to be leading us, but you're not. And we're all sick of it."

Jake took a moment to take in the pack.

"If you hate my leadership so much why don't you challenge it?" Jake already knew the answer.

"You're a born Alpha Jacob, none of us could beat you if we wanted to," Sam said calmly.

"So what happens now?"

Sam sighed. "We're leaving Jake - Forks is becoming too dangerous. We need to go somewhere with an Alpha who makes sure that vampires know their place."

Jake let out a humourless laugh. "Forks is one the safest places to be. The vampires know they can't do anything to us - if you go somewhere else, they can do what they want to you."

Sam shook his head. "There are compounds, places where only shifters are allowed. There's one in Utah that's willing to take us."

Upon hearing this, Jake realised that the members of his pack had been unhappy with his leadership for a while, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Long enough," Sam replied.

"If you leave - you won't be welcome back," Jake warned.

"We know."

Jake shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing Sam - you might just be leading these guys into the fire." With that, Jake turned and walked away. There was nothing else to be said.

Once he had gotten to the car park of _Black's_ he heard footsteps behind him. Jake turned to see Seth jogging to catch him up.

"What do you want?" Jake groaned out, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry-" Jake cut him off.

"Are you going with them?"

Seth nodded.

"Then you're not sorry enough."

"I have to go!" Seth protested. "I need to protect Leah and my mom."

Jake ignored him and carried on walking inside.

He cleared out all the customers and sent Tyler and Victoria home for the day - an incentive of a full days pay for half a days work was enough.

Jake then went to the bar and pulled out a bottle of whisky that was underneath it. He took the lid off and swallowed several gulps, the liquid burning as it went down. He felt like a failure. He slid down behind the bar, whisky bottle still grasped in his hand. Jake swallowed another gulp and clasped the bottle harder in his hand. He _was_ a failure.

Nessie found him like that a few hours later when she came in for her shift. Except by this time, Jake had finished all the whisky in the bottle an started another one. He wasn't sure why. His body was burning it off too quickly for him to get drunk.

"Jake… what's going on?" Nessie asked as she placed her bag down on the table and took in the empty bar.

"I sent everyone away," he muttered. Nessie's presence wasn't providing comfort to him right now.

"Why?" he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Because I wanted to be alone."

"Oh… do you want me to go."

Jake sighed. "Do what you want - I'm useless."

To Jake's surprise, Nessie got on the floor with him and folded her legs beneath herself.

"You're not useless Jake," Nessie gently told him. "You help people out all the time - look at what you've been doing for Rose."

"It's not enough though is it?" for the first time since Nessie walked in, Jake met her eyes. "Bella is still missing, and we're no further on than we were six months ago. If I were useful I would have found her by now, or at least have something to tell Rose."

Jake went to lift the bottle to his mouth but was shocked when Nessie used her speed to take it off him and hold it to her chest.

"Enough!" she was angry. "Stop having a pity party because you haven't found Bella. Yes it's sad and horrible, but that's not your fault - no one else has found her either… and in this situation, you've come out looking pretty good. Edward takes one step into town and people accuse him of murder. You're hailed as being the hero for going out of every search and being there for Rose. Edward's labelled a murdered for something he didn't do."

Jake knew Nessie was right. Edward was having a rough time, and nothing anyone seemed to say would change the collection though of the town; Edward killed Bella as far as they were concerned.

"At least you haven't abandoned Edward," Jake stood to his full height. "My pack have just left because they don't like the way I run things. They think they'll be safer in some compound cooped away." Jake turned away. "I've failed my pack and I've failed Forks and La Push - our job is meant to be to protect them. How am I supposed to do that by myself?"

Nessie was silent for a few seconds before she placed the bottle down on the side and wrapped her arms around Jake's back and simply held him.

"Jake… I've never met anyone like you in my entire life, and I don't know how you'll do it, but I know you will. You've kept Rose going all these months and I'll keep you going." Nessie felt Jake relax and then turn around and wrap his large, warm arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against her hair. "It's been a tough day."

Nessie nodded into his chest. "We'll get through this Jake - I know we will."

* * *

 **?**

Bella had already been here too long, she was forgetting, forgetting everything.

"I want to dance," she told me, a smile on her face as she swung her head from side to side.

"Bella, please, I need you to remember."

"I really want to dance!" she giggled, going to stand, but I grasped her hands between mine and kept her seated.

"Remember Bella, remember," I whispered as I placed both my hands on her face and let my mind slip into hers. I looked for the dark recesses, the parts that were being closed off, and I opened them.

I flooded Bella with her own memories. Memories of Rose, Jacob, and Charlie. Memories of Edward, Nessie and Carlisle, of Esme and Ethan, of Jasper and Emmett. I gave them all back to her. I showed her Rose and her playing when they were younger, their 'prom' as organised by Charlie, her kiss with Edward, the pain he caused her, the laughter she experienced with Jake, the anger at Emmett and the respect towards Carlisle.

I probably pushed harder than I had to, but Bella _needed_ to remember, she needed to get away from here and back to where she belonged.

I kept pushing memories at her, making her feel the emotions until I saw her eyes change as she suddenly realised what was happening.

Bella pulled back with a gasp as she stared at me, breathing raggedly. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"You were kidnapped by a Fae and brought to the fairy realm. The atmosphere here can make you forget everything so you don't want to go back, but I broke it, I helped you remember."

"Why?" Bella edged back from me slightly, fear in her thoughts.

"Because you don't belong here - you have family and friends who love you and need you. They shouldn't have brought you here."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your cousin…"

"What?" Bella was now thoroughly confused, but now was not the time to explain the family genetics to her.

"Are you interfering, Benjamin?" a voice asked and I looked up to see the fae that had brought her here stood behind Bella, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at us.

"I'm simply helping someone."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Bella looked between us so I pushed into her mind, _Bella, I need you to relax_. Hearing my voice made her more alarmed and she jumped up.

"I need to go, I really need to go."

"No, Bella; you need to stay - you want to stay." the fae began to edge towards her, but Bella continued to back up, her eyes darting around as she tried to work out how to escape from the fae realm.

I put myself between them both. "Don't - just let her go."

"I can't do that," he told me, raising his hands and getting ready to shoot light out of them.

I had the advantage here though, I was older than him and stronger. I blasted light out of my hands and sent him flying, drawing the attention of the other fae towards us. When they realised what I wanted to do, they began to advance.

To give us some more time, I threw my hand out in front and let my light explode from my hand; I moulded it into a shield, wrapped it around them and grabbed Bella's hand as I pulled her away from the oncoming mob.

I ran with Bella as the fae tried to get out of my shield - it would take them a few minutes. I ran into the woods and down a familiar path.

Once I was sure we were far enough away, I let go of Bella's hand as she looked around her wildly.

"I'm going to send you back home," I told her as I pressed my hands together and thought about Forks, specifically the back of her house.

"What about you?" She asked. "You said we're related."

I nodded. "We are, and I'll explain things more in the future, but for now, I need to send you home and I need to deal with this place."

Very slowly I pulled my hands apart and an image of Bella's home began to form, getting clearer and clearer the further apart I pulled my hands.

"Your name - it's Benjamin?" I nodded as I heard the shouts of the fae mob as they headed closer. I pulled the air apart, the light blasting from my hands intensifying as I put all my strength into making sure that the teleport was as secure as possible.

"Thank-you Benjamin," she told me, her eyes fixated on her home.

"Go!" I shouted as the mob came into sight. Glancing at me once more, Bella ran into the teleport. I waited until she tumbled to the floor at which point I shrank the image, but sealed it off before it closed - it would prevent the other fae from getting through this way in the future.

I turned to face the angry fae that awaited me.

"You have no idea what you've done," one of them told me.

But I smiled because I knew exactly what I had done: I had stopped my cousin from becoming a prisoner to this world. I had helped her get back home. And now, now I was going to make sure thatthese fae couldn't get to her again.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**19 pages, 6,967 words - enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

 _ **Black's**_

"When are you going to tell her?" Jake asked as she put a few glasses away under the bar.

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to tell her soon, she's going to find out."

"She's going to go apeshit, you do realise that?" Emmett nodded. He was not looking forward to it, and judging by the fire he was beginning to feel in his veins, she had just found out.

It was only mere minutes later when Emmett heard her truck pull up outside, her door open, her sneakers land on the ground and the slam of the door as she stomped her way into the bar

Jake simply raised his eyebrow at Emmett and left the bar, claiming he had to go to his office.

Emmett braced himself.

"You brought my fucking house?!" Rose screamed the second she walked into the bar and saw him there. "Why the hell would you do that?" her cheeks were tinged with red and there were wisps of her blonde hair framing her face. Emmett thought she looked glorious. "Do you think that this means you own me or something?"

Emmett hadn't said anything yet. He was waiting for her to finish ranting at him before he explained himself.

"I really thought we were getting along, but clearly you've decided to go back to being an asshole!" Rose pressed her hands into his chest and shoved as hard as she could. Emmett didn't move.

After a few seconds of quiet, Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you finished?"

Rose's nostrils flared.

"I bought the house because I know how much it means to you, I know that you love that place and how bad you feeling that you had to sell it. Now you have the money to find Bella and you don't have to leave. You can stay there as long as you want."

"What - and be indebted to you? I don't think so."

"You don't owe me anything Rose. I paid for that house fair and square."

"I'm not going to live there mooching off you!" Rose exclaimed. She was angry - angry that she had found out once she had signed the papers who was buying the house; Emmett had used a 'representative'. But a part of her realised how silly she was being, how nice the gesture actually was.

"Where will you live then? Rent out some crappy little apartment infested with rats? Spend every day wondering if Bella has come back to the house looking for you? I'm offering you a ticket to live in your home, without having to worry about anything Rose. Don't be so stubborn - accept it!"

Rose was taken aback by Emmett's outburst. Over the last few months, they had cultivated a friendship. Emmett had been there for her when they scoured the woods looking for Bella; he'd put her in contact with several different PI's to try and find her, and he'd even gone with her to the morgue one night when they needed her to identify a body (thankfully it wasn't Bella). Emmett had seen her collapse with tears and exhaustion when she was convinced she would never find her, he'd seen her angrily turn on customers in Black's who had assumed that Edward had killed Bella. He'd seen her at her strongest and at her weakest. And he'd never left her side.

"I won't live there rent-free," she told him quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I don't want your money, Rosie."

The blonde shook her head. "I've always paid my way Emmett, I'm not stopping now."

The vampire nodded begrudgingly, "Very well, we'll set up a rental agreement". 50c seemed like a reasonable price to charge her.

"Thank-you, Emmett," Rose mumbled after a few seconds before tears welled up in her eyes. Emmett had her wrapped up in his arms in a matter of seconds. Now she had stopped being angry, she was actually relieved that she didn't have to leave her home. She hadn't wanted to sell the house; it was where she had grown up - but Rose didn't think she had a choice. Emmett had just given her one.

Rose wrapped her arms back around Emmett and held him tightly as she buried her head into his chest and allowed herself to relax.

"I'm so tired," she whispered. Everything had been taken its toll on her. Getting the house ready for selling, looking for Bella and pulling more shifts at Black's so she could afford everything.

Before Rose realised what had happened, Emmett had placed a hand under her knees, swept her up into his arms and ran outside. Without a second thought, he jumped into the air and began to fly Rose back to her home.

"Emmett!" Rose squeaked as she clutched at his neck and hid her face back into his chest.

Emmett chuckled. "Don't be afraid, take in the view Rosie."

It took Rose a few seconds and she cautiously pulled her face away from his chest and peered at the town underneath them.

"Woah," she whispered. It was stunning. The lights from the houses were twinkling below and the trees were green and lush. "I never realised Forks was so beautiful."

Emmett glanced down at her. She was the real beauty.

The rest of the 'flight' was quiet, with Rose taking everything in as Emmett flew them steadily back to her home… or 'their' home as it was now.

He landed gently on the ground, placing Rose next to him and making sure she was steady before he let her go. She turned and blushed as she smoothed out her shift and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?"

Emmett risked a smirk. "Technically it's my house now Rose, I don't need your permission to come in ever again."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked up the porch steps, stopping to wait for Emmett as he chuckled quietly behind her.

They both entered the house and Rose flicked the light on, breathing in a sigh of relief when she again realised that she didn't have to leave.

"I think I'm going to redecorate," Emmett mused, his eyes surveying the house. There was nothing wrong with the way it was decorated, it just needed a little updating and a fresh coat of paint… and some new flooring… and some new appliances.

Rose turned around to face Emmett. "You can't redecorate Bella's room - or Grandpa's. They have to stay the way they are!" Emmett could see, hear and feel the panic that encompassed Rose as she thought about changes being made to those rooms.

"I won't," Emmett reassured her, seeing her body visibly relax. "I won't do anything to their rooms; I'll just have someone come in and clean them, keep them fresh. For when Bella comes home." Emmett was one of the few people who believed Rose when she said she didn't think Bella was dead. Edward, Jake, Nessie, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme believed Rose, but everyone else in the time seemed to think she was. They thought Rose was holding on to false hope. They thought she was being naive and stupid. They gave her pity.

Rose smiled as she realised just how grateful she was to him. "I'm going to take a shower."

Emmett resisted the urge to ask if she needed someone to wash her back.

When Rose emerged from her ensuite fifteen minutes later, Emmett was sat on her bed looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she pulled the towel tighter around herself.

"I'm working out what I can fit in here… I'm thinking we up your bed to a super king size, add a jacuzzi bath to the bathroom (if it'll fit), add a mirror above your bed and a tantric sex chair."

Rose was speechless. Emmett grinned boldly at her.

"What?" Rose finally asked, her brain running at a mile a minute.

"Just because I've brought your house Rose doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get into your bed."

Rose was silent before a blush covered her cheeks and her body heated up. "You're such a dick!" Emmett just laughed.

* * *

 **Forks**

Esme sighed as she gently bounced Ethan up and down. He was teething and struggling. She'd given him some medication, tried the herbal remedy Maude had suggested and even gave him a teething ring she had placed in the freezer, but nothing seemed to be working. She desperately wanted him to calm down, not only because she hated knowing he was in pain and uncomfortable, but because she also had to do some grocery shopping and she knew Ethan was in no mood to sit in a shopping cart whilst she browsed the aisles.

Ethan had been awake most of the night and had slowly been growing more crabby as the day went on. He'd woken up grumpy and hadn't wanted to go to Maude's, and when she picked him up he was very unhappy. He hadn't napped, hadn't eaten much and had been very clingy.

"I know baby, I know," she gently told him as she rocked him and held him tighter. Ethan whimpered and clutched at her shirt.

There was a knock at the door and Esme walked over and opened it, surprised to see Carlisle stood there, wearing a nice sweater, jeans and smart shoes and holding a bouquet of pink and white flowers.

Carlisle smiled at Esme before frowning when he heard Ethan whimpering and saw him cradled against his mother's chest.

Then Esme remembered.

"We were meant to have a date tonight!" she felt awful. Esme had completely forgotten. Ethan had kept her awake last night and she had been worried about him all day. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry." Guilt washed over her. "Ethan's been suffering with this teeth and I've just completely forgotten."

"Esme don't worry," Carlisle quickly assured her. He understood that Ethan was her first priority and he would much rather she looked after him than anyone else.

Ethan began to fuss once more and Esme turned her attention from Carlisle to the other man in her life.

"Hush my sweet boy," Esme gently told Ethan, adjusting him so he was sat up in her arms.

"What's going on little man?" Carlisle asked as he placed a cool finger against Ethan's cheek and gently stroked the hot, red skin.

Ethan leaned into his cool touch and for the first time since last night, he seemed to relax. He then reached out his hands and made fists towards Carlisle.

"Up," he mumbled, wriggling away from his mother.

"Swap you," Esme teased as Carlisle took Ethan from her and then handed her the bouquet of flowers. Esme smiled and raised the bouquet to her nose, inhaling deeply as Carlisle stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

As Carlisle gently held Ethan and used his cooling finger to soothe the pain, Esme unwrapped the flowers and put them into a vase.

"These are beautiful, Carlisle," she placed them in the middle of the dining room table.

"Has he been suffering long?"

 _Always a doctor_ , Esme thought as she walked over to them.

"Since last night - nothing seems to be helping," Esme gently stroked Ethan's arm and he turned to face her, his eyes watery.

"Unfortunately, there's not much you can do."

Esme knew this already but it was nice to hear it from a medical professional.

"I am so sorry I forgot about our date, Carlisle," Esme told him once more.

"Don't worry about," Carlisle really didn't mind. "I was only going to suggest we take a walk through the park. Nothing special."

Esme disagreed; spending time with Carlisle was always special.

"What were your plans for tonight - other than standing me up that is?" Carlisle ended with a wink so she knew he was only jesting.

Esme gently elbowed him. "I need to go grocery shopping, but I don't want Ethan to be too miserable." she studied her son for a few seconds. "You've calmed him down."

"Why don't we all go shopping?" Carlisle suggested, amused by Esme's eyebrow-raising.

"When was the last time you went food shopping?"

"A _long_ time ago - and even then, it was just to have a look at the store."

"Alright," Esme conceded. "Let me just grab his diaper bag and my purse and we can go."

"Ready when you are," Carlisle responded as Esme stood and went to get the different bags. Ethan was leant against Carlisle's chest and he enjoyed the weight of the small boy. As a human, Carlisle never had any children (that he knew of), and so didn't have much practical experience. Ethan was teaching him a lot. Like his inane ability to need his mother at the most inopportune moments (such as when they were making out).

Esme returned a few moments later, the diaper bag over one shoulder and her phone and purse in her hand. She smiled at Carlisle and together they headed out to her car. Carlisle had recently bought himself a new BMW Series 6, but it was easier to take Esme's car as Ethan's car seat was already fitted (and even though Carlisle was quite an old vampire, the idea of fitting a car seat into his car was daunting - he'd head the stories).

Carlisle opened the boot for Esme and the gently placed Ethan in his car seat. He made sure he was fastened, handed him a truck to play with and then opened Esme's door for her before getting around and into the passenger side.

The drive wasn't too long and Esme and Carlisle spoke about their days (or nights in Carlisle's case). Esme told him how work was going at _Black's_ , Jake hadn't hired another waitress since Bella had gone missing, Rose had protested before Jake even had a chance to voice the idea (she'd heard it in his mind). That meant that during the day it was just Esme, Rosalie and Victoria, although Victoria didn't do much work so it was just Esme and Rosalie. Nessie helped out with the night's shifts as much as she could, but it was still pretty hectic. Jake was thinking about hiring a busboy to try and take some of the pressure of the girls… and technically he wouldn't be a waitress.

Carlisle told Esme how his work at the hospital was going. He was working in the ER; one of his favourite places to work, the other being surgery. There was a young man who had come in the other night have cut his arm on a glass pane (he had been drunk and tried to jump through it). He and Carlisle got talking as Carlisle stitched him up and it came out that Carlisle was a vampire, at which point, the young man had mentioned how it was 'cool' and asked if Carlisle had wanted a sip… the vampire had refused of course.

When they got to the store, Esme had climbed out and gotten Ethan out of his car seat as Carlisle grabbed the diaper bag out the boot and slung it over his shoulder. Placing his hand on the small of her back, they walked towards the store.

Carlisle found them a shopping cart to use and Esme attempted to put Ethan in it, but he didn't want to play ball. After almost having a meltdown, Esme conceded and held him as Carlisle pushed the cart and put the things in that Esme wanted. This worked well until about halfway around the store, Ethan decided he wanted to be held by Carlisle. A quick swap and everything was alright once more.

Thankfully, Ethan had tired himself out and spent the rest of the outing fairly quiet. Once the shopping had been paid for and put in the car, the trio headed home. Ethan's eyes were drifting closed as Esme drove and she smiled at him. Carlisle smiled seeing Esme smile.

When they got back to Esme's house, Carlisle unpacked the shopping as Esme got Ethan ready for bed; he and Esme had been dating for long enough that he knew where everything went. She got him dressed in his onesie and gave him some medicine for his teeth. Usually, he would have a bath but he just looked so tired so she put him straight to bed, grabbing the baby monitor and taking it into the kitchen with her.

"All done?" Carlisle asked from where he was leant against the counter.

Esme nodded. "He's in bed." she looked at Carlisle from under her lashes. "Come here," she demanded, smiling as Carlisle walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and their lips met.

"I've missed you," Carlisle whispered before he pressed another kiss to her mouth. Esme tightened her arms around his neck; the feeling was mutual.

Their kisses grew heated. How could they not? Carlisle resembled a God in looks.

Carlisle slid his hands under Esme's jumper, his fingertips skimming her smooth skin. Not breaking the kiss, Esme began to walk backwards, leading Carlisle towards the bedroom as she grabbed the baby monitor and clipped it onto her jeans.

Carlisle willingly followed her. He'd been in her bedroom before, they had done some pretty heavy petting and made out like teenagers, but that was all. Something told him that that was going to change tonight.

When they got to her bedroom, Carlisle gently shut the bedroom behind him before Esme pulled him away and he fell on top of her on the bed.

They kissed for a while, soft, slow, heavy and hot. They wanted each other so much.

Esme closed her eyes when Carlisle kissed her neck, his cold lips leaving a trail of fire. He gently pulled her jumper off and unclasped her bra before making the descent and wrapping his lips around a nipple. Esme wound her fingers in his hair and help him there, trying her best to stop her hips from grinding into him.

His tongue flicked the nipple and his teeth gently pulled, moulding it into a tight tip as Esme keened and rolled her hips.

Deciding that Carlisle had too much clothing on, Esme's hands ambled down his back until they got to the hem of his sweater and she pulled it up as far as she could. Reluctantly, Carlisle released her nipple as she pulled it over his head and her hands went straight to his jeans.

With deft fingers, she undid the button and pushed them as far down as she could. Once they were down, Esme traced the outline Carlisle's thick erection through his boxers, her insides fluttering when Carlisle let out a groan and his head fell forward, hips dipping to meet her hand.

"You don't play fair," Carlisle gritted out, loving the way her hand felt so warm. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside her.

Esme giggled and then gasped as Carlisle flipped her over so she was on top. He pressed a hand to the back of her neck and urged her down to press a hard kiss to her lips.

As his tongue swept the inside of his mouth, his hand dipped into her jeans and into her panties. His thumb found her clit and he gently pressed it, causing Esme to pull away and gasp once more.

She let out a whine and rotated her hips to make sure that Carlisle applied pressure to the right places. Carlisle happily let Esme writhe and wriggle on top of him as her round breasts swayed in front of his face and her lips parted and she sighed.

When he felt her pleasure burning through his veins, he placed his lips upon her nipple again and wrapped his free arm around her waist to bring her harshly down on his erect cock.

Once, twice, three times was all it took before Esme flew over the edge, her juices coating her panties and his finger, her own fingers wrapped in his golden locks.

As Esme came down, Carlisle felt smug.

When Esme could feel her legs again, she shakily got to her feet and dropped her jeans, underwear and kicked her shoes off, her eyes staring hungrily at Carlisle's pale body.

He needed no more encouragement and used supernatural speed to rid himself of his jeans, underwear and shoes before once again sitting on the bed, waiting for Esme to make the first move.

Slowly, partly because she was entranced by the sight of his naked body, and partly because she needed a minute to fully come down, she sauntered over to him and sat astride him, her lower curls pressed up against his and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her back, spreading his hands to feel as much of her skin as he could. Esme placed both arms around his neck once more and they kissed. Despite the heat in the air between them, these kisses were slower, a reassurance to one another that this was more than just sex.

As the kiss naturally ended, Esme reached between them and grasped Carlisle's cold, hard cock in her hand. Both of their eyes looked down as Esme rubbed the glistening tip at her curls, Carlisle hissing as the coarse hairs kissed his skin.

Their eyes briefly met before Esme inserted him into her, resulting in a collective groan as Esme's eyes fell closed and Carlisle's head fell backwards.

Carlisle gave her a minute to adjust, checking her heartbeat and her feelings to make sure she was alright.

Esme opened her eyes and took a mental snapshot of the sight of Carlisle buried within her for the first time; it wasn't something she wanted to forget.

Slowly, Esme began to rock on top of him, her head lolling back as his cock stroked her insides and lit a fire between her legs.

"Jesus," Carlisle choked out and tightened his hold on her. He latched his lips onto her neck, kissing and sucking both sides as Esme picked up the pace and began to pant faster.

She felt like heaven; warm, wet and beautiful - what more did a man want?

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme moaned as she revelled in the feeling of being in his arms

Carlisle, smiled against her skin when he heard her moan his name and carefully pulled her forward as he lay back on the bed, causing him to sink deeper into her.

"Oh!" Esme cried out, her hand clutching the sheet next to his head as her fingernails on her other hand dug into his neck.

The blonde vampire pressed a hand on her lower back and directed her movements, pushing her down on his cock, rotating his hips a few times and then peeling her back before starting again.

Esme relished the feelings as her lower stomach began to tighten. She bit back a moan and turned her face to Carlisle's, kissing him harshly as the heat seemed to build to a crescendo.

"Carlisle!" Esme called out as her orgasm ripped through her, making her insider's quiver and her nipples tingle. The feeling rolled over her and caused her hips to lose their rhythm as she chased her high.

Feeling Esme clench around him sent Carlisle over the edge. Her inner muscles squeezed and contracted around him and when he smelled and felt her arousal, he knew he was done. He thrust hard into her, his hand on her lower back holding her hips still as his come spurted within her.

When he was done, Carlisle let out a moan and held Esme close. He'd had sex before; he was over two thousand years old and he wasn't a saint; and whilst he had had some pretty phenomenal sex, nothing compared with what just happened. With Esme, he didn't just have a physical connection, he also had an emotional one too.

Esme lips kissed his cheek, the side of his mouth and then his lips as she propped herself up on his chest, his cock beginning to soften inside her. Her hand gently stroked his cheek as they smiled at one another.

"Will you stay the night?" she whispered.

"Of course," he responded, pulling her down for another kiss.

They were both sated, tired, and even though it was early days, in love with each other.

* * *

 _ **Black's**_

Since the day Jake's pack had left him, Jake and Nessie had fallen into a routine. She would come to work in the evenings, they would chat, he would close up and they would spend the next few hours enjoying each other's company. This worked well for the first few weeks, but as it went on, Jake found it harder and harder to see Nessie as just a 'friend'. He was beginning to realise the little things about her; the fact that she loved it when children smiled and giggled at her, she really hated the smell of fish, and even though Victoria was horrible to her, Nessie was never mean back.

The nights were having a toll on him, and not in a good way. It became harder and harder to keep his eyes off her, harder and harder to not touch her. Any time he could, he would; a friendly hand on the shoulder, a comforting hand on his back. It was like his own personal hit.

"Any plans tonight?" Jake asked as he locked the door of the bar. Nessie raised on eyebrow at him.

"When have I ever had plans? And besides, _we_ have plans."

Jake smiled.

"How's Edward? It's nearly been a year since Bella disappeared."

Nessie sighed. "He's acting like he's alright, but I know he's not. I can see it on his face." She was silent for a few moments. "And he doesn't like being King. But the Volturi have backed him into a corner."

"Good old vampire politics, eh?" Jake joked as Nessie shook her head. He knew how she felt about them - putting it plainly, she didn't like them, and she wasn't best pleased to learn that the vampire world was just as political as the humans one. Jake wandered over to the bar, resting himself against it as he watched Nessie tidy up.

"How are you coping?" Nessie asked; she and Jake had spoken about the pack leaving, but she was always worried he was holding something back or hiding the way he felt.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I'm coping - they made their choice, I made mine."

Nessie reached out and placed her hand on Jake's arm that was crossed over his chest. She squeezed lightly. It was only meant to be a comforting touch, but when Jake looked down and saw her pale hand against his tan skin, he swallowed hard as images of them together flooded his mind. Her lithe body writhing against him, her hair in his hands and his lips on her body.

Nessie could feel the air change and she watched Jake swallow as his heart sped up and his eyes met her, the dark brown iris' seeming black.

Jake stood stock still, unable to move for fear of what he would do if he did. But Nessie moved, she placed her other hand next to the one that was on his arm and slowly ran them up until she had one placed on each shoulder. She stepped closer until they were chest to chest and before she could think too hard about what she was doing, she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Jake's lips.

It was like a flutter, gentle and quick. Jake remained frozen as Nessie sunk back down on her feet and shyly looked at Jake.

"You just kissed me," he whispered.

"I'm going to kiss you again," Nessie responded, reaching up on her tiptoes again to place another kiss against him. She lingered this time and pressed her lips harder against his.

Just as she pulled away, Jake's large arms came around her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He placed a finger under her chin to make sure she didn't look away.

"Are you sure?" His question held so much weight but Nessie didn't want to stop.

Instead of answering with words, Nessie kissed Jake again, and this time he reciprocated.

They kissed tentatively; Nessie having never really kissed anyone before and Jake not wanting to scare her away by showing her just how much he wanted her.

Nessie slid her hands into Jake's hair and grasped it as she parted her mouth and Jake's tongue caressed hers, sliding over it and teasing her.

As their kiss turned more passionate, Jake's hands wandered down to her backside, gripping the firm flesh and using it to pull her close and press himself into her, letting her feel his rising cock as pleasure flooded through his body.

Nessie gasped and pulled back, looking in between them at Jake's evident passion. Jake froze, worried he'd done too much or moved too quickly for her. But, he had nothing to fear, seeing Jake react like he did sparked a fire in Nessie.

She pushed against him and their frenzied lovemaking began.

Jake picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to his office. Nessie drew her lips away from Jake's and trailed them down his jaw and kissed his neck, sucking the tan skin into her mouth, feeling the blood pulse beneath her tongue.

Kicking open his office door, Jake placed Nessie down on the couch as he climbed on top of her and ground his hips into hers, thankful that he had worn jeans due to the friction they provided him with.

Feeling something scrape sharply against his neck, Jake pulled back. When Nessie realised that Jake had stopped she realised why.

With a gasp, Nessie brought one hand up to her mouth, hiding the pointed tips of her fangs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, mortified. "I can't control them."

Jake didn't move. "That's alright," he told her. "They don't bother me." And that was the truth.

Jake leaned down and kissed her again, tracing his tongue against the pointed tips before he ventured further and sucked on her own neck, drawing the skin between his teeth and lightly biting down.

Nessie let out a moan and clutched at Jake's back, clawing at his t-shirt as he tried to pull it off. She only managed to get it as far as his shoulders as Jake refused to move his lips from her neck. She was like a forbidden fruit.

Realising she couldn't get the shirt up anymore, Nessie turned her attention to his jeans. Her small hands pushed the button through and unzipped the denim, her hand lightly brushing his erection as it sprang free; long, hard and proud.

Nessie looked between them as gasped.

"What?" Jake asked, looking down at his erection. Nothing seemed out of place.

"I've… well - it's just… I'veneverseenonebefore," Nessie hurriedly explained as her unique blush covered her cheeks and (much to Jake's delight), spread down her neck and chest.

"What?" Jake asked, now thoroughly confused as to what was happening.

Nessie took a deep breath. "I've never seen one before," she murmured. And just to make sure that he fully understood her meaning, she gestured to his appendage that was standing to attention in between them.

Jake felt the clogs fall into place in his brain and he pulled back. "Nessie? Are you a virgin?"

Nessie blushed harder and nodded.

Jake shot off her and sat next to her. "We shouldn't be doing this - not like this."

"Why not?" that was _not_ what Jake had been expecting to hear. He thought Nessie would agree, but here she was questioning why he wouldn't sleep with her.

"Because, your first time should be with someone you love, somewhere romantic and something you won't regret."

"I won't regret this, Jake," Nessie told him quietly as she moved closer. "And I care about you - and your office is better than the back of a car."

Jake laughed at that statement.

"So, if we sleep together, you won't ever regret it?" He wanted to make sure.

Nessie placed a hand against his face and shook her head, eyes shining with honesty. "I'll never regret it, Jake - I want this badly, I want _you_ badly."

And just like that, Jake was back on top of Nessie again, kissing her as if she held the answers to all the secrets in the universe.

With strong and steady hands, Jake ridded Nessie of her clothing, groaning when he saw the innocent white panties that she wore. With small but just as steady hands, Nessie did the same to Jake and smiled shyly when she saw him completely naked.

Jake slid his way down her body, licking the tips of her breasts, kissing her belly button and biting the inner of her thighs. When he got to her pussy, Jake gently blew over her engorged clit, delighting in the cry she let out as she clutched at the cushions on the couch.

Jake carefully leaned forward and placed a kiss to her clit before he licked her top to bottom, chuckling as Nessie tried to clamp her thighs around him.

"Oh!" she cried as Jake lightly pushed his tongue inside her, groaning as her musky smell and womanly taste overwhelmed his senses.

He continued probing her with his tongue before bringing up a finger and gently inserting it inside her, curling it up to tickle her walls as she arched her back off the bed and cried out in pleasure.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, her eyes closed as she writhed.

Her breaths came out faster and Jake could hear the sound of fabric ripping, but he was so focused on Nessie he didn't care. Her stomach undulated as her pleasure rolled over her in a cascading wave and sent her careening over the edge.

When Jake lifted his head, he shook his head at the sight of a pillow on the floor torn to shreds, and Nessie laid back, satisfaction radiating from every pore.

Tasting her on his tongue, Jake growled and stood, sliding his body along hers as he lay on top of her, kissing life into her boneless form.

Nessie returned the kiss enthusiastically, grinding up in Jake as his erection rubbed teasingly along her thigh.

Jake pressed forward, the tip of his erection teasing the opening of her folds.

"Are you sure?" he whispered breathlessly, for the last time "No regrets?". If she ever regretted this then it would turn out to be the worst decision of his life.

Nessie trailed her hands down his back, feeling the muscles ripple as she stroked his russet skin. "If you don't do something, you'll regret it!" she growled menacingly.

That was all the encouragement he needed and cautiously, he pushed forward, grinding his teeth as Nessie's body welcomed him inside.

Jake pushed until there was nowhere left for him to go, and then he chanced a look down to Nessie. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lip, one hand grasping at his shoulder as the other laid on his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Nessie nodded. She was. She'd heard horror stories about girls losing their virginities, and whilst it wasn't the most comfortable, it wasn't the burning pain she was expecting. Maybe it was because she was a vampire, but Nessie's body accepted Jake's cock willingly. She opened her eyes, pulled Jake's mouth down to her and kissed his harm, wrapping her legs around his waist as she urged him to move.

Jake thrust his hips, one hand keeping himself up on the couch whilst the other grasped Nessie's thigh and pulled her closing, using it to help piston himself into her.

Despite being a vampire, Jake swore he could feel heat radiating from her pussy, making him delirious with pleasure.

As Jake thrust, the pleasure built for both of them, Nessie throwing her head back and whimpering as Jake pressed his head to her chest and lightly licked at her nipples.

"God, I'm close," Jake moaned, feeling relief when Nessie nodded in agreement. He wanted her to come but didn't know if he could last much longer.

He ground his hips into hers, his pubic bone pressing into her clit.

"There!" Nessie screamed, her fingernails digging into his back, drawing blood as she raised her hips to crash back into his.

Jake grounded into her four more times before she clenched violently around him, her spasms causing Jake to bury his face in her breasts and ejaculate into her with more force than he had ever done before.

As the aftershocks subsided and the heat began to fade, Jake placed a kiss to each of Nessie's breath, smiling into the skin as she gently pulled her fingers through his hair.

"No regrets?" he asked into her cold skin. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her.

Nessie placed both hands on his face and brought it up so she could look into his eyes.

"No regrets."

* * *

 **1 Year since Bella's Disappearance**

Rose looked around the living room. Carlisle was sat with his arm around Esme as Ethan played with a toy on her lap. Nessie and Jake were chatting with Edward; probably about something to do with the royal duties Edward now had to do. Rose didn't miss the way Jake and Nessie would look coyly at each other. Everyone knew they were sleeping together, but they were just 'friends with benefits'. Nessie claimed she didn't want a relationship, but Rose suspected differently. Dating someone was hard, sleeping with them was easier.

Jasper and Jessica were bonding over some idiot who had come into Emmett's club dressed up as a vampire hunter. They had had great fun that evening demonstrating that holy water, in fact, did not affect them.

And speaking of Emmett, he was sat next to Rose on the couch, hand draped over the back of it and fingers lightly brushing her exposed shoulder. Since Emmett had brought the house, in a very short period of time, he had renovated it in its entirety, including a fresh coat of paint on the exterior. He'd added some changes that Rose didn't approve of, mainly the mirror above her bed, but most things she's agreed to. He'd also kept his promise and Bella and Grandpa's room remained untouched but clean.

They'd argued over the amount of rent she had to pay him; 50c was not enough. Eventually, she'd agreed to a higher amount, but Emmett had told it was that or he would accept her payment in naked photos. He was always thinking about sex.

Emmett had not only renovated the house but he had moved in too. There were several bedrooms spread throughout the house and Emmett had claimed the one closest to Rose, made it light proof and promptly declared himself as her new housemate. He wasn't too bad if she was being honest.

"I think someone needs his diaper changing," Esme exclaimed as she stood from the couch, placing Ethan on the floor as Carlisle handed her the diaper bag before she grasped Ethan's hand in her own and took him into the spare bedroom to change his diaper.

Rose smiled at Ethan as he passed her, his returning smile lighting her heart.

"Thank you all for coming," Rose muttered quietly. She was so grateful they were here tonight. It was the one year anniversary of Bella's disappearance and Rose couldn't have coped without them… well, she probably could have coped without Jasper or Jessica, but it was still nice for them to make the effort to come tonight.

"You don't need to thank us, Rose," Jake told her. "Bella was our friend too and we'll do anything to help you."

"He's right," Edward began. "Bella-" before he could finish, Edward let out a deep groan and clutched at his chest, a familiar sensation flowing through him.

"Edward?" Nessie asked as she stepped closer and placed a hand on his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle questioned, standing to go and tend to his youngest son.

"I can feel, I can feel… it doesn't make sense," the vampire mumbled as he tried to work out what was happening. There was fear, shock and happiness coursing through him - and none of those emotions belonged to him.

"Edward?" Nessie repeated.

"Bella, I can feel Bella," Edward choked out, the strings that pulled them together forming as he felt her slipping into his blood.

"What?" Rose asked, standing at the sound of her cousin's name.

Edward opened his mouth to explain but just as he did, a familiar scent washed over every supernatural creature in that house and they all turned towards the kitchen.

Rose followed their eyes as she heard the back door open.

"Rose - you are not going to believe what happened!" Bella exclaimed as she walked through the door, looking exactly like she did a year ago.

Everyone froze, Bella not quite wondering why there seemed to be gathering in the house, and everyone else shocked to see a missing person breezing into the house as if she had been on holiday.

"What's happened to the house?" Bella asked, taking in the new furniture and decorating.

Nobody responded.

It was Jasper who eventually broke the silence and he turned to Edward who had yet to take his eyes off Bella.

"Well, I guess you really didn't kill her."

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's back!**

 **Before we get into it, I have a couple of things I wanted to say; first of all, I will not be posting on the 24th as it is Christmas Eve and so family time, but I will post the next chapter on Friday the 28th, so think of this as an early Christmas gift! Second, my plans for a banner for this have fallen through and so I am looking for another banner maker, if anyone knows somebody who would like to do it, or you want to do it yourself, please drop me a message. Third of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe time and cherish the ones you love.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Bella**

I had never felt so relieved to see home after I had tumbled through the portal. I landed on my hands and knees very ungracefully, but I was home and that was all that mattered.

I ran up the steps to the house and through the back door. "Rose - you are not going to believe what happened!" I wanted to tell her everything, and that we had a faerie cousin.

When I walked into the living room, I was met with several familiar faces; Jasper, Jessica, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Nessie, Carlisle and Edward. Although Edward seemed to be in pain, clutching his chest as Nessie hovered anxiously beside him.

Looking around I realised that the house had changed. The furniture had been updated, the walls repainted, and a new floor had been put down.

"What happened to the house?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to when Rose would have the time or money to do any of this.

Nobody responded. They are just stared back at me as if I was a ghost.

Jasper was the first to break the silence as he turned to Edward who was still staring at me; "Well, I guess you really didn't kill her."

"Kill me?" I asked, at the same time as Edward turned to him and growled.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked shakily as she walked towards me a few steps, tears glistening in her eyes as she took me in. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! And you won't believe where I've been…" I trailed off when I saw they all looked so shocked… and sad.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Rose shook her head, squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them once more. "I've missed you so much."

"Why? I've not been gone long."

Once again, I was met with silence and stares.

"Bella?" Jake spoke from his spot next to Nessie before moving towards me and standing next to Rose. "How long do you think you've been gone?"

"I'm not really sure, but a few hours tops," I peered out the window to see that darkness. I then checked the clock on the wall and saw it was close to half past seven. "Maybe longer then, it was about midnight when I left - oh my God! Have I been missing a whole day?" Time really did get away from me in that place.

"A day?" Rose asked, her voice quiet. "Bella, you've been missing a lot longer than a day."

I looked back at Rose. "I can't have been." I shook my head. "I'm sorry if you were worried about me, but Rose, you're not going to believe what happened."

"Bella - you've been missing for a year," Jake's deep voice told me.

A laugh bubbled up in my throat and burst from my mouth. "Haha, you're so funny," I told him, wanting him to break down in laughter with me at the practical joke. But he didn't. His face (as all the other faces were), were serious.

"Bella, I'm not joking," he told me.

I looked between him and Rose.

"No - I can't have been gone a year."

"You have," Rose said, tears slipping down her face. "It's been a year, B."

I didn't understand why they were saying this.

"It can't have been a year!" I told them all forcefully. I was trying to work out how it could have been, I was sure I wasn't gone that long.

"Bella?" a voice asked and I turned to see Esme stood to the side of me, looking shocked, but pleased.

I wanted to respond, to tell her to tell the others to stop being so silly, but the words died in my mouth when I saw a small toddler clutching her hand at her side and staring up at me with caramel coloured hair and brown eyes. It was Ethan, and he was much older than the last time I had seen him.

"Hi," he said, raising his hand to give me a small wave, as in my stunned form I gave a small wave back.

I turned to Rose, shock across my features this time. I really had been gone a year.

* * *

I had told them everything. Once I had gotten over the shock of it actually being a year since I'd last been home, the rest of them had gotten over the shock of seeing me. I'd told them about seeing 'Grandpa' and him taking me away. Waking up in a strange place and feeling oddly calm. I'd told them about Benjamin and him helping me to remember and leave.

"It all sounds crazy, doesn't it?" I asked no one in particular. Rose had pulled me down to sit on the couch and was now clasping my hands tightly in hers. I'd seen in her mind the pain she had suffered, the worry and the hurt with me being gone, and it made me love her so much. To know that someone cared about me that way.

Edward had kept his eyes on me most of the evening. He sat back down when I'd begun to tell the story and Nessie had perched on the side of his chair, a hand on his shoulder as they listened. I could feel his eyes boring into me, but I didn't want to address it just yet, I didn't want to talk about what we had gone through.

"There are certain… species that have their own realm," Esme said from where she was sat on the chair with Ethan falling asleep against her. Carlisle was sat, just as Nessie was, perched on the side, an arm around her shoulder as she spoke to me. "The Valkyrie do - Valhalla. It serves as a place where they can go if they don't want to be on Earth anymore. It sounds like you were taken to the Faerie's own realm."

"Valhalla exists?" Emmett asked from where he was hovering by the door.

Esme turned her head towards him and nodded.

"You and I need to sit down and have a conversation about this one day," he muttered.

"Getting back to Bella," Rose harshly said as she glared at Emmett. "You weren't hurt were you?"

I shook my head. "No, they just wanted to keep me there, but Benjamin helped me leave, as I said."

Everyone seemed to consider my words.

"I'm just so glad you're back," Rose whispered.

"I'm glad to be back too," I told her. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell has happened to the house?"

Rose looked away. "Things have changed Bella, you were gone for a year." she turned back to face me. "I hired several PI's to try and find you, I took time off work to organise searches and ask if anyone had seen you. I couldn't afford to keep the house. I had to sell it."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. "Well, then why are still here if you sold it?"

I felt a mental wall go up in her mind and I immediately knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"I didn't know who I was selling it to, they offered me the asking price and I jumped. I needed the money, Bella."

"Who did you sell the house to, Rose?"

"Emmett."

"What?" I turned to look at the burly vampire, his face was blank.

"I didn't know it was him, Bella, but it all worked out - it meant I could stay here." I understood where she was coming from, I did. But that didn't mean I was pleased.

"We'll just have to buy it back from him," I told Rose.

Emmett laughed. "Who said I'm selling?"

"I'm back now-" He cut me off.

"I know. And I'm glad you're alright. But I'm not selling this house."

I opened my mouth but Rose cut me off.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. I'm just so glad you're back." Tears welled in her eyes and my anger at Emmett died down. Rose and I both embraced.

"I'm glad to be back too, Rose."

The rest of the evening was pretty relaxed and as time went on, people began to leave. Esme and Carlisle left with a sleeping Ethan - I'd promise Esme we'd catch up soon. Jasper and Jessica left after that. Edward and Nessie were the next two to go, Nessie and Jake sharing a look before they left. Edward and I had flitted around each other, neither one of us quite sure what to say to the other. Jake had finally left after making sure Rose and I were alright. He'd given an Emmett a friendly nod and headed out.

When it was just Rose, Emmett and me, I turned to face the vampire.

"Why are you still here?"

"I live here - you can't kick me out." I let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm going to bed now." He turned to Rose. "You know where I am if you need me." With that, he headed to 'his' bedroom (God, those words left a bitter taste in my mouth). I felt like he was taking advantage of Rose, why else would he want to buy this house? When he brought it, it wasn't in the best condition, and this house didn't seem like the type he would want to buy. I was sure he had ulterior motives.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Rose asked and I gladly nodded. I headed upstairs to get changed and was pleased to see my room exactly how I had left it, if not a little cleaner. There had been new hardwood flooring down, new lighting and a fresh coat of paint on the wall - I thought the changes were nice (not that I would ever admit it to Emmett).

When I was changed I headed downstairs and into Rose's bedroom, smiling when I saw she was already snuggled up in bed. Rose's room hadn't changed too much, there was hardwood flooring in the bedroom too and the walls had also been painted.

I got into bed next to Rose and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Getting more comfortable, I lied down completely on my back, only to frown when I saw a reflective surface staring back at me.

"Rose, why is there a mirror on your ceiling?"

"Don't ask," Rose mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"We've not been this busy in a long while," Jake groaned as he lugged another beer crate up from the storage room. We hadn't stopped all morning and now it was drawing close to dinner time, we were just as busy.

"They're all here to see, Bella," Esme said as she headed into the kitchen with some dirty dishes.

"But why? People go missing all the time."

"Not in Forks they don't," Jake replied. "Don't forget, a majority thought you were dead."

"I still don't get why," I told him, stuffing some napkins in the holder.

"You and he broke up, he's a vampire, they went with the whole 'if I can't have you, no one can' philosophy."

I looked at Jake and shook my head.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid - but small town mentality, B,"

"You have to admit," Esme began as she came out of the kitchen, "Victoria's reaction this morning was the funniest."

I giggled just thinking about it. Apparently, Victoria had been convinced I was dead and so seeing me arrive at work this morning with Rose had been such a shock. So much so that she had screamed and ran in the opposite direction. When she had finally calmed down and asked me where I had been, I realised I didn't know what to tell people. Rose had my back though and just said I had been backpacking around the country, just to get away from it all. Victoria hadn't believed her but wasn't going to question it. She didn't really care too much.

Throughout the day, whenever there was a quiet period, I had managed to catch up with everyone; I learnt that Esme and Carlisle were dating, Jake and Nessie were friends with benefits (I hadn't needed to see those particular images) and that Rose was thinking about Emmett much more than she would have liked. But in these memories, I had seen how Emmett had looked after Rose, and it made me wonder if there was more to that story that met the eye. I'd have to ask Jake and Esme when Rose wasn't around. I still didn't particularly like him, but he had looked after Rose.

"Hey!" Nessie called as she came in, a smile on her face as she navigated the crowded bar. "We are busy tonight."

"You don't mind working do you?" Jake asked. "Victoria's due off soon and I think Esme's leaving in the next hour or two to go and get Ethan."

"No, of course not." Nessie smiled once more at Jake, gave his arm a little squeeze and then went to put her apron on.

I watched Jake as he stared as Nessie's ass. When he saw me looking at him, he at least had the decency to blush and stammer something about replacing the barrels.

"I'm going to need information on that," I told Rose as she came to get some sauces for a table she was serving, knowing she had heard our conversation.

"Nobody really knows much. They think we don't know what they're doing, but they're not very discreet. In the last few months we've all walked in on them doing it in Jake's office," she turned, walked a few steps before coming back over. "Which reminds me - don't sit on his couch." I pulled a disgusted face as she laughed.

I was just about to go and make sure everyone was enjoying their food when Edward walked through the door. I felt my heart skip a beat and then I remembered what had caused me to leave in the first place. I didn't think I was over his betrayal.

Edward walked over to me. "Do you have a couple of minutes, so we could talk?"

I swallowed. "Yeah - things are getting quieter now so I could probably take a quick break," I told Esme I was going to take a break and she looked around me, smiling and nodding when she saw Edward.

"Take as much time as you need." I nodded gratefully.

Edward and I sat in a booth near the back of the bar. We were both quiet.

"I don't know where to start," Edward began. "I've rehearsed so many times what I would say to you, but none of it seems right." There was a pause. "First of all, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella." I looked into his emerald green eyes. "I never wanted you to get hurt, I was trying to protect you. But now I can see that I was wrong. I should have refused Heidi, or told you from the start." He splayed his pale hands on the table and flexed his fingers. "I don't expect things to go back to the way they were, but I just wanted you to know I am genuinely sorry that things happened the way they did." He swallowed. "I'll never lie to you again, Bella - that probably doesn't mean much, but if there is anything you need to know, I'll tell you."

"Thank you," I said quietly, shocked that he had the courage to admit he was wrong and apologise.

"As I'm being honest with you, you need to know that Heidi is no longer the Queen of Washington… I killed her, and now I'm King."

"I don't know how to respond to that," I told him honestly. "Do you kill her because of me?"

Edward contemplated that question. "You and Rose were one of the reasons, yes." I couldn't find it in me to feel sorry for her. She and Tanya definitely deserved each other.

"And you didn't get in trouble? You weren't punished?"

A small smile formed on Edward's face. "I see my being appointed to King as punishment." I smiled.

"Bella - can we friends? I know I don't deserve your friendship, I've hurt you physically and emotionally, but-"

"You have hurt me, Edward, in ways I never thought you would." he looked wounded. "But I sort of understand why - and I don't think you hurt me to be mean or malicious.

I've been gone for a year - but to me, it only feels like twenty-fours hours max, so I am going to need some time. But I would like to be your friend."

Edward looked so relieved and a smile that was so bright spread across his face.

Looking at him, seeing him look so happy made me realise one thing; I was still in love with Edward Masen.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We have some Edward today. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed the day.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Edward**

Edward sank down onto his chair and stared at the empty room in front of him. He was tired. A local coven of witches had started to cause problems for the vampires in the area; they had started a hate campaign and Edward was trying to reach an agreement with them. He understood not everyone liked vampires, but he was trying to get the coven to see that not every vampire was as bad as they were making out.

"Problem with the witches?" Nessie asked as she walked into his office, a smile on her face.

"That's all I seem to deal with these days."

Nessie looked at Edward for a moment before she came to stand in front of his desk.

"I know why you took the position of King, Edward. I know it was to protect me. And I just wanted to say thank-you. I don't think anyone has ever cared for me as much as you do."

"I'm going to protect you for as long as I can," Edward told her. He had every plan to keep her safe. And he knew he wasn't the only one. When Jake and Nessie had begun… sleeping together, Edward had been angry, but he tried to remind himself every time she came home smelling of dog that it was none of his business. She was over eighteen and so old enough to make her own decisions (he did have to keep reminding himself of that though).

Nessie and Edward shared a small smile.

"Have you heard anything from Bella?" his progeny asked him.

Bella had been back for about a month, and at the beginning, it was tense, to say the least. Neither one had known how to act around each other, until one day Rose told them to 'get over themselves'. They'd laughed and he and Bella had started to become friends once more. He often saw her on an evening when he took Nessie to work (he did want to get her her own car, but he enjoyed the excuse of getting to see Bella when he took her), and they tended to text a lot too.

"Yes - Emmett is driving her insane." Nessie laughed. "Now she's back he wants to redecorate her room but Bella won't let him. She's confused about how she feels about him; on the one hand, she doesn't like him because of the things he's done, but on the other, she can see how he's been with Rose and she's grateful she had someone to support her."

"She'll come round," Nessie told him. "Emmett's not a bad person, he has a good heart, just some questionable morals at times."

Edward agreed his morals were questionable.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, standing from his desk and grabbing his phone when she nodded.

"You do know I am capable of running to work by myself, right?" Nessie teased as they exited the house.

There were two guards stood outside the house. They nodded at Edward. He was still trying to get used to having security. The Volturi had wanted him to have a bodyguard but Edward had drawn the line at that.

"I know, but it's become a little tradition of ours," he teased back as they got into the car.

Nessie raised her eyebrow at him and strapped her seatbelt on. "A tradition? Are you sure it's not because there is a certain someone you want to see?"

Edward didn't respond as Nessie laughed.

His progeny knew him very well.

Edward smiled as Bella flitted around the bar, gathering empty plates and glasses. Her presence calmed him.

"So," Rose began, sliding into the opposite side of the booth Edward was in and resting her hands on the table. "When are you going to tell Bella that you're still in love with her?"

Edward felt his eyes go wide. "Um, I…"

"Don't deny it. You look at her like a man in love."

He decided to try a different approach. "We're just friends."

"For now."

"I'm not going to push her."

"Sometimes people need a little push."

"I hurt her, Rose. She told me she's not over it. I'd much rather have her in my life as my friend rather than not in my life at all."

Rose studied him for a moment. "Alright, but just so you know, everyone knows you both still love each other."

With that, Rose gracefully left the booth and went back to serving customers, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

He wasn't alone for long.

"Hey," Jasper greeted as he sat in the spot Rose had vacated. "I went to the house and the guards said you would be here."

"What's happened?" Edward asked, sensing something in Jasper's demeanour.

"That coven - they've gone too far Edward. You know the older vampire, Edith?" Edward nodded. Edith was about fifty when she was changed and she was very sweet. She spent her nights visiting people in the hospital, cooking food for the homeless (despite being dead she was a fantastic cook) and donating every penny she had to good causes. "She was found in a pile a goo on her living room floor." Since the coven had become a problem for the vampires, Edward had employed Jasper and a few others to act as 'scouts' and alert him to anything untoward.

"Are we sure it was them?"

Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Edward the picture he had taken. There were blood stains in the carpet, but in the centre of the picture was a pile of a salt with a wooden pentacle left sitting neatly on top of it. "That's their symbol." Jasper needlessly told him.

Edward wanted to disagree and suggest that maybe it was someone else, but he had a feeling that for awhile the coven was getting more maniacal, he just didn't think they would do anything.

"How many vampires know about this?" Edward asked; he knew he would have to tell them the truth at some point, but for now, the less who knew the better; vampires had a tendency to be violent when it came to their own kind.

"Just me and the two scouts who found her - someone reported seeing the Wiccans in the area, so they went to investigate."

"Can you keep it between you three for now?"

Jasper nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know."

Jasper didn't stay long after that, he was going to step up patrols in the areas where the Wiccans were known to frequent and he was going to post a few vampires near their coven headquarters.

Once Jasper had left, Edward pulled his phone out and made a call.

Not long after, a tanned young man entered the bar. He was just short of six foot, had blue eyes, medium length brown hair that was pulled into a man bun and a face with sharp angles. He took a moment to scan the bar until he saw Edward and sat down.

"Have you heard?" Edward asked him straight away.

"About what?" The young man asked.

"Edith - a vampire who lived locally - she was found dead this evening, with your covens symbol left next to her."

The young man's eyes went wide and he sat back against the booth. He was shocked, Edward listened to his heart and drew a deep breath to make sure his reaction was genuine.

He suddenly sat forward, bracing his forearms on the table. "Maria was talking about doing something drastic, but none of us thought she would do anything." He clasped his hands together. "I really didn't think anything of it, or I would have told you."

He was being sincere.

"In light of this, is there anything you want to tell me, Austin?" Austin was an informant for Edward. Austin had actually been the one to approach Edward. He'd been uncomfortable with the direction Maria had been taken the coven in and wanted to warn Edward that he thought vampires might be a target. He had been right, and ever since, Austin had been telling Edward any information he had gotten from the coven.

"People don't agree with what she's doing, Edward. When the coven started it was a place for Wiccans to build their powers and knowledge, now it's turned into some kind of cult." he sat back slightly. "Don't think that we all hate vampires because we don't."

Before Edward had a chance to respond, Tyler came out of the kitchen and called out to Austin.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" he wiped his hands on his apron as a large smile crossed his face.

Austin stood to greet him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I was just meeting a friend - I didn't realise you worked here?"

Tyler nodded before glancing at Edward. "I didn't realise you two were friends." Tyler and Edward hadn't really spoken, but Edward got the impression that Tyler was pretty accepting of most people.

"New friendship," Austin responded. "What time do you finish? I'll wait for you."

"Not for a few hours - don't worry about waiting here." Tyler slipped his hand into his back pocket and handed Austin a key. "Wait at my place, it'll be more comfortable."

Austin nodded and Edward tuned out to give them some privacy as they said their goodbyes.

When Tyler had gone back into the kitchen, Austin sat down again.

"I need you to tell me everything that happens at these meetings, Austin," Edward told him. "Maria's just proven she's willing to take this much further than I thought she would."

"Of course," Austin responded. "We've got a meeting in a few days so I'll keep you updated."

Edward nodded before they bid each other goodbye and Austin left.

Again, he wasn't alone for long.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as she sat down in front of Edward, a smile on her face and concern in her eyes.

"The witches are causing me problems again," Edward told her, sticking to his promise not to lie to her and keep her informed of everything that was going on. "They've killed a vampire."

Bella looked horrified. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Edward sat back and stretched his arms along the table. "I don't know what I can do. I've tried talking to them, but that hasn't worked - hell I've even tried bribing them, but that didn't work. There are a few other options I could try, but I don't really want to."

"What are they?" Bella asked as she sat forward and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Intimidation, glamour or outright violence." he shook his head. "But I don't want to do any of them. I don't want to be that kind of King, but they're not leaving me with a choice."

Bella reached her hand out and clasped Edward's cold one in hers.

"I know you'll find the solution, Edward," her hand gently squeezed his. "And I'll help in any way I can."

He smiled at her. "I don't think there's anything you can do. Maria - the leader of the coven - seems intent on this hate campaign. I honestly don't know what will stop her."

"Do you know why she hates vampires?"

Edward shook his head.

"Maybe you should start there. If you find out why maybe you could figure out how."

"I never thought about it that way." Bella did have a point. If Edward found out why she hated vampires, he might be able to understand her hatred and find out a way to alleviate it.

"I'm just full of good ideas," Bella joked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Edward chuckled before he changed the subject to something nicer. He enjoyed hearing about Bella's day.

Neither of them realised it, but they were both still holding hands.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Bella**

"Evening!" Nessie called as she skipped into Black's.

"Hey," I responded back, wiping down a table where a child had decided they wanted to make a smiley face out of ketchup. I waited a few seconds and was slightly disappointed to see that Edward didn't follow.

"No Edward tonight?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager to see him.

Nessie shook her head. "He's got a meeting with the Volturi to discuss the problem with the coven. They want answers and Edward doesn't know what to tell them." Nessie wrapped her apron around her waist.

"Why is this a matter for the Volturi? They can't exactly control they witches can they?"

"They're trying to," she gave a little smile. "Because the witches are targeting vampires, the Volturi like to keep an eye on them, just to make sure that they're not getting out of hand, but with killing Edith… they already are."

Jake came around the corner then, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Nessie.

"Evening Ness," he said.

"Evening Jake," she responded and I rolled my eyes. They really weren't fooling anyone.

"What can I do?" she asked. I liked that about Nessie, she was always eager and ready to help, unlike some (cough Victoria cough).

"The straws need refilling," I said as she nodded and went to grab a box from underneath the bar.

"Order!" Tyler called as he rang the bell and placed a burger into the serving hatch. We weren't very busy tonight, there were only about five people in the bar.

I went to the hatch, grabbed the plate and then served the man who had ordered it.

"What's Rose up to tonight?" Jake asked as I walked back over to the bar and sat on one of the barstools.

"Trying to get Emmett to take down the mirror in her bedroom," I told him. Jake threw his head back and laughed until realising I was serious.

"There's a mirror in her bedroom?" He pulled a disgusted face when I bobbed my head in confirmation. "He told me he was going to do it, but I didn't believe him… how are you finding living with him."

"He's not as bad as I thought," I admitted. "He's clean, tidy, doesn't make too many crude jokes about Rosalie, and doesn't lord it over us that he owns the house." I considered my statement for a few seconds. "All in all, it could be a lot worse."

"Emmett's not that bad - not when you get to know him," Nessie said. "He just knows what he wants and goes for it." she went and stood next to Jake, his hand coming to rest on her back before she smiled at him.

The bell above the door dinged and I watched Nessie and Jake both tense us, Nessie's nostrils flaring and Jake letting out a low growl.

I turned to see what had upset them so much. There was a group of three men just entered, all medium build with dark hair and eyes and a pale complexion. They were all wearing jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. They looked relatively normal.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

 _They're part of the coven, Bella_ Jake told me mentally and I felt myself tense up.

Jake walked from behind the bar and stopped them in their tracks. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to leave."

"We just came for something to eat," one of them told Jake as the other two looked around the bar.

"There are plenty of other places to eat - go to one of them," Jake advised.

"We've heard good things about this place," the man commented as he gestured around. "We want to eat here."

"And I want you to leave," Jake said menacingly, taking a step towards him.

"What's your problem with us?"

"My problem? My problem is that you killed a vampire for no reason, my problem is that you have a hate campaign against them and you don't seem to care who gets hurt."

"You're only saying that because you employ one," at that point, the 'leader' of the group turned to Nessie and glared at her. "She probably leaves work and drinks the blood of some poor innocent person."

Nessie scoffed. Her record was the cleanest out of all the vampires I knew - she's never drank human blood.

"You don't know anything about me," Nessie called as she crossed her arms and her lips twitched. I had a feeling she was fighting the urge to extend her fangs.

"I know you're a vampire, and that means you're demon spawn!" the leader took a step towards Nessie but Jake blocked him off.

"If you say another word, I will literally pick you up and throw you out of my bar." his voice had turned low and gravelly, his whole form starting to shake as he squared his shoulders.

The man just smirked. "Vampire whore!" he shouted.

In one second Jake was moving towards him and that's when I heard one word pop into my head. _Perfect_.

This was planned. The coven had planned this. They were going to do something.

"Jake, no!" I shouted, jumping off the bar stool and tripping slightly as I tried to reach him before he got too close, but I was too late. I couldn't move as fast as a pissed off shapeshifter.

Jake stepped towards the group and when he was within reach, the man who had been doing all the talking pulled something shiny out of his pocket and thrust it into Jake's side.

"No!" I heard Nessie shout as she rushed forward. She blurred past me and I tried to catch her as images of blood assaulted me. The group came here to cause trouble, they came here to target Nessie.

"Nessie!" I tried to grab her, but again, I was only human and no match for a protective vampire.

Jake groaned as he pulled the knife out of his side, but his groan turned to a growl as he threw it on the floor and advanced on the group once more. Nessie managed to put herself in front of him at which point the other two men who had not said or done anything both produce thin silver poles out of their jackets. They weren't particularly long and reminded me of small riot batons had it not been for the pointed ends.

The first man attempted to strike Nessie but she grabbed the baton in her hand, hissing as the silver burned it. She jumped back her hand now oozing blood as Jake pulled her to him.

The second man raised his hand to hit her, but Jake caught the baton and literally dragged the man off the ground and threw him into a booth, the table breaking under the force.

"Shit!" the first man exclaimed as he dropped his baton and ran out of the door, leaving his two friends alone.

"Pussy!" the man who was still standing shouted after him. He picked up the baton in both hands, wielding it like a baseball bat.

I turned and saw the other patrons in the dinner all stood together as they watched the exchange, none of them quite sure what to do. Tyler had come to the hatch, before swearing and disappearing, but I wasn't too concerned with him right now,

"Put it down!" Jake shouted, still clutching Nessie to him as she held her hand to her chest. The wound looked nasty from what I could see.

"Make me!"

"Don't tempt me!" Jake retorted. His mind was whirring, he was worried about Nessie; he didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was and he didn't want to let her go, but he also wanted to get the baton.

"Put the baton down, you motherfucker!" Tyler barked as he came out of the back holding a shotgun.

"Or what? You going to shoot me?" the coven member taunted.

Big mistake.

Tyler aimed the shotgun at the wall and fired off a shot, making one of the patrons scream and everyone else duck as pieces of plaster fell down and dust flew into the air.

"That was a warning - the next one will be between your eyes."

The man's eyes widened before he backed away, dropped the baton and then ran like a bat out of hell.

The second he was out the door I moved towards Nessie and Jake as Jake turned to look at Nessie's hand.

"Are you alright? Stupid question," he muttered to himself.

I gasped when I saw the state of her hand. It was read and blistered and oozing blood.

"Oh God, Nessie," I breathed, wrapping my hand around her waist as Jake surveyed the damage.

"That doesn't look good, sweet thing," Tyler commented, pointing the shotgun to the floor as he came over.

"Thank you," she tearfully whispered to him but Tyler shook it off.

"No one threatens you - not when you're the sweetest person I know." Nessie just smiled.

Tyler looked behind him at the patrons cowering in the corner. "I'll get this lot taken care of."

Jake gave a nod in his direction but he wasn't really concerned about the patrons right now. And to be honest, neither was I; Nessie's hand wasn't healing.

* * *

After all the patrons had been cleared out and Tyler had been sent home with many thanks, Jake got Nessie sat down as I called Edward and told him he needed to come over. He was here in a matter of minutes, worry and concern on his face as he entered the bar. He immediately went over to Nessie and knelt down next to her, his pale hand cradling her face as he too looked at the state of her hand.

I hovered anxiously in the background.

"Bella?" Edward called, turning slightly to look at me as I rushed over, desperate to do anything I could to help. "Can you call Carlisle, please?"

All of us in the room paled (Nessie included).

"Why do you need, Carlisle?" Jake asked in a shaky voice.

"Because I'm not quite sure what to do." if Edward didn't know what to do, or how to deal with this, then it wasn't good.

I gave Carlisle a quick ring and he assured me he was on his way, and just like Edward, he was here in a matter of minutes.

He flew through the door and crouched in front of Nessie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she told him, wincing as he held her wrist in his fingers and gently prodded at the edges of the wound.

"Has it healed at all?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"No," Jake answered, his broad frame stood over Nessie like a bodyguard.

"Is it still as painful as when it happened?" Carlisle asked Nessie this time, looking up at her face when she nodded.

Carlisle was quiet and I watched Edward's worried face as he looked between his progeny and his maker. Without thinking I reached my hand out, place it on his suit-clad shoulder and squeezed. _I'm here Edward. I'm here_.

Edward reached back and squeezed my hand, an acknowledgement that he understood.

"When was the last time you fed?" Carlisle finally asked.

"I had a Tru Blood last night," she answered but Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't mean synthetic blood, I mean human blood."

"I've never drunk human blood."

"Never?" Carlisle questioned and Nessie shook her head. I knew it was something she was very proud of.

Carlisle was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Nessie, your body isn't healing because it hasn't got what it needs. Tru Blood is fine for curbing hunger, but it doesn't help a vampire heal."

I could see Nessie processing this information.

"What if I don't drink human blood?"

"Then your hand won't heal and you'll grow weak."

Nessie looked down to the unharmed hand in her lap before looking up at Carlisle. "I'm going to have to drink human blood, aren't I?" He nodded.

"It'll need to be fresh, Nessie - that's the most beneficial, ideally from a live donor."

She looked horrified.

"I know you don't want to, but you don't have a choice." Carlisle stood. "We need to get you to a blood bank."

"Is there no other way? I don't like the idea of drinking from a stranger for my own benefit."

Edward jumped in, he stood so I pulled my hand away from his shoulder and then wrapped my arms around myself.

"Everyone who works there is a volunteer, Nessie. They know what they're doing."

She didn't look any better about it. That's when I realised how I could help.

"What about me?" I stepped forward next to Edward.

"What about you?" Nessie asked, confusion written across her face.

"What about my blood? Why don't you drink my blood?" I watched simultaneously as her face turned even more horrified than it had been before and as Edward's face went from shock to horror and then to denial and refusal.

"No way!" and "Absolutely not!" shot out of their mouths respectively.

Carlisle and Jake looked between the three of us, neither of them knowing what to do.

"First of all," I turned to Nessie, "You need blood, I have blood, and from the sounds of it, quite nice blood, and second of all," I turned to Edward, "who do you think you are to tell me who I can and can't give my blood to?"

Nessie spoke up first, "Bella I appreciate the gesture I really do, but I just _can't_. It wouldn't be right."

"I don't want anyone else drinking your blood, Bella" Edward told me quietly. "It's a beautiful taste, and the idea that someone else will have tasted it - it makes me angry."

What?

"It's my blood!" I shouted. "I'll give it to who I want! I'll line up outside, slit my wrist and pour it into the mouths of hundreds of vampires if I so please!" I was pissed. "You don't own me Edward and you certainly don't own my blood."

Edward opened his mouth but was cut off by Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Nessie needs blood. She doesn't have any in her system and her body will be trying to heal itself - she'll get weaker by the minute."

"Bella-" Edward turned to me and I felt the urge to roll my eyes. "There are donors that can feed Nessie - you don't have to."

"I know I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to. Nessie is my friend and I want to do everything I can to help her." Nessie gave me a grateful smile but I could tell that she was still uncomfortable with the idea.

"You do realise that there is another option that none of you has considered?" Jake questioned causing us all to turn to him. "Me. My blood."

"No-"

"Think about," Jake interjected. "You don't want to drink from Bella, you don't like the idea from drinking from a stranger - so use me. I'll recover from it in a matter of minutes. It makes sense."

"Would it work?" Nessie asked Carlisle.

Carlisle thought about it. "There's no reason why not - in fact, it might be work better than human blood, Jake's blood already has the healing capabilities in it, so it would probably help you heal even quicker."

Nessie turned to Jake and from the way they were looking at each other, I suddenly felt like Edward, Carlisle and I were intruding on a private moment.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jake took her face in his hands. "I want to help you." For a few seconds, neither of them did anything but stare into each other's eyes before Nessie finally nodded.

"We can use my office," Jake quietly told her.

"Wait," she responded, turning to Carlisle and Edward. "What if I do it wrong?"

I could have laughed at that statement if she hadn't looked so worried and serious.

"You won't do it wrong, Nessie," Carlisle reassured her. "Find a vein - wrist or neck is fine - and bite down and suck. Don't worry if you make a mess. You'll know when you've had enough so just stop then." Carlisle addressed Jake then. "She might need help stopping, if she does, just call to Edward or me."

"Will I lose control?" Nessie worriedly asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Probably not, but just in case, we're both here."

Nessie nodded her head with finality as Jake led her back to the office.

"I'm going to ring Esme, update her," Carlisle informed us as he pulled his phone out and headed out the front of the bar, leaving Edward and me alone.

Looking at Edward's face, I knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and loosened the tie that was around the front. "Nessie and Jake are getting too close too quickly." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's only young and doesn't know what she's doing." Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I should have stopped them when they started sleeping together, but I wanted to give them their space."

"Stop it," I gently told him. "Nessie and Jake are old enough to make their own decisions. And Edward, do you really think you could have stopped them?" That got his attention. "Typically when you tell someone _not_ to do something, they go ahead and do it anyway. Ask Rose - Grandpa told her not to do so many things, and she did them anyway. You saying something might have just pushed them closer together. And Jake's not a bad person."

"I know he's not. It's just the whole imprint thing - I want Nessie to have a choice, I want her to decide who she ends up with, not be dictated to by 'fate'."

"Jake is Nessie's choice, Edward." _Just like you were mine_ , I thought to myself.

"I suppose you're right," Edward considered. He smiled. "What would I do without you, Bella Swan?"

I giggled. "You don't need me, Edward."

He shook his head. "With respect, I disagree. I've needed you my entire life, Bella. I think I'll always need you - but even if I don't; I'll always _want_ you."

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you may have noticed, we now have a banner for this story, made by the lovely Xanath - thank-you so much for making me a banner and being patient with my demands!**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Bella**

I didn't know how to respond to that; of course, I would always want Edward. I hadn't stopped loving him, but admitting it aloud was another thing entirely.

So instead of acknowledging it, I made a strange noise in the back of my throat, blushed hard and then looked away from him.

We spent the next few minutes in awkward silence as I looked everywhere but Edward.

"How are Esme and Ethan?" I asked when Carlisle walked back in, blushing as I caught Edward's eyes by accident.

"They're fine, thank you, Bella. Esme is pleased Nessie is going to be alright." I nodded.

Nessie couldn't have chosen a better time to come rushing out of the office, a blush covering her cheeks as she went up to Edward.

"Can we go now?" she asked, avoiding looking at anyone.

"May I see your hand?" Edward asked and she nodded, holding it out to him as he and Carlisle both inspected it.

I had a quick look, and you wouldn't have even known she had been attacked had it not been for the faint red line running across her palm.

Edward looked at Carlisle for his approval and when Carlisle gave a small nod of his head, Edward turned back to Nessie.

"Let's get you home," he gently told her, giving her a soft smile before she turned and walked out. Edward gave me a lingering smile and as he walked passed me, his hand gently brushed mine and our fingers briefly intertwined before separating as Edward left.

Jake came out of his office then, pulling a black shirt over his head.

"Did everything go alright?" Carlisle asked and Jake nodded.

But something about him was different. His eyes were busy. I could read his mind if I wanted, but I didn't want to invade his privacy like that.

"Bella, do you need help getting home?" Carlisle inquired and I shook my head.

"Get back to Esme and Ethan," I told him before we said our goodbyes and he left, a smile on his face.

When Carlisle had left, I turned to Jake and watched as he distractedly moved some things behind the bar. "Jake, is there anything you want to talk about?"

My oldest friend opened his mouth and stood like that for a few seconds before closing it and shaking his head.

"No thanks, Bells, I'm alright." I didn't believe him.

"I'm going to head off - if you don't need me?"

He shook his head once more. "No - I'm just going to lock up and go for a run."

I went into his office, took off my apron and grabbed my bag before I walked back into the main part of the bar.

"Bye Jake," I quietly said as I walked towards the door, but a few feet from it I stopped and turned around. "I'm always here if you want to talk," I told him before turning back and leaving. If he wanted to tell me whatever was going on he could, I wouldn't force him; and I wouldn't pick it out of his head anyway.

* * *

The drive home was quiet and when I got there, Emmett and Rose were looked in their argument of the 'bedroom mirror'. Rose was insisting that Emmett take it down - she didn't need to see herself when she was sleeping. Emmett told her that it wasn't for that; it was for her (and I'm quoting here) "to watch his ass when he was fucking her". Rose told him that would never happen. Emmett responded that the Titanic was unsinkable.

That brings us to now.

"Take it down!" Rose shouted as she stomped through the house.

"No!" Emmett shouted back from where he was sitting in the living room.

"Why are you impossible to deal with?" Rose growled as she came out of the living room and saw me stood there with a rather amused expression on my face.

"How are things?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. Emmett was growing on me.

"Peachy!" Rose remarked sarcastically before she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

I grabbed myself a drink and went into the living room and sat down.

"Why are you so fixated on Rose?" I didn't see the point in beating around the bush.

Emmett didn't look surprised at my question, but he did mute the TV he had been watching and sit forward.

"Because I have never met anyone like her - and I don't just mean the fae part of her. She's bold and brass and doesn't care what anyone thinks about her, but she also has the vulnerable side to her that she only shows to those she cares about." He looked me right in the eye. "Humans usually bore me, Bella, but Rose, there's something about her; I'm drawn to her - I don't think I could stay away if I tried." The way he said it. The look on his face; I believed him.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" If Emmett felt this strongly, surely he'd want Rose to know? To find out if she felt the same way?

Emmett gave a small smile. "She's not ready to hear it; vampires feel emotions a lot more intensely than humans. Rose isn't ready for my love," that was the first time I had heard him use that word. "But she will be, soon - and when she is; I'll scream from the rooftops how I feel."

"Don't break her heart," I quietly told him.

"I won't," he responded.

We both sat in silence for some minutes, both of us thinking about what had just happened.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, breaking the quietness.

I turned to him.

"You should tell Edward how you feel," he stood from the couch and walked towards the door. "Rose wasn't the only one suffering that year you were gone."

* * *

 **Edward**

Edward heard Austin pull up to his house in his crappy little VW. He heard him greet the guards, show ID and be led up the steps. He heard him enter his house, knock on the office door and enter. Only when he had entered did Edward turn away from the window and look at him. He was angry… no… angry was a strong enough word. He was livid.

Austin saw Edward's face and physically took a step towards the now closed door. "I swear I didn't know. None of us did, except Maria and the three guys who did it - they only told us about it this morning."

Edward stepped away from the window and towards Austin.

"They said she hadn't been seriously hurt so that's a good thing right?"

Edward didn't respond.

"I really didn't know they were going to do anything! If I did I would have told you." The smell of Austin's fear permeated through the room but it didn't discourage Edward. His progeny had been injured; it didn't matter how badly, she had been hurt because of some vendetta around vampires, and he was going to find out why.

"Tell me about the meeting this morning - don't leave _anything_ out."

Austin swallowed hard. "Maria called a meeting, said she had something she wanted to tell us. That's when she told us about what the three guys did to Nessie - she said she wanted to show you that no vampire was safe. The original plan was to hurt her more, but the big guy - Jake - intervened and Tyler got involved," Austin looked sat at the mention of his boyfriend. "Most of us were horrified. We really don't agree with what she's doing."

Edward considered his words, smelling the air and monitoring his pupils and heart rate for signs of deceit. He wasn't lying - or if he was, he was very good at it.

"Is she planning on doing anything else?"

"No," Austin shook his head. "Not that she's told us - she wants to stop for a while and make it look like she's not going to attack, but she's not told us what she is going to do after that." Once again, he was telling the truth.

"When is your next meeting?"

"Uh - tonight," Austin started before he pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "About ten."

"In the usual place?"

"Yeah," Austin nodded and then looked worried. "Are you going to do something? Edward - I've told you, not all of us agree with what Maria is doing, you can't hurt people who are innocent-"

"I don't want to hurt people, Austin, but Maria is not leaving me with much of a choice." Edward was losing his patience with the coven - in fact, it had all but disappeared. The attack on Nessie had been the last straw.

Edward was about to dismiss Austin but then he remembered Bella's advice.

"Austin, why does Maria hate vampires?"

The young man shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"It's to do with her husband. He was quite ill when vampires came out of the coffin. I don't know exactly what was wrong with him but it was terminal. He wasn't going to get better… then he discovered V. It didn't cure him, but it did make him feel better, all of his symptoms disappeared." Edward had a feeling he knew where this story was going. "You know what happens when you take V over an extended period of time, especially when you take it regularly and you don't particularly need it. He became addicted. He needed more and more to satisfy his cravings. The police did a raid on his dealer's house and he got caught in the fire - he tried to get the last vial of V." Austin sighed. "Ever since then Maria has blamed vampires - she's convinced herself that if they hadn't revealed themselves than her husband wouldn't have found V. She blames your kind for his death."

Edward contemplated this story. It made sense, but he would need to make sure it was the truth. He didn't think that Austin was lying to him, but these days he could never be too careful.

"You can go now, Austin," Edward started. "If I need to speak to you again, I'll get in contact." Edward turned away from him and sat at his desk, pulling his phone out from his jacket pocket and going into his contacts; he had a phone call to make.

Austin stood and watched Edward before he realised that he wasn't going to say anything else to him and so he left the room, a sense of fear crawling up his spine. Maria had taken things too far and Austin had a feeling that Edward was going to do something in retaliation. Austin couldn't blame him, but he felt like Edward didn't realise just how dangerous she was.

* * *

 **Emmett**

Emmett leapt up the steps to Edward's house, nodding at the guards as he went. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the front door and went straight into his office.

Edward was sat behind his desk, one hand rested on the top as the other was rubbing his chin. When Emmett entered he straightened himself up and gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm assuming this is about yesterday?" Emmett guessed. Bella had filled him in on what had happened at _Black's_ and Emmett couldn't believe that the coven had been that bold. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk, cross his ankle over his knee and leant back waiting for his brother to let him know what was going on.

"The coven have taken things too far now. They were getting out of control, but this has just pushed things over the edge… They need to be dealt with." Edward met Emmett's eyes. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it didn't need to be done."

"I get it," Emmett told him.

"I don't want you to kill any of them - just warn them what will happen if they continue this quarrel against vampires."

Emmett nodded.

"They're meeting tonight about ten - at the Holistic Spa."

"I'll deal with them," Emmett rose out of his seat. "I'm assuming Nessie is alright?"

"She's fine, thank you, Emmett."

Emmett gave Edward a nod goodbye and then left the office. He headed out the front door and once he was outside, he shot up into the air.

It didn't take long for him to get to the Holistic Spa. It was a small building on the outskirts of Forks that boasted 'holistic' health therapies, hence the name.

Emmett stood across the street from the building, concealed in the darkness as he watched people arrive. There were about eight of them in total. He could have laughed at how easy this was going to be. Once the leader had arrived (he was able to recognise her from the pictures Edward had shown him when they first began their protests), Emmett gave them ten minutes before he decided to interrupt.

Emmett walked across the street to the front door and without even checking, he lifted his foot up and kicked it in, a smirk on his face as the door gave way and splintered, the lock flying across the room.

Emmett stepped through and headed to the back room where he knew they held their little 'meetings'.

Again, he raised his foot and kicked the door, gasps and scream emerging when he entered, fangs extended.

"This coven is to be formally disbanded by order of the King of Washington." The entire coven was seated on the floor, a wooden pentacle in the middle of the room sat on a pile of salt with candles littered about giving the room a soft glow.

Nobody spoke as they all took him in.

"We are human, and therefore the King has no jurisdiction here," Maria spoke up, standing to address their visitor.

"He does have jurisdiction when it involves vampires."

"We've done nothing wrong," Maria strongly said. "We are simply informing people of the dangers of vampires."

"So killing a vampire and maiming another - neither which are a threat to anyone - is 'informing people of the dangers'?" Emmett was beginning to lose his patience.

Maria laughed. "Can you prove that any of those things were us?"

"You left your 'symbol' at one, and three of your coven members were recognised at the other."

"I don't think that that is strong enough evidence."

"I disagree - now disband this coven now. You will not be allowed to have any meetings and you will certainly not be allowed to engage in any anti-vampire activities."

"And how do you plan to stop us?"

Emmett grinned, showing off his pointy fangs. "I can show you if you like." It was an empty threat… kind of; he wouldn't bite them now, but in the future, there was every possibility.

"Stay away spawn of Satan!" one of the people sitting down shouted, standing up and charging at Emmett with a wooden stake.

Emmett grabbed the stake from his hand and threw it across the room before wrapping his large hand around the neck of the young man. "That was a mistake." He began to squeeze.

Emmett was so focused on slowly choking the life out of the man who had tried to stake him that he didn't notice the circle chanting; he didn't notice the candles flickering and he didn't notice the strange look that Maria got in her eyes. All he knew is that one minute he was strangling someone, and the next he was flat on his back.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Isn't Ethan so cute?" I said to Rose as we drove along the road of Forks. We'd just finished working the night shift at _Black's_ and we were heading home. Esme had brought Ethan in to say hello to everyone and we had all been amused by his antics. Even Victoria had cracked a smile when Ethan squealed in delight at having ice cream for dessert. Carlisle had stopped by not long after and it had been clear to see how much he cared for both Esme and Ethan, and how much they cared for him too.

"Are you getting broody, Bella?" Rosalie teased, taking her eyes off the road to taunt me.

"No - I just think he's cute!"

Rose giggled.

"Oh - I forgot to tell you. A landscaper is coming in a few weeks time to see what he can do with the garden."

"What's wrong with the garden?" I asked. It was just a large patch of grass really with a few flowers dotted around but I didn't think it needed redoing.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it, but Emmett wants to 'update' it - his words not mine." she rolled her eyes. "He also wants to do something with the drive, block pave it, I think?"

"He's not done a bad job of the house," I admitted.

"Bella Swan - that has to be the first compliment I have ever heard you give to Emmett!" I giggled and blushed.

"It's not a compliment - just an observation." It felt good being able to joke like this with Rose again. I was beginning to feel normal.

"What kind of person walks along these roads this late at night?" Rose asked as we rounded the corner to see someone walking in the road.

As we got closer Rose squinted her eyes and slowed the car down.

"I recognise that leather jacket." I realised that I did too.

Rose pulled the car over and jumped out as I followed suit.

"Emmett?" she asked quietly as he turned around and looked at her.

Something was wrong. He looked like Emmett, same blue eyes, broad shoulders and dark hair, but it wasn't him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, slowly walking towards him.

His fangs dropped down. "You smell amazing," was all he said before he lunged at Rose.

"Get off!" she screamed as he pushed her up against the car.

"Hey!" I shouted, rushing around to try and prize him off her.

Strangely enough (and luckily for us), Emmett listened and stepped back. "I'm sorry - you just smell amazing, you both do." he looked at me then, eyes taking me as they scrunched up.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she reached out a hand and placed it on his leather jacket.

He looked down at her hand, then at me and then at Rose.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Bella**

Rose and I stared at Emmett as we tried to work out exactly what was going on.

"What do you mean, who are we?" Rose asked. "You know exactly who we are." Emmett's face remained blank.

"This isn't funny," Rose tried again, her eyes searching mine as she tried to work out what was happening.

"I don't know who you are," Emmett told us. His eyes landed on Rose. "I can feel you though… have you had my blood?"

Rose nodded.

"Are you my bonded?"

 _What the hell is a bonded?_ Rose asked as she shook her head at him.

 _No clue_ , I answered, watching Emmett and his overall posture. He was Emmett, he looked like Emmett and sounded like him, but there was just _something_ , something that wasn't Emmett.

"You really have no idea who were are?" I asked, bringing myself into Emmett's line of vision. He shook his head. And I believed him.

"I'm Bella, and this is Rose," I gestured towards my cousin. "We're friends of yours."

"Will you help me?" He sounded so vulnerable. This was definitely not the Emmett I knew and had come to dislike.

"Of course we will," Rose reassured him. "Come on, let's get home and then figure out what to do."

 _You sit next to him,_ I told Rose. _I think he finds more comfort from you than me_. She gave a small nod of her head and handed me the keys, opening the door of the truck and sliding into the middle. Emmett climbed in after her and I slid into the other side behind the wheel.

I didn't know what had happened to Emmett, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

The drive home felt incredibly slow - Emmett asked us a hundred questions; was Rose his girlfriend? Did we know what he was doing in the middle of nowhere? Why did we smell so good? Were we sure Rose wasn't his girlfriend?

By the time we had got home, Rose and I had determined that Emmett only knew a few things; he knew his name, he remembered Carlisle was his maker, he knew he was a vampire and he knew the basic 'rules' regarding vampires (no sunlight etc.), but that was it. He couldn't remember anything else. When we pulled up outside the house, Rose, Emmett and I climbed out the car and walked up the steps, Emmett stopped outside as Rose and I entered the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we turned to him.

"You need to invite me in," he innocently told us, taking the house in.

"This is your house Emmett," Rose told him, his brow furrowing.

"Why does it smell of you then? Do we live together?" his face brightened up at that comment.

"Yes, we live together - but not like that!" Rose added as Emmett beamed at her.

We got him sat in the living room as we went into the kitchen to work out just how to deal with the situation.

 _So we're definitely sure he can't remember anything?_ I asked Rose mentally, peering around the corner of the wall to check he hadn't moved. He hadn't, he was just looking at everything.

 _I think so,_ Rose began. _He just seems so innocent… and clueless_.

Emmett chose that moment to stand up and walk around the room. He stopped when he got to the sideboard and picked up a picture of Rose, Grandpa and I - it was the same one Mrs Cope had smashed at Grandpa's wake, just in a new frame.

"Who is this man?" Emmett asked, holding the picture out to us as he examined it. "I can tell the little girls are you." he tenderly ran a hand over Rosalie's face.

"That was our Grandpa," Rose said as a soft smile formed on her face.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked as he looked around the room as if expecting him to jump out.

Rose looked away so I stepped forward.

"He died - a few years ago," I told him. I was almost shocked to see his face instantly become downturned. Sadness took over and his eyes clouded as he put the picture back down on the sideboard ever so gently, like he was afraid of breaking it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have asked, it's upset you both, and I don't want to do that."

"It's alright," I reassured him as I gave him a small smile to let him know it really was alright. I was still slightly sceptical that he had truly lost his memory, but this Emmett, as Rose said, he was so innocent. I didn't think the 'old' Emmett could ever pull innocent off.

Emmett turned and went back to exploring the living room, picking up anything that was of interest to him, examining it before placing it back down and starting on a new item.

 _What do we do?_ Rose asked as she watched him.

 _I have no clue_ , I responded. _Call Carlisle?_ I suggested; he seemed like our best bet at the minute.

Rose nodded, _and then Edward_ , she added. _He should know as King_. I let out a breath and pulled my phone from my pocket. I tried to ring Carlisle three times with no answer and then I tried Esme, but there was no answer either.

"No answer," I mouthed to Rose as I heard her pre-recorded voice come on the line telling me to leave a message, which I didn't think was appropriate in this situation.

"You could try the house phone," Emmett suggested as she zoomed up behind Rose causing her and me to both shriek. He had been in the hallway a second ago.

"Jesus - don't do that!" Rose cried as she placed a hand on her chest. Her face bloomed as blood rushed to her cheeks but Emmett just gave her a toothy smile.

I gulped in a mouthful of air as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"We can't ring the house phone," I explained. "Esme has a young son who's probably asleep right now - we don't want to wake him."

Emmett nodded before asking "Who's Esme?"

Rose still looked in no position to answer; her face was quite an adorable shade of red and she looked panicked at Emmett's close proximity.

"She's dating Carlisle," I told him.

"That's nice," he responded before grinning and reaching down to pinch Rose's butt before running back off through the house.

"Emmett!" Rose cried as she cupped her backside before turning to look at me.

I had a small smirk on my face, mainly because I was enjoying seeing Rose getting so riled up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" she hissed, rubbing her butt before she took a calming breath.

"I'll go over to Esme's and see if Carlisle's there," she started but I stopped her.

"No way - I'll go." I gently pulled her closer to me. "I am not staying in the house alone with a playful and possibly horny vampire!"

"Why should I be the one to stay with him?" she asked indignantly.

"Please stay with me, Rosie - I want you to stay with me," Emmett begged as he zipped back into the room.

"Can you slow down please?" She asked. "Just… go at a human speed?"

Emmett pouted… yes pouted. The large, 'scary' vampire pouted.

"But humans are really slow," he whined. Then barely a second later he had Rose in his arms and was flying around the house laughing as she shrieked for him to "put her the hell down!".

"I'll just be going then!" I shouted, a giggle erupting from my lips as Emmett sped past me and into the garden before coming back inside and heading upstairs, Rose holding onto him as she begged him to stop.

I could get used to this version of Emmett.

* * *

 **Esme**

Esme finished drying up the plate she had just washed and placed it in the cupboard before tossing the towel in the laundry basket. She'd do the towel wash tomorrow.

She sat down on the couch with a sigh and checked the clock. Carlisle would be here soon. He had had to nip to the hospital to advise on a surgery and was on his way home. Usually, he would go to work at the start of the evenings, and then when his shift was over, he could come over, they would spend a few hours together (Esme would spend some of it sleeping) and then Carlisle would leave in the morning.

Esme already knew she loved him, but she didn't want to rush anything. This wasn't just about her but Ethan too, and whilst she knew Carlisle loved and cared for him as his own, she still wanted to wait a little longer.

Esme grabbed her architecture magazine from the side and flipped to the dog-eared page that she had marked earlier and began to read through it.

No time passed before she heard the familiar rumbling of Carlisle's car pulling in front of her house following by the closing of the door and the telltale beep as he locked it. She counted; one, two, three, four, five. Carlisle put his key in the lock and turned, opening the door and smiling when he saw Esme sat on the couch.

She turned to smile at him and Carlisle came over, placing his bag down on the floor as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before coming around the side of the couch and sitting down next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as the other rested on her knee.

"Hi," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Esme placed both hands on his face and pulled him close, savouring the taste and coldness of his mouth. "How did the surgery go?"

"It was good - successful," he told her quietly. "How's Ethan?"

Esme shook her head as a smile crossed her face, she'd not gotten chance to tell Carlisle of Ethan's latest escapade. "He decided he was too hot today whilst he was at Maude's and so instead of just taking his jumper off he stripped naked apart from his diaper." A chuckle fell from Carlisle's mouth as he imagined Ethan doing that. "When she tried to dress him he then repeatedly shouted 'no!' and had a tantrum when she did get him back into his clothes." Esme had gone to pick him up had been greeted by Ethan screaming and being very displeased at having to wear clothes. Maude explained what had happened and Esme apologised before Maude said she found it entertaining. When she got Ethan home he had still not been a happy bunny but after a few tummy tickles and raspberries he was giggling away as if nothing had ever upset him.

"Sounds like he had an eventful day," Carlisle contemplated, his fingers playing with the ends of Esme's caramel hair. She was so beautiful. "How was your evening?" he asked, leaning closer to rub his nose over hers and inhale her scent that was just so Esme. She smelled of flowers, lemon and baby powder. It was an intoxicating combination.

"Quiet," Esme said, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of Carlisle so close to her.

Carlisle smiled before he leaned in for another kiss. His hand that had been playing with her hair pressed against the back of her neck, urging her closer as his mouth sloped over hers and consumed her whole.

Esme leant forward and used Carlisle's body as a support as her hands wrapped around his neck and she anchored herself to him.

Their kisses grew frantic and Esme found herself being pulled into Carlisle's lap as her tongue melded with his.

His hand on the back of her neck trailed down her back and up her shirt as the other began a slow path up her jean-clad leg.

"I want you so much," Esme whispered as Carlisle pulled his lips from her and found the sensitive skin of her neck.

Carlisle didn't respond, he just gripped her thigh and sucked harder, pulling the blood to the surface as she moaned and held him close. He then pressed kisses down her chest to the slope of her breasts, biting lightly on the milky flesh that blushed under his ministrations.

"This has to go," he whispered huskily, pulling back slightly to pull her top over her head. Once it was gone, Esme pulled at the hem of Carlisle's jumper, giggling as it ruffled his hair on the way and made it stick up, just like when he had woken up on an evening.

Esme and Carlisle shared a smile before their lips joined together once more.

In no time at all, Carlisle had Esme naked on his lap whilst he was only left in his boxers, Esme's hand teasing and groping his erection from the outside, using the material to stimulate him further.

Carlisle was a gentleman though - he didn't come without her, so he glided his fingers up her silky thigh, higher and higher until they met the wet folds that he dreamed about.

Silencing her moan with a kiss, he gently pushed a finger into her. Esme's body arched as Carlisle started a slow rhythm, gentle pumping with one finger before he added another, using his thumb to press down on her nub.

"Ung…" Esme moaned as Carlisle leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened tip and biting down on the flesh around it.

Her walls tightened around his finger and her hips thrust against him, finding their own tempo. She gripped his hair as her eyes closed tight and she prepared herself to ride the wave, her own mission of pleasuring Carlisle pushed to the back of her mind.

Carlisle didn't care, watching Esme come from his attention gave him all the pleasure he would ever need.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered as she tightened around his fingers, heat spreading and blooming through her body as she soaked his fingers and the tips of her breasts tingled.

Carlisle slowed his rhythm, drawing out her pleasure until she opened her eyes and kissed him hard, her entire body pressing up against him.

Needing no encouragement, he scooped her up into his arms and took them to her bedroom. He laid on her on the bed and then pulled his boxers off before covering her body with his own, groaning as their skin slid against each other.

Esme wrapped her arms around his back as she pressed him to her, kissing him with everything she had before she kissed and sucked on his neck. Deciding to be cheeky she kissed a path down his neck to his virtually hairless chest where she gently swiped his nipple with her tongue.

Above her, Carlisle let out a deep groan and for the first time in a long time, his fangs dropped down of their own volition.

Esme giggled and reached up, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Looks like someone is losing control," she whispered, grasping his large, cold, hard cock in her hands and stroking it from base to tip.

Carlisle didn't respond, he couldn't. He was teetering desperately close to the edge. He dropped his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent, clouding his senses with _her_.

When a bead of fluid appeared on the tip, Esme used her thumb to spread it up and down his length, grasping harder as she kissed the centre of his chest and watched the man above her fight off his orgasm.

"I need you - God I need you," Carlisle conceded, kissing her hard but still being mindful of his fangs. He reached down and grasped her hand with his own as together they guided him into her.

They both let out loud groans where they were finally connected, pleasure flying up their spines. Carlisle could feel Esme's pleasure as if it were his own thanks to the blood he gave her; it had formed a small ball in his cock and was getting hotter and hotter, threatening to explode.

He began to thrust, a steady pace at first as he dropped his face into her neck and inhaled hard, smelling her, smelling them, together. It drove him insane.

"Esme, I can't - Jesus… I'm going to-" he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Don't Carlisle, don't hold back," she encouraged, her hands drifting to his backside, her nails digging in as she urged him on, harder and faster.

He let out a loud groan, thrusting harder as directed, placing his hands either side of her hips on the bed to give him better leverage. She moaned louder before realising she might wake Ethan and biting her lip.

"You've got to come with me, Esme," Carlisle moaned, leaning down to capture a nipple in his mouth, pulling on the peak as Esme threw her head back and moaned, unable to hold back. That's when Carlisle felt the fluttering, felt the hot ball in his cock tighten before he was met with a sweet rush of liquid as Esme's orgasm hit her hard. Her whole body went rigid as she rode through it, her breath coming out in pants as she clutched his ass, desperate to keep him close.

"Fuck," Carlisle hissed, thrusting deep into her as his balls tightened and then the heat in his groin flooded through him. His hips continued to pump for a few seconds afterwards as he came down, Esme's heart thudding against his cheek where he rested his face against her breast.

The only noise in the room was Esme's hard breathing and the sound of her heart thudding against her rib cage.

"We didn't wake Ethan, did we?" she questioned, gently rubbing her hands through his hair.

Carlisle titled his head to the side and listened. He turned to look at Esme, her tired brown eyes looking down at him.

"He's fast asleep," he informed her before he eventually moved, carefully sliding out of her and next to the bed as he looked at her naked, glistening body. It was enough to have him wanting her again. But Carlisle could see the tiredness in her eyes; maybe they could have round two in the morning before he left.

"I don't think I'll be awake for long," she said before she yawned and stretched.

Sensing she was quite tired, Carlisle stood and got a washcloth from the bathroom to clean her up with before tucking her into bed and sliding in next to her, holding her close as she snuggled up to him.

Just as Esme was beginning to fall asleep, Carlisle was about to tell her he was in love with her. He needed to tell her. His dead heart was so full of love for her and her son.

Carlisle opened his mouth but stiffened when he heard a car pull up outside, a door shut and then a knock at Esme's front door.

Esme who was half asleep didn't hear it, but she did feel Carlisle's body tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up slightly to look at him.

He sniffed the air. "Bella's here," he told her, jumping out of bed to pull on a pair of pyjama bottoms and t-shirt that he kept at Esme's.

Esme, wondering what Bella wanted and if everything was alright, grabbed her robe from the back of the door and pulled it around her, tying the belt around her waist and following Carlisle to the front door.

He unlocked it and opened it to see Bella stood there, looking awkward and worried at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your night," she immediately said, taking in their state of dress, or rather, undress.

"You didn't," Carlisle reassured her. "What's wrong?" he asked, opening the door further and gesturing for her to come in.

"It's Emmett - he can't remember anything." she didn't see the point in beating around the bush.

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked wanting to make sure that he had heard her right. He shut the door and stood next to Esme; she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"We found him at the side of the road and he had no idea who we are - I don't know what's happened to him, but… he can't remember anything. Well, he knows his name is Emmett, he knows he is a vampire, he knows who you are and that's about it."

Carlisle looked at Bella before turning to look at Esme. He then turned back to Bella.

"I'll be over once I'm dressed." He then zipped back to the bedroom as Bella turned and headed for the front door, Esme right behind.

"I'm going to stay here because of Ethan," she said. "But let me know if I can help." she then pulled Bella into a tight hug before they parted ways for the evening, Bella getting back in her car and heading home.

* * *

 **Rose**

After Rose had heard Bella leave the house, it had taken her another five minutes to get Emmett to put her down and stop pinching her butt. He was like an overgrown toddler. She'd finally managed to get him to sit down and she'd rung Edward to tell him about Emmett.

Edward had been worried but said to give him ten minutes and then he would be over… ten minutes, Rose could deal with Emmett for ten minutes… right?

Rose sat down next to Emmett on the couch and he turned to her, blue eyes innocent as he cocked his head.

"You're very beautiful," Emmett remarked, his eyes sincere as Rose felt her cheeks flush. "You remind me of an angel - that's what I thought when I saw you pull up in your car - that you were an angel coming to rescue me."

Rose stood up flustered, cheeks aflame and heart beating fast.

"I'm sorry," Emmett apologised, feeling like he had done something wrong. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," Rose explained quickly - and he hadn't. She was just feeling incredibly overwhelmed, and hot, so hot. "You can't say things like that to me."

"Why not?" Emmett stood up. "It's true."

"Because-because…" Rose couldn't answer. She couldn't answer because then she'd tell him that this sweet side of him made her want to kiss him, made her want to forget about all the ways he annoyed her and the fact that he wasn't the nicest person out there.

Emmett stood in front of her and gently placed her hand on his chest, wrapping his own large one around hers.

"I know I can't remember you, but I _know_ you, Rose. I don't know how I know that, but I do. I can feel you. Whoever you are, you are very important to me."

Rose looked down and away from his piercing stare.

Emmett didn't allow her to look away for long though; he gently cupped her face with his other hand and slowly raised it until she was looking him in the eye.

"You're my angel Rosie," he whispered as he leaned in. Rose let out a breath as his face got closer to hers, she wanted to fight this, to push him away and tell him this was wrong, but she couldn't.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the front door burst open and Emmett let out a growl and dropped his fangs as he pushed Rose behind him and crouched down slightly, ready for a fight.

Edward stood in front of them, clad in a suit, his own fangs descended as he growled.

"Edward, what the hell!" Rose exclaimed, trying to move in front of Emmett, although his muscled arm was preventing her from moving much at all.

"Who is this?" Emmett asked her, turning his head slightly but keeping his eyes trained on Edward.

"This is Edward - your brother… and King."

Emmett immediately retracted his fangs and stood up straight.

"I apologise, my King, I did not realise - I have no memory…" Emmett tried to explain himself as best he could, but he didn't know what to say.

Rose didn't let Edward off the hook that easily.

"Why are you bursting in here, fangs blazing? Why didn't you knock?" she pushed her way past Emmett and stood in front of him, hands on her hips as she fought off the urge to hit the 'King'.

"I didn't know what state he would be in," Edward reasoned, fangs still drawn.

"Would I have sounded so calm on the phone if he was in 'a state'?"

Edward gave Rose a pointed look. "We don't know what's happened to him," although Edward had a good idea he needed to confirm his theory. "I thought he might be a danger."

"Well, he's clearly not, so shove those those things back in your gum!" Rose said as she gestured at his fangs.

Edward retracted his fangs but didn't look happy.

"I need you to come with me, Emmett," he said, as two other men entered the house. They were wearing all black, and from the paleness of their skin, Rose was guessing they were vampires. One of them was wearing gloves and he produced a pair of handcuffs, the metal shining under the lights.

"Why?" Rose asked she didn't want Emmett going anywhere.

"He might be a danger Rose, we need to keep you safe until we work out what is going on," Edward explained, not looking at Rose but taking in Emmett.

"Look at him!" Rose shouted, stepping away from Emmett and gesticulating towards him. "Does he look like a threat to you?"

Emmett stood wide-eyed in the middle of their conversation.

"It doesn't matter Rose, he could be dangerous."

"Stop saying that!" Rose yelled. "We don't even know how he lost his memory-"

"We do," Edward admittedly quietly, cutting Rose off. "I do." He closed his eyes before opening them and staring at Rose with guilt. "I sent Emmett to have a talk with the witches, disband the coven; and when he was there they did something to him. I think they made him lose his memory."

Emmett's brow furrowed. He really couldn't remember anything.

Rose was speechless.

"They could be... controlling him in some way; and I need to make sure that he's not a threat to anyone."

"Edward he's not a threat; he's confused." Rose tried to reason.

"It's alright, Rosie," Emmett told her, stepping out from behind her.

"Do what you have to you," he told Edward. "I don't want to hurt anyone." His eyes turned back to Rose and he gave her a sad smile as the two guards advanced on him and placed the cuffs on his wrist. Emmett hissed and turned away so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes as the silver burned his skin.

"This is ridiculous," Rose said watching as Emmett and Edward shared a look, Edward apologising for what he had done and Emmett accepting.

"Edward - he's not a threat," Rose said once more before Emmett turned to her.

"Rosie, it's fine."

But it wasn't and Rose wasn't about to let Edward take Emmett, not when he was confused and clearly not dangerous.

"If you take him, I'll blast you," she threatened, raising up her hand and digging into the part of her that burned with light. Her hand began to glow as a ball of light formed and she put her palm up to Edward, making her intentions clear.

Emmett's eyes went wide as he took Rose in (he was even more convinced now that she was an angel; more specifically, his angel).

"Sir…" one of the guards said uneasily.

"Take Emmett back to my house please," Edward ordered them, not taking his eyes off Rose as he figured out his next move.

"If he leaves this house, I will blast you, Edward - you know he's not a threat."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Rose," Edward reasoned. "I am just going to make sure that everyone is kept safe."

"We are safe, Emmett is fine!" she growled through gritted teeth.

Nobody moved for about three seconds, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Edward gave a subtle nod to his guards and then began to drag Emmett out the house; he didn't want to leave Rose, not now.

Rose felt the light begin to leave the palm of her hand at the same time as Edward darted to her side and picked up her by the waist. He then placed her down on the floor next to the radiator and cuffed her hands to it. The ball of light that had left her hand blasted through the partition wall in between the living room and the hallway, plaster and dust flying.

"Edward!" Rose shouted as she tugged at the handcuffs he'd produced.

"I'm sorry," Edward told her, wiping his hands on a handkerchief he pulled from his pockets. The handcuffs were silver and had burned him, but he needed to get Emmett away and Rose wasn't understanding the situation. "I'm trying to do what's best for everyone," he explained.

"You think this is the 'best for everyone'? Rose asked, tugging on her handcuffs.

Edward didn't answer. He used the handkerchief to pull a key from his pocket and put on the sideboard in the living room.

"I am sorry, Rose," he told her once more before speeding off into the night.

Rose groaned and tugged on the handcuffs in a vain attempt to get them off.

"I'm going to have your ass for this Edward Masen," Rose promised as she tried to work out how to get out before Bella and Carlisle got here.

Her attempts were useless though and after a few minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, sweating with frustration as she pulled again on the handcuffs.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned, opening the door to see her handcuffed to the radiator. "What's happened?" he rushed over to her sides and reached out to pull the handcuffs off.

"Don't! They're silver," she explained. "The key's over there, on the sideboard," she used her head to gesture in the general direction. "But it'll burn you, so use a tissue or something."

Carlisle found the key and used a tissue to pick it up and unlock Rose from the handcuffs.

"What happened?" he asked again as Rose rubbed her wrists; all her pulling against the metal had made them sore.

"Edward handcuffed me to a radiator," Carlisle's eyebrows shot up into his forehead. "He took Emmett, saying he was a danger - but he's not." She began to pace.

"Edward said that the witches had made him lose his memory and they could be controlling him, but I know they're not Carlisle!" She was getting herself into a state so Carlisle led her to the couch and made her sit down.

"Rosalie, it's going to be alright," he reassured her. He knew he needed to get to his sons and find out what happened, but right now, Rosalie needed him more before she had a panic attack.

His cool hand on her shoulder and his calming presence made her calm down; Carlisle wouldn't let any harm to Emmett.

"Rose - I'm back! Is Carlisle here?" Bella shouted as she walked into the house and placed her keys on the side.

She walked into the living room and saw a distressed Rose and a worried Carlisle sat on the couch. Then she saw Rose's wrists.

"What the hell happened?" she questioned, rushing over to her cousin.

Rose filled Bella in as best she could and Carlisle listened as they then both explained to him about finding Emmett.

"The witches could have put a memory spell on him," he mused. He sighed and stood up. "I'll head over to Edward's, see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you," Bella said as she stood.

"Bella, you don't have to," Carlisle told her, but he stopped when he saw something in her eyes.

"I'm coming," she said again with conviction. "He handcuffed Rosalie to a radiator. I'm pissed!" with that she turned and headed out the door leaving Rose and Carlisle to stare after her.

"I better go," Carlisle murmured as he rushed out the door to get in Bella's car before she drove off without him.

Rose watched them leave, her heart heavy as she thought about Emmett and how confused he must be right now.

Bella wasn't thinking about Emmett though, she was too busy muttering about "stupid vampire Kings who can think that they can do anything they like."

Carlisle found Bella's mutterings slightly humorous, but he too was worried about Emmett; he didn't know if there would be a way to restore his memory. Yet he was also worried about Edward; he was struggling and didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say a quick thank-you to the guest who left a review saying that they would watch this if it were a series - it made my day!**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting; I've had a few essays to get in for the same day so I've been working on them.**

 **Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Bella**

I was pissed. Chaining Rosalie to a radiator? Who the hell did he think he was?

Even though Carlisle was a vampire and virtually indestructible, I got the feeling that he was scared by my driving.

When we pulled up outside of Edward's house, I jumped out and marched up to the front door. One of the guards that was stationed outside tried to stop me but I think I heard Carlisle muttering something. Whatever he said did the trick as the guard pulled his hand, back nodded and let me continue.

I pushed open the front door and headed into his office where Edward was sat, staring at nothing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked as I pressed my hands to my hips and stared him straight in the eye. "Chaining Rose to a radiator? You might be king of the fucking vampires but that gives you no right-"

He cut me off. "I didn't have a choice."

Carlisle entered the room then.

"Edward - you didn't have to chain Rosalie up," Edward had the decency to look ashamed as his maker admonished him. "That was totally uncalled for and you know it." I scoffed - uncalled for didn't even cover it.

"And where's Emmett?"

"He's downstairs," Edward told us. "But he could be under the influence of the witches."

"Bullshit!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "He could have attacked Rose and me tonight and he didn't. He stopped because we told him to. If he was under the control of the witches surely attacking us would have been a good thing and he wouldn't have stopped?"

"I don't know what the witches are planning on doing," Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, a gesture I had seen him do before. "They could be trying to gain our trust, use Emmett to attack us… I really don't know, and until I do, I would much rather Emmett is kept where I can keep an eye on him and he can't hurt anyone."

"He's not going to hurt anyone!" I fumed.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Carlisle stepped in between us, like a parent refereeing a match between their children.

"Let me go and talk to him," Carlisle reasoned. "If I don't think he's a danger then will you let him go. I wouldn't put anyone in danger, Edward, you know that - but I don't think keeping him here when he's confused is the best thing to do."

Edward seemed to consider this request for a few seconds before nodding and leading us out of the room and into the corridor.

When he realised I was following he stopped and turned to me.

"You don't have to come."

"I know - I want to," I said. For some reason I wanted to make sure that Edward hadn't hurt Emmett, I may not always like him but he had been good to Rose and at the minute he needed friends.

Edward nodded again and led us to a large black door which he opened before we descended the steps and into a basement area. The walls were white and the light down there was white too, making the whole room feel very clinical. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the new brightness. Half of the room was open and there were two chairs facing the other side. The other side was partitioned off and had been made into a large jail cell. It reminded me of the cell I had been kept in when I was taken hostage by _Breaking Dawn_. There was a small cot in the jail cell and Emmett was sat on it, head bent over as he rested his arms on his thighs and had intertwined his own fingers.

He didn't move when we entered.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, making him look up and a small smile appearing on his face when he saw his maker.

He rushed over to the partition, stopping a few centimetres from it.

"Carlisle!" he greeted, obviously pleased to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, Emmett, Bella told me you lost your memory?" Emmett nodded in confirmation. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

Emmett did, and it wasn't much. Carlisle mused over the information.

"Do you remember be me changing you, Emmett? Do you remember how it happened?"

Emmett thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head with furrowed eyebrows. I had the feeling he was getting annoyed that he was unable to remember.

"It's alright, son," Carlisle told him before he turned to Edward.

"Open this door," he said, but it came out like more of a command.

Edward looked like he was going to argue, but before he could I stepped forward and slid open the cell, noting the way Edward's eyes seemed to darken with anger.

Emmett stood still as he watched me slide the door open, but even then he didn't move, unsure if he was allowed.

"He could be dangerous!" Edward hissed, not pleased that I had intervened.

"I highly doubt that," I snorted. Even now, I could tell that Emmett wasn't Emmett. There was just something about it, he was still as big as ever, but he didn't seem to be as scary, he seemed innocent.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Carlisle questioned, worry evident in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine," he told Carlisle before turning to me. "Is Rosie alright?" Edward had the decency to look guilty that Emmett had asked.

"She's okay," I told him, watching his smile and nod slightly. He really did care for her.

Carlisle asked Emmett some more questions before he looked at Edward.

"You don't need to keep him here Edward, the witches aren't controlling him," he began. "And even if they were, keeping here may not be the safest place - they want to get rid of you, and putting Emmett under your roof means that you would be falling into their trap."

Edward regarded Emmett, taking him in. He closed his eyes for about three seconds before opening them.

"Alright, you can go," he informed Emmett, "But I need to know where you are."

"Do you want to stay with me?" Carlisle asked but Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Could… I mean… do you think Rosie would mind if I went back there - she did say it was my house?" Emmett asked, almost as if he was afraid I would say no. Truth be told, I probably would have if he hadn't of lost his memory, but this Emmett, he was just so _vulnerable_.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer. I shook my head. "I don't think she would mind, Emmett." He beamed before addressing Edward again.

"Is it alright if I leave, my King?"

"Yes," Edward simply said, making it clear that he wasn't happy with what was happening.

"Emmett?" Carlisle called as the larger vampire passed us and headed for the stairs.

"Rose has my number - just tell her to give me a call if either of you needs anything."

Emmett acknowledged this before speeding out the room.

"You really don't think he is a danger?" Edward asked, challenging Carlisle.

"If I did, I wouldn't have let him out of my sight." Edward didn't seem convinced.

"I'm going to get back to Esme," Carlisle told us both. "I'll pop around and see Emmett tomorrow, make sure everything is alright. Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"No - I need to have a chat with Edward," I informed him, fully intent on making sure Edward knew just how angry I was with him for chaining Rose up.

"Alright - go easy you two," Carlisle remarked, leaving us alone a few seconds later.

"I know you're not happy with me," Edward started but I cut him off.

"'Not happy' does not even begin to explain how I am feeling right now!" I seethed. "You chained Rose to a radiator like some kind of animal!"

"I needed to get Emmett out of there and Rose was threatening to blast me - what choice did I have?"

"Wait until Carlisle and I got there? Talk to Emmett yourself and see how he responded - literally anything else than chaining her to a radiator!"

"Alright - I'm sorry!" Edward shouted, stepping close to me as the anger in the room escalated. "I'm sorry I chained her to a radiator because I thought it was the best! But you do realise that you're a human right?"

"No, I thought I was a frog!" I hissed sarcastically. "Of course I know I'm human, so what?"

"Technically I don't have to consider you at all when it comes to vampire matters, I don't have to apologise and I don't have to keep you informed about what I'm doing."

"So I should be grateful?" I crossed my arms over my chest as Edward glared at me.

"You don't have to be grateful you just need to realise that this is not as straightforward as you think - I'm trying to balance everything and you coming in here screaming like a banshee is hardly helping the situation!"

"You chained my cousin to a radiator!" I yelled.

"Change the tune, Bella!" he shouted back. "I'm sorry about that and I'll apologise to her tomorrow!"

With all the shouting and the anger that I had felt, my chest was heaving and my face was flushed.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that but I wasn't thinking." Edward's voice was quieter this time. "I really am trying to do what is best for everyone."

Without thinking I went to him. I stood in front of him and tilted my head to look at his beautiful pale face. I gently grasped his hands in mine and ran my thumbs over the back of them.

His eyes met mine and I was taken back to the first time I had seen him in _Black's_. He'd been a stranger to me then, and now, now he was the man who had broken my heart, but he was also the man who I loved deeply… and wanted even more.

I released one of his hands and cupped the back of his neck as I went on my tiptoes, closing the distance between us as I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Just one. I wanted to see his reaction.

When I pulled back, Edward was looking at me, confusion and lust dancing in his eyes as he took me in.

I leaned in close again and just before our lips touched I whispered, "I want this."

That was all it took for the dam to burst and Edward to wrap both of his arms around me as he crushed me to his chest and pressed his mouth to mine, hard and demanding. I didn't mind. I kept one hand on the back of his neck as the other went to his shoulder, scrunching up the material of his shirt.

His tongue sought out mine, stroking and invading my mouth as my lungs burned with the lack of air.

Edward stepped forward then, forcing me to step back as his arms around my waist kept me steady. He continued to push me back until my back hit the cold bars of the cell Emmett had just be in.

The coldness had me jumping forward and closer to Edward, my breast brushing his chest as I felt his erection through his slacks press up against my belly.

As time went on, our kisses got hungrier and his cold hands trailed underneath my shirt, ticking my hips and rib cage before his hands stopped just underneath my breasts.

His lips left mine and kissed a path down my check to underneath my ear and then neck. I let my head fall back and into the bars, but I didn't register the pain. Edward's hand came up to soothe the back of my head as he mumbled an apology against the skin of my chest.

I let go of his shirt and grabbed a handful of his hair as his lips kissed just above the neckline of my shirt. The next thing I knew, his teeth had pulled at the neckline, his fangs had descended and were slicing through the material as he pulled his head back, causing the shirt to tear in half.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Edward then leaned forward and captured the centre of my bra in his teeth, biting down easily and separating the garment in two.

"Edward!" I admonished, a blush covering my cheeks as Edward gazed up at me from between my breasts.

"They were in my way," he muttered before he used his hands to slide both my bra and shirt off of my body, my nipples pebbling when they were fully exposed.

Edward stared hungrily at the peaks before his eyes bore into mine. I nodded my head and a second later his mouth had encased on and he was lightly licking the tip, his cold tongue heating my core.

"Edward," I sighed, my body relaxing against the bars behind me as he laved the nipple, one hand coming up to pluck and pull at the other.

When he lightly bit down on the peak my hips bucked into his and I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips up to meet mine.

As we kissed I began to undo the button at the top of his shirt as Edward unbuttoned the bottom ones. We met in the middle, a smile coming to my face as I swatted his long fingers away and finished up, pushing the material off his shoulders so I could run my hands over his chest.

I let my fingers gently ghost over his pectorals before I lightly pinched his nipples, giggling when he hissed before I continue my journey down his abdominals and let my hands rest on the waistband of his slacks.

"We don't have to," he mumbled against my lips and I pulled back. "If you don't want to, we don't have to," he uttered again.

I didn't answer, I just undid the button on his slacks, pulled the zipper down and pushed his slacks down, leaving Edward in his boxers allowing me to eyeball his large erection.

I gently ran my hands over the outline, delighting in the fact that Edward closed his eyes and groaned, hands going to my hips, fingers squeezing the skin.

When I had teased him enough, I dropped to my knees and pulled his boxers down bringing me face to face with his erection.

"Bella," Edward said breathlessly when he realised what my intentions were, but I just smiled before taking his erection in my hands and running my the tip of my tongue over it, feeling the smooth, cold skin move underneath.

Another groan later and I took him in my mouth, gently bobbing down until he was as far in as I could physically manage and holding him there as his hands came up to my head and wound themselves in my hair.

"Bella," he groaned this time and I smiled around his member before I moved, sliding him almost all the way out of my mouth before sliding back down, one hand resting on his hip as the other stroked the area of his erection that wouldn't go in my mouth.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed out as I took him deeper than before, hollowing my cheeks out to create a better suction

His hips began to lightly thrust and I looked up at him through my lashes; his head was thrown back, eyes closed, fangs distended. The sight when straight to my pussy and it clenched as I moaned around his member.

Hearing me make a noise, Edward's eyes opened and he immediately looked down at me, watching me watching him.

"Fuck," he moaned before grabbing me by the arms and pulling me into a standing position. He grabbed my shorts and underwear, ripping them down my legs before he turned me so I was facing the bars.

He pulled my hips back a bit and then slipped a finger between my folds, gently pulling on my clit as his mouth latched onto my neck and sucked.

"Yessss," I moaned his finger rubbed my clit, increasing the pressure as my legs began to feel weak.

Edward moved his finger from my clit and slipped it inside me, causing my back to arch and I reached one arm behind me to grab at Edward's back.

"So tight," he whispered into my neck, his fangs scraping my ear lobe as he took in his mouth.

"Edward," I whimpered. I wanted to tell him that I needed him. I needed to feel him, but I couldn't. My head was foggy and my mouth didn't want to work besides making wanton noises.

"I need to be inside you," Edward moaned. "Can I Bella? Can I put my cock inside you?" His words, God, they made me wet.

"Please," I told him, resting my head against the cool metal as he lined himself up behind me.

He placed his hands on hips and slowly brought his hips forward, his member easily sliding in, both of them stilling as for the first time in over a year they were connected.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, lust evident in his voice, but his hands were tenderly stroking her hips. I realised I was holding my breath. When I didn't respond straight away he began to pull out.

"No!" I told him. "I just - it's been so long, and God, it's just so good," I wantonly said, gripping the bars in front of me as if they would somehow allow me to think more clearly.

"So good," Edward agreed, bringing his hips forward once more, groaning when he was fully sheathed inside her.

Slowly, Edward pulled his hips back and then forward again, setting a slow rhythm that began to increase in speed and intensity. Not able to hold back I moaned, closing my eyes and letting the sensations of having his cock buried deep inside me wash over me.

As Edward's hips began to thrust harder and faster I found my brain becoming fogger before he placed his lips on my neck and kissed me, tongue licking the sweat on my skin that had gathered there.

His fingers were digging into my hips and his balls were slapping my ass and I felt wonderful.

I through my head back and let go of the bars, using it to tangle my fingers in Edward's hair, I guided his mouth to the junction of my neck and turned slightly.

"Bite me," I whispered, feeling my thighs began to shake and the familiar tingling of an orgasm starting in my pussy.

Edward didn't need to be told twice, his lips clamped over the skin before his fangs pierced me, the stinging sensations flooding my pussy as he sucked my blood.

"Shit! Yes!" I shouted as my orgasm washed over me, my body shaking as Edward drank my blood, a few drops running down my shoulder as I kept jerking.

"Oh God - Bella," Edward groaned when he pulled his lips away and resting his head on my back as his hips increased the intensity of their thrusts before a warmth spread through me and Edward practically collapsed against my back.

I closed my mouth and swallowed as I got my breath back. Edward's fingers were lightly caressing my hips and his lips placed a gentle kiss to the back of my neck.

"Are you alright?" he whispered tenderly and I nodded. I felt better than alright. I felt like I was flying like I was on cloud nine.

I turned my face and I opened my eyes, smiling when Edward brought his face close to me and quirked his lips up. One of my hands was still tangled in his hair so I played with the end strands at his nape.

Neither of us said anything; there was nothing to say. We were both just living in the moment.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **McCarthy Residence (Formerly Swan/Hale Residence)**

Rose sat on the porch swing outside and tightened the blanket around her shoulders. It had been a long and strange night. She gently rubbed her forehead, she had the start of a headache coming. She was worried about Emmett and she was angry at Edward. He had chained her to a radiator! Who did that? Things like that only happened in television shows. Although she had to admit, everything that had been going on lately did feel like it was some kind of joke that the universe was playing on her.

"Rosie?" a voice called making her stand up and look around. Emmett emerged from the side of the house and stood at the bottom of the porch steps, looking up at her.

"You're alright," she exclaimed as she took in his pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes. He didn't have a scratch on him, his wrists had healed from the cuffs and he looked very happy to see her. "Edward let you go?" she then asked. She was still stood by the swing and Emmett was stood at the bottom of the steps, neither one of them moving.

Emmett nodded. "Bella and Carlisle convinced him I wasn't a danger… do you think I'm a danger? Because if you do I'll go…" He trailed off.

Rose shook her head and took a step a forward. "I don't think you're dangerous." she didn't - and she didn't want him to leave again.

Emmett smiled at her admission. "Good, I don't want to go." The 'new' Emmett was very honest.

There was a silence that passed between them, but it wasn't awkward.

"Do you want to come inside?" Rose asked him quietly and he quickly ascended up the steps until he was stood next to her.

She smiled at him and together they headed towards the door. Just as they approached it, Emmett turned to face her, his eyebrow scrunched together and his mouth opening and closing several times.

"What?" Rose asked him, finding his confused look slightly adorable (although she would never admit that to him).

"I feel like there is so much that I want to say to you," he confessed. "But I don't know _how_ to say it."

"You don't have to say anything," she told him, wanting to reach out and touch him, but she just held the edges of the blanket tighter.

"I want to though-" he paused. "I know I can't remember you, but I _know_ you, Rosie. And…" she could see he was struggling so she stepped forward and placed a hand on his leather-clad, muscled bicep.

"You do know me, Emmett, we were friends…" she trailed off, she didn't really want to mention the nature of their friendship - how she originally detested him but then he was so sweet with her, how he had helped her when Bella had gone missing and the way he made her body tingle. They were all really insignificant details.

Emmett shook his head. "You mean more to me than just a friend."

Rose looked into his eyes, _really_ looked into them and she saw nothing but honesty in them. She then looked to his lips and she was taken back to the day at Aro's; where Sulpicia had tried to make them have sex with one another, and how he had been with her. His cold kisses had sat her on fire and his touch had made her heart race.

Emmett's eyes darkened as she remembered and she realised he could sense her arousal.

They both stared at each other for a second and then they moved.

Emmett gently brought one hand up to cup Rosalie's cheek as the other wrapped itself around her waist and anchored her to his body. His eyes searched hers, making sure she wasn't resisting.

Rosalie wasn't. She wanted this. She placed both her hands on his chest, feeling the solid wall of muscle that met her.

When Emmett was sure that she wouldn't pull away, that she wouldn't run away screaming in terror, he leaned in. Rose eyes watched him until the very last second when her eyes slipped closed just before his lips met hers.

His lips were just like the first time he had kissed her, soft and gentle - a contrast to the vampire he was.

Rose sunk herself into that kiss, slanting her head to get a better angle as she rose up on her tiptoes. Her hands slip up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled herself as close as she could to him.

They kissed and kissed and kissed until Rose's head was swimming and she had to pull away to inhale some much-needed oxygen. Her face was flushed and her eyes were partly closed, but they closed fully when she felt his lips trail across her cheek and down her jawline to her neck.

His cold kisses to her neck drove her wild and she clutched at him when he sucked at the skin, tongue tracing the goosebumps that appeared. His large hands had bunched her t-shirt up as he squeezed her waist.

"If you want me to stop," he murmured against her neck, "you need to tell me now." he pulled away to look at her face. "If we go further I don't think I'll be able to." He wanted to give her the option of stopping, he didn't want to force her to do to anything, but he felt as if his control was being pulled so tight it might snap.

Rose placed a soft hand against his face and he leaned into, relishing the warmth.

"I don't want you to stop," she simply whispered, pulling him down as she rose to meet him halfway as they kissed once more.

Rose broke the kiss after a few minutes and Emmett looked at her with confusion and worry - had he gone too far? Had she changed her mind? But Rose simply took his hand and led him through the house to her bedroom. When they got to the door, Rose pulled him down once more and kissed him, pressing herself as close as she could get as the blanket finally fell to the floor.

The couple paid it no mind as they stepped over it, Rose walking backwards as Emmett took her to the bed.

When they got to it, Rose gracefully sat down, not once removing her lips from Emmett as he sat next to her, hands around her waist to keep her as close as possible.

As they kissed, they both kicked off their shoes, thinking that they probably wouldn't need them tonight. They kissed deeply, their tongues finding one another as the heat in the room grew. Rose placed her hands on Emmett's shoulders and pushed his leather jacket off to his elbows, Emmett quickly removing it before he placed his hands at the bottom of Rosalie's t-shirt. He gently pulled it up, not pulling his lips from hers until he absolutely had to in order to relieve her of the garment. Once it was over her head, he took her in: simple white bra and pale skin. She moved her hands, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze but he caught them and caressed the backs of them with his thumbs.

"Don't hide," he whispered, taking her in. Staring at her caused his member to harden and without realising it, his fangs dropped down, making an audible click.

Emmett's eyes widened and he let go of Rosalie's hands to cover his mouth but she caught them.

"Don't hide," she whispered back, using his own words to tell him it was alright - they didn't bother her.

Carefully this time, Rose placed a simple kiss on his lips. She pulled away and her eyes went to the bottom of his white vest. She placed her small hands on it and slowly raised it over his head, eyes going to his muscled body when she could finally see it.

He was glorious. Muscle over muscle. His skin made her mouth water and she felt a bit breathless.

Realising she was staring she raised her eyes to his face and he was smiling, dimples showing and she blushed.

His hands reached out and caught her face, fingers tracing over the bloom of blood that had rushed to her cheeks. His large hands then slid down to her shoulders where they toyed with the straps of her bra, his eyes asking for permission.

Rose gave it willingly, she reached up with her own hands, placing them on his and together they pushed the straps down to the crooks of her arms. Emmett then reached around and found the clasp at the back, his large fingers unsnapping with ease.

When the bra went lax around her body, Rose brought her hands to the front and gently peeled the cups away from her breasts, Emmett's eyes on her face the whole time. Rose then peeled the bra further off and slid the straps down her arms, gently letting it drop at her feet on the floor.

Emmett finally looked down at her breasts and he could have groaned at the sight. Dusty pink nipples were nestled in the middle of pale smooth skin, the tips hardening under his gaze.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and captured one peak in his mouth, fingers plucking the other.

Rose let out a groan and held his head close, her fingers twining in his dark locks as he ravished her.

Emmett was careful not to scrape his fangs against her as he sucked and licked on her nipple, drawing the sweetest sounds from Rosalie's mouth. When he was satisfied that the peak was as hard as he could get it, he turned his attention to the other, drawing it into his mouth and running his tongue across the pebbled skin.

"Oh, Emmett," Rose sighed as his actions shot straight to core, heating her limbs and making her feel dizzy.

When Rose's fingers scrapped his scalp he let out a pleasurable hiss and withdrew his mouth from her nipple, heading straight for her lips as he kissed her, hard and demanding.

Rose reciprocated, pulling him close as she rubbed her nipples against his chest, wanting more, needing more.

Very quickly, Emmett pulled Rose to her feet and cradled her against him, hands running down her back and to her ass where he squeezed it, pushing their groins together so she could feel him.

Feeling emboldened by his desire for her, Rose lightly trailed her fingers down his body until she got to his jeans where she let them rest for a few seconds, her warm fingers heating his cold skin. She then trailed them slightly lower where she felt the cold metal of the button on his jeans. Her deft fingers undid it with ease and once she had undone it and lowered the zipper, she pushed his jeans down his legs, smiling against his lips when he growled. Emmett then moved slightly, kicking his jeans out of the way.

Rose broke away from the kiss and looked down, a gasp erupting from her when she saw he was going commando and she could see everything. He was huge.

Emmett chuckled and kissed her, bringing her attention away from his swollen member and back to his lips, but he wasn't done there.

It was Emmett's turn to undress Rose.

His hands were already resting on her ass so he gave it a final squeeze before mimicking her movements that she used to rid him of his jeans. His fingers undid the button first and then slowly pulled the zipper down, cold hands then coming to rest on the top of her jeans before pushing them down her legs.

Emmett looked down and smiled when he saw a pair of light blue panties covering up her most intimate area, her soft curls pushing against the fabric.

His hands came to rest either side of her underwear and he smiled at Rose, watching, waiting and feeling her - making sure that this was what she wanted. When she smiled back at him, Emmett pushed the soft material down her legs, bending slightly when it got to her knees. Once it was on the floor she stepped out of them, using her foot to move them to the side.

Emmett and Rose took a moment to take each other in, each one admiring and examining their lover's body.

"You're exquisite," Emmett reverently told Rose, his eyes raising themselves from her body to look her in the eye. She flushed and Emmett brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her, gently pushing her down on the bed as he slid against her, hard muscle meeting soft skin.

Emmett groaned at feeling her, and then he slid down, his cold mouth kissing her neck, breasts, nipples, stomach and belly button before raising his head to grin at her, dimples nestled at the corner of his mouth.

He lowered his head, mouth watering at the thought of tasting her, but Rose's voice stopped him.

"Emmett?" she called, nerves building in her system. "I've not… I'm…" now she was the one struggling to say what she had to.

Instead of getting annoyed or impatient, Emmett simply stroked her hip with one hand as he used the other to take a hold of her hand and twine their fingers together. "What is it?"

Rose sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. She never thought she would be in this position with Emmett. "I've never done this before," she gestured between them. "I've never… I'm a virgin, Emmett." her face flushed with embarrassment and she looked away, not wanting to see his reaction.

She didn't have to see it though, she felt it. Emmett placed a kiss to her hip causing her to look back to him.

"I can't remember if I've ever had sex - so I guess I'm a bit like a virgin too."

Rose snorted. "You've definitely had sex."

He smiled. "But I can't remember it, so you'll be my first and I'll be yours."

It was Rose's turn to smile at his sentence. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before going back to his place between her legs.

Rose watched as he placed a soft kiss just above her pubic hair before he brought his face down to her pussy, inhaling deeply and filling his sense with Rose.

Rose's heart sped up as she watched him, but when he placed a kiss to her clit, her heart rate shot through the roof, head falling back as the pleasure began to mount.

Keeping one hand intertwined with Rose's, Emmett used his other to grip her thigh and keep her spread for him. He ran his tongue along her clit and then up and down her lips, smiling when Rose moaned quietly, her fingers clutching at his as her other hand gripped the bed sheets tightly.

Using more force, Emmett probed his tongue deeper, tasting more and gathering her juices on his tongue.

"Emmett," Rose moaned, shocked at how good this felt. She heard other people's mind, her women say how amazing it had felt but she had always thought they were over exaggerating. She had been wrong.

Sucking her clit into his mouth, Emmett grabbed Rosalie's thigh harder as she tried to close her legs, her body unused to the pleasure it was receiving.

As her pleasure began to mount, Emmett bit his tongue before pushing it into her entrance, her hips arching off the bed at the invasion of his cold tongue into her body. Emmett left his tongue there as he moved his hand from her thigh and brought it to her clit, pressing the fleshy bud and gently rotating his finger. He only gave her a small amount of blood, just enough to ensure that when he entered her, she wouldn't feel the pain and she would heal quickly.

"Emmett… Emmett!" Rose cried as her orgasm overtook her and rocketed through her body, heat flashing up and down her limbs as wetness flooded her pussy. Emmett lapped it up, determined to keep her on the edge of pleasure.

As her orgasm peaked, he gently placed a finger inside, groaning as he felt how tight and warm she was. He rested his head against her thigh and watched, watched as his finger gently fucked her, building her up again and she bucked and cried out.

As she neared her second orgasm in only a matter of minutes, he inserted a third finger, grinning as she arched off the bed once more and tightly gripped his fingers, sobbing as the intrusion of his second finger pushed her all that closer to the edge.

"That's it, Rosie," Emmett encouraged, feeling her pleasure course through his veins and up his spine, right down into his ball sac. "Come again." he then pressed a kiss to her thigh, sucking the pale flesh into his mouth, placing his tongue against his as her blood thrummed against it, her pulse quickening as her orgasm rolled over her once more.

Emmett withdrew his fingers and crawled up her body, stopping to press one kiss to each of her nipples.

So as not to crush her, he used her thighs to cradle his body as he rested his weight on his forearms next to her head. Rose's eyes fluttered open as she came down from her orgasm. The first thing she saw was Emmett's smiling face. She placed her hands on his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss, shifting her hips slightly.

One hand left his cheek and stroked along his shoulders, down his back, gave his ass a quick squeeze before she caressed his hip and grasped his long, thick length in her hands.

Emmett jerked back from the kiss and looked at Rose, shocked and incredibly aroused. Rose bit her lip as she gently stroked the surprisingly soft skin, passing her thumb over the head as she did.

The large vampire dropped his head and groaned, placing kisses to her collarbone.

Slowly, Rose placed the tip of his cock at her entrance causing Emmett to raise his head and look at her.

"I'm sure," she whispered, knowing what he was thinking, understanding that he wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted.

Staring into her eyes, Emmett pushed, groaning as his cold cock met her warm pussy.

"Shit Rosie," he murmured, holding himself still as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She felt his large member stretching her and she dug her nails into his hip, needing something to anchor her. It didn't hurt, it just felt different. She fell full.

Emmett peppered kisses over her face. "Do you need to stop?"

She shook her head and opened her eyes, a smile coming to her face when she saw his, inches above her and looking concerned, despite the clear lust in his eyes.

"Keep going," she encouraged, moving the hand she had on his cheek to the back of his neck.

Emmett waited a few seconds, testing her feelings through the bond, and when he felt nothing but pleasure, he continued.

His hips slowly thrust forward before withdrawing, making sure to be gentle until she was more used to his size. When her neck arched and she moaned, he knew he was doing something right.

Leaning down he kissed and sucked on her neck, groaning as her warmth spread through him and made him feel alive.

His thrusts increased and his balls tightened, the only sounds in the room were their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It was wonderful.

"Emmett," Rose whispered as her pussy tightened and her core got hot, very hot. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her thighs began to tremble.

"Me too, Rosie," he replied, feeling the start of her orgasm, which in turn triggered his. "Rosie, Rosie…" he cried as his orgasm got closer and closer, his balls tightening.

"God Emmett!" Rose cried as her orgasm cascaded through her, sending shockwaves through her body as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her veins. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see her body and Emmett's reflected in the mirror above her bed. His pale body laid over hers, thrusting into her as she moaned and looking like a wanton woman, helped maintain her orgasm and as her eyes began to close again, she only had one thought: maybe the mirror wasn't such a bad idea.

Emmett wasn't far behind and when her pussy squeezed his cock he flew over the precipice with her, clamping his eyes shut as he buried his face in her neck and let the feelings wash over him.

"God," Emmett sighed, his body taking unnecessary breathes as he let himself relax into Rose's warm flesh.

Rose turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, her limbs feeling heavy.

Emmett could sense her tiredness creeping through so he rose off her slowly, cautiously pulling his now flaccid member out of her and rolling to the side, bringing her with him. Rose placed her head on his chest, one hand under her head as the other came to rest on his pec. Emmett immediately wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand over hers, wrapping it around her fingers.

Rose lifted her head slightly and she and Emmett shared a tender kiss, followed by a smile before she put her head back down on his chest.

Silence enveloped them until Emmett spoke.

"Rose," he began and she hummed against his chest in acknowledgement that she had heard him. "Why is there a mirror on your ceiling?"

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**

 **So this is the scene that started it all. This is based off the first time Sookie and Eric make love in the forest and the second I saw it I instantly imagined Rose and Emmett in a similar position. From there, the idea grew and that is how 'Out of the Coffin' came into existence. This scene has been in my head for the last 5 years and I am so glad that I finally get to share it with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the delay; I've been at the hospital with a family member.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Bella**

My eyes opened slowly, struggling to adjust to the darkness in the room, but after a few seconds, I was able to see. I rolled over and watched Edward sleep; pale eyelids closed, hair in disarray and mouth slightly open.

I watched him for a few seconds, deciding whether I should stay or go. We had a lot to talk about. What happened last night was… amazing, but now it was morning I felt apprehensive about it - I didn't regret it. I don't think I could ever regret being with Edward, but it shouldn't have happened like that.

Not wanting to face the reality I did the mature thing and left. I crept out of the bed slowly, dressing quietly (stealing one of Edward's shirts in the process because he had ripped mine last night) and trying not the bump into anything before I made my way down the stairs and out the door.

Just as I got the front door, it opened and a dishevelled Nessie stood there, eyes wide when she saw me. I imagined we both looked the same; sex hair and a look of surprise on each of our faces.

"Bella, I didn't realise you were-" Nessie began, blushing as she took me in.

"I didn't think you'd be coming in this late… or early…" I told her, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had probably just come from having sex with my best friend.

"I was uh… with Jake… we were…" she trailed off, not quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"You don't have to tell me," I responded, holding up my hand to stop her.

We both stood in silence for a few moments, neither one us quite sure how to react in this situation.

"Shall we pretend this never happened?" Nessie helpfully suggested and I nodded.

"That would be great," she gave me a smile before coming more into the house.

"I'll see later, then?" she asked, the awkwardness seeping away from the room.

"Yeah," I told her, giving her a grateful smile.

With that, Nessie walked up the stairs to her bedroom whilst I headed out the front door and to my car. The guard outside didn't say anything, but he did nod his head towards me causing me to blush when I realised he probably had a good idea of what I was doing last night; if he didn't hear it, he most certainly smelled it.

When I got to my car, I had second thoughts about using it to get home. I didn't want to wake Edward up, but I didn't feel like doing the walk of shame either. Deciding to just get it over with I started my car and pulled off, trying to do it both quickly and quietly at the same time.

The drive home was silent, and my mind was unusually calm. That changed when I walked through the front door of my house and into the living room.

Rose was sat on the sofa, in her robe, her own mind racing whilst she stared at nothing.

When I entered she turned and that's when I saw the bruises on her neck, or to be more specific, the hickeys. Seeing me zone in on them made Rose think back to last night and I was assaulted with images of Emmett and her.

My eyes grew wide and I opened my mouth, but before I could respond, images of my own night with Edward popped into my head.

Rose had a similar reaction to me and she stood up, eyes wide and mouth open as we both realised what had happened.

"You slept with Edward!"

"You slept with Emmett!" We both whisper hissed at the same time before we covered our mouths.

 _I didn't mean to,_ I told her. _I went over there to tell him off about what he did to you and then…_ I trailed off as I thought about him taking me against the bars of the cell.

 _I don't need to see that!_ Rose exclaimed as she covered her eyes as if that would help.

 _What about you?_ I questioned. _How did you end up sleeping with Emmett?_

Rose shrugged. _I don't know. It just happened and…_ she didn't finish the sentence as her thoughts turned to last night. _I don't know what to do, Bella - he can't even remember me_.

I shook my head. I didn't have an answer, unfortunately.

 _Are you and Edward back together?_ she asked and I gave her a sheepish look.

 _I don't know_ , I began. _I left before he woke up._ I knew I was being a coward, but I wasn't feeling very brave at the moment. _What are we going to do, Rose?_

Rose looked just as lost as I did, then she came up with a brilliant plan. _We could go hide out at Black's… Emmett won't be able to talk to me there and if you leave phone here, Edward can't ring you either_.

 _You're a genius!_ I told her, giving her a smile before I headed up the stairs, quietly once more so as not to wake Emmett, to go and get ready.

Twenty minutes later we were both dressed and creeping out of the house. Yes, we were running away from our problems, but right now neither one of us cared.

* * *

 _ **Black's**_

Rose and I were sat at the bar in _Black's_ , both of us eating some breakfast before it got too hectic when Jake went behind the bar and leant against the counters behind in, hands resting next to him as he looked at us.

"So," he began, "do you want to tell me why you're both here, volunteering to work on your day off when this is one of the quietest days of the week?"

Rose and I shared a look before turning to him. "No."

Jake nodded his head once. "Alright, I'll just have to take an educated guess."

He inhaled deeply before a smirk appeared on his face. "You've both had sex!" he said accusingly, a glint in his eye.

"How can you tell?" I asked. "I had a shower before I came here!"

Jake smiled. "I couldn't - it was an educated guess." My mouth dropped open when I realised I had walked straight into that one.

"And you," he turned his attention to Rose. She wasn't giving anything away. "You've had sex because of those marks on your neck." Rose's hand came up to cover the bruises.

"And because of that… I further deduce that you are hiding from two vampires because neither one of you know what to say to them."

Rose and I just stared.

"Yeah… well, you and Nessie had sex last night!" I said, rather loudly, pleased I had managed to get a comeback in even it was the best.

"Yep, what's your point?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it, unsure of what my point actually was.

"Well now we've got that out of the way, why don't you tell uncle Jake what's wrong and why you're hiding?"

"Please don't ever call yourself 'uncle Jake' again," Rose said, looking appalled.

"Fine - but what's going on? You two don't run from your problems, you tackle them head-on."

"Hey," Esme greeted, hopping up onto a chair next to me. "What are we talking about?"

I went to explain to her that we had some personal problems going on, not wanting to divulge in too much detail what had happened last night, but Jake decided he was going to tell her instead.

"Bella had sex with Edward and Rose had sex with Emmett and now they're both hiding in here."

Esme looked at us with wide eyes.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said slowly, her mind whirring as she tried to work out what to say.

"Did you have to phrase it like that?" Rose asked, glaring at Jake from across the bar.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

Esme shook her head at him. "Why are you both hiding?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I feel like I shouldn't have slept with him - I don't regret it, definitely not - but it's just awkward now and… what if we've ruined our friendship?"

Esme placed her hand on mine. "I don't think you've ruined your friendship, Bella. I think you two were just expressing something long overdue. We can all see the way you and Edward are with each other and look at one another - you're still in love." I blushed. "You two were always going to get back together - this might have just sped up the process." When Esme put it like that, I started to see what we had done in a different way. It wasn't the act of two angry people but rather the coming together of two people who loved each other but didn't want to say anything.

"And you," Esme started, leaning over the bar more to look at Rose. "You and Emmett are just as much destined to be together as Edward and Bella. For some reason, you've been fighting it." Esme actually rolled her eyes at that point. "Him losing his memory, well like Edward and Bella, it's just sped the process up."

I could see Rose's face change as she thought about Esme's words.

"But he's different," she said quietly. "This Emmett is not the same as the 'old' Emmett."

"He is," Esme assured her. "The 'old' Emmett was only sweet with you - the 'new' Emmett, he doesn't try and hide it."

Rose and I were both quiet whilst we considered her words.

"And Jake," Esme called getting his attention. "You need to tell Nessie about the imprint and how you feel. The longer you wait, the harder it will be you tell her and the guiltier you'll feel."

Jake stared at Esme. He wasn't expecting that.

"Think about what I said," were her parting words before she got off the stool and headed out the back.

All three of us were quiet until Jake broke the silence.

"She's good."

* * *

 _ **Black's -**_ **Evening**

Whilst Esme's words had helped, it didn't stop me from being a coward when Edward came in later that night followed by Nessie, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. To be specific, I let out a squeak, almost dropped the glass I was holding and ran to Jake's office.

Rose followed closely behind.

"You coward," she teased, giving me a smile so I knew she wasn't serious.

"You're in here too," I gestured to her and watched as her smile left.

"I'll admit to being a coward," she challenged.

"Shit!" Jake exclaimed as he came in, shutting the door behind him before he saw me and Rose and looked surprised to see us here.

"You do realise that this is my office right and not some meeting place for freakouts?"

"Then why are you here?" Rose responded, arms crossing over her chest as her neat eyebrow raised.

In Jake's mind, I could see Nessie entering and he watched as she came to the bar and put her apron her. She gave her a sweet smile and he smiled back.

"Nessie, there's something I want to talk to you about," Jake had said, feeling very hot and nervous.

"What is it?" she had asked, looking up at him and making his heart clench.

"Um-" Jake had risked a look at Edward who was too busy looking at me to notice the conversation.

"You look so nervous," she had remarked before placing a hand on his arm. "Relax." she'd joked, but Jake had lost his nerve.

"It doesn't matter," he told her, shaking his head and reassuring her with a smile as he watched Rose and I dash out the back.

"Are you sure?"

One look at her face was all it took. He couldn't tell her just yet. "Absolutely." After that, he had followed Rose and I to his office.

"Because… I… it's my office!" Jake stammered, his russet face turning a shade of red.

"What are you all doing in here?" Esme asked as she opened the closed door and gave us all a disapproving look. When none of us responded she shook her head. "Hiding won't change anything. It'll just make it worse - you all need to admit how you feel." She then turned to each of us. "You need to admit you're still in love with Edward." She turned to Rose. "You need to admit you have feelings for Emmett." Finally, she turned to Jake. "And you need to admit that you want more than just a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Nessie."

Rose was the first to speak up. "Alright - but you need to tell Carlisle that you love him."

I saw Esme's resolve falter; she thought she had kept it a secret that she was in love with Carlisle. I don't know why, we could all see it, but I think it had something to do with her past. It was obvious that Carlisle returned those feelings those, and he loved little Ethan too.

"Fine," she said, Rose and her staring at each other until they both burst out in smiles.

There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened to reveal Jasper stood there, signature Stetson on his head and a smirk on his face.

"I feel I should tell you that we all heard every word of that conversation, bearing in mind we are all vampires and there are only a few walls between us," Esme's eyes widen as Jake cursed and Rose placed her head in her hands. My face just flushed red and I bit my lip. Stupid vampire hearing! "But that aside - Edward wants to talk to us about the witches."

That was something else I didn't want to deal with, but I knew we needed to do something. They were getting out of control and was worried that if we didn't stop them, more people would get hurt.

Reluctantly we all left Jake's office, following a chuckling Jasper down the hall and back into the main part of _Black's_.

I was dreading seeing Edward and having to explain to him why I had snuck out this morning, but just as we came out the back, a frazzled Maude stepped into Black's with a screaming Ethan in her arms.

"Ethan!" Esme exclaimed as she pushed past Jasper and ran to her distressed infant.

"What happened?" she asked as Ethan reached for her and cried into her neck. She held him close as Carlisle came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her back, comforting her as she comforted her son.

Maude shook her head. "Esme, I'm really sorry - I didn't know who they were." She ran a hand through her greying hair. "There was a knock at my door and when I opened it, three men pushed their way in. They said they were from the coven and this was a warning, and then they began to smash up my living room." Esme gasped. "I grabbed Ethan and hid in the bathroom until they'd gone and then I rang the police," she made a gesture to the parking lot. "Officer Randall's waiting for me." When she recounted the story I peaked inside her head, watching as she opened the door and the three men roughly shoved her aside and began to break anything they could. Anger grew within me when I recognised them as the three men who had hurt Nessie but also because I could hear Ethan's cries as he became distressed and feel Maude's fear when she thought they would harm her or Ethan. They were scum.

"Oh Maude, I'm sorry," Esme apologised, rocking slightly now as Ethan began to settle, his face wet with tears as he clutched as Esme's shirt.

"It's not your fault," Maude told her. "You didn't ask them to come and smash my living room up."

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlisle asked but Maude shook her head.

"My insurance will take care of the things that are broken and I'm going to stay with my friend tonight." she placed a hand on Esme's arm that was holding Ethan to her. "I'm sorry he got so upset, but I didn't know who they were-"

"Maude, you don't have to explain," Esme responded, giving her a grateful smile as she rubbed Ethan's back.

A quietness fell over the group as we all took in what had just happened.

Maude ran her hand over Ethan's head once before speaking. "I better get going - I'm sorry little man," she told him as she gave Esme a watery smile.

"Let us know if we can do anything," Esme called after her, returning her attention to her soon before looking up at Carlisle with worry in her eyes.

Ethan then followed Esme's eyes and saw Carlisle, his little fist reaching for him before he murmured "Dada". Jasper's eyebrows hit his hairline as he watched Carlisle take Ethan's hand and run his fingers over the back of it.

"I'm here," he told him soothingly, his other hand rubbing Esme's back. "We're here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper move to stand next to Edward.

"They killed Edith, they attacked your progeny and now they've terrified a toddler," he paused. "I know you don't want to get violent with them, Edward, but it's the only language they know. We need to do something."

Edward's eyes darkened and he met mine. I could see the conflict there; he didn't want to be violent but the witches weren't leaving him with a choice.

Edward opened his mouth to respond to Jasper but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I turned to the voice and saw Jessica stood in front of our little group, black leather trousers on, black knee-high boots, a black leather jacket and a white silk top.

She walked closer to Emmett. "I have been worried sick about you."

Emmett didn't respond but instead looked over to Rose. She immediately went to his side.

"Emmett - this is Jessica, your progeny," she explained and he looked between them.

"I made a vampire?" he considered the idea for a minute. "I don't remember making a vampire - do you remember me making a vampire, Rosie?"

Rose shook her head. "It was before we met," she gently explained, laying a hand on his arm as he barely looked away from her.

Jessica looked between them, eyes blazing.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded. "Why can't he remember me?"

Rose turned away from Emmett and towards the angry brunette. "I didn't do anything…" she paused, trying to find the words. "Emmett went into the witches coven and the did something to him and now he can't remember things."

"That's bullshit!" Jessica shouted, Ethan, flinching when he heard her raised voice. Carlisle carefully steered him and Esme further away from the imploding conversation.

"It's the truth," Rose reasoned. Jessica turned to Emmett with his brow raised.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember anything; I just know Rosie was the angel who saved me." I don't know if it was Emmett calling her Rose 'Rosie' or the fact he called her an angel but Jessica snapped, fangs descended as she flew towards Rose, a growl erupting from her mouth.

It then felt as if we all moved at once. I started forward at the same time as Jasper and Edward made a move to intervene as Carlisle moved Esme further out of the way and Nessie and Jake both reared forward too.

But neither of should have bothered, Emmett had it all under control.

He simply flicked his wrist when Jessica was close enough and flung her over the other side of the room, her body crashing into some tables as she landed with a 'thud'.

She stood up, the anger was gone from her face as she stared at him.

"Nobody harms my Rosie," he told her darkly.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't too long but it felt right to end it where I did.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Bella**

After Maude had brought Ethan in crying, Edward's plans changed quickly. Esme apologised but decided it would be best if she took Ethan home and Edward agreed. Carlisle left with them, clasping his son on the shoulder and telling him they'd figure this out. Maude left at the same time, Officer Randall offering her a ride home.

Jake had volunteered to run a quick patrol, making sure that the coven wasn't terrorising anyone else and Nessie had gone too. Emmett had been quiet the entire time but I could see that he wanted to talk to Rosalie, but she was avoiding him. Until Edward had told them to head home, they'd talk about what to do tomorrow night. Rose said she didn't want to leave me as I wouldn't be able to get home, but Edward said he would bring me back. With a nod from me, Rose and Emmett had then left. Jessica left not soon after, growling that she would be back tomorrow to get some answers.

That had left Jasper, Edward and I stood around working out what to do next. Edward and Jasper began to talk in hushed tones so I began to get ready to close _Black's_ for the night. I wiped down tables, swept the floor and topped up the salt, vinegar, sauces and napkin holders. By the time I was done, Jasper was leaving and Edward was left standing in the middle of _Black's_.

"All done?" I asked Edward and he nodded, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What were you talking to Jasper about?" I asked, grabbing my bag from underneath the counter and heading towards the door.

"How to proceed. Jasper's going to tell some other vampires about what's going on and then we're going to take action. Figure out what to do tomorrow night and then carry it out the night after that."

I could see how downtrodden he seemed by the fact that he would have to be violent, but Jasper was right; the coven only knew one language.

We walked silently to his car and we both get in, Edward starting the car and pulling smoothly away from the restaurant.

"Do you want to talk about last night or…?" Edward asked, not finishing the sentence as he quickly looked at me before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I think we should," I quietly replied.

Edward nodded but neither of us spoke, the dark trees passing quickly as we drove through Forks.

"I don't regret it," Edward admitted. "You know how I feel about you." I blushed. "But I understand if you regret it or-"

I didn't let him finish. "I don't regret it! I just… I feel like we maybe should have talked before it happened."

"We did talk… well, you shouted," he grinned cockily at me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "You chained Rose to a radiator!" I wasn't angry though.

"I apologised for that."

I shook my head.

"I understand what you mean though," Edward said. "It was a bit… quick, especially with everything that happened before you… disappeared."

I felt a twinge of sadness when I thought about what _had_ happened, but I pushed it away. That was then, this was now.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Edward looked at me once again before he took a hand off the wheel and ran it through his hair. "I want to try again, Bella, I want to be with you." Deep down I had hoped he would say those words, but that didn't stop me feeling breathless when I actually heard them. "But I know you might not be ready for that, and that's okay. I'll wait."

"I don't want you to wait," I whispered. I don't think Edward had expected me to say that because he stared at me, looked back at the road, back to me before turning the wheel sharply and pulling up to the side of the road.

"Don't say that unless you mean that, Bella."

"I do mean it." I turned slightly in my seat and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Edward, and… I don't want to deny it anymore." His eyes lit up. "I forgive you for what happened and I don't want to dwell on it anymore. I just want to be with you."

I then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which he returned with eagerness. Awkwardly, because the car did not allow much room, I clasped my hands around the back of his neck and held him to me as his hands wound around my waist and clutched at the material.

The kisses weren't sexual or passionate, but gentle and loving and made my heart squeeze tight.

"I love you, Bella Swan," Edward told me when we broke apart. "I never stopped."

I just smiled and kissed him again, loving being able to do this without feeling guilty, or angry or sad. It was just Edward and me, me and Edward.

When I pulled away, Edward's hands cupped my cheeks and his eyes stared deeply into mine.

"Things are going to be different this time. I promise. I'm not going to lie or keep things from you," he gave a small smile. "You're strong enough to handle anything that this life throws at you."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hands, their coolness nice against my face.

He placed a kiss to my forehead and I opened my eyes, smiling when I saw just how happy he looked - an expression probably mirrored on my own face.

"It's getting late, I should get you home," he whispered. I nodded somewhat reluctantly because whilst I didn't particularly want him to go, I had a feeling Rose probably wanted me home to ease the tension between her and Emmett.

When we began to drive again, it was in comfortable silence with our hands intertwined and smiles on both of our faces.

We got to my house very quickly (much quicker than I would have liked) and after we had pulled up outside and Edward had turned the engine off I turned to him before he could say goodbye.

"Do you want to come in?" He nodded and sped around to my side of the car, opening the door for me.

Hand in hand we walked up the stairs of the house, Edward's face scrunching up as we got closer.

"What?" I asked as his eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"I can hear shouting." As we got closer, so could I and when I opened the door, Rosalie's voice was the first one I heard.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I sped up my pace slightly and pulled Edward into the living room and towards the noise.

"No one got hurt." Emmett was sat on the couch with his arms crossed and Rose was stood across the room from him, arms across her own chest and a very red face.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking between them to try and figure out what was happening. I briefly nudged myself into Rose's mind but before I could anything she pulled her wall up and glared at me.

"Rosie is annoyed because I stopped Jessica from hurting her."

"You didn't stop her, you threw her across the room - so actually, yes someone did get hurt!"

"She's a vampire - she'll recover."

"Rose, why are you annoyed? Jessica _was_ trying to hurt you," I reasoned, wanting her to see that Emmett didn't just hurt his progeny for the sake of doing it.

"Because he shouldn't have done that - he could have stepped in the way, or moved me, not flung her across the room."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't go around, launching people across the room because they might hurt me," Rose said to him, much calmer and softer this time.

"I will though because nobody hurts you Rosie, no one." Emmett stood up and walked across the room to Rose, pulling her into his arms and placing one hand on her chest.

"You're my angel remember," he softly said. "I'll always protect you." Then he leaned down and gave Rose one of the sweetest kissed I had ever seen in my entire life - it was so sweet I felt like I was intruding.

When she pulled away and they looked at each other I realised something; Rose was in love with Emmett.

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **Austin**

Austin shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Tyler in a corner of the coffee shop. He wanted to tell him everything, come clean about the coven and what was going on. He just had to wait for Tyler to finish work.

He didn't have to wait long and in a matter of minutes, Tyler had walked into the coffee shop. Spotting Austin he headed over and dropped a kiss to the top of his head before sitting down across from him.

"You look crap," he told his boyfriend without hesitation causing a smile to come to Austin's face at his honesty.

"It's been a shitty couple of weeks."

Tyler sat forward and linked his fingers with Austin's. "Tell me what's going on."

Austin watched their fingers twine together, light and dark. He needed to tell him.

"You know Edward?" It was a rhetoric question, of course, Tyler knew Edward. "I… work for him. He asked me to spy on the coven for him because they're well… Maria has an agenda against vampires. I've been reporting back to him and letting him know everything that's been going on."

Tyler gave Austin a smile. "I knew there was no way you and Edward were 'friends'" he jibbed.

Austin wasn't expecting that reaction.

"I just needed you to tell me when you were ready." He was very chilled out about the whole situation.

Tyler pulled his hand back from Austin's and grabbed a menu from the side of the table. "Do you fancy a snack? I'm hungry."

After getting over his shock that his boyfriend might be the most chilled out person ever, Austin grabbed a menu and silently looked over it, not quite believing how easy that conversation had been.

They'd both ordered two cakes to eat and some fancy coffee before deciding to head out, Austin pressing Tyler up against the side of the coffee shop and kissing him.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Being amazing," Austin responded before kissing him again.

Once they had finished kissing, they made their way towards Tyler's car, laughing as their hands swung between them.

"You two look like you're having fun," a familiar voice said and Austin felt his blood run cold. Not now, not here. He dropped Tyler's hand and turned around to see Jesse leant against another car, cigarette between his lips as he took the couple on.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Austin asked through gritted teeth, hoping that the other two goons weren't around.

"Maria was wondering what you were up to."

"Tonight isn't a coven meeting."

Jesse smiled. "Maybe not for you, but for some of us it was. You seemed very… concerned about the fanger who lost his memory." Austin swallowed. He knew he shouldn't have asked questions about Emmett. Edward had rung him and demanded he get answers, find out if there was a spell to reverse it. Austin had brought it up and Maria had laughed, asking why they would want to do that.

"Maria wanted to make sure that your loyalties hadn't shifted."

Austin didn't respond and Tyler moved closed to him.

"I think they have," Jesse said darkly before moving closer to them. Austin instinctively grabbed Tyler's hand and turned, hoping to run, but Don and Ralph emerged from behind two other parked cars, their hands glowing. Tyler's eyes went wide and Austin swore. He would never be able to out-majick them.

"Let Tyler go," Austin pleaded as he faced Jesse. "He's done nothing - he knows nothing."

Jesse chuckled. "We can use him for leverage." He then reached out a shot a spell at Tyler, causing his eyes to roll back as he collapsed to the floor. Austin crouched down by Tyler's side, shaking him even though he knew he would never wake him.

"Night night," Jesse muttered in his ear before darkness overtook him and the last thing he remembered was falling forward onto Tyler.

* * *

Austin opened his eyes as he looked around the dark room, the memories of what had happened coming flooded back.

"Tyler!" he shouted as he sat up and tried to move but fell to the floor, his limbs heavy.

"Careful," a familiar and gentle voice told him before he felt two hands on his arm helping him to sit on the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked Carmen. "Where's Tyler?" She looked down at the floor and gently squeezed his arm.

"Tyler's fine - Maria hasn't woken him up yet. Maria said she wanted to have a coven meeting, we've been in here since - she's in the office with Jesse, Don and Ralph. She just cast the spell to wake you up."

Austin looked over and saw Tyler laying on a makeshift bed made from sheets and pillows. "Is he alright?" Carmen nodded. Austin then looked around the room and realised that all the other members of the coven were there… and they looked terrified.

"Please tell me you haven't done anything ridiculous, Austin," Carmen began. "I've never seen Maria like this before." Carmen had known Maria since she was a teenager, and the older wicca had taught her everything she knew. Carmen had idolised Maria, taking all her lessons seriously and trying to be as strong as she was. After her husband died, Carmen saw Maria deteriorate, until eventually, she became as bitter and twisted as she was now. This wasn't the Maria she knew. Her husband would turn in his grave if he saw the woman she had become.

Austin glanced towards the office where Maria, Don, Ralph and Jesse were still talking.

"I might have done," he confided in her, wondering just how much Maria knew.

Just then the door to the office opened and the four occupants came out.

"Hello, Austin dear," Maria smiled at him. "Shall we wake your little friend?" With a flick of her wrist, she had reversed the spell placed on Tyler and he began to come to.

Austin scrambled up off the floor on unsteady legs and knelt by his side, holding his hand as his eyes opened and he got his bearings.

"Now that we're all awake, it's time to discuss the future." Maria smiled as she looked at her coven. Things were coming along nicely, she now had enough members to do what she needed.

"We all know that vampires are a menace to society, a scourge upon the population, and it's our job as supernatural beings to protect the vulnerable." Behind her, Jesse nodded. "We're going to do that by getting rid of them-"

"Enough!" Carmen shouted as she got to her feet and faced her old mentor. "Not everyone feels the same way as you do, and it's about time somebody told you that. Vampires are not to blame for what happened to Lyle," at the mentioned of her husband's name, Maria flinched. "He was to blame. You need to accept that. Vampires have never harmed us and your crusade to try and get rid of them ends now!"

Maria considered her words. "You wish to leave?"

Carmen nodded.

"Then leave - any of you who want to leave, can. You all know where the door is." For a moment, nobody moved as they tried to work out if she was sincere or not. After a few seconds, Dina, a young wicca got to her feet and started towards the door. Austin watched as she placed her hand on the doorknob before letting out a high pitched scream before she fell to her knees, clutching her hand to her chest.

Carmen was at her side in a minute and gasped at what she saw. The flesh on her hand had been completely burned, blood and pus oozing out of the dark pink skin as tears fell from her eyes.

"You can't stop us from leaving!" Carmen protested, holding Dina close as if she were a child.

"I can do what I want!" Maria shouted. "I am the coven leader and you will listen to me!"

"Carmen's right," another young member of the coven, Lucy said. "You can't-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before she was flying through the air towards Maria, stopping only a few centimetres short of her face.

"Can't what?" Maria asked as she placed a hand in the centre Lucy's forehead. Austin, Tyler and the rest of coven watched in horror as Lucy's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her face twisted and she stopped breathing, her eyes freezing as her body began to go limp. Suddenly her body clenched and she became rigid before she dropped to the floor, brown eyes unseeing as she stared at Tyler. Maria was left holding a ball of green light in her hand.

"What did she do?" Tyler asked in a horrified voice and Austin wanted to answer, he did. But his mouth just wouldn't work. His lips wouldn't form the words they needed to.

"She took her majick," Carmen whispered, tears in her own eyes for the poor girl who had just lost her life.

Maria then pressed the ball to her own head and the coven watched as she absorbed majick that wasn't hers. She had just broken one of the most absolute laws of wiccan practice.

"Should you have done that?" Don questioned as he came forward slightly. "We won't have enough people to do the spell."

Maria tutted. "You should have more faith in me, Don." Her eyes locked on Tyler and Austin felt him tense as he moved to block Maria from getting near him. "We have a very powerful young wicca among us - Tyler comes from the best. He'll more than make up for Lucy."

"What?" Tyler asked, sitting up and glaring at Maria. "What are you on about?"

"Your family - you are descended from some of the best wiccans to ever walk the Earth. With you in my coven, the spell will be much stronger."

"First of all, you are insane, second of all, I am not in your coven." The words had barely left his mouth before Tyler felt a searing pain on his forearm. Austin pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal a burn mark in the shape of a pentagon with a candle in the middle. He closed his eyes. "You are now," Maria told him darkly. "You wear my mark."

"I'm sorry," Austin told him. "I never meant for you to be dragged into this."

Tyler placed his hand on Austin's cheek, "I know."

"Now that we've got all that out the way, it's time to discuss what's going to happen." Maria looked thrilled at whatever was going on inside her head. "As you're all probably aware by now, you aren't going anywhere because I need your help with a little spell I've been working on." She giggled. "I'm actually very excited about it." She took a deep breath and behind her Jesse, Don and Ralph looked proud.

"We're going to make vampires walk into the sun!"

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Bella**

I sighed as I rolled off of Edward and onto my back, giggling a little at the shocked expression on his face.

After Rose and Emmett had kissed they'd soon headed to her room and Edward and I had headed to mine. It didn't take long for me to push Edward onto the bed and show him just how much I loved him - hence the shocked expression on his face.

"That was… wow," Edward said, eyes meeting mine as I pulled the sheet up around my chest and settled down into my pillows.

I pulled him down to kiss my lips and smiled against them. "I love you," I told him confidently, my smile going bigger when he repeated it back to me and laid down next to me, rolling onto his side and covering my stomach with his arm. His other hand rested on the pillow beside my head and he carefully twisted some of my hair into his fingers.

Neither of us said anything as we lay there, basking in the atmosphere of the room, my relaxed body soon succumbing to sleep.

It could have only been an hour and a half later that I was woken up by Edward quietly swearing next to my ear and getting out of bed, yanking his clothes on.

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly panicked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Two of my guards are here to see me," he leaned across the bed and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Edward left the room and I heard him walk down the stairs, but because I was nosey… and worried I got out of bed myself and tied my robe around my waist and headed down after him.

Edward and Emmett were both stood shirtless in the middle of the living room talking to two other vampires. The one with pale white skin, dark brown hair and light blue eyes was the tallest, but not quite as tall as Emmett or Jake and the other had olive skin, black hair and brown eyes and was shorter than Edward. They all looked worried.

"What's going on?" I asked as they turned to me. The two vampires I had never seen before looked at each other nervously and Emmett glanced at Edward.

Thinking I was going to struggle to him to tell me, I was floored by what he said next. "The coven is going to make vampires walk into the sun."

* * *

"Alright, thanks," Edward said down the phone before he ended the call and pushed his fingers into his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He turned to Rose, Emmett and I who were all watching him. "The chains will be here within the hour, and then we can work on getting them distributed before dawn." I briefly looked at the clock, that would give us roughly seven hours - that was long enough right?

Liam and Diego - the two vampires who had come to the house - had been keeping tabs on Maria and the coven when they had overheard her plan to make all the vampires in Washington walk into the sun. Apparently, she had been working on a spell to compel the vampires to wake during the day and walk into the sun as revenge for her husband being a V addict. The fact that she had managed to make Emmett lose his memory suggested that she was powerful enough to do this, and she would have the coven behind her.

Liam and Diego had then mentioned the fact that she had kidnapped a member of the coven, Austin and his boyfriend (which had sent me into a slight panic when I realised it was Tyler), but Edward had managed to calm me down. Diego had said they had tried to see if they could get in but from what they could make out from the conversations inside, Maria had put some wards up to stop people leaving - that almost certainly meant that there were wards up to stop people getting in.

"Edward?" A familiar voice called before Carlisle and Jasper entered the living room looking panicked. "Please tell me that this some kind of joke." Seeing his son's face confirmed to Carlisle that it wasn't. "What are we doing?"

"The Volturi are sending silver chains down within the hour and some volunteers to distribute them. We give some to every vampire in Washington State and hope they have the sense to listen and believe us. Then we wait."

Carlisle nodded and Jasper looked pissed.

"We should have done something about them sooner," he chided his brother. "Now there's a chance we'll all meet the sun!"

"I needed more information," Edward told him, but not sounding like he cared too much for his opinion. Wanting to comfort him, I went to his side and placed both on hands on his shoulders and squeezed, letting him know I was here, I wasn't going anywhere.

Edward's eyes closed and he leaned back into me, one hand coming up to grasp mine.

"Where's Nessie?" Jasper asked and Edward opened his eyes and leaned forward to answer him, hand still firmly on mine.

"On her way."

As if she had been cued, the front door opened and Nessie's voice rang out.

"Hello?"

Edward called back to her and she came into the living room, worry evident on her face as she took in her maker.

"What's going on?" Edward had left her a message on her phone but he hadn't gone into detail, he had simply told her that she needed to come to my house the second she got the message.

Edward explained to her the situation and my heart hurt as she became more distressed, but once he had finished, she straightened herself up and asked what it was she could do to help.

When the vampires starting talking about the best ways to deliver the chains, I excused myself to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, Rose followed.

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she got the mugs out and we waited for the kettle to boil.

 _They're going to be alright, aren't they?_ Rose asked as she stared at the dark kitchen floor. _I mean, chaining them up in silver will work?_

I wanted to tell her that of course, it would work, that they would be fine and then we would get this Maria bitch dealt with once and for all, but I honestly wasn't sure. She made a one-thousand-year-old vampire lose his memory; she was strong, and I just hoped that the silver chains would be stronger.

 _It has to_ , I told her back, looking out into the living room and the seven vampires discussing what areas they would each take.

I had just got Edward back, we were back together and things were going well - why did the coven have to make a move now?

 _I can't lose him, Bella_ Rose whispered. _I can't imagine him not being in my life_. Her eyes were transfixed on Emmett as he listened to whatever it was that Edward was saying. _I… I think I love him_.

I walked across the kitchen and pulled Rose into my arms, squeezing her close, giving her comfort and drawing on the strength she gave me.

 _We're not going to lose them_ I reassured her. _They're too stubborn to go anywhere_. Rose let out a snort and pulled away but I noticed that her eyes were watery.

 _You're not going to lose him,_ I told her, holding onto her shoulders as I looked directly into her violet eyes. _He's not going to let a manic witch and he cronies take him away from you_.

I didn't think my words were that encouraging, just a reflecting on the truth, but Rose seemed to draw reassurance for them and she nodded, wiping her eyes and going over to the kettle to pour the tea.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle disappeared from the room only to return moments later with two vampires dressed head to toe in black.

"The chains are here, sir," they said, addressing Edward before they inhaled deeply and their eyes locked on Rosalie and myself in the kitchen.

One of them cocked his head to the side and parted his mouth.

I took a step back as Rose stood frozen by the tea.

"Don't," Edward growled, coming to stand in front of the kitchen doorway and blocking their view.

"They are both under my protection." Nobody moved and I didn't realise I was holding my breath until the two vampires nodded and turned their attention away from us.

Edward stood in the doorway for a few seconds longer and then turned and came into the kitchen, wrapping me up in his arms.

"I have to go and deliver these chains," he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. "When I'm finished I'm going to come back here, chain Emmett up and then I'm going back to my house." Rose flinched when he mentioned Emmett. Edward kissed me lightly and pulled himself away from me.

"You both need to promise me something," Rose turned to face him as I looked up at him from my place at his side. "You'll both go to work and you won't come home until the sun has gone down." Rose wasn't happy about this and neither was I.

"What if you break free? I want to be at yours in case you need me," I asked causing Edward to look down at me and caress my face.

"That's exactly why I need to you both to be at work. If Emmett or I break free and you two are around and try to stop us, we might kill you. We don't know what this spell will do to us and we don't want to take any chances. Carlisle is going to his house, not Esme's and Jasper is going to be at Fangtasia with Jessica. We're going to encourage other vampires to send away any humans near them."

"Alright," I quietly agree as Rose nodded her head.

Tilting my face to his, Edward planted a soft kiss against my lips before muttering he loved me and going back into the living room with the others.

Rose and I shared a look. We were both terrified.

* * *

"Fuck!" Emmett hissed as Edward laid a thick chain across his neck. Edward had just returned from delivering chains to the entire vampire population of Forks and there was only about an hour left before dawn.

"Sorry," Edward winced as he laid another across his neck, wanting to make sure that there was no way Emmett was going to get out.

Jasper had been tasked with chaining up Carlisle and Edward had told me that Carlisle was insisting his entire body be covered in silver; he didn't want to meet the sun. I could only imagine the pain that Carlisle would be in once this was over.

"Does he really need that many?" Rose asked from where she was sat at Emmett's side. Her small hand was in his larger one and she was running her thumb over his, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"Better to be safe than sorry, Rosie," Emmett said before he winced once more as Edward added one more chain across his neck.

"I think we're done," he declared, stepping back and peeling off the gloves he had worn, placing them in their pocket as he looked over his older brother.

"Thanks," Emmett told him, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Who's doing yours?"

"One of the human guards."

"You better get going," Emmett said. "You've not got much time left."

Edward nodded and gave Emmett a smile. He took my hand and we went to depart from his bedroom, but stopping about a foot from the door, Edward turned to Rose.

"Don't stay too long," he glanced back at me. "I need you two to look out for each other - and Esme - today."

"I won't and I will," Rose responded, turning her attention back to Emmett as he leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Standing in front of my door, I didn't want Edward to go. I wanted to keep him here with me and pray that by some miracle we would all be alright. But I knew he needed to go and silver up; it was the only way - I just hated the thought of him bound and shackled and in pain.

"We'll get through this," Edward soothed. "We've been through worse and come out the other side."

I stepped closer.

"You better come back to me, Edward Masen." was the only thing I said before I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him like it might be the last. I wasn't going to dwell on it though, because if I thought about it too much then I would cry, and Edward needed me to be strong for him.

When we broke apart I was panting and Edward's hands had wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I'll always come back to you, Bella Swan," he whispered. One last kiss to my lips and he was flying out the door and back towards his house.

I shut the front door and leant against it, closing my eyes and squeezing them tight to stop the tears from falling. I needed to be strong - I was going to be strong.

* * *

 **Edward**

"Try not to worry," Edward told his progeny as they descended the steps to the basement that Emmett had been kept in a few nights ago. In the few hours since Liam and Diego had come to see him, Edward had managed to get another cot brought down so they could both spend the day in here.

"You're telling me not to worry when there is a chance that I'm going to die today?" Nessie looked at him before shaking her head.

"You're not going to die today," Edward pronounced, glad he didn't have a heartbeat for her to pick up, otherwise she would figure out very quickly that he wasn't exactly confident in his statement.

Nothing like what Maria was doing had ever been done before so no one knew if the silver was going to be effective - it was just a logical solution that had been devised. After Edward had found out and discerned that silver was the only way to go, he knew he would need to tell the Volturi about the coven. They had the ability to get the chains to him very quickly, but it had come at a price. They'd given him one more chance to deal with the coven or they were going to come down and sort it out themselves. They'd even mentioned how nice it would be for them to meet Nessie (Edward had growled at that particular statement and told them in no uncertain terms he was going to deal with it).

"Here you go, sir," Levi, one of the day guards, greeted as he came down the basement steps and stepped into the cell where Nessie and Edward were waiting. In his hand was a black holdall that held the silver chains that would (hopefully) prevent Nessie and Edward from walking to their deaths.

"Thank-you, Levi," Edward said as he gestured for Nessie to lie down on the cot. He pulled on the leather gloves he had used earlier for Emmett and took a silver chain out of the bag.

Nessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the sting from the silver riot baton the coven had used on her the other night was still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologised before he placed the first chain across her wrist, wincing when she hissed and then clamped her lips shut, fangs slicing through her gums at the pain.

Edward worked quickly and when he had finished she had chains on both wrist and ankles. He debated adding some more but decided against it. She was only about two and a half years old; she wouldn't be that strong against silver.

"Try and get some rest," he advised as he took off his gloves once more and laid down on the cot next to her, watching as Levi pulled the rest of the chains out of the bag.

Nessie watched as Edward had chains put on his ankles, wrists, neck and Levi even lifted up his shirt slightly and put one across his stomach.

"Thank you," Edward gritted out as the silver stung his flesh and made his fangs descend. Levi nodded and shut the cell up, sliding the heavy door across before walking up the stairs to make sure that everything was alright. Levi and three other guards would watch the house throughout the day; two out the front and two in the jail cell. They were armed with guns containing silver bullets so that in the event that one of them did break free, the guards could at least incapacitate them. Edward was hoping they wouldn't have to.

He glanced a look over at his progeny, worry consuming him as he watched a red tear leak of her eye and run down her face.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Are the chains too much?" Edward tried to crane his neck to see her better, but the sting of the silver stopped him.

She shook her head. "It's Jake," her eyes closed and her fingers curled into the palms of her hands. "We had a fight before I came to you at Bella's and I hate the way we left things - especially considering what might happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Edward told her. "This day is going to be over, we're going to deal with the coven and then you and Jake are going to go back to being… whatever it is you are." Edward knew exactly what they were but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Nessie shook her head once more. "We can't… He told me about the imprint. When we on patrol he phased and blurted it out. Said he couldn't stand me not knowing, and Edward… I was horrible! I told him I didn't want to come near me anymore. I said he was manipulative and that he was only using me for sex!"

Edward wished at that moment he was free and could go and comfort her, tell her that it was going to be alright.

"I mean, the imprint is the only reason he likes me..."

Edward shook his head this time. "No," he cut her off. "I don't believe that for a second." Nessie looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Jake told me about the imprint Nessie," her eyes went wide. "And we both decided that you needed to make the decision to be with Jake or not based on your own feelings."

"You knew and you kept it from me?" She didn't sound angry or irritated, just hurt.

"Because I wanted you to have a choice - I didn't want you to feel pressured." Fighting against the silver, Edward turned his head so he could see her better. "I didn't keep it from you to hurt you, Nessie."

After a few seconds, she bit her lip. "I know. But Jake didn't have a choice, he only likes me because his wolf genes say he should."

"I said it before - I don't believe that. I think that imprinting just speeds the process up. If Jake hadn't imprinted on you he would have seen you as a vampire first and Nessie second. The imprint means that he got to see you as _you_ first, Nessie. And as a result, not waste years holding onto prejudices that don't have a place in this world." Edward could see Nessie's mind working as she took in his words

"I truly believe that if you were both human and had met, Jake would still have fallen for you. But neither of you are human, and so the way love works is a little different. Not wrong, just different." Nessie smiled.

"If you were a shifter do you think you would have imprinted on Bella?"

Whilst her question was odd, Edward knew the answer and didn't hesitate. "Absolutely," he smiled. "She's my soulmate."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**With my hectic schedule at the minute, I'm contemplating updating only once a week - either Monday or Friday, but I'll let you all know if I decide to do this.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Jake**

The shifter sighed as he sat on the cliffs of La Push and watched the waves crash on the rocks below him. He and Nessie had had another fight, that was two in the last week and both were his fault… well, maybe not the first one but the second one definitely was.

The first one had happened after she had drunk from him.

 _Once Jake had offered up his services to provide Nessie with nutrients, they had headed to his office for some privacy. Jake could feel the conflict rolling off of her in waves._

" _Jake-" Nessie began, "You really don't have to do this." Jake was sure if she didn't have an injured hand that she would be wringing her hands together._

" _I know I don't have to, I_ want _to," he told her. His words didn't help her._

 _They settled on the couch together and Nessie asked him to remove his shirt. She had a feeling that as it was her first time feeding she would most likely make a mess._

" _It's not too late to say no," she remarked but Jake had just shaken his head and smiled._

" _I'm not going to say change my mind, Nessie - you need this and I want to do this for you." Nessie looked at Jake in his eyes, no doubt trying to make sure that he was telling the truth. When she was sure, she nodded her head and opened her mouth, her fangs descended as she licked her lips._

" _Wrist or neck?" Jake asked, wanting her to make the choice she was most comfortable with._

 _Nessie looked between both points on his body before gesturing to his wrist. "Wrist - less dangerous." Her reasoning was that if she lost control, she was less likely to kill him drinking from his wrist (in her mind anyway)._

 _Jake held his wrist out and Nessie took ahold of him, running her finger over the russet skin as she felt his pulse. Her mouth watered and she looked at Jake once more and saw nothing but certainty in his eyes._

" _Thank you," she whispered quickly before she brought his wrist up to her mouth and kissed the skin. He smiled but then grimaced as her fangs bit through his skin and she began to suck. The wolf part of him was torn; half wanted to jerk her back and away from him, but the other wanted to look after his imprint._

 _Nessie took a few mouthfuls and moaned, Jake hardening at the sound as he tried to control himself._

 _His imprint pulled away, fangs still down as a small trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth. Using his good hand, Jake placed it against her face and used his thumb to wipe it away, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked glorious._

 _It took three seconds for the dam to break between them and suddenly Jake was on his back with Nessie on top of him, kissing him hard. Her mouth tasted metallic but Jake really couldn't care less as he laid down and pulled her legs either side of him so she was straddling him. He then grasped her peach shaped ass in his massive hands and squeezed, lining her up with his cock._

 _Nessie moaned into his mouth and kissed him harder, her fangs scraping his lips as she ground down onto him, heating rising throughout her body. Jake squeezed her ass in response and kissed her back, arching off the couch slightly until she placed her hands on his shoulders and forcefully pushed him back down. She wanted to run this show._

 _Leaving his lips, Nessie kisses the side of his mouth and then down his jaw to his neck where she could hear the blood pulsing through his body. It called to her like a siren's song. Without thinking she bit down on his neck and let the sweet nectar flow into her mouth, lapping up everything she could but still making a mess in the process._

 _Jak didn't care. She could take what she wanted as long as she kept grinding on him. His hands moved from her ass to her waist and he crept his fingers up the back of her t-shirt so he could feel some of her skin, moaning as he slid her fingers up her spine._

 _Jake rolled his head to the side so she could get easier access as he thrust his hips up to meet hers._

" _Nessie," he groaned as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her writing on top of him, the suction of her lips a pleasant addition._

 _As if she had been shocked, Nessie pulled back from his neck and stared at him, her eyes no longer blazing with the heat they had been earlier._

 _Sensing the atmosphere change, Jake pulled his hands from her back and went to put them on her hips but she shot off him and stood in the middle of the room, a hand across her mouth as she focused on his neck._

 _Jake's large fingers immediately went to the skin there but the holes were already healing, although it did feel slightly sticky, and a quick look down revealed that his shirt had some blood on it._

" _Nessie," Jake said again, this time in a completely different voice._

 _She shook her head and backed away. "I'm sorry," she murmured, completely appalled at herself for what had just happened. "I shouldn't have-" she shook her head again as the words failed to come._

" _Nessie," Jake attempted for the third time. "You did nothing wrong." But she was still shaking her head._

" _I bit your wrist - and then your neck… and I enjoyed it!" Suddenly, he understood._

" _You're a vampire, it's only natural," he reasoned. "I enjoyed it too." Had she not been so distraught he would have dropped his jeans and shown her just how enjoyable he had found the whole situation._

" _I shouldn't have. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before she whizzed out of the room and left him standing there, feeling horny and completely useless._

 _Realising he couldn't go back out the to bar covered in blood he had slipped off his t-shirt and grabbed a spare he always kept in his office. He then headed back into the bar, not sure what to do._

That was their first fight. They'd made up soon after and spent the entire night in his trailer, defiling every inch of it they could; the walls, the floor, the breakfast bar, the couch and the bed. It was bliss.

Their second fight had happened last night after they'd gone on patrol. Jake had been watching Nessie in his wolf form as they just sat and looked at the stars. The urge to tell her about the imprint had been so strong he couldn't deny it.

 _Jake ran behind the trees and phased quickly, pulling on his shorts and nothing else before emerging and watching Nessie for a few moments. She was beautiful; silhouetted against the moon, her hair cascading down her back and her skin practically glowing in the moonlight._

 _He sat down next to her._

" _What wrong?" she has asked him quietly. His heartbeat was fast and loud and he his palms felt incredibly sweaty._

" _I need to tell you something," he started as he wiped his hands against his shorts. "I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to ruin anything." Nessie simply gave him a sweet smile, her way of telling him to continue. "I imprinted on you Nessie."_

 _The conversation had gone downhill from then on. When he explained what he meant, Nessie had been quiet before she stood up and asked him if imprinting was the only reason he was with her. He'd told her no but she's accused him of lying. The worst part of the conversation was when he had tried to follow her into the forest and she had whirled around with anger in her eyes._

" _Don't you dare come near me, Jacob Black!" she had shouted, anger making her small body shake as her fangs dropped and she hissed as he stepped closer. "You're a manipulative asshole who was only ever using me for sex!" With those final words she had turned on her heel and ran from him, his own body frozen to the spot as he watched her leave._

After she had left he'd stayed there, looking at the spot she had previously vacated before shedding his clothes and shifting and running; just running. He wasn't going anywhere in particular but he wanted to get out of his head and forget about her, even if for a while.

That had been a few hours ago and when his legs began to cramp he ran to the cliffs and felt the ocean spray on his face. Looking at the sun he realised he was probably overdue and should head into work - it was almost midday.

Jake stood from the cliffs and once more stripped himself before letting the wolf take over as he ran towards the bar.

It didn't take him long to dress and as he walked across the car park he saw Rosalie's truck, Esme's car and Victoria's convertible and a few other cars in the car park. He was thankful as it meant that _Black's_ shouldn't be too busy - he didn't want to deal with too many customers today.

Jake walked into the bar and saw Rose and Bella both behind the bar looking nervously at each other and Victoria serving a customer across the other side of the room. The second she saw him she stomped across and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she tapped her foot as they did in the movies.

"I was busy," he told her, sniffing the air and smelling Esme but not being able to see her.

"Where's Esme?"

"That's why I wondered where you've been!" Victoria exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air. "I tried ringing your phone and you didn't answer," of course he hadn't, he'd left it in his office, "because Esme's having to cook today as Tyler never turned up for work."

"What?" Jake questioned, turning his attention to her. "Where is he?" Victoria shrugged her shoulders and Bella made a motion with her head for Jake to come over.

"What's going on?" he inquired, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Tyler's not here," Rose began

"Yeah, I can see that," Jake interrupted.

"He's been kidnapped by the coven," Bella told him. Jake's face scrunched up but she continued to talk. "They're planning to make the vampires walk into the sun today-" Bella was cut off by the sheer look of panic on Jake's face.

"Nessie - Nessie -" Jake queried as hundreds of different scenarios manifested themselves in his head.

"Calm down," Rose interjected. "They're going to silver themselves-"

"Silver!" Jake shouted as he began to back away from Rose and Bella and towards the door.

"Jake, there's nothing you can do," Esme asserted as she came out of the kitchen, an apron around her waist, after hearing their conversation.

Jake was shaking his head. "I need to - I have to… go," he gasped as terror made his heart pound and the cables pulling him to Nessie tightened around his heart. He turned and ran, stumbling into a chair on his way out and pulling his shirt off before he had even got to the parking lot.

He heard Bella calling after him, but he couldn't stop, he had to make sure that Nessie was alright.

* * *

 **Edward**

Edward closed his eyes and swallowed as he began to feel the urge to struggle and fight against the chains. It has been slowly building for the past half an hour.

Nessie was stirring lightly next to him. She'd managed to get some sleep but Edward didn't. He couldn't. His mind was whirring with what to do next.

When Nessie let out a hiss, Edward turned to watch her as she tried to turn her wrists, but the silver burned too badly.

"Try not to struggle," he told her quietly. "It'll make it worse, just relax."

Nessie nodded and when she bit her bottom lip out of anxiety, Edward saw that her fangs had already descended.

The need to move and the urge to fight the silver started low in Edward's gut and he could feel his fingers tingling as he clenched them tightly into the palm of his hand.

"Edward," Nessie whimpered, her own fingers clawing at the cot as she too felt the need to get up and walk into the sun.

"Tell me about Jacob," Edward suggested. "Tell me about him, Nessie." He was trying to get her mind off what was happening to them. The two guards outside the jail cell, Juan and Rick, shifted nervously.

"Jacob," Nessie whispered, a smile forming on her face as she thought about the man who made her heat up from the inside out. "He's kind and wonderful and handsome and- Ah!" she finished the sentence with a cry as he body arched and the spell began to take hold.

"And what, Nessie?" Edward asked through gritted teeth, his own body burning as his fangs dropped.

"He makes me… he makes me…" her voice trailed off as the power of the spell increased and she shrieked, Edward joining her as his body arched and burned, the silver searing into his flesh as his desire to walk into the sun doubled.

Nessie and Edward screamed out, both in frustration and agony. The sun was at its highest point in the sky now and the spell was at its strongest. Juan and Rick looked into the jail cell and exchanged a glance.

Edward kept Bella's face at the forefront of his mind. Her name was like a mantra on his tongue as he began to chant it, attempting to keep himself focused on not frying. He replayed memories of their time together; the first time he drank her blood, the first time they kissed, the first time they exchanged 'I love you's' and the first time they slept together. They played on repeat as he imagined her warm skin, brown eyes and brown hair. It was her face that held him tighter to the cot than the silver ever could. He wouldn't walk into the sun for _her_.

Edward was drawn out of his Bella induced haze by the sound of chains clinking and to his horror he watched as Nessie rose from her cot, throwing her chains to the floor as she let out an almighty growl.

"Lie down!" Juan demanded, raising his gun to Nessie as she stumbled towards the cell door and hissed. "Lie down!" He attempted again, holding his finger over the trigger, not wanting to shoot her but knowing he might not have a choice.

"Nessie - do as he says!" Edward shouted, panic settling into the pit of his stomach.

In response, Nessie growled and grabbed the end of the gun through the bars and pulled Juan close to her. When he was at the bars she tossed the gun on the ground and grabbed him by his collar before she slammed his head into the bars. It only took one blow and he was dead.

"No!" Edward shouted, fighting against the restraints but for a completely different reason now.

Rick paled and began to shake as he tried to aim his gun as Nessie but failed.

"Nessie, stop!" Edward shouted feebly from his cot but she wasn't listening. The spell had taken over and was compelling her to find the sun.

Edward's young progeny placed her hands on the jail cell bars and slid them open, hissing as the silver burned away at her flesh.

Rick stood still, his back against the wall, his entire body shaking like a leaf.

Watching Nessie open the cell, not caring about the silver made Edward realise he didn't have a choice left. "Nessie - as your maker I command you to stop!" His voice echoed around the room and Nessie froze, snarls erupting from her throat.

It only lasted a few seconds before she began to walk away from him, much to Edward's horror. His maker command hadn't worked. It should have done. He was useless. There was nothing he could do to stop Nessie walking into the sun.

"Shoot her!" He commanded Rick. "Shoot her in the leg!"

Rick didn't move; his eyes were fixated on the copper-haired vampire stalking towards him.

Nessie hissed once more and that seemed to snap Rick out of his fear-induced state. Raising his gun slightly he pulled the trigger, a bullet lodging itself in Nessie's leg as she let out a scream.

But once again, it didn't deter her. She leapt towards Rick and the last thing Edward saw was his face, fear written all over it and his mouth opened to scream - a sound that never made it out.

"Nessie - please stop!" Edward begged as she dropped Rick's lax body on the floor and made her way up the stairs and towards the sun.

"Think about Jake!" Were his last words to her as she disappeared and Edward waited for the agony to come that came with losing a progeny.

* * *

 **Jacob**

He could hear the screams; hear Edward shouting for Nessie as he tugged on his shorts and ran up to Edward's house.

"Woah!" A man's voice said before Jake felt a hand on his arm, swinging him around to face him. "Where do you think you're going?" Jake took in his uniform and summarised that they were some of the guards that watched Edward's house during the day.

"I need to get inside," he told him, attempting to walk away, but being stopped by the hand tightening on his arm.

"I can't let you do that," the guard told him and Jake felt his blood boil. Didn't he understand that his imprint needed him?

"You don't understand," Jake began, stopping when the metallic scent of blood hit him. He tried to shake the man off but his grip tightened and he placed his hand on the gun on his belt; a warning.

"Everything alright, Levi?" A voice asked and Jake watched a guard come to his side.

"It will be," Levi responded, his eyes narrowing on Jake.

A gunshot suddenly sounded from inside the house and when the two guards turned to look at the building, Jake used it as his opportunity.

"Sorry," he apologised before he swung both his arms up, grasped their heads in his large hands and banged their heads together, knocking them unconscious and most likely giving them nasty headaches when they woke up.

Jake leapt over their bodies, up the stairs just in time to see Nessie open the door on the sun and scream when it hit her skin.

Without thinking, Jake threw himself on her, blocking the sun from touching her as they both fell to the floor; Nessie's scream changing to one of anger.

Using his long legs he kicked the front door shut before Nessie growled and flipped Jake onto his back.

When he looked into her eyes he didn't recognise the person staring back at him. She looked feral, dangerous and angry. He vaguely registered Edward shouting for her.

"Nessie!" he shouted as she put her hands on his shoulders and slammed his torso into the ground. She opened her mouth, fangs gleaming and at that moment Jake knew she was going to bite him. But unlike last time he doubted that it would be as pleasurable for either of them. He didn't care though if it made sure she didn't walk into the sun she could drain him dry (if that were even possible).

Jake shut his eyes tightly and prayed that it wouldn't hurt too much. But the bite never came and the weight on his shoulders disappeared.

Carefully, Jake opened one eye and found Nessie sat on him, red tears streaming down her face as her hand covered her mouth.

"Nessie?" he questioned, watching as her tears fell harder and a sob broke out from underneath her hand. He looked into her eyes and the monster he had seen moments before was gone and his Nessie was back.

"Jake…" she whispered. "Oh, Jake - I'm so sorry." she whimpered and Jake pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist he sat up and tucked her face under his chin as he soothed her and ran a warm hand up and down her spine.

"I've got you," he reassured her. "You're safe now." When she sobbed harder, he held her tighter and gently rocked her.

After a short time, she raised her head, the underneath of her eyes stained red as she brought her face up to his.

"Thank you," she mumbled, placing her hands on either side of her face before she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"We should probably get you back downstairs," he quietly said. He didn't want to move, but if the witches were to cast another spell he doubted he would be able to stop her a second time.

Nessie nodded and before she could move, Jake had her in his arms bridal style as he carried her back into the basement and towards a screaming Edward.

"Nessie?" Edward asked as they descended the stairs and he saw Jake. "Jacob - thank God." He leaned his head back on the cot and allowed himself the relax slightly. He had never been so relieved to see the shifter in the entire time he had known him.

Nessie let out a whimper when she saw the bodies of Juan and Rick sprawled out on the floor, her eyes going wide and more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"No," Edward said. "Do not feel guilty." his tone was harsh but he wasn't angry at her. "This is not your fault - Maria did this. She compelled you to walk into the sun - she made you into a monster." His words didn't help. Nessie still felt responsible.

Jake laid her on the cot and knelt down next to her, pushing her hair out of her face and wiping away the tears. She placed a hand on his and held it to her face, eyes closing as she let his warmth calm her.

Edward let them have a moment, but he was worried that the coven would cast another spell and soon.

"Jacob - you need to silver Nessie," he prodded him. Jake looked horrified at the thought. "I know you don't want to, but she might walk into the sun if you don't."

"Edward, I can't. I can't hurt her," Jake responded as he tore his eyes away from Nessie's face and turned slightly to look at her maker.

"You don't have a choice, Jake - if they conduct another spell, she might die." It was that word - _die_ \- that made Jake cringe.

"It's alright," Nessie told him. "I understand." For the first time since they had got together, Nessie leaned in and kissed Jake in front of Edward, just a small peck, to show him that it was alright.

As Nessie lay back on the cot, Jake went over to the holdall in the corner and pulled out more silver chains. He started by using the chains that had been on her before; he chained her wrist and her ankles and when Edward urged him, he silvered her neck too.

He was shaking by the time he was done. It went against his nature to hurt his imprint, but he _needed_ to do this.

Nessie gave Jake a small smile before she closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over now that the spell had ended.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward told him gratefully, looking at his progeny as she drifted to sleep. "If you hadn't come when you did..." he shook his head unable to finish the sentence. It didn't bear thinking about.

Before Jake could respond two sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs and Levi and the other guard appeared. Both were sporting large red blotches to their foreheads and neither looked best pleased to see Jake stood there.

"It's alright," Edward told them just as Levi raised his gun. "Jake is a friend."

Levi was silent and then his mouth opened. "He knocked us out!" Edward did his best to stifle a chuckle and Jake had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah - uh… sorry about that," he apologised, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Levi - it's fine." Edward reasoned with his guard. "If Jake agrees, I would like him to spend the rest of the day with us. We might need him again." Jake nodded.

Levi took a second to study his boss and the man who had assaulted him. "Alright," he begrudgingly agreed.

"I'm going to grab a shirt from Nessie's bedroom," Jake told them, watching Edward nod as the two guards moved out of his way.

As he walked up the stairs he was vaguely aware of Edward issuing orders to the guards but Jake didn't pay any attention.

Nessie was safe - and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. Personal stuff has been happening, but I'm back. This chapter has a lot of reunions in it because I couldn't resist. What do you think of the new banner?**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

**Platt Residence (Esme's Home)**

Ethan giggled as he played with his toy phone that was shaped like a caterpillar. It lit up and made a ridiculous amount of noise - but he loved it. Usually, his antics would have gotten a large laugh out of Esme (watching her son play and be happy was her favourite thing to see), but her mind was elsewhere.

 _Carlisle_.

He was all she could think about. Was he alright? Had he walked into the sun? Would he be strong enough to get a drink himself after he was unchained?

She had so many questions, but she would have to wait to have them answered.

Sensing that something was wrong, Ethan abandoned his telephone and stumbled over to his mother. He fell against her legs before shouting 'Up!'. Esme willing obliged and cradled him in her lap.

She buried her face in his hair and inhaled his fresh, baby powdered scent. Bath time had already happened so all that was left was for Esme to feed him before she put him down for the night.

"I love you so much, Ethan," she whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head and reclining back on the couch with him. His small body snuggled up to her and his fingers grasped at her clothing.

"Mama," he cooed.

Esme sat, gently stroking his hair and feeling his weight against her.

A knock at the door startled them both and Esme clutched Ethan tighter as she got up from the couch and answered it.

She could have cried when she saw her blonde haired boyfriend stood on the other side, a smile on his face.

"Carlisle," she breathed as Ethan excitedly reached out to him.

"Dada, Dada" he chanted. Carlisle gently took Ethan from Esme and held him close.

"Hello, little man. I've missed you today," he told the infant. He looked at Esme. "I've missed you too."

Esme smiled and walked into his free arm, wrapping her arms around him and looking up.

"You survived then?" she asked, eyes glistening as the corners of her mouth crept up.

"I survived," he confirmed. He leant down to press a kiss against her lips, lingering for a moment.

Together, the three of them walked back into the house as Ethan giggled at the excitement of seeing his 'Dada'.

The couple settled down on the couch and Esme took Ethan of Carlisle once more, opening up her top and laying him on her lap as he started to feed. He wasn't exclusively breastfed anymore, just once a day at bedtime to help him sleep.

"Are you hurt?" Esme asked when Ethan latched on, Carlisle's arm around her, fingers stroking her shoulder.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't take any chances - I made sure I was covered."

Esme couldn't decide what made her do it, but she took one hand off Ethan and cautiously pulled up the long sleeve shirt Carlisle was wearing.

She gasped.

Along his arms were angry red lines.

"A necessity," Carlisle gently reminded her.

"It shouldn't have to be."

"We'll figure out how to stop her, it might just take some time."

"We haven't got time," Esme responded. "You can't keep going through this." Her fingers traced over one of the red lines until Carlisle winced.

They sat in silence until Ethan finished feeding at which point Esme fixed her top and they both stood and headed to his bedroom. The walls were a pale blue and she had painted a road along the walls, various cars dotted about. The bedding in his crib was race car themed and his nightlight projected a car onto the ceiling.

Esme placed Ethan in his crib and tucked his blanket around him, gently pushing his soft hair off his head and placing a kiss to his forehead.

Carlisle leant over next and kissed Ethan's head. He smiled when he drew back. Ethan had no idea how much he was loved.

Quietly, they left his room, hands joined.

Carlisle thought they would head back to the living room but Esme tugged on his hand and took him into the bedroom. Feeling bold she pushed him down on the bed and stood in front of him. She undid the buttons on her top, slid it down her arms and left it on the floor. Straddling him, she moved her hair to the side and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Drink from me," she told him his confused face.

"Esme - I can't," Carlisle responded his hands on her hips. "I don't drink from humans. I can't drink from you."

She forcefully pulled up his sleeves. "You're not healing properly; let me help."

"Esme-"

"Don't argue with me," she chastised. "I'm a mother, which means I am always right."

Carlisle smiled.

"Drink from me - I want you to."

Carlisle searched Esme's face for any feelings of uncertainty and then he opened up their bond, but all he could feel was love and confidence.

His fangs dropped and he gave her time to reconsider, wanting her to be absolutely sure this was what she wanted. Esme tilted her head to the side and leaned in.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed the skin on her neck, his fangs scraping the skin as he felt her blood pumping beneath the surface.

When his fangs cut through the skin, Esme's hands clenched onto his shoulders before she relaxed, feeling safe in his arms. His arms were where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Bella**

I couldn't get out of my car quick enough once I had pulled up outside Edward's house. I needed to make sure he was alright.

I ran up the front steps, and flung open the front door, not bothering with the guards as I ran into Edward's office. He was slouched down in his chair, eyes closed, a pack of Tru Blood in front of him.

When I entered the room he opened his eyes and smiled.

I launched myself across the room and into his lap, pressing kisses to his face.

"I'm alright," he reassured me even though he didn't look it. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal.

"I don't believe you."

He didn't argue back.

"What have you had to drink?" I asked as his fingers rubbed circles on my back.

"Some Tru Blood," he answered. I could tell it wasn't enough though. Edward looked sick and weak.

"I'm here now," I told him, tilting my head to the side and bringing his face to my neck.

Without hesitation, his fangs sliced into my skin and he began to suck. I moaned as he drank, my hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders, his wrapped around my waist and anchored me to him.

"Thank-you", he whispered into my ear when he had finished, his tongue running along the two wounds to heal them.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us talking as we were just together.

"I thought about you today," Edward said quietly. "It was you who kept me sane during the spell." I gently stroked his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Bella... well, I do… when you were gone for that year I really did feel dead."

I gave him a soft smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Masen."

We shared a sweet kiss and rested our foreheads together.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Maria," Edward confided. "I think I'm going to have to kill her." I could hear the hatred for himself in his voice. "I don't want to… but she's dangerous."

"You have to protect the vampires," I responded with conviction. "They're not doing anything to her, she's the one harming you."

Edward nodded, our foreheads still together.

The phone of his desk rang, pulling us out of our little bubble. I went to move but Edward didn't let me go, he simply reached past me and took it off the cradle, pressing the answer button before he held the phone up to his ear.

"Edward Masen."

"Okay… yes… alright - thanks, Liam." Edward ended the call, put the phone on his desk and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Thirteen - that's how many vampires walked into the sun today… thirteen." I placed my hand on his face and stroked his cheek. "It doesn't seem like a large number… but it's thirteen vampires who shouldn't have died. I should have done more."

"What could you have done?" I asked, cutting him off before he could begin. "Edward, you did everything you could." I brought my other hand up from his shoulder and put it on his other cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Don't blame yourself for Maria's actions - you're the one who is trying to stop her."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I need to do something - and soon. We can't have another day like today." I nodded.

"I want to help."

Edward's brow furrowed. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Bella - but how?"

"I'm part fae, that has to be worth something."

"Again, please don't take this the wrong way, love, but you're powers aren't exactly reliable."

"At least let me try." I pulled myself away from Edward and off his lap, moving to stand in front of him.

I closed my eyes and laid my palm out upright. I focused on imaging the light from inside me bursting forth, just as it did when Heidi had revealed the truth about Edward to me.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the light but I didn't see anything. I frowned.

"It's alright," Edward comforted but I shook my head.

"I can do this."

I closed my eyes once more and thought back to the moment Edward's betrayal had been revealed, the pain that I had felt ripping through me. I thought back to Grandpa's death - the horror at discovering his body and grief that consumed me afterwards. I thought about the realisation I had when I found out my parents had been killed and I would never see them again. All the events they would miss.

"Bella," Edward breathed.

I opened my eyes and was almost blinded from the ball of light that was emanating from my palm.

"I'm doing it… I'm doing it!"

For the first time that evening, Edward smiled, a real smile, and it spread across his face.

I grinned up at him. I could be useful, I could be helpful.

A knock at Edward's office door made me lose concentration and the light from my hand disappeared, but I was still elated.

"Sorry to interrupt," I turned and saw a young man standing in the doorway. He was about my height, fairly slim with a crooked nose and thin lips. "I just wanted to know what I should do," he turned to look over his shoulder towards the door to the basement. "The big guy sent me away and said I wasn't needed."

"You can go," Edward told him.

"Who was that?"

"A donor - Nessie had a bad day today." He pressed his fingers into his eyes. "She escaped her chains."

"Oh my God, is she alright?"

Edward nodded. "Jake saved her, but she'll need fresh blood to properly heal. I assume Jake will be giving that to her."

"How do you feel about that?"

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad she's found someone - I just think she might need a little prod." He held my gaze. "When you have someone to love the world is a much better place."

I began to walk towards him and Edward stood before I could there. We met in the middle, arms going around each other. Our lips pressed against each other and I clutched him against me. He made me breathless.

Edward cupped my face and pulled his lips from mine. "If I didn't have to deal with this Maria situation, I'd take you over my desk right now."

"Promises, promises," I teased, dropping one hand to jeans and gently palming the growing bulge.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he hissed, his eyes growing heavy.

"Who says I'm not going to finish it?" I retorted, sliding the zipper down and slipping my hand inside the tough fabric. One finger gently stroked his hard length through his boxers. Pushing my hand into the material, I was met with hard, cold skin that seemed to ripple when I grasped in my hand.

"Bella," Edward groaned, his head falling back, hands gripping my back.

I kissed his neck, wrapping my hand tighter around his cock, pumping him up and down.

Edward's fangs dropped and he let out a hiss when my thumb ran over the leaking end.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered.

"So good," he muttered.

I twisted my hand slightly and spread the moisture from his tip further over his cock, licking a line from the bottom of his neck to the top.

"You said that to me when you fucked me against the bars of your jail cell, remember?" he groaned in response. "You fucked me so good then." I worked my hand faster and faster over his throbbing cock, smiling as his hips began to thrust incoherently towards me. "You always know where to touch me." My lips kissed his neck again. "You always managed to find the right spot." My thumb caressed his tip once more. "You always make me come."

"Bella… I'm… ohhhh."

"Come for me, Edward," I whispered into his throat before I lightly bit down.

Edward roared, his head was thrown back and his hips pressed themselves into my hand violently as he came in thick spurts over my hand.

Coyly, I removed my hand from his boxers, zipped him up with my clean hand and then licked my palm where his come had landed.

Edward moaned when he saw me do that.

I giggled and stepped away to get a tissue from his desk and cleaned myself up.

"You made me make a mess," Edward chastised me.

"Are you going to punish me?" I teased.

"Don't tempt me." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. The type of kiss that makes your nipples harden and your clit throb.

Without warning, his hands grasped my ass and he lifted me up onto the desk.

"Oh!" I squealed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our kisses grew more insistent and passionate. I'd missed this. Edward and I, happy and together.

Unfortunately, our togetherness didn't last for long. Edward pulled away from me with a groan.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, trying to bring him back to where I wanted him.

"We've got company." He stepped back from me and gave me a kiss to my forehead before helping me off the desk.

A few seconds later I heard the basement door open as Nessie and Jake emerged.

They walked into Edward's office, hand in hand.

"Hi Bella," Nessie greeted with a tired smile. Jake looked at her, his eyes were both happy and worried.

"Hi," I responded.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked and she nodded.

"What have you guys been doing?" she asked. I blushed, and I had a feeling that if Edward could, he would have to.

Nessie and Jake looked confused and then I watched as they both inhaled through their noses before similar horrified looks crossed their faces.

"Really - in his office, Bella?" Jake asked.

I blushed harder.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 **McCarthy Residence**

Rose didn't know what she was going to see when she walked through the front door of the house. She didn't know if she would find Emmett disintegrated on the path outside, slumped in a heap at the door or still chained up in his room.

Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised.

Emmett was sat in the hallway, eyes closed, looking asleep. But when he heard Rosalie enter his home he opened his eyes and smiled.

"You're alright," she whispered, shutting the door behind her and tentatively walking towards him.

"I'd never leave you, Rosie," he told her, eyes hungry as he took her in. All day his thoughts had been consumed with her. He thought about her face, her eyes, her lips, her laugh, her smile - everything that was _Rose_ just to get him through the day and stop him going insane.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"That's one promise I'll keep until my last days."

Rose reached Emmett and stood above him, noting the angry red line that went across his neck. Her hand cradled his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Are you thirsty?"

He nodded.

Rose climbed onto his lap, straddling him before she placed her hands on either side of his face.

Without words, she leaned in and kissed him, tasting him. Pulling away, she smoothed her hands over his lips.

The mood had changed, the air was heavy and Emmett was horny.

His fangs descended and ever so carefully, Rose placed her thumb inside his mouth and ran it over the smooth surface of his fangs.

Looking into his eyes one more time, she brought his face to her neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed and sucked the skin.

When his fangs pierced her skin, Rose cried out and Emmett pressed her closer to him, hands splaying across her back.

Emmett sucked, drinking in the sweet taste that was just so _Rosalie_. It slipped over his lips and down his throat like honey, warming him from the inside out.

Rose's breath spread across his temple as her fingers gripped his short, dark locks. She never thought feeding a vampire could be so intimate.

When Emmett had taken enough, he pulled away, his tongue swiping the remnants of her essence from around his mouth. Raising one hand up, he used it to turn her head to face him and he kissed her hard, thanking her for blood. He could already feel it healing him. The marks from where the silver had burned no longer felt like they were on fire… although Emmett was almost certain that Rose had that effect on him without her blood.

With his lips still attached to hers, Emmett stood before promptly laying her on the floor, laying his body on top of hers.

Rose moaned and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Emmett's hands slipped under her work t-shirt, enjoying feeling her warm skin so close to his cold skin. She warmed him through like the sun on a hot day.

"I want you," he groaned into her neck, hips thrusting into her, desperately trying to create some friction.

"You have me," she keened back. Heat was pulsing through her.

In no time at all, their clothes were off and Emmett was balls deep inside Rose, rocking against her, seeking to make her scream out his name in pleasure.

"Emmett…" she whined when he hitched both legs up around his waist, penetrating her deeper.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in return. His fingers, on one hand, pinched and pulled at taut dusty pink nipples (nipples he was coming to have a great appreciation for) as the other held her leg high against his waist.

Pleasure began to blaze through Rose and she threw her head back and lost herself in the sensations.

"That's it," Emmett encouraged as her sweet pussy squeezed his cock. "Come for me, my beautiful Rosie." Her pleasure ignited his and his balls began to tighten, ready to empty into her.

"Emmett - I…" she lost her words. "I'm… Lord…"

"Give it to me. Give it all to me."

Rose's own hips thrust into Emmett and as his pubic bone brushed her clit, she felt her orgasm wash over. The pleasure rolled over her in like a large fire consuming her whole and all Rose could do was ride it out. Her head was thrown back and she cried out Emmett's name, her fingernails making crescent moon shaped indents in his back.

The feeling over Rose flying over the edge sent Emmett tumbling down after her. His hips lost their rhythm and he buried his face in her neck to try and stifle his groans. His cold come spurted into Rose and his hips thrust once more into her.

Emmett rolled off Rose and onto the floor as their breathing evened and they both came back down from the high they had just experienced.

Rose blushed when Emmett looked at her and she realised they had just had sex in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my God!" she buried her face into her hands as a giggle rose out of her.

Emmett smiled and pulled her closer. He nuzzled the side of her face with his, one hand across her stomach, fingers lightly tickling her hip.

Rose turned to face him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well, you know how my day went - how was yours?"

"Not the best." She told him about Tyler, about Jake and then she admitted something to him. "I was worried about you." Her fingers slipped over his face, down his neck and landed on his left pec, right above his unbeating heart. "I didn't know if you would have made it." Tears came to her eyes quickly and she shut them, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Shush," Emmett soothed as he pulled her closer until once more they were skin on skin. "I'm alright. We're alright."

Rose and Emmett stayed like that until a shrill noise from their pile of clothes broke the silence and peace that had surrounded them. Shooting him an apologetic look, Rose sat up and reached for her shorts, fishing out her phone, looking at who was calling before answering the phone.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Rose." Bella's voice came through the phone. "Is Emmett alright?"

Rose gave him a smile. "He's fine - Edward and Nessie?"

"Both fine - and Carlisle and Jasper; Esme just text."

Rose bit her lip. "What about Jessica?" Emmett's face formed a frown as he thought about his progeny… the person who had tried to attack Rose.

"I'll check…" The line went silent but Rose could make out some faint talking. "Alright." Bella's voice came back clearer. "She's fine - we did lose thirteen vampires…" Rose closed her eyes as Emmett squeezed her hand. No amount of vampires should have died for that bitch Maria. "But it could have been worse."

Neither Rose nor Bella spoke for a few seconds. Then Bella broke the silence.

"Are you and Emmett busy?" Rose was suddenly glad that Bella couldn't see her as her face flushed. Emmett gave a chuckle.

"No," she slapped him lightly across his chest. "Why?"

Bella took a breath. "Edward's going to confront Maria."

 **Masen Residence**

Jake pretended to watch the large television screen that was in the living room, when in fact he was listening to Edward. He'd woken not long ago, had himself released from his chains, released Nessie and was now working on whatever vampire kings did when there was a maniacal witch after them. Apparently, one of those things was arranging a donor from Nessie to feed on.

Jake waited. Edward gave him a nod of his head when he went into his office, but that was it.

The donor Edward had arranged came to the door and was let in by someone. He down to the basement and Jake didn't move until he heard Nessie's voice.

Getting up from his seat, he walked slowly down the stairs, knowing Nessie could sense him. He could just about make out the sound of an engine pulling up to the house, and from the sounds of it, Bella had arrived.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Jake heard the donor say. He climbed down to the last step and entered the basement room. The jail cell had been opened and Nessie sat on her cot looking worse for wear. The 'Donor' (as Jake now thought of him), was sat next to her, a sickening smile on his face. He was fairly short (but then most people were to Jake), with a slim build, crooked nose and thin lips.

Nessie's eyes flickered to Jake, and the Donor, realising they weren't alone turned around.

"Can we have some privacy, please?"

"You're not needed," Jake told him, stepping towards them. "You can go."

"King Edward-" Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the title. "-said I am here to feed his progeny."

"It's alright," Nessie told him. "You can go." she looked unsure though.

The Donor looked between them before shrugging his shoulders and ascending the stairs. _Good riddance_ , Jake thought.

Without a word, Jake sat down next to Nessie.

"Jake… I need to feed." Even after all this time of being a vampire, Nessie still felt ashamed about her instincts.

"I know."

Had she knocked him so hard on the heard earlier he'd become stupid?

"That means I need blood."

"I know."

"Which means I need a donor." This conversation was proving to be taxing.

"I know… which is why I'm here." Jake pulled his shirt off as Nessie stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"No, I can't. Not again - I'm not a monster."

"Edward feeds from Bella - does that make him a monster?" Nessie shook her head violently.

"Then why would you feeding on me make you a monster?"

She didn't respond.

"Nessie - I'm here, I'm willing and I'm offering."

That was all the convincing it took.

Jake slid Nessie onto his lap as he sat back against the wall of the jail cell, wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and tilted his neck.

Nessie took blood from Jake, feeling eternally grateful that he allowed her to be who she was - even if she wasn't sure that she liked that part of herself.

Afterwards, they both sat together, stillness enveloping them.

Nessie opened her mouth.

"If you thank me for what I just did, I'm going to have to get you," he warned, eyes still closed.

"Get me?" Nessie's eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Yes, get you."

"What does that mean?" her mouth began to twist into a smile. "Lick me? Tickle me?"

When Jake's eyes opened and a grin appeared on his face, Nessie knew she should not have chosen the last suggestion.

"Jake-" Nessie began, attempting to warn him off doing anything, but he was undeterred. He grabbed her waist, pulled her back against him and set about ticking her ribs.

For most people, this probably wouldn't have bothered them, it might have made them squirm, it might have made them uncomfortable; but for Nessie, tickling was a big no-no. This was simply because she was _extremely_ ticklish.

Within seconds of Jake's fingers touching her, she was squirming and giggling and jerking, laughter bubbling up from her insides as her skin shuddered.

"Jake - stop!" she giggled. Twisting in his grip she tried to escape, or at least stop his fingers from gliding across her skin.

Jake laughed. It was nice to see her so carefree.

After tickling her until she was taking gasping breaths, Jake finally stopped, Nessie slumping against his chest with a large smile on her face.

"Okay," Nessie admitted. "You got me."

He chuckled. Nessie turned to face Jake, staring deeply into his face as she took him in.

A new silence surrounded them, but this one was different. It felt… heavier.

"Nessie..." Jake didn't know what he was going to say or do next, but before he could, Nessie had shot up off his lap and stood in front of him.

"We should go upstairs, make sure everyone is alright." To Jake's surprise, she held her hand out to him. He took it gently in his as they headed up to Edward's office.

"Hi Bella," Nessie greeted with a tired smile.

"Hi," she responded, taking the vampire in.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked and she nodded.

"What have you guys been doing?" Nessie asked, wanting to know if they had heard anything from or about Maria. She was not expecting to see Bella blush.

Nessie and Jake exchanged confused looks before they inhaled, horrified looks crossing their faces.

"Really - in his office, Bella?" Jake asked causing Bella to blush harder.

As Jake resisted the urge to vomit, Nessie turned to her maker.

"How many?"

"Thirteen."

"Do you have a plan?"

Edward nodded. "And I'm going to need all the help I can get." His eyes fixed on Jake and Nessie. "Can I count on you two?"

"Of course," Jake responded.

"Always," Nessie affirmed.

Edward bobbed his head.

"Love, can you ring Rosalie - I need her and Emmett." Bella fished her phone out of her pocket and began to dial.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked. Edward's face was hard.

"I'm going to try and reason with Maria, get her to see sense." Edward couldn't quite believe what he was about to say. "And then, if that doesn't work - we're going to war."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 **Forks Cemetery**

Edward stood in the middle of the cemetery. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be tucked up in bed with Bella, but whilst Maria was still active, he had to deal with her.

"I came," a voice called out and Edward felt himself stiffen.

He took Maria in. She was wearing a black dress, black leggings and black boots. Her black hair had been left loose and her blue eyes studied him.

"Thank you for coming," he wanted to be civil. "We have to discuss some things."

She laughed. "There's nothing to discuss."

Edward felt his fangs push against him gums in anger.

Maria flicked an invisible piece of lint from her dress. "Vampires cause harm to everyone and everything and I am the only one strong enough to see that and do something about it. I won't stop until every vampire is eradicated."

"You really think you're that powerful?" Edward had to ask. "That you can wipe out every vampire in existence? Your spell only worked in Forks."

"Forks is just a test, to make sure I can actually do it."

"The Volturi will kill you before they'd let you do anything."

"Really?" Edward could tell Maria was finding this conversation amusing. "Where are they then?" she glanced around her. "I don't see them doing anything."

"I told them I would deal with you." Maria laughed. "I wouldn't laugh - my version of dealing with you will be much nicer than theirs."

"So what are you going to do with me, _Your Majesty_?"

"I'm going to make you an offer. It's going to be a one time off, so think about it carefully. If you reject the offer, then things aren't going to end well for you."

"What's your offer?"

Edward had a feeling that she wasn't that interested, but he proceeded anyway. "Stop your crusade against the vampires and disband your coven." her blue eyes narrowed. "I know not all the members want to be there and not all of them want what you're doing, so stop before someone gets hurt." he paused. "If you don't, then I'm going to have to kill you."

Maria was silent.

"It's a one time offer, Maria, consider it carefully."

The witch pursed her lips. "I'm going to have to say no - I don't accept your offer."

Edward wanted to plead with her to reconsider, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to demean himself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you know what has to happen now." With that, his allies stepped out from the shadows. They were all there; Bella, Jake, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Liam and Diego had wanted to come too, but Edward had told them to stay behind; he didn't trust the witches not to attack his home.

"You think that you're a threat to me?" Maria snorted. "Then you clearly don't know me. I didn't come alone, Edward." With that, about ten other witches materialised out of thin air and landed either side of Maria.

Fangs clicked down. The air shifted.

"Consider what you're about to do, Maria," Edward warned as he began to lower himself into a crouching position.

"Oh, I have."

With that, Bella cried out. "Jasper!" she gasped as she heard the mind of one of Maria's followers. "Step right!"

Jasper moved quickly, taking one large step to the right as an arrow narrowly missed his head and hit the tree behind him with a 'thunk', lodging itself firmly in the wood.

Jasper growled and all hell seemed to break loose.

Both sides charged forward and the fight began.

Edward took Maria on, charging at her with everything he had, slamming his fist towards her. Before it made contact, she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away, a giggle escaping her lips as she pulled her fist back, it glowed with a blue light and then she thrust it in Edward's direction. She wasn't close enough to him to touch him and Edward thought he would be alright, but he was wrong. Her fist didn't touch him, but the blue light extended out from it and smacked Edward squarely in the gut, sending him flying through the air and onto the cold grass.

He lay there in shock for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts.

Around him, the fight continued.

Rose and Bella were shooting their light at various witches, distracting them from firing silver arrows at the vampires and stopping them from launching silver chains at them.

Jake had phased and had taken on two of her followers alone, roaring as they whipped him.

Carlisle was fighting with another, quite successfully until he heard Esme cry out in pain.

He turned his head and a deep growl ripped itself from his throat. Esme had been sparring with a witch, but another one had come up behind her and forcefully stamped on her calf, causing her to fall to the floor and cry out as the bone broke.

Carlisle rushed forward, but Esme wasn't to be defeated. She majicked a dagger and used it stab the man who had broken her leg, swinging around she then majicked another and slashed the arm of the assailant in front of her.

Carlisle reached her and knocked both men flying backwards. He scooped down to pick Esme up, gently placing her down by a tree as he made sure she was alright, her daggers disappearing.

His hands cradled her broken leg.

"I'm fine," she grunted through the pain.

Carlisle lifted his wrist to his mouth but Esme placed her hand against his and shook her head.

"Later, you can fix me later. Right now we have a fight to win." Carlisle nodded and stood, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He took a few steps away from her and then turned back.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Esme grinned through the pain radiating through her leg and pulled her bow from her back. "I'll be fine."

Carlisle gave her a small smile and charged back into the fray, going to help Jasper who was being assaulted with silver chains.

Emmett watched as his King was thrown away from the leader of the coven. When he didn't get up straight away, Emmett moved towards Maria, determined to finish the witch off himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rosalie fighting with Bella. She was magnificent.

As Emmett ran towards Maria, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Maria had her back to him, but when he was about six feet away she turned and held her hand out to him in a 'stop' motion. Emmett felt his feet stop moving and he was cemented to the spot.

"It's good to see you again, Emmett." The large vampire growled and tried desperately to move his feet. "I have one more thing I need you to do for me."

Maria whispered something into her hands and moved towards Emmett, a grin on her face. Emmett leaned back as she placed her hands on his chest and her majick flowed into him, crawling about his veins and invading his mind. As her command entered his head, all thoughts left until one remained; _kill Edward_.

* * *

 **Bella**

I blasted away one of Maria's followers and breathed deeply through my mouth as I pulled some much-needed air into my lungs. I glanced around, watching as my friends fought the people who wanted to destroy vampires. Nessie and Jake were working as a team, Esme was sat by a tree firing arrows at anyone who got too close and Carlisle and Jasper were wrestling with several men with guns. I turned my head towards Emmett, Maria and Edward. Emmett wasn't moving, he was stood in front of Maria, blank face as she grinned.

I read her mind and gasped when her true plans filtered into my head. _Kill Edward_.

"Carlisle!" I screamed when Emmett moved towards Edward, who was just getting up from the floor.

Carlisle turned and looked at me, glancing past me when he saw me turn to Edward and Emmett. Emmett began to move towards Edward, a menacing look on his face.

"He's going to kill him!" I screamed, terror freezing my blood as my legs felt weak.

Carlisle and Jasper moved together at once, both of them hurrying towards the two men about to be locked in a battle. I knew Edward wouldn't win. He couldn't. Emmett was older than him and therefore stronger, and if there was one person who could stop him - it was Carlisle.

As they rushed forward, an arrow shot past them; Esme had heard my cry and was trying to help, but her arrow missed.

I realised then that Carlisle and Jasper were too far away, Emmett was already only a few feet from Edward and was reaching out.

Time seemed to slow down until everything around me was still and all I could see was Edward and Emmett. Emmett looking like a vampire, aggressive, hungry and dangerous as Edward looked frightened and shocked. This was it. Edward was going to die.

That thought raced through my mind and made my chest feel so tight I thought I would faint. Edward… dead. No. _No_. I wouldn't let it happen.

Using everything I had with every fibre of my being I sent my light towards them, urging it forward, pushing it until my whole body physically ached. My fingertips seemed to burn with the power and my eyes watered, blurring my vision. I would stop this.

As quickly as time had stopped, it started again. My light reached them, sending them flying apart, Edward one way and Emmett the other. Their bodies crashed into the ground with such force, chunks of earth flew up around them. I was left panting and weak.

Looking around for Carlisle and Jasper I realised my outburst had done more than just send Emmett and Edward flying, it had sent everyone else, bar Rose and Esme, flying across the cemetery too.

I didn't care though, Edward needed to be alright. I ran across the uneven ground, almost falling before I threw myself down next to him, my hands reaching out. I wanted to touch him. To make sure he was alright.

"Are you hurt?" I could feel the panic gripping my chest.

"I'm fine," he told me, looking shocked. "Are you alright?" his cold hand reached up and cupped my cheek.

I didn't get the chance to answer as a growl vibrated from Edward's chest and he suddenly grabbed my waist, flipping me so I was behind him as he stood up.

I saw why. Emmett had gotten to his feet and was looking at us. But he was different.

"Edward," I gently said, placing my hands on his back. "Look at him."

Edward did, his once tense body starting to relax, because the Emmett in front of us, the Emmett who had been instructed to kill Edward was gone, and in his place was The Beast.

"I'm sorry," Emmett told Edward. I couldn't explain how he was different, he just was, and it became very obvious his memory had come back.

His once calm and sensitive demeanour had gone and he now only had eyes for one person.

"You're dead!" he shouted at Maria before he charged towards her, hisses screaming passed his lips.

Maria had been on the floor, my light having sent her to the ground, but she had stood as Edward and I spoke.

I expected her to do something, send a spell towards Emmett but she was rooted to the spot, not moving a muscle.

Emmett's large hand reached out and he grabbed her throat, picking her up from the ground.

"You took my memory and you tried to make me kill Edward - neither of those things was a good idea." he was speaking through clenched teeth.

Maria gasped for breath.

"Beg me - beg me for your life."

"Die vampire scum!" a loud voice called out as one of Maria's followers charged towards Emmett, a silver rod in hand. He struck Emmett on the back, but I think Emmett was too angry to feel pain. He growled and turned to face him, blue eyes blazing.

None of us moved. I think we were all too scared to.

I heard the thought before I heard the gunshot. _No_. Someone had fired a gun towards Emmett. It hit him in his right shoulder, causing him to let go of Maria and send her sprawling to the ground. Realising Emmett had turned his anger to someone else, the follower who had hit Emmett with the silver rod, ducked down, grabbed Maria and then vanished with her, much like they had appeared.

Emmett streaked past Edward and I and pulled out a young man from behind a tree.

"That was unwise." The young man laughed.

"Go on - kill me." That was not the response I was expecting. Emmett didn't hesitate. One moment the young man had a head - the next he didn't.

I heard a gasp and turned to see Rose looking horrified and afraid. Emmett turned to look at her but she suddenly found the ground more interesting. An eerie silence fell over the cemetery, Maria's followers having vanished when she had.

"It's good to have you back," Jasper said, getting to his feet, walking over to where Emmett was and clapping him on the back.

"It's good to be back," Emmett told him, eyes glued onto Rosalie.

"Fucking hell, Bella," Jake groaned as he staggered over to me, dressed in his khaki shorts. "What the hell was that?" His grin told me he was teasing.

"It was really powerful," Nessie chipped in. She stood as Jake's side, her hair coming out of her braid and mud on her face and clothes.

"I couldn't let Edward get hurt." I was distracted. Rose was standing off to the side looking awkward and avoiding looking at Emmett.

"I'm going to take Esme back home and get her healed," Carlisle told us. He was carrying Esme in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologised. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Esme waved him off. "Don't apologise - you didn't break my leg." Edward smiled - but I could see he wasn't happy with himself.

"We'll think of something else, Edward," Carlisle said to him. "But they'll be regrouping and healing and we need to do the same." Edward nodded.

Carlisle sped off into the night with Esme and not long after Jake and Nessie left, just to make sure that all of the coven had actually gone, and weren't lurking around the cemetery.

That left Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and I.

"You've definitely got your memory back?" Edward asked his eldest brother.

"Oh yeah. I'm back - thanks to Bella." He gave me a smile.

"Good."

"Although I am pissed you locked me up in a jail cell." Emmett's sentence was accompanied by a smirk.

"Needs must."

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked. He had taken his stetson off his head and was twirling it around his finger.

"As Carlisle said; regroup and heal. No doubt they'll be planning another attack tomorrow during the day, and when night comes we'll need to be ready for anything."

Jasper nodded. "You comin'?" he asked Emmett.

"No. I've got some things I need to do." His eyes were on Rose. She had yet to look at him.

"Alright. See ya." Jasper left, leaving the four of us.

"We better get you girls home," Edward quietly said. Rose and I nodded and began to head out of the cemetery.

We were almost out when Rose gasped and grabbed my arm. "Bella," she whispered.

I turned to look at her but was distracted by a white light that was coming from in front of her.

It was so bright my eyes hurt and I squeezed them closed, Edward's arm going around my waist.

I only opened them when Rose said the one word I never thought I would hear again. "Grandpa."

My eyes shot open and I could have wept at the sight of my grandfather, stood in front of us, handlebar moustache, checked lumberjack shirt, faded jeans and boots and not looking a day over sixty. He looked real, but there was a white glow around him.

"Hello, girls."

"What-" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a message."

"Grandpa," Rose repeated, her eyes filling with tears. She moved towards him and I pulled her back.

"How do I know it's you? How do I know you're not a fae?"

"Look at me, Bells. Do I look like a fae?" He held his hand out. "Take my hand."

I looked behind me at Edward, wanting to see what he thought. The small nod of his head was all I needed. Nervously, I reached forward and went to place my palm in his, but my hand didn't touch anything. It fell straight through his and a chill passed through my hand.

I gasped and looked at him.

"I'm not a person anymore. I'm a spirit. You can see me and talk to me, but you can't touch me."

I tried to calm my breathing and stop the tears from falling. The idea that I might have been able to touch him, hold his hand one more time had been a wonderful one.

"You said you had a message."

Grandpa smiled. "I wish it was a better message, but it's not. Things are coming girls, things that are not going to be nice, and they are going to challenge you in more ways than you ever imagined. But just love and support each other and you'll get through it."

"What things?" Rose cried. "What's coming?"

"I can't tell you that - you have your own paths to walk. I can't tell you what to do."

He began to fade.

"No - Grandpa. Don't go!" Rose pleaded, tugging against my hand as she tried to get closer to him.

"I have to go… but it's alright." His figure was fading and his voice became all echoey. "Just call me. And I'll come."

"Grandpa… Grandpa!" Rose whimpered. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed. Loud, heart-wrenching sobs. Her legs gave way and she ended up kneeling in the dirt of the cemetery. I had gone down with her, and whilst tears streamed down my face, they were silent. I closed my eyes and tried to picture my Grandpa, to pretend he was still there.

I didn't know how long we were there for, but cold arms separated us and I felt like I was flying through the air. I didn't open my eyes, not until I felt the soft sheets of my bed surrounding me, Edward climbing in behind, spooning me and creating a safe place.

Neither of us said anything and before long I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Rose**

Seeing her Grandpa had finished Rose off. It had already been a long day - well actually a long few days, but seeing him was the last straw. Emmett had taken her home and had just tucked her up into bed like she was a child.

He was currently sat on the edge, stroking her hair.

"I know you don't want to talk, Rosie, and that's fine." His voice soothed her. "So I'm going to talk and I would really like it if you listened.

"I know you're upset about me getting my memory back - I could see it on your face in the cemetery. I don't know why, but I think it's because you think that changes something." Her heart clenched. "I want you to know it doesn't. If anything, my feelings for you are stronger because you looked after me when I needed help." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale." A single tear found its way down her cheek.

"You're not ready to say it back, and that's fine. But you need to know how I feel about you." He stood from the bed and knelt next to it; Rose squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm going to go now because I think we both need space." His cool fingers stroked her cheekbone. "But when you decide you're ready for this," he gestured between them even though he knew she couldn't see, "you let me know and I'll be with you in a flash." Emmett stayed kneeling next to her, hoping she would open her eyes and prevent him from leaving. She didn't.

With a sigh, he stood and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he turned back to face the bed. "I'll tell you something now, Rose - our relationship, when it happens, not if, is going to burn so bright it'll put the sun shame." There was still no movement from the bed.

"I love you, Rosie - remember that." With those final words, he was gone.

Rose lasted for about ten seconds before she started crying again. She wasn't strong enough to admit how she felt about Emmett, not yet. To say the words out loud, to acknowledge her feelings seemed too dangerous.

When she looked at Emmett she saw two different sides to him; the one whom she had looked after when he had no memory, and the other who was dangerous and everything a vampire was purported to be. With the former she had felt a connection, deep feelings that made her heart clench and her chest go tight; with the latter, there was an attraction there, but something was holding her back.

Rose had never felt the way she had about Emmett for anyone else… but that scared her. She didn't know what she was feeling. She felt like she was losing control.

So… like anybody who feels like they're losing control, she did the sensible thing. She squeezed her eyes shut tight so hard that spots appeared behind her lids and she willed herself to go to sleep. She needed to get out of her head and sleep would be a welcome relief (should it ever come).

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't think I'm going to be able to post on Monday as I normally would; a family member of mine has been admitted to hospital and is quite ill so they're my priority right now. I hope you all understand and I hope to have Chapter 20 up on Friday, but I'm making no promises.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

**Bella**

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Edward had left some time before dawn, leaving me with just a quick peck on the cheek and a promise he would see me tonight. I had hoped that the fight yesterday with the witches would have weakened Maria enough that she wouldn't have enough power to compel the vampires to walk into the sun, but I didn't think that was going to be the case.

I'd asked Rose about Emmett, but she didn't have much to say. _I don't want to talk about it, Bella_ was all she had to say.

Jake had closed the bar today, he'd left a message on my phone. We were all too tired to work, and none of us wanted to deal with the little problems customers had when there were bigger issues occurring.

"What do you think Grandpa meant?" I asked Rose before I took a sip of my tea. "Do you think he was telling the truth… or just an illusion?"

Rose was quiet. "I want to believe it was him - he seemed just like Grandpa… but well, I don't know. You've been tricked by fae before - was it anything like that?"

I shook my head. "I could touch the fae - and you saw last night, I couldn't touch Grandpa." A thought came to me. "You don't think it was the witches, do you? Conjuring up an image of him to scare us?"

"They'd left the cemetery by that point…" Rose shook her head. "I don't know. Part of me wants it to be him, and another doesn't because it means that what he said can't be true."

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "We'll get through it, Rose. Whatever life is going to throw at us." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not much - tidying the house… cleaning the bathrooms. Nothing interesting - you?"

Her mind flashed briefly to Emmett. "I'm going to look into Maria's husband's death. See if I can't find anything that will help us."

The conversation finished not long after that, and we both went our separate ways; me to clean the bathrooms and Rose to do some digging.

It was about two hours after this I heard a crash.

"Rose?" I called. "You alright?" I was in my bedroom sorting some laundry out. When I didn't get a response I put down the shirt I was folding and went into the hallway. "If you're unconscious don't answer!" I joked, but there was still no answer.

"Rose?" I called once more, climbing down the stairs and starting to worry.

I pushed open her bedroom door and saw that her desk, which had her laptop open was empty. "Rose?"

Something above me caught my eye, and in the reflection of the mirror Emmett had installed I saw two figures stood behind the door.

"Agh!" one voice cried before I heard Rose's.

"Get out of here, Bella!" she shot out from behind the door, lurching away from the man who was now holding his hand up to his chest and clutching it.

"He's from the coven!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room as we ran into the hallway.

"How did he get in?" I asked, sure I hadn't unlocked the door from last night.

Rose didn't need to answer as, just like last night, a woman materialised in front of Rose and I, literally appearing out of thin air.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked sinisterly.

Rose lifted her hand up to shoot her with her light, but the woman was quicker. She grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her away from me before twisting her around and slamming her into the wall and pinning her wrist behind her.

"Hey!" I shouted, moving forward to help, but the man from before grabbed me in the same manner, forcing me to my knees as he trapped my arm behind me.

"Time to go, girls," he muttered into my ear. I opened my mouth to protest but it fell short when in one second we were in our hallway, and the next we were knelt down in an unfamiliar room with several unknown faces looking at us. There was only one I recognised.

"Hello Bella and Rosalie, it's so nice to finally meet you. We didn't really get the chance to talk last night." I looked up into her blue eyes.

"What the hell do you want with us, Maria?" Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Austin**

"It doesn't matter what you do, Austin," Carmen began. "He's not going to wake up - only Maria can do that."

Austin knew she was right. Maria had placed Tyler under a spell so that he was unconscious but she was still able to draw power from him. It's how she had managed to make the vampires walk into the sun. Austin hadn't realised that Tyler had been descended from _the_ Crowley's. He had just assumed they shared the same name. The Crowley's were a wiccan family who could trace their roots back to the Celts. They'd always practised majick in the area, they were the family people sought out when loved ones were ill and no doctors could help. They were held in very high regard by most wiccans.

Maria had used this to her advantage. When Austin had admitted he was dating him, Maria had encouraged their relationship, told Austin he was welcome to bring Tyler to any of the meetings. Austin hadn't - he wasn't ready to admit that part of his life to Tyler just yet. Then she'd gone and exposed him by sending her thugs after them. Poor Tyler.

Austin caressed his boyfriend's cheek, noting the stubble that was starting to grow.

"Do you hate her?" he asked Carmen.

She thought about her answer. "I don't think I hate her. I feel sorry for her." Austin turned to look at her - how could she feel sorry for her? "She lost her husband, Austin - the one person she loved most in the world died because he loved vampire blood more than he loved her." Carmen looked down. "I don't think she wants to admit that, because then she has no one to blame but Lyle."

Austin could see her point, but he found it very hard not to hate Maria. Yesterday, when she had cast her spell to send vampires walking into the sun she had forcibly used the coven's power; sucking it from all of them until they were left weak and dizzy. It was only Don, Jesse, Ralph and a few others who had willingly participated. And then last night, when she had gone to confront the vampires, she had taken the same group and left the rest of them in the Spa. She was playing a dangerous game.

"I'm going to get us out of here, Austin. I don't know how yet but I'll think of something." Carmen promised him. Carmen wasn't as strong as Maria, no member of the coven was, but she was starting to think Maria planned it that way. But together, maybe together they could do something.

"Carmen!" Dina called from another room. "Something's happening!" Placing a comforting hand on Austin's shoulder, Carmen left.

"What's going on?"

Dina shook her head. "I'm not sure - Don and Yvette left but they've come back with two women."

Carmen gently pushed passed Dina and went further into the room. It was one of the largest rooms in the spa and was used as a reception. In the middle of the room stood Maria, Jesse, Ralph, Don, Yvette and a few others looking at two women knelt on the floor.

"What do you want with us, Maria?" she heard one of them ask.

Maria smiled wickedly. "I need some bargaining chips, Bella." Carmen's stomach sank. If she was right, Maria had kidnapped Bella and Rosalie (Austin had mentioned them to her). Two more people had been dragged into this fight. "And you and Rosalie are the perfect people."

"You are going to regret doing this," the blonde told her defiantly.

"I don't think I will. The vampires won't touch me if you're in the way."

Neither girl fought back at that statement.

"Now - make yourselves at home. Do not try to escape." A smirk formed on her mouth. "You'll get burned." Maria turned to Jesse, "I need to rest. I'll need all my energy for tonight" He nodded and led her out of the room. Don and Yvette let go of Bella and Rosalie before following them with Ralph close behind.

"Now what do we do?" Bella asked as she got to her feet and dusted her jeans down. "How much use are we from inside here?"

"We're in the middle of the coven - I'd say that counts for something," Rosalie retorted.

"Maria is a pioneer!" someone called out from the group around them.

"A pioneer, she-" Carmen cut Bella off.

"Enough, Jack - you might approve of what Maria is doing but the vast majority of us don't. Now if you'll excuse us, I think Bella and Rosalie might want to see Tyler." At the mention of their friend's name, both girls turned to Carmen and followed her.

"Is he alright?" Rosalie asked, concern crossing her face.

Carmen nodded.

"Is it true?" Bella began. "That the majority of you don't approve of what Maria is doing."

"This coven was meant to be a safe place where young wiccans could explore their powers. Maria has turned it into a weapon." Carmen pushed open the door that was separating Tyler, Austin and now Dina from the rest of the coven.

"Tyler!" Bella exclaimed as she rushed forward and knelt next to her friend laid on the makeshift bed. Rose looked on.

"What has she done to him?"

"She's put a spell on him, so he sleeps but she can still use his majick. It means he won't put up a fight," Austin told her sadly, squeezing Tyler's hand in the hopes that he would wake up.

Noticing the blood on his shirt forearm, Bella pulled the sleeve up to reveal the hideous burn mark that Tyler would now forever wear. She went to touch it and then pulled her hand back.

"I don't think he can feel anything," Austin told her sadly.

"We have to stop her," Rosalie mumbled. "She's hurting so many people."

"How?" Bella asked, desperation in her voice. She turned to Austin and Dina, but both shrugged their shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rosalie asked Carmen.

Carmen was racking her brain, trying to think of a spell that could stop Maria, but so far she had nothing. "The problem is Maria created the spell that would make vampires walk into the sun - she's a powerful witch, and she's drawing power from Tyler. Individually we can't stop her."

"What if you worked together?" Bella queried.

"Maybe… but we're not a particularly strong coven, most of our members are young and don't even know how to properly use their powers. Maria has been pulling their powers from them."

"How?" Rose asked, an idea forming in her head. "What does the spell do?"

"It's a mental spell-"

"We might be able to help!" Bella exclaimed, jumping to her feet and coming to stand next to Rosalie.

Carmen gave them a questioning look.

"I hate this bit," Rosalie whispered to Bella. "We can read minds. We've been able to uncover a vampire's glamour before so perhaps we can stop the spell from getting to Tyler?"

"You read minds?" Dina asked and Bella nodded.

What followed next can only be described as a hyena-like laugh as Dina threw her head and howled.

"You read minds?" she asked breathlessly. "It's even worse than us explaining our powers to people. At least we're believable!"

Rosalie and Bella shared a look.

Bella started: "You're thinking about your cat, Chandler - named after the _Friend's_ character and you're wondering if he's alright. You're worried that your grandfather hasn't been taking his medication as he has no one to remind him."

Rosalie continued: "You honestly don't know if Maria will let you live after this but you're hoping she will. You regret ever getting involved in this coven and all you want is to go home and Facetime with your sister, Nora whilst you watch a comedy."

Dina's jaw hit the ground, Carmen looked impressed and Austin hadn't taken his eyes off Tyler.

"And now you're freaked out," Bella deduced.

"Well - that shows you're genuine." Carmen gave them a smile. "Now how do we get the hell out of here?"

* * *

 **Fangtasia - The Previous Evening**

Emmett walked into the deserted bar and rubbed his hand over his face. He was confused and tired and felt lost, a pretty unfamiliar feeling for him.

The clicking of heels let him know he wasn't alone. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," his progeny taunted as she approached him.

"Which Emmett are you? The fantastic vampire Emmett or the pussy-whipped memory loss Emmett?"

He glared at her.

"The fantastic vampire Emmett?" Jessica smiled. "It's good to have you back - and we have to talk about you assaulting me, especially over _Rosalie_." She said her name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"We're not talking about Rosalie." It felt strange for Emmett to call her that, especially since he had been calling her _Rosie_. "We need to get ready for tomorrow." He attempted to walk past her but Jessica placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I want the details," she wiggled her eyebrows. "I want to know _everything_."

"There's nothing to tell." Again, Emmett tried to move. He could easily throw Jessica out of the way (as he proved when she lunged at Rose), but he was trying to show restraint.

"You smell like Rosalie has climbed all over you - and you have that look in your eye that means you were buried balls deep inside her." They'd been together for so long now that Jessica was able to read him so easily. "I want to know what she felt like, what she tasted like and what she looked like."

"Jessica - I will not tell you," Emmett said firmly. "What happened with Rosalie and me is between us two."

Her hand dropped from his chest and she glared at him. "But we always share details with each other!" She sounded like a whiney child.

"Not this time!" Emmett shouted as he headed back into his office. He was going to need to order some silver chains for tomorrow. He wouldn't go back to the house and get them from there; he'd told Rosalie he'd give her space, and he would. He needed her to recognise how she felt for him. If she rejected him, his dead heart might just break.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank you for your patience with me. I still think I'm going to have to upload once a week until my family member recovers; that might take a few weeks, a few months (nobody is too sure). Again, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 **Platt Residence**

Esme clung to Carlisle as he ran them back to her house, her leg hurting and throbbing the entire way. Realising he couldn't open the door and hold Esme, he rapped on the door with his knuckles, hoping to get Maude's attention as she had been babysitting Ethan.

"What happened?" she exclaimed when she saw Esme in Carlisle's arms and clearly in pain.

"A wicca stamped on her leg," Carlisle responded. He gently brought Esme into the house and placed her on the couch, trying not to bump her too much when he set her down.

"Is Ethan alright?" Esme asked Maude through clenched teeth, her leg was really beginning to sting now.

Maude nodded. "He hasn't even stirred."

"Thank you for looking after him," Esme told her. She didn't know what she would do without Maude.

"It's no bother," Maude reassured her.

Carlisle knelt on the ground in front of Esme and removed both her boots before lifting her injured leg and placing her foot on his chest.

"I need to make sure I get your leg lined up properly," Carlisle informed her, doctor mode taking over.

"Can I do anything?" Maude asked anxiously.

"No," Carlisle told her. "Thank you for looking after Ethan." he reiterated Esme's gratefulness.

Maude gave a nervous smile. "I'm going to go then - you _must_ ring me if you need me." She fixed Esme with a look. "Anytime, day or night." Placing a hand on her shoulder she squeezed.

"I will," Esme replied, biting her lip when Carlisle moved her leg slightly.

Maude said her goodbyes to Carlisle and then left them alone, knowing Esme would be alright with Carlisle.

Carlisle lined Esme's leg up on his chest, gently cradling her foot in one hand and her calf in the other.

"This is going to hurt," he warned her.

"I'll be fine."

Carlisle gave her a small smile, pulled up the sleeve on his shirt ready to bite himself and then grasped Esme's leg tighter. He didn't warn her before he did it so she wouldn't tense up. With his quick reflexes, he pressed the two pieces of the bone together, grimacing when Esme cried out.

Feeling with his fingers that the bone was back where it needed to be, Carlisle dropped his fangs and bit into his wrist, offering it to Esme when he tasted blood.

Valkyrie's were normally able to heal themselves, but only for minor injuries, not a break such as this.

Esme tasted Carlisle's blood, drinking down a few mouthfuls. When she had finished, she placed her head back against the couch and let the blood work, fusing her bone back together and taking away the pain.

Carlisle kissed the top of her foot. He could hear the bone healing.

They sat in silence for a while before Esme broke it.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes half-closed as she looked at Carlisle who was still knelt on the floor.

"You don't need to thank me-" Carlisle began but Esme cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I don't just mean for tonight. I mean for everything; for loving me, for loving Ethan, for being you."

"I should be thanking you then," Carlisle gently said. "You came into my life and I've never been happier. You and Ethan light up my life like no one else ever has. Without you two I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am."

Esme smiled at him for about two seconds before she leant forward off the couch, captured Carlisle's face in her hands and drew him up to her.

She pressed a kiss to her lips, holding him close as he smiled against her lips, enjoying the closeness.

"Mmm, take me to bed, Carlisle," Esme whispered. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he swung her up, making her giggle when he nuzzled her neck.

Carlisle wasted in no time in getting her on the bed, mindful of her leg the entire time (although it had healed already).

She stripped him of his clothing first and then he stripped her of hers, kissing her skin as each small section was revealed.

When Esme had had enough teasing, she pulled him down onto her tight, undulating her hips against him and sucking the pale skin of his neck into her mouth.

Carlisle's fingers found her core; her body wet and ready to receive him. He teased her nub, rolling it around and pressing down on it, causing Esme to throw her head back and sigh in pleasure.

"Now, Carlisle," Esme demanded, "Now." She pulled him close to her and Carlisle grabbed his throbbing member, lining himself up and pressing his lips to hers as he pushed into her warm, wet centre.

He let out a hiss when he was deep inside and opened his eyes. Esme was laid beneath him, biting her lip with her eyes closed, contentment and pleasure flowing through her.

"I love you so much, Esme," he told her. Carlisle pressed his lips to hers and then moved down, kissing her neck, collarbone and the swell of her breast before he encased her nipple in his mouth and used his tongue to flick the nub.

"Carlisle, oh!" Esme cried as his hips began moving. "I… love… you… ugh… too." Pleasure was washing over her and her mind was struggling to make her mouth move. Opening her eyes, she glanced down to see Carlisle suckling her breast and the sight was too much. It made her clench and tingle.

A cold tongue and a cold cock pushed Esme closer and closer to the edge until she was eventually crying out and flying over the precipice, dragging Carlisle with her as she squeezed around him in the sweetest pleasure.

They both came with similar cries, Carlisle burying his face between Esme's breast to stifle his whilst Esme twisted her face and hid it in the pillow. After all, they didn't want to wake Ethan.

Carlisle gently rolled to the side, bringing Esme with him and pulling her bad leg over his, running his fingers over the soft skin of her knee.

"Is it alright?" he questioned, eyes darting down.

Esme's eyes rolled. "Yes - I've had your blood. If it can heal a severe stab wound from a maenad, then I'm sure it will have no problems healing a break." she kissed the tip of his nose, running her fingers through his hair.

Carlisle sighed contentedly and let his eyes close. Esme leaned in once more and pressed her forehead to his.

Neither said anything. Sleep overtook Esme first, the day finally taking its toll on her. Tomorrow they would have to face more, but for tonight she could rest.

Carlisle lay awake, listening to her and Ethan breathing; it was quite relaxing. His life had changed so much since coming to Forks; he had a girlfriend, found another son in Ethan and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy, really happy. They just had to figure out a way to deal with Maria and then he could go back to enjoying the little family he had.

Glancing at Esme, Carlisle quickly realised something; he didn't have a future without her.

* * *

 **Fangtasia**

As Emmett was silvered to his bed in one of the backrooms of Fangtasia, all he could think about was how angry and upset he was that Rosalie hadn't called out to him yet. He had wanted to give her space and time to think about herself and what she needed… but did it really take longer than a few hours? He was aware he was being impatient and knew he was probably being unreasonable, but she was the woman he loved. He had never loved anyone else like her. Sure, he loved women in the past, but not like this, not an all-encompassing love that kept him awake and made him want to spend every second of every day with her. Rose was Emmett's lifeline.

Emmett hissed as the human Edward had sent over laid a piece of silver across his neck. The poor human's heart rate sped up to what Emmett was sure was an unhealthy speed as he jumped back from the bed and began to sweat.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, fear creeping over him as he stared at the large vampire.

"It has to be done," Emmett gritted out. Once he had given the young man permission to continue, he did so, securing his wrists, feet and chest. The poor thing was shaking and very close to passing out when he had finished.

Emmett listened as he ascended the stairs, spoke briefly to the guards Edward had stationed outside the club and then got into his shitty car and left.

"So," a voice called out from the other room. Emmett rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to Jessica. "What do you want to talk about?" her voice had an edge to it; she knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Nothing," Emmett grunted back. "Get some rest." he closed his eyes and tried to will his brain to stop replaying images of Rosalie; they were distracting.

"I don't want to rest just yet," Jessica called out. She too had been silvered onto her own bed and as Emmett was also silvered he couldn't escape her. "I want to talk about you and Rosalie."

Last night Emmett had point-blank refused to talk to Jessica about it. He ignored her questions and at one point slammed a door in her face to try and make her go away. It hadn't worked.

"Jessica," Emmett heaved out, almost like a parent disciplining their child. "I will not tell you now, or ever, what happened between Rose and I. I won't discuss my relationship with her with you. Forget about it and _leave_ it."

"I will not!" she shouted back indignantly. "You threw me across a room for her - I want details!"

"No," Emmett told her firmly.

"Why not?" Jessica whined. Now she really was acting like a child. Emmett bet that if she was stood up, she would have stamped her foot. "We used to talk about all your other conquests."

Emmett didn't like that word.

"You'd tell me _everything_ \- what they wore, the way they tasted, how they touched you, how you touched them…" she reeled off a list of the gory details they had exchanged.

"Not this time." She was starting to test his patience.

"But why not?" she whined again. "What's so special about her-"

Emmett cut her off. "I love her, okay?" His admission came out and hit Jessica like a bullet, Emmett could hear her sharp intake of breath. "She's not like the others and she never will be. There wasn't anyone before Rose like her and there won't be anyone after her. Rose is it for me now." He said the last sentence quietly.

"You love her?" The heartbreak in her voice was evident. "As in you really love her?"

"Yes."

"As in you'd consider changing her?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

That was the end of their conversation. For the next few hours, as the sun rose, neither vampire spoke. They had both said what they needed to.

Emmett was peacefully resting (or as peacefully as he could with silver burning into him), thinking thoughts about Rose when he felt her panic begin. It rose from his chest and lodged in his throat as the feeling mounted and got greater. The panic was joined with fear and then...anger. Emmett's eyes shot open and he fought against his chains; he needed to get to Rose _now_.

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted, trying to get the attention of the guards. He heard their heavy boots begin down the hallway before they entered the room they were in.

Emmett didn't even wait for them to ask what was wrong. "You need to unchain me now - my…" What was Rose to him? "...friend…" that sounded wrong. "...needs me!"

"I can't unchain you. You know that." Emmett groaned in frustration.

"I'm not being compelled to walk into the sun!" He struggled against the chains. He raised his head off the bed as far as he could and glared at the guard. "My friend is in danger and if you don't let me go right now, something bad will happen to her!" Emmett was trying to remain calm, but Rose's fear was making him fearful. If the guard did unchain him, Emmett knew he would have to figure something out to get to Rose; it was mid-morning, but he'd cross that bridge when it came to it.

"I can't," the guard said before he turned and left the room, ignoring Emmett's cries for him to come back.

"Be quiet!" Jessica shouted. "I was asleep."

Emmett growled.

"What's wrong - your little princess need you?"

He growled again. "If you can't say anything helpful, shut up!"

Jessica snorted. She began to mumble about something but Emmett blanked her out, focusing on Rose. _I'm coming, Rose_ he thought. _I promise_.

* * *

 **Masen Residence**

Edward paced his office, tension tight in his shoulders. Bella was in danger. She'd been taken by the coven. He'd felt her fear during the day, but as he was silvered, and his guards had been told not to unchain him, there was nothing he could do. They were just following orders, but he was still frustrated.

Emmett was leant against his desk, broad arms crossed over his chest, his face set in an unpleasant glare. Carlisle and Esme were sat on the couch, Esme in her catsuit. Jake and Nessie were in the corner, exchanging worried glances and Jasper was sat in Edward's large leather chair behind his desk, playing with a pen.

The second Liam and Diego walked through the front door, everyone became tenser.

"They're definitely in there," Liam told him. "From the smell, they've been there a while."

Edward swore under his breath. "Are they hurt?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't think so - someone in there is hurt, but not them."

"Did you hear anything?" Emmett asked.

Liam shook his head once more. "Not really - Maria appears to be resting and everyone else is quiet."

Edward couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

"What's the plan, sir?" Diego questioned.

"We go to the spa. We need to end this tonight." Edward looked around the room, watching as the faces of his family nodded. He included Esme and Jake in that statement. They were his family too.

"Let's go," Emmett growled.

In only a matter of minutes, they were stood outside the spa. Edward knew they couldn't get in because of the protective wards Maria had placed up.

"Maria!" Edward shouted. "We need to talk!" He heard a slight commotion inside and then she appeared, shimmering in front of him, her form not quite there before she materialised fully.

"Hello, Edward." Her voice was sickly sweet. "What can I do for you?"

"You know exactly why I'm here - let all those people go, the ones you have in the building, including Bella and Rose."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Edward. Those girls are my only way of ensuring that you won't hurt me. If I hand them back to you, I've got nothing."

Emmett let out a growl.

"You don't need to involve anyone else in this, Maria," Edward said. "I can assure you I won't hurt you, even if you let those people go."

From the look in Maria's eye, he could tell she didn't believe him.

"I'm not going to let them go, Edward," Maria defiantly told him. "I need them."

Edward had a feeling she was baiting him, wanting him to ask why, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know. "Why?"

Maria smiled. "I have another part of my plan. Yesterday was a test, just to make sure I could do it. I now know I can. The next stage is something better, something incredible. I'm going to create a shield, a bit like the one that's around the Spa now." She waved her hand and in between them, almost like a curtain, the air flickered gold. She had put protective wards up. "But it's going to be in the form of a solar flare!" Edward's face dropped. "It will wipe out every vampire in the area." She paused. "And the best part? The best part is that I'm going to do it at night - which means even more vampires will die!" Maria sounded positively gleeful at the idea but Edward's mind was racing with ways he might be able to stop her. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he might not be able to. An attack on that scale was unprecedented and could well wipe out the entire vampire population of Forks. There was no way vampires would be willing to silver themselves at night.

"Actually," Maria began. "I was wrong - the best part is there is nothing you can do about it!"

Edward could feel the panic and anger in his companions and knew he had to do something.

"Tell me, _Your Majesty_ ," Maria goaded. "Do vampires feel fear the same as humans?" She raised her hands as if to do something but then she gasped and her whole body seemed to freeze. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor, her whole body slack. She shivered and gasped and let out a moan.

No one spoke for a few seconds until Jasper felt the need to open his mouth.

"What did you do?" he asked Edward.

"Nothing," Edward responded, straining his ears to listen to what was going on inside the Spa.

Maria gasped once more and sat up, staring at her hands. Edward watched with fascination as her hands glowed a light green and slowly, the colour seeped from her fingers and into the night air, evaporating into nothingness as Maria looked horrified.

"What have they done?" she whispered. "No...no… they can't do this to me!" Her voice got louder and louder until it was a scream and her eyes were wide and her face contorted into an angry snarl.

Before Edward could work out what she was talking about, Maria disappeared.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked no one in particular.

Edward opened his mouth to answer (or rather explain that he wasn't quite sure himself) when the invisible veil that had existed between himself and Maria suddenly became visible. It glittered gold just as before and got brighter and brighter until the small group gathered outside the Spa had to shield their eyes. It shone like the sun for only a few seconds and then disappeared, much like Maria had.

Without waiting Edward stepped forward and moved his hand towards where the barrier had been.

"Edward, be careful," Carlisle warned.

"Wait," Esme called out. Edward's hand stopped just a few centimetres away and he turned to look at Esme. She loaded up her bow with an arrow and fired it where the protective ward should have started. It shot straight through banged against the brickwork of the building before falling to the floor.

More confidently this time, Edward pushed his hand forward, readying himself for the searing pain he would feel if the protective ward was still in place, but there was nothing. The ward was gone. They were free to enter the Spa.

"Game on," Jasper growled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for posting this a day late. Not only if my family member still ill, but I broke my toe yesterday and had to go to the hospital. When I got home I was in too much pain and too tried to upload. Fingers crossed it gets better from here!**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

 **Bella**

I tapped my fingers nervously against my thigh as I waited for Dina to come in. We were waiting for her to tell us when Edward and the others got here (as we knew they would). Austin was still say next to Tyler. He hadn't moved much from this morning. Carmen had been trying to reassure him throughout the day but I don't think he was taking much in.

"Will he be alright?" Austin suddenly asked. "When you do… whatever it is your going to do him?" He turned to Rosalie and I. "He's not going to get brain damage… or amnesia is he?"

Rose shook her head and I answered.

"No - he'll be fine. We did it before and the other person was fine." Austin nodded and then went back to looking at Tyler.

They weren't many of us in the backroom, just Carmen, Austin, Tyler, Rose and a few other wiccans who disagreed with Maria; Lin, Kyle and Elise. It wasn't a large group but Carmen assured us it would be enough. Rose and I were going to do most of the work, we just needed them to keep the others out for as long as possible.

We heard footsteps heading towards the room and almost everyone straightened up and waited to see who came through the door. It was Dina.

"They're here." She nodded to Rose and I. "It's showtime."

Dina shut the door behind her and Carmen charmed the door so it wouldn't open for anyone but her.

Rose and I knelt down on the floor next to Tyler and Dina placed her hands on Austin's shoulders.

"Come on," she gently coaxed. "We need you." Carefully, she managed to get him to stand up and steer him away from the cot. She gave us an encouraging smile.

Rose and I took one of Tyler's hands each and I closed my eyes, focusing on Tyler.

I delved deep into his brain, past the darkness and nothingness until I came to what I assumed was the spell. It was a bright light in his brain and seemed to form a circle. In the centre was Tyler, stood still and helpless, staring but not seeing.

 _Tyler_ , Rose whispered. I could feel her next to me.

 _Tyler - we need you to come back to us_. I pushed that thought into his mind and waited. Nothing happened.

Rose's worry drifted into my mind but I pushed it away. I couldn't focus on that now.

 _Tyler; you need to snap out of it_ , Rose tried. Nothing.

 _Memories_ I whispered to Rose. _Show him memories_.

I thought about the first time I met him; he was wearing a tropical shirt and flip flops in dreary old Forks. He made me laugh within minutes of meeting me and had been a friend to me ever since. I thought about the way he flirted with Esme and the way he shyly admitted he had been dating Austin. I remembered the time he helped a young man come out to his family and the way he would always dance around the kitchen when he was cooking.

I thought about Tyler until my head hurt and the more I thought, the louder my thoughts got. Rose did the same and soon we were both shouting memories at Tyler, forcing him to remember.

There was still nothing though. No recognition. No movement. And the barrier of light in his mind didn't even flicker.

 _Please, Tyler_ , I begged. _We love you and we need you to come back._

There was a flicker. His face seemed to change slightly and the barrier around him flexed outwards, only for a second, but it was something.

 _Again!_ Rose shouted. _Do it again Bella._ Rose copied me; she thought about Tyler and how much she loved him, how much we needed him to help us and how wonderful he was. Together we filled Tyler's mind with one thought - love.

The more we thought, the more movement Tyler's face made and the more the barrier flickered. His head began to move and slowly he turned to look at us.

He stared at us for a few seconds, confusion over his face before recognition fluttered over his features.

His wide-open eyes were the last thing I saw before the barrier exploded outwards and Rose and I were thrown from his mind and our places on the floor, both of us tumbling backwards away from the cot he was on and landing on our backs, everyone else being thrown against the wall.

A previously unresponsive Tyler sat up from his place on the cot with a ragged breath, eyes wide and frantically looking around him. Austin, Rose and I all made a dash towards him.

"Tyler!" I cried as I threw myself on the floor next to him.

"Thank God you're alright!" Austin exclaimed, taking his hand in his and bringing up to his mouth, pressing kisses to the dark skin.

"It's good to have you back," Rose gently told him.

Tyler stared at us all. "What the fuck happened to me?"

Austin glanced at us nervously.

"It's a long story," Rose answered on his behalf. "But we can't talk about it right now. We have to move."

Tyler didn't question her but did look a bit bewildered. Austin helped his stand as Dina and Carmen stood by the door, ready.

"Remember, keep moving - we need to get Tyler out of here." We all nodded at Carmen's instructions.

"I expect a full explanation when we get out of whatever mess we're in," Tyler told Austin. "And a massage - I'd like a massage." I fought back a smile.

"Ready?" Carmen asked and we nodded again. She flexed her palm at the door handle and the spell that had been placed on it was lifted and we all charged through the door, wanting to get out of here as quickly as we could.

Carmen and Dina were first out the door, followed by Rose and I, Austin and Tyler and then Lin, Kyle and Elise.

No sooner were we out the door and one of Maria's thugs charged at us but was swiftly seen off by Carmen. A flick of her wrist and he was sent flying across the room.

Another charged at us from the other side and Dina whispered a spell under her breath, the wicca tripping over her own feet and landing face-first on the floor.

I was vaguely aware of some of the other wiccans staring at us, not helping but not attacking either. They didn't know what to do.

We were only eight feet from the door when Maria materialised in front of us, anger marring her features.

"What did you do?" she screeched. Nobody said anything.

"Why would you betray me like this?" Her question was aimed at the wiccans.

"Because what you're doing is wrong Maria and we won't be apart of it any more." Carmen's voice was strong as she looked at her mentor. I'd seen inside Carmen's head. I'd seen how much she'd revered and respected her. Maria had taught her a lot. She had helped her when she struggled with her powers and encouraged her to embrace her wicca side. It seems before her husband died, Maria wasn't a bad person.

"The vampires are scum and deserve to die!" Maria was almost hysterical now. "You took his power from me - you… you…" She was losing her ability to speak.

"You took Tyler's power from him. You used him as nothing more than an energy source." I could hear in Carmen's mind that she was hoping Maria would see sense, but the rational part of her brain knew this wasn't the case.

"You killed Lucy!" Dina shouted. The pain was still fresh in her mind. It seemed they were quite close.

"Lucy deserved it!" Maria shouted back. "She would have prevented us from reaching our true potential!"

"Just stop it, Maria!" Carmen yelled. "This is not what Lyle would have wanted."

At the mention of her husband's name, Maria's face fell and sadness clouded her mind.

Rose stepped in. "Lyle loved you, Maria - there's no doubt about that - but he wouldn't want to see you like this." Her mind was racing over the information she'd discovered this morning. "He was a good man; volunteered at charities, supported you in everything you did; but this is not the person he would have wanted you to become."

Carmen joined in. "If he could see you now Maria he would be mortified." She stepped closer to her former mentor. "He wouldn't want this for you."

Maria seemed to be considering their words, but it didn't last for long.

The door to the Spa flew open, splintering into bits as Edward walked through the door first, fangs down. Emmett and Jasper followed, which made me wonder where the others were.

I couldn't deny how happy I was to see Edward though, not to mention the fact he looked incredibly handsome in his 'battle gear'; black crew neck sweater, dark jeans and black shoes.

He glanced at me passed Maria and I could see the silent question in his eyes: are you okay?

I nodded my head at him and gave him a small smile. He returned one but was still angry.

Maria had turned to face Edward. Neither of them said anything.

"I won't give up," she told him. "It's your fault he died."

"I didn't kill your husband, Maria," Edward responded quietly.

"Your _kind_ did!" She spat back.

Edward shook his head. "He made a choice - he chose to use vampire blood."

"If you had just stayed hidden, then he would be alive!"

"You're wrong," a voice interrupted and I turned slightly to see Rose moving towards Maria. In front of me, Emmett tensed.

"Lyle wouldn't have been alive, Maria. He would have died. He had a terminal illness." Maria's mind flashed back to seeing her husband laid on the couch, pale and weak from the treatment he was receiving. "He wasn't going to get better and you know that. Him taking vampire blood actually extended his life - it gave you more time with him." Rose paused to let her words sink in. "You should be grateful to vampires for coming out of the coffin, as it meant you got time with him that you shouldn't have had." Rose's words struck something in Maria and she turned away from Edward, her eyes filled with tears.

"I loved him so much."

"I know you did," Carmen soothed her. "And that's why you have to stop this."

"I'm so angry."

"I know," Carmen said again. "But you don't need to be angry at the vampires - they don't deserve your anger."

A stillness fell over the Spa and for a moment no one said or did anything.

Then, the man who had kidnapped Rose and I earlier jumped in.

"Don't listen to them, Maria! They're fangbangers!" When he had finished talking, he thrust his hands towards us and a light shot forward, ready to hit our little group.

Carmen drew her arms in front of her and pressed her forearms together, pulling them apart to reveal a band of light. She threw her arms out in a horizontal line and the band of light surrounded us. The light that the kidnapper sent out reached us but didn't harm us as Carmen's barrier protected us, burning the light as it touched it.

The man let out what I could only describe as a snarl, reaching behind him and pulling out a gun. He pointed it at us, his eyes fixed on Carmen.

"I always knew you were trouble." I opened my mouth to cry out as his thoughts turned to Carmen dying, but I had no need to no. Once the words had left his mouth, something flew passed me and into his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. He glanced down at his chest and embedded in his heart was an arrow. I turned my head around as fast I could, a smile appearing on my face when Esme, Carlisle, Nessie and Jacob stepped out of the shadows.

The man didn't get the chance to say anything else as he fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Good riddance," Dina muttered.

The woman who had helped to kidnap Rose and I ran towards the man, kneeling at his side. Her hands hovered above his chest before letting out a wail.

"He's dead!" She swiftly stood and was at Maria's side.

"They've killed Don - they'll kill us all Maria. We have to do something!"

Maria looked at the woman and then down at the man, Don. She then looked back at the woman.

"Yvette - what would you have done if you had never met me?" Her questioned seemed odd and badly timed.

The woman, Yvette, looked baffled.

"Please answer the question," Maria encouraged.

"Um… I probably would have become a reporter…" she trailed off, seeming unsure of what to say next.

"And Lucy," Maria began, turning to face Dina. "What would Lucy have done?"

Dina seemed just as perplexed as Yvette at the question but answered anyway. "She was studying to become a barrister."

Maria was silent for the next few moments, her mind whirring.

"I'm so sorry," she said suddenly. "I'm sorry to all of you for what I've done." She then turned to Edward. "Thank you for trying to give me a chance. I didn't deserve it."

Edward was confused, his eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth opened as if to question her.

Promptly, Maria turned from Edward and towards Don, she held her hand out and the gun he had let fall to the floor flew across the room and into her hand.

I gasped as I read her mind and pushed my way forward to try and get to her.

"I'm coming Lyle," she whispered. I didn't see what happened next as a cold body slammed into mine and turned me around on the spot, shielding from the horrific sight, but I did hear the gunshot and the thud of her body when it hit the floor. I heard the collective gasp from her coven when she shot herself and I heard Carmen's horrified cry.

I tried to move my head from where it was buried in Edward's chest but he held me tighter.

"Don't look, Bella. It's not a sight you'll want to see." I trusted him and stopped struggling, letting my arms go around his waist as I gripped him to me and the rest of the world melted away.

"Are you alright?" he murmured into my hair and I shook my head because I wasn't.

I then raised my head a little so I could look at his face, "But I will be."

* * *

I sat down on the bench outside the Spa and watched as everyone went about their business. Edward had called the Volturi to let them know that the situation had ended and they had sent a cleanup team. Carmen had insisted that Maria's body be treated with respect as in the end, it was clear to see that she was just a woman in pain. Edward agreed.

The coven had been officially disbanded, but Carmen was going to see Edward at some point during the week to discuss setting up a new coven, one that was monitored by Edward. Young wiccans still needed a place where they were safe to go and practice their majick and learn how to control it.

Any members of the coven who showed the slightest support for Maria were being put on a watchlist by the Volturi. They would make sure they were monitored for the next few years. Most of them were also being required to leave the state. Edward didn't want them causing more trouble, even though he was pretty sure that they wouldn't do anything without Maria to lead them.

I watched as Edward spoke with Liam and a member of the Volturi clean up team.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked as she came and stood next to me, her own arms wrapped around herself to stop the chilly night from cooling her skin too much.

"I'm not," I told her. "It's been a hectic night and I'm just having a minute."

Rose gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped one of her arms around me, pulling me to her side.

Emmett joined Edward and I looked out of the corner of my eye at Rose. She was looking at his back.

Esme and Nessie came over and joined us.

"Are you two alright?" Esme asked, rubbing her hands together. She had a soft smile on her face.

"We're fine," I answered. "We were very glad to see you."

Esme giggled. "We were glad to see you too."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Nessie asked. I glanced down briefly at my wrist, where I had been grabbed. There was a slight bruise and it would probably hurt more tomorrow, but considering what could have happened, I knew I had got off lightly.

"It could have been worse," I told her, giving her a smile so she knew I was alright.

Nessie turned away from me and towards where members of the coven had gathered, those that didn't agree with Maria. Among them was Carmen, she had faint tear tracks down her face. Maria had been a big part of her life once upon a time, so I understood her grief.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Nessie asked and we all turned to look at her. "That Maria loved Lyle so much she killed for him."

I was silent as a thought entered my mind, and it was so strong I felt I had to say something. "I killed for Edward… I killed Tanya."

"You're not like her, Bella," Rose immediately reassured me. "You'd never kill thirteen people in cold blood."

"Bella," Esme gently called my name and I looked at her. "You killed Tanya for a reason - when you found her she was literally in the process of killing Edward. If you hadn't have killed her, she would have killed him and then probably gone on to kill you." I could see her reasoning. "You did kill Tanya for no reason. It was to defend your boyfriend and stop her from hurting him."

"I never meant to imply you were like her Bella," Nessie began. "And I don't think she killed for the right kind of love." We all turned to look at her once more. "The way Maria loved Lyle once he died was almost… obsessive. She carried that obsession around with her and it ate her up." She shifted on her feet. "The way you and Edward love each other, that's not obsessive." She smiled. "It's pure." I felt a blush cover my face. "I'd like someone to love me like Edward loves you."

At that moment, Carlisle and Jake joined Edward and Emmett. Jasper was scaring some of the coven members.

"Are you sure you haven't found it already?" I asked, watching as Nessie's enigmatic blush covered her cheeks and she shook her head.

Esme's eyes were focused on Carlisle. "Everyone should experience pure love at least once in their life." I had to agree with her. Loving Edward was one of the best feelings I had ever had and having him love me back, well that was just the icing on the cake.

Rose was looking at Emmett's back again.

I nudged her side with my arm. "Are you going to give him a chance?" I thought back to one of the first proper conversations we had ever had; when we had spoken about his feelings for Rose. I had no doubt he was genuine and I had to admit, confused and memory loss Emmett was quite sweet.

Rose pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'm not going to talk about it now."

"Why?"

She smiled a little. "Because Emmett is listening - he's turned slightly towards us." I watched as Emmett looked over his shoulder at Rose and gave her a sly smile. I shook my head. I hadn't even noticed. He then turned back to Edward and I watched as he made a conscious effort to turn his body more away from Rose.

We all gave little laughs.

"I think we're all very lucky," Esme concluded as she looked at the group of three vampires and a shapeshifter.

"Definitely," I agreed. Life had thrown some pretty crappy obstacles my way, but thankfully I had a wonderful boyfriend, lovely friends and an amazing cousin to keep me going.

I was very lucky indeed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to publicly thank jessa76 for always being so supportive in her reviews - especially lately. Thank you to everyone else who has also been understanding when it comes to updating.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

 **McCarthy Residence**

Rose stood in the living room and discreetly peered out the window at Emmett and Edward. They were just finishing up some business. She and Emmett had a lot to talk about.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bella asked, coming to stand next to her. She too watched Edward and Emmett outside.

"I'll be fine," Rose reassured her. "Are you alright, after everything that's happened today?"

Bella nodded. "I'm just dealing with it all - I don't know how I feel about Maria's death."

"At least it was on her terms."

"True." Edward and Emmett finished their conversation and Bella went outside to Edward. She'd stay the night at his.

Emmett walked slowly into the house and Rose stepped away from the window, standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for him.

When Emmett walked into the living room, he looked nervous, hands in his pockets and worry in his eyes. He didn't look as confident as he had outside the Spa.

"Do you want to sit down?" Rose asked him, gesturing to the leather sofa behind them.

Emmett shook his head. "Just say what you need to, Rose. You're killing me. You have the ability to break my heart and-"

Rose cut him off. "I'm not going to break your heart, Emmett." She walked closer to him until she was stood right in front of him. Gently, she placed a hand on his face and stroked his cheek.

His eyes closed and she could have sworn he leaned into her touch.

"Don't do this," he whispered. "Don't do this if you don't mean it."

Rose gave a soft smile and leaned up to Emmett's ear. "I'm ready, Emmett." She stepped back and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as Emmett stared at her for a few seconds before a large smile spread over his face and he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He held her close and pressed his face to her hair.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," he mumbled and Rose smiled.

"I think I might." She pulled back and looked up at him. "There are ground rules."

"I love rules."

"No, you don't."

"For you, I will."

Rose's smile got wider.

"What are your rules?"

"There's just one," and there was. "Just me Emmett. It has to be just me. I won't compete for your attention with anyone else and I won't share."

It was Emmett's turn to smile. "Rose, there hasn't been anyone _but_ you." His large hand stroked a stray hair from her face and cupped her cheek.

They both shared a look before Rose leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Emmett, pressing herself into his body.

Emmett returned the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers. His hand slid from her cheek, down her neck and shoulder to her waist where he drew her in close and relished holding her, knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

They kissed until Rose was breathless and Emmett was straining hard against his jeans. He reluctantly pulled away and grinned at Rose's glassy eyes and red face. Her arousal was filling the air.

"Emmett," she whispered breathlessly, before leaning forward once more and pressing her lips to his neck. "Take me to bed. Make love to me."

Emmett growled. "It would be my pleasure." He scooped her into his arms and took her through to her bedroom, laying her down on the soft bed and truly appreciating her beauty.

Rose didn't let Emmett get too far from her though and she reached out and pulled him down on top of her, locking her legs around his hips as their lips were reunited.

Emmett trailed his lips down her neck to the neckline of her t-shirt and his fingers teased the hem, slowly revealing her stomach to him. He continued to push her t-shirt up and kiss down her neck until his lips and fingers met in the middle, just below her bra. He quickly freed Rose from her t-shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed.

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, his fingers crept behind her and undid the snap of her bra clasp, pulling the material away from her chest and revealing her breasts to him.

Emmett had seen quite a few breasts in his time but there was something about Rose's that made him want to stare and worship and capture their beauty. They were the type of breasts every woman wished they had. Full and round, topped with dusty pink nipples, they were a thing of perfection.

Whilst Rose appreciated his staring, she wanted more. Her fingers slid their way under his jacket and she removed it, letting it drop to the floor beside the bed before her fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and she rucked it up to his chest and over his head, leaving him gloriously bare-chested.

Emmett smiled and leaned down, kissing her again as their chests rubbed together and Emmett lightly thrust his hips into hers, his erection pushing almost painfully against his jeans.

Rose's hands trailed down his chest, feeling the ridges and muscles as they moved under her exploration. When she got to his jeans, she undid his belt and used her feet to push them down to his knees, Emmett standing to drop them to the floor and kick off his shoes and socks.

He was completely naked.

"Do you own underwear?" Rose asked as she bit her lip. She did see it as an advantage for her though.

Emmett shook his head. "Why would I?" He crawled on top of her again. "Too restrictive." He ground against her and Rose's hips arched.

"We need to get rid of these," he muttered, fingers dipping into the hem of her shorts and stroking the soft skin. "I feel exposed."

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, kissing him deeply as he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs, leaving Rose to kick them off and remove her shoes and socks.

When they were both naked, panting and wanting, Emmett slid down Rose's body, leaving a trail of fire and ice until he situated himself between her legs. He sucked on the inside of her thigh, fangs dropping and scratching against her skin causing Rose to writhe against the sheets, clasping them tightly in her hands as she threw her head back and lost herself in the sensations.

Emmett grasped her creamy thighs in his hands and parted her legs revealing her beautiful pussy, framed with a delicate bush of dark hair. He moved forward slowly, tentatively touching his tongue to her clit, smiling when her back arched off the bed at the motion.

Touching her clit with his tongue again, he gently moved the delicate bud around, moving it to the left, then the right and back again, pressing his nose in and inhaling as much as he could.

"Emmett…" Rose sighed, her body tense.

He smiled and pressed a kiss directly to her pearl before he moved lower and moved his tongue forward, tasting her. There was no other flavour like Rose.

'Oh," Rose cried and tilted her head further back as Emmett explored her with his tongue, slowly pleasuring at her first before his tempo increased and he used his thumb to press at her nub.

"Emmett, I... oh." She was incoherent, her pleasure building as he worked her over, teasing, flicking and tasting.

The large vampire grinned against her and increased his efforts, tonguing her hard and moving his thumb faster over her clit, increasing the fire that was building inside her.

"I'm, oh shit, Emmett." Rose cried as her hips undulated and one of her hands grasped the back of Emmett's head, pushing his further into her. "There, right there." Her body began to shake and a bright light appeared behind her eyes… and then it was gone. The pleasure had faded and Emmett was no longer between her thighs. She opened them, almost scared she had been dreaming.

But she wasn't. Emmett was stood at the edge of the bed, his hand doing some serious damage to his erection as he stared hungrily at her.

"I need to be inside you. I need to feel you clenching around me."

Rose's mouth went dry and she nodded, reaching for him.

Emmett willingly climbed on the bed and lost his body to Rose, luxuriating in feeling her legs and arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

They kissed again, tongues and lips touching and tasting.

Rose placed her hands on Emmett's shoulders and pushed, rolling him onto his back as she climbed onto his lap. Emmett's face changed from lust to surprise and back to lust again.

Rose bit her lip and reached down, stimulating herself as Emmett watched, his mouth falling open to reveal his two fangs. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips. His eyes never left her.

When Rose felt the ball begin in her stomach she slipped her hand lower and gently caressed the soft skin of Emmett's cock. Pulling the skin moving her thumb over the tip, she spread some of the wetness there, combining it with her own that was already coating her fingers. When Emmett inhaled deeply she knew he was smelling _them_.

His hands rested on her hips, waiting.

Rose lifted herself slightly and inched forward, lowering herself onto Emmett's waiting cock, mouth falling open when he was sheathed inside.

A whimper left her mouth. "Emmett…"

He groaned and they began to move.

Emmett ran his hands up Rose's back and pulled her close, tilting his head back so he could kiss her, swallowing her breaths and cries as she climbed closer and closer to her peak.

Her hands cupped his neck and slid into his hair, lightly pulling every time she felt a wave get bigger and stronger.

Emmett's cock stretched and filled her with such delicious pleasure Rose was sure she could never live without it. It gave her new highs and made her dizzy, making her breathless and needy.

Emmett pulled his lips away from Rose and took a moment to watch her rising up and down his cock. He watched her eyes flicker and she clenched and her mouth as her orgasm got closer and closer.

"Never been like this before," he ground out, looking between them as his cock disappearing into her folds. "Never felt like this." Rose was too lost to fully pay attention; all she cared about was the orgasm that was fast approaching.

"I was made for you - you were made for me," Emmett grunted. He used his hands to rock Rose more forcefully, increasing the speed as his balls began to tingle.

"You and me Rosie, you and me…" His brain didn't want to work. He couldn't think. Rose was consuming him whole.

"Emmett… Emmett… oh!" Rose moaned and threw her head back, blonde hair tickling the tops of his thighs as her orgasm rolled over her and made her see stars. It tingled in her clit and made goosebumps break out over her heated skin. Her legs felt shaky and her eyes heavy. But Emmett wasn't finished.

Rose sat forward and pressed her lips to his shoulder, kissing up her neck to his ear.

"Come inside me, Emmett," she whispered. Her tongue traced the outer shell of his ear and sucked the skin underneath into her mouth. "Fill me." She flicked his earlobe. "Let me feel you coming."

It was the combination of her words and the feel of her tongue that pushed Emmett over the edge. He flew off the edge, hips thrusting into her violently and pressing Rose to his chest as he came deep inside her, his balls drawing up tight and his cock vibrating with pleasure.

As he came down, Emmett pulled Rose to his side and laid them down on the bed, snuggling into her and basking in the after-orgasm glow.

"That was incredible," he whispered against her neck, rubbing his nose along the slightly damp skin.

Rose smiled and turned slightly, placing a hand on his face and kissing him. "Mhm, it was."

They both lay there, snuggled together, neither one needing to say anything. They were finally together. Both couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Bella**

Edward's cool fingers tenderly stroked my shoulder as we sat in a booth at _Black's_. Carmen was meeting us all here very soon to not only discuss the new coven she wanted to set up but to also talk with Tyler about his heritage. Now Maria had exposed him to majick, his life would never be the same.

Emmett and Rose were sat across my us, Emmett's arm around Rose and her fingers linked with his. I was happy for them. Emmett was Emmett and whilst I may not have liked that in the beginning, it was clear from the look on his face how he felt about Rose. And she obviously felt the same.

Nessie was sat on the bar and Jake was leant against it, smiling at something she said. Jasper was scrolling through his phone as he sat on a barstool and Carlisle and Esme were yet to arrive. Tyler and Austin were somewhere in the back of the bar.

"Are you going to let Carmen set up a new coven?" Emmett asked, his deep voice breaking the silence.

"If it's regulated I don't see why not," Edward answered. "And I have the perfect person in mind to regulate it."

Esme and Carlisle chose that moment to walk, Ethan in Carlisle's arms.

"Hi!" Esme chimed as she and Carlisle pulled up some chairs. "Sorry we're late, someone," she looked at Ethan. "Decided he didn't like the trousers he was wearing." Ethan giggled when she tickled his stomach.

"Say hello to everyone, Ethan," Carlisle cooed. Little Ethan, not one to disappoint, faced us in the booth and gave us a loud 'Hi!" and a wave before he turned and did the same to Nessie, Jasper and Jake.

Nessie and Jake waved back and Jasper gave an absent-minded wave of his hand, still engrossed in his phone.

"Esme, I have something to ask you." Edward got straight to the point. After the coven had been dispatched, Edward had spoken to me about Carmen's request to start a new one. He didn't think it was a bad idea for young wiccans to have a place to go where they could learn to control their powers. He was just worried that it wouldn't be conducted properly. He didn't know Carmen after all. That's when we had come up with the idea to ask Esme to get involved. She used majick after all and Edward knew he could count on her to make sure that the coven really was a place for young wiccans to learn.

Esme smiled as a way to tell him to carry on.

"Carmen wants to start a new coven; one where the goal is to teach, not destroy and I personally think it is a good idea. However, I'm obviously wary of doing this so I was wondering if you would be able to pop in on them on occasion and just make sure that what they are being taught is safe. Carmen knows about this and she's agreed." Edward paused for a moment, his fingers still running up and down my arm. "What do you think? I understand if you say no…"

Esme opened her mouth to respond but Ethan chose that moment to crawl from Carlisle's lap to Esme's and play with her necklace. Once he was settled, she turned her attention back to Edward.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Edward." She lightly bounced Ethan. "I don't know everything about majick, but I know enough to tell when it's bad." She turned to Carlisle.

"You'll be able to look after Ethan on those nights if you're not working, won't you?"

There was a twinkle in his eye. "Of course - we'll figure out a schedule." Carlisle reached over to Ethan and tickled his side. "We'll be fine."

"Dadda!" Ethan giggled as he squirmed away from Carlisle's teasing fingers.

I smiled at the little family. It was nice to see my friends all so happy.

"Relax," we heard Austin say as he and Tyler came out from the back. "You're worrying for no reason."

Tyler followed with a scowl on his face.

"I'm worried because I am apparently part of some magical family with a long history and I've not been told about it!" He turned a chair around and straddled it so he was sat with the back of the chair between his legs. "Are there any other secrets my family are hiding from me? And if there are, it's not like I can ask!" Tyler didn't speak to his family, that's why he came to Forks in the first place. His mother and father didn't like the fact their son was an openly gay man. His mother even asked him to get married to a woman to keep up pretences. He hadn't spoken to them for about five years.

"They may not have known," Austin reasoned. "Not every wicca presents majick, sometimes it skips a generation and so forth." He placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Tyler wasn't pleased with that response and grumbled something under his breath.

Outside, we heard a car engine rumble into the parking lot and we waited for it to shut off and for the owner to come inside.

"Hi," Carmen greeted as she entered, a large bag on her shoulder. "I was just getting some things that might help Tyler." She smiled at us all and pulled up a chair to sit near Tyler. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two large books, the kind you find in magical films.

She pushed the largest one towards him. "This is a history of wiccans - or rather your history. Your family can be traced back to the Celts. Your history is so intertwined with that of wiccas. You need to read this to understand your family and where you come from." Carmen moved that book slightly to the side and then pushed the second one towards him. "This is spells for beginners. I want you to start practising them and coming to meetings. I don't mind giving you one to one help but we need to build your power up-"

"Woah," Tyler began, pushing the book towards her and shaking his head. "I don't want to be involved in any of this majick stuff." Austin looked crestfallen.

Carmen looked down at the table for a second before raising her eyes to meet Tyler's.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Once your majick has been triggered, which is what Maria did, it doesn't stop. You can try and live a life without majick, but suppressing it won't work. Eventually, it'll burst out of you." She reached across the table and gently clasped his hand in hers. "You don't need to be afraid of majick, Tyler. It can be used for good." Tyler's free hand drifted up to his other arm and his fingers stroked the skin under his shirt – I knew he was feeling the mark Maria had left there.

In a voice that I had rarely heard Tyler use, he said: "I'm scared I'll hurt people. Look what Maria did."

Carmen squeezed his hand. "I can teach you how to put up mental blocks which will help prevent that." She was silent for a few moments. "Being involved in majick isn't how you saw it with Maria. It's a community where you learn and grow."

Sensing his apprehension, Esme spoke up. "Tyler, majick really isn't as scary as you think. I use it."

His brow furrowed. Esme simply smiled and held her palm out, a small toy truck appearing out of nowhere. Ethan giggled with delight and reached forward, grasping it in his hand and waving it around.

"What do you say?" Esme asked him.

"Ta!" he shouted with delight, turning in her arms slightly to show Carlisle who acted like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Esme turned her attention back to Tyler. "See? Majick isn't so bad."

Tyler's mind was racing with questions about Esme. He suddenly realised that the single mother had more secrets then she had been letting on. He watched Ethan with his toy and then breathed deeply and looked at Carmen.

"Alright. I'll give it a go."

Carmen smiled and Austin positively beamed. I leaned into Edward, snuggling against his body.

"You won't regret this," Austin told him. He leaned over and gave Tyler a spider-man style kiss, rubbing their noses together when they were done. A faint blush appeared on Tyler's cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed him off, but his mind was a hive of activity.

"So, Carmen," Edward interjected, taking attention away from Tyler. "Shall we talk about this new coven?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

 **Masen Residence**

Edward scrolled through his emails, deleting all the spam and checking he hadn't missed anything important. Being the King of Washington involved a lot more admin work than he thought.

His office phone and rang and without looking away from his computer, he picked it up, pressing the speaker to his ear.

"Hello, Edward Masen speaking."

"Hello, Edward. This is Caius."

Edward stopped what he was doing on his laptop and sat straight up in his chair. "Hello, Caius." He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to see you, Edward. You dealt with the coven situation very well and we'd like to speak with you in person about it." Edward pressed his fingers into his eyes. He didn't need this.

"Of course. I'll have to check my diary but I'm sure we can come up with a date that suits us both." Hopefully, that would buy him some more time.

"That would be fantastic - I'll ring back tomorrow." With that, Caius hung up the phone.

Before Edward could dwell on what had happened there was a knock on his door and Nessie walked in, dressed for work.

"Everything alright?"

Edward sighed. "It will be. The Volturi want to speak to me." He pushed his chair away from his back and stretched. "The sooner I speak with them, the sooner they'll leave me alone."

Nessie smiled. She was well aware of Edward's lack of fondness for the Volturi.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, closing his laptop and standing from his chair.

"Yep. Jake text and said it's quite busy tonight."

"Let me just get my phone and keys and we can go."

The ride to the bar was filled with quiet chatter and laughter. Edward thought he would forever feel guilty about changing Nessie but as they spent more time together, he was starting to think that maybe the decision wasn't as bad as he first thought. She was smart, pretty and made him laugh. She never blamed him for what he did, and he used her as a sounding board more than once. She was a joy to have in his life.

When they got to _Black's_ , Edward considered her relationship with Jacob. He knew how the wolf felt about her, that much was obvious, but he had a feeling that Nessie was holding back. He wasn't sure why and he wasn't going to pry. It had nothing to do with him yet he still wanted her to be happy. They'd find their footing eventually.

Once Edward had parked the car, he and Nessie got out and headed into the bar. Just as Nessie had said it was fairly busy so Edward sat on a stool near the bar, out of the way.

He watched Bella whizz around, giving him a smile and letting him know she had seen him but that she couldn't quite come over just yet. When she had taken the orders for her tables, she passed them through to Tyler and then came up to Edward.

"Hi," she mumbled, leaning in and kissing him. "Are you alright?"

"All the better for seeing you." She blushed. Edward looked around. "It's quite busy tonight."

"Yeah - we're all in tonight." She was referring to all the wait staff. Edward could see Tyler behind the hatch dancing away, Rosalie had come out of the back with arms full of supplies, Nessie had gone to get ready for her shift, Esme was clearing away some tables and Victoria was flirting with someone, leaning over their table to give them a good view of her cleavage.

"Victoria!" Rose shouted across the bar. "If you could actually help that would be great." Rose looked bothered and stressed.

"I am helping," the redhead said hotly back, giggling at whatever her male admirer had said to her.

Rose rolled her eyes and then gave Edward a smile. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Rosalie. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just busy." She went behind the bar and leant against it, taking a few much-needed minutes.

"I don't suppose you know where my brother is?"

"Fangtasia - he had some things to sort out."

"Ah."

"Hi, Edward." Esme trilled as she gave Tyler some more orders. "Can I get you anything?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm just here for the lovely waitresses."

That caused a chorus of laughs to go through the three women.

"You're such a charmer," Bella mumbled into his ear, fully leaning into him now.

"Why don't you shout at her?" Victoria asked, coming over to the bar and leaning over to grab some straws. "She's cuddling with her boyfriend." Edward hadn't even officially met Victoria. He'd seen her and heard about her (nothing good) and she was living up to those stories.

"Bella's been working - you've been shoving your tits into everyone's faces. Believe it or not, there is a difference," Rose bit back at her, anger starting to roll off her in waves.

"You can't talk to me like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Shut up and help."

Esme looked nervously between the two women and then decided that it was best if she left and cleaned more tables. Bella hadn't moved from Edward's side - not that he was complaining. He quite liked having her warmth against him.

"I'm telling Jake!" Victoria shouted rather childishly.

"Go on then!" Rose called back. When Victoria disappeared into the back, she shook her head and turned to Bella. "Why is she still working here?"

"You know Jake - he just wants to help… and who else would hire her?"

Bella's statement caused Edward and Rose to erupt into laughter. But she had a point; who would hire a woman who spent more time trying to find a lover than actually working?

* * *

 _ **Black's - Jake's Office**_

Jake looked over the spreadsheet that was on his computer and rubbed his eyes. They were getting sore and felt gritty. Spreadsheets weren't his favourite thing to do but they had to be done.

Jake heard and smelt her before she knocked on his door. He heard Edward and her pull up in the car. Heard her walk into the bar and then down to his office and when she was just outside, her beautiful flowery smell wafted over him and then she knocked gently on the office door, entering on his instruction.

"Hi," she said shyly, meeting his eyes for only a brief second.

"Hey," he replied tiredly. The sound of his voice alerted her to the fact that something was wrong.

"What's up?" she asked, walking over to his desk and standing slightly to the side.

"Just trying to get these spreadsheets done for the month," he responded, eyes darting back to the numbers. When they began to blur he knew he was done. The last few days had been incredibly stressful and it was starting to take its toll on him.

Nessie moved closer and stood next to Jake, her hand going to his shoulder. "Maybe you should stop - or take a break even."

There would be no argument from Jake. He nodded and leaned back in the chair, stretching his tan legs and arms.

Nessie's eyes glanced down his body and she took in the contours of his muscles. This didn't escape Jake's notice.

His chair was a swivel chair so he rotated it slightly so he was facing her. He glanced up at her, noting with amusement that this was one of the few times she was taller than him. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing the standard t-shirt and shorts required for the job. Jake thought she looked exquisite in them.

He held his hand out in a silent question. Nessie glanced down and slowly reached forward, gliding her palm across his until she had taken ahold of his wrist. She did the same to his other hand and Jake unhurriedly pulled her forward, stopping when she was stood directly between his knees.

Without saying a word, Nessie leaned down and kissed Jake. A simple slow kiss at first that morphed into a passionate and heavy kiss.

Nessie climbed onto his lap, her knees either side of his hips and her hands sliding up his muscled arms to his neck where they wrapped themselves around her fingers tangled in his hair.

Jake pressed their bodies together and plundered her mouth with his tongue, taking everything she was offering him. His hands found their way under her t-shirt and his fingers crept up her cold body and lightly tickled her ribs.

A giggle erupted out of Nessie's mouth and she pulled away, a smile on her face and resting her forehead against his. Jake smiled too.

"You know I'm ticklish," she murmured, wriggling away from Jake slightly when his teasing fingers slid against her once more.

"I know – that's why I did it."

Nessie shook her head, still smiling. Their relationship had fallen into an easy pattern; they were friends who slept together but only with each other. It was all she could manage at the minute.

Wanting and needing more, Nessie moved forward and kissed Jake again, losing herself in the feeling on him. He'd been working so hard and it had felt like every aspect of their lives was spinning out of control. It was nice to have a break from all the craziness.

They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the voice in the hallway, or the steps getting closer or even the door opening. The only sound they heard was the shocked gasp followed by:

"Oh my God!"

Pulling away from Jake, Nessie was horrified to find Victoria stood in the middle of Jake's office, staring at them both like she had caught them in the middle of an orgy.

She got a horrid smirk on her face and then raced out of the office. Detaching herself from Jake, Nessie ran after her, Jake hot on her heels.

"Victoria!" Nessie desperately called when she got into the main body of the restaurant, Edward turned to look at them, concern in his eyes.

Victoria twirled on her heels until she was facing Nessie.

"What? Are you going to tell me it wasn't what I thought it was? You weren't making out with your boss!" she shouted the last bit, making sure to get the attention of as many customers as possible. Edward stood from his seat and moved towards them.

"It's none of your business!" Nessie hissed, vaguely aware that Jake was behind her.

"You were making out with him on company time – I think that's my business." She stepped closer. "Does he pay you extra? Do you get extra perks?" Her eyebrow quirked up and Nessie felt her fangs push against her gums. "I wouldn't mind getting paid extra if all I had to do was stick my tongue down the bosses throat."

"Enough!" Nessie shouted. She lunged forward as he fangs sliced through her gums. Her hands met Victoria's shoulders and she pushed her back into the wall behind her, feeling particularly violent.

Edward and Jake were either side of her, neither one had managed to grab and stop her. Everyone in the bar was looking at her, waiting to see what she would do.

"I have listened to your crap for long enough. I have put up with the smart comments you make, the disrespectful comments you throw at me and everyone else and I have even had to deal with hearing you suck someone off in the toilets." Victoria had the decency to look embarrassed at that. "But I'm done. You stop doing all of that otherwise we're going to keep clashing. And I'm telling you now; it's you that will come off as worse." Her heart sped up and panic shone in her eyes. "You need to learn to respect people – most of all those you work with. We pick up your slack every day and we're sick of it. Start pulling your Goddamn weight!"

Realising she was being stared at, Nessie felt herself begin to calm and feel embarrassed about her little outburst. She had just had enough. Slowly, she released Victoria from the wall and stepped back, smiling sheepishly at Edward who, surprisingly, looked more amused than upset.

Victoria stared at Nessie, trembling.

"I'm sorry," Nessie apologised. "But I'm sick of the way you've been treating me and the other members of staff." She retracted her fangs.

"You're a freak!" Victoria shouted before she ran from the main restaurant and into the back, no doubt to get her things and leave.

"I fear I may have just cost you a waitress," Nessie told Jake, chancing a look at him. He too looked amused.

"I don't mind – she's not very good."

Esme, always the voice of reason spoke up. "Let's be realistic, she had it coming."

* * *

 **Bella – Masen Residence**

I lay in bed with Edward, facing him on my side as his fingers stroked up and down my naked hip. We'd just shared a fairly vigorous session of lovemaking and we were both coming down from the high.

"I must say, Mr Masen, you were on top form," I praised.

"That's only because I have a wonderful partner, Miss Swan." I giggled.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" I asked after a moment of silence. "That we'll always have this connection."

Edward pondered the question for a minute. "I think so – it may change with new aspects of our lives but I have no doubt I'll always feel for you as I currently do at this moment."

My fingers danced across his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed my lips and then my nose and then my forehead. "That year without you was the worst year of my life. I'd much rather be silvered for eternity than have to live without you."

"Don't say that." I chastised. "I don't want you hurt." His words rung in my ears though. "Anyway, you'll have to live without me at some point… I'm not immortal." I didn't want to discuss this. I didn't want to break the bliss that we had. I sat up against the headboard and picked at my fingers.

Edward sat up next to me and placed his hand over mine, stopping the self-destructive behaviour.

"Fae can be immortal, they stop ageing when they get to their mid-twenties."

I knew what he was trying to tell me. "But I'm only part fae – there's no guarantee…"

Edward's fingers stroked over mine until he clasped my hand in his. "There is another way… well, there are two. The first is I could turn you into a vampire." I didn't mean to but my face scrunched up. It's not that I didn't want to be a vampire, it's just I couldn't imagine leaving Rose. Not yet anyway. "Or there is a blood bond."

"Blood bond?"

Edward nodded. "It's where we would exchange blood in a ritual. It would tie us together and.. well bond us." He'd taken to looking down at our entwined hands. "I'd feel you and you'd feel me. There are even rumours that you can hear each other's thoughts." His mouth quirked up at that.

"I'd be able to hear you?"

"Yes and I'd be able to hear you."

"No one else has heard my thoughts apart from Rose… you might want to consult with her first, make sure they're not too boring." I was making jokes because part of me wanted Edward to ask. I wanted him to ask if I would blood bond with him. I didn't have to wait long.

"Would you consider it – blood bonding with me?" I was silent, not for displeasure, but because I was so pleased he had asked. Edward interpreted it as a bad thing and started talking. "I don't mean for us to do now but sometime in the future. You can think about it as long as you like… and it's not that I don't want to change you into a vampire but I want you to be sure and if you can be with me without becoming one then-"

I'd heard enough and so cut him off by placing my free hand on his face and kissing him.

"Edward, I would love to blood bond with you at some point." His smile lit up the room. "We need to talk about it more but it is definitely something I would like to do."

Edward kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. "You make me the happiest vampire to walk the Earth."

"I think Carlisle or Emmett might disagree with you on that."

He chuckled and pulled me closer which caused our bodies to rub together. I looked down to see him swelling once more, his erection rising in front of my eyes.

I pulled my eyes away from his beautiful appendage and met his, shifting my hips forward more so my lower lips brushed his engorged cock.

His breathed in sharply.

Edward's fingers teased their way from my waist down, creating goosebumps across my skin until his hand rested just above my mound, close enough to have me moaning but far enough away to deny me any pleasure.

I shifted my hips forward again once more and Edward chuckled, pressing down on my skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, his fingers slipped down, down and down until he was massaging my little bundle of nerves, my eyes closing at his touch.

"Are you ready for me, love?" His fingers circled, pressed harder and then slipped down again, gently entering me as his thumb worked my clit.

I nodded as I rocked my body on his fingers, stimulating myself as I got lost in his touch.

His thumb pressed down harder on my clit and his fingers slipped further inside, heating me up.

I felt myself clench around him and Edward moaned, leaning in to press wet kissed to my neck as his fangs scraped the skin, leaving a pleasant trail behind.

"More," I moaned. I leaned forward and pulled his lips to mine. "More."

"Ask and you shall have," Edward responded, a slight smirk on his face. He pulled his fingers away and moved his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock into me. I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's green ones as he fully moved inside me, both of us sighing at our union. It didn't matter that we had done this countless times; it didn't matter that we had just spent the last few hours doing this; all that mattered was here and now.

"So good," I whispered as he moved forward, gently rocking me on his lap, eyes fixated on my face. "Always so good."

The round of lovemaking wasn't vigorous or fast; it as slow, gentle and built me up wonderfully.

My nipples tingled, my eyes rolled back in my head and pussy clenched around Edward. He wasn't done with me though.

He leaned me back slightly, creating a deeper angle and hitting me in a new spot. As I cried out and my orgasm started rushing over me, Edward leaned down and grasped one of my nipples in his mouth, teeth pulling at the bud and making me come, my body jerking.

"Edward!" I cried, holding him close as he continued to move inside me before his body started to shake. I slumped against him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh!" he shouted, his body going rigid as he emptied inside me. His cock pushed deep and he stilled, his hair mused, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face.

I was still slumped against him and I kissed the side of his face, smiling when his fingers drew circles on my back.

After a few moments, we both pulled back to look at each other.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I responded. Edward was my future and it was something I was looking forward to.

* * *

It was a few hours later when I became aware that Edward was no longer next to me in bed but stood at the door talking to someone. My eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the dark yet so I couldn't make him out that well.

I sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleepy dust out of my eyes and stretching, pulling the sheet up to my chest when it fell slightly.

"Thank you, Liam. I'll be down in a few minutes."

When my eyes adjusted to the darkened room, I watched Edward press his fingers into his eyes and his jaw tighten.

"What's going on?" I asked as I became concerned.

Edward came over the bed and sat down on the edge, wearing some pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"It seems I have a visitor." His hand reached across the bed to take one of mine. "I need to deal with her now. The sooner I get it over and done with, the better."

"Who is it?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Her name is Kate," Edward paused and when he looked at me, there was something in his eyes that my sleepiness disappear. "She's Tanya's sister… and she wants to know where she is."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am in the process of adding a new section to my blog; a 'Recommendations' section. It's pretty much what it says it is, a section dedicated to the wonderful community of Fanfiction writers that surrounds us. Every time I find a story I like I will try to add it there for other people to find. Please go and have a look at it and give the authors there some love (and you might find a new favourite story).**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

 **Bella**

I froze. "What?"

Edward repeated himself. "Tanya has a sister, Kate – and she's here to see me. She wants to know where Tanya is."

"Okay," I said slowly as I gathered my thoughts. What did she want? Would she hold me responsible? I didn't have the answer to these questions but we would find them. "We'll deal with this together."

Edward took my face in his hands. "Together." I was pleased he wasn't trying to 'protect me' – that we were doing this together. I wanted to take my place at his side, as his girlfriend, partner and equal.

After I had dressed in some pyjamas I had left at Edward's, we walked down the stairs and into his office.

I pulled my shoulders back and took a deep breath. I could do this. I would do this.

In the middle of his office was a beautiful woman. She had pale blonde hair that fell to her chest. She was about my height and slim, devastatingly beautiful and had green eyes. Her eyes were different to Tanya's though – they seemed kind, curious… and playful.

"Hello, Kate," Edward greeted. His body was stiff as he squeezed my hand. "May I introduce you to my girlfriend Bella?" I gave her a shy wave and to my surprise, she smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you." She turned to Edward. "It's good to see you after all this time, Edward. But I'm not here for niceties." She perched herself on the edge of his desk. "I'm here to find out where Tanya is. I've not heard from her for a few months."

Edward cleared his throat but I didn't want him to take the blame. Not for something I had done.

"I staked her." I dropped my hand from Edward's and stepped forward. "I staked Tanya." Kate's eyebrows quirked up and Edward looked at me like I had grown two heads.

Kate glanced between us before crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, you better explain why."

Without meaning to, everything we knew about Tanya came pouring out of my mouth. I told her about the Queen, about her fascination with me (which inadvertently lead to me telling her Rose and I were fae), about her manipulation of Edward into changing Nessie and finally, how she had tried to kill Edward.

By the end of my explanation, Edward had remained silent and Kate… well, Kate actually looked amused.

"So, you staked my sister because she was trying to kill Edward?"

I nodded.

"It's not as simple as that," Edward added. "As Bella explained, she did a lot and hurt a lot of people-"

Kate held up her hand. "You don't need to tell me, Edward. She was my sister." She turned to me. "Which means I know what she was like – and quite frankly, we didn't have the best relationship, so I can't really blame you."

I was shocked. "You're not angry I staked your sister?"

"Angry? I could kiss you. I had to get on with her for the sake of our maker, but that didn't mean I liked her. I just needed to know what happened to her. I didn't want her popping up out of the blue again."

Well, this conversation was going better than I expected.

"You're not going to do anything?" Edward asked. "You're not going to seek… revenge or go to the Volturi?"

Kate giggled. "No – I have no intention of doing either of those."

Edward and I both relaxed, my body sinking into Edward's as he came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"That's a relief," I told her, finding I preferred Kate much more than Tanya.

"I like you, Bella."

I smiled.

"Are you going to stay long?" Edward asked and Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't decided. I know I need to tell Emmett I'm here so I'll head over to his club tonight. Is it true Carlisle and Jasper are in Forks too?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah – they'll want to see you if you're going to stay for a while."

"I'll have to pop in and see them."

"I'll give you their addresses." Edward released his grip on my waist and walked over to his desk, getting some paper and pen. "I have to warn you – there is every chance Carlisle won't be at his house. He's got a new girlfriend and spends most of his time around at hers."

"Good for him." Kate congratulated. "It's about time he found someone."

"Esme's fantastic," I praised. "Her son is the sweetest little thing."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Edward handed her the piece of paper he had been writing on and she glanced down at before sliding it into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'm sorry to have woken you," Kate apologised. "I just needed to know if anything had happened to Tanya. I can rest easy now."

"Don't worry," I told Kate, waving her off with my hand.

"I'll head to Emmett's club and leave you two alone." She rose gracefully from the desk and came over to me. "It was so nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too," I told her sincerely.

"Edward – we must have a proper catch up soon."

"We will," he reassured her. With one final smile, she walked out of the office and out of Edward's home.

We watched her leave and then I turned to Edward.

"Did you know they didn't get along?"

"I knew they weren't close – like me and Emmett really, or well how our relationship used to be – but I didn't know how she'd react to the news of her death." He considered his thoughts for a moment. "I think it went quite well."

I snorted. "Quite well? It went more than that; she could have tried to kill me or announce she would spend the rest of her life plotting revenge on me – this is the best possible outcome."

Edward grinned and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine wound themselves around his neck.

"Shall we go back to bed, Miss Swan?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr Masen."

Edward leaned down and kiss me, slanting his mouth over mine and smiling against my lips.

I was happy. Very happy.

* * *

 _ **Fangtasia**_

Emmett sat on his throne and gazed into the crowd. One of the pole dancers in front of him tried to catch his eye but it was no good. He only had eyes for one person now. The pole dancer couldn't even compare.

When Rose had told him she wanted to be in a relationship with him Emmett could have dropped to his knees and thanked every deity for his good luck. When she said that he could only see her; well – why would he want anyone else? Rose was an angel incarnate.

Jessica was still upset about his newfound relationship. He could feel her glare from across the club but that didn't matter. She'd get over herself soon, once she had found someone to angry fuck that was.

Emmett scanned the crowd, noting the amount of writhing bodies in front of him. Hm, they were quite busy tonight. Jessica had told him he had to come to the club. Vampires and humans alike had been wondering where he was – apparently, they only came to _Fangtasia_ to see him. Emmett called bullshit. They came to _Fangtasia_ because it was a good club, the drinks were tasty but cheap and most knew they would leave with someone on their arm.

Emmett's eyes zeroed in on a blonde-haired woman that entered. She looked and smell familiar and it only took Emmett a second after hearing her speak to Jessica before he realised who she was.

He stood from his throne and headed over. Jessica was being difficult with her.

"Kate – it's good to see you!" he exclaimed. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and smiled when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Emmett." They separated and she gave Jessica a sickly sweet smile. "I was just telling Jessica here that I had been to see Edward and now I wanted to stop by and say hello to you."

Emmett wondered why she had been to see Edward. Shit. How did he tell her about the Tanya situation – unless Edward had already told her?

Jessica butted in. "You do know that your sister is dead? Isabella Swan staked her."

Emmett was furious. She had made it sound like Bella had done it for no reason whatsoever.

"Kate, it's more complicated-"

"I don't need you to explain to me, Emmett. Bella has already told me everything." He was relieved.

"You've met Bella?" Jessica was getting more irate by the second.

"Yes – I have to say I really like her. Her and Edward go well together."

"You'll have to meet her cousin, Rosalie, then." Jessica turned to Emmett and smiled. It was a false one. "Emmett just _loves_ her. He can't get enough of her. She's basically got his balls in her handbag!" She spat out the last bit with venom and anger but Kate wasn't phased. She was all too familiar will Jessica's little outbursts.

Kate smiled. "I'm glad that Emmett's found someone. I'll have to make sure to meet her before I go. I also want to meet Carlisle's girlfriend and her son."

Seeing that her words hadn't affected Kate, Jessica turned on her heel and left her position by the door, stomping into the back where she would no doubt destroy something. She really was starting to behave like a naughty child.

Emmett called one of the bar staff over to stand by the door and led Kate through the club to a quiet booth where they could talk. He signalled for the bartender to bring over two Tru Bloods. He'd prefer to be drinking from Rose but that was a conversation they had to have.

"So… what are you doing here Kate? I get the feeling that the visit to Edward's wasn't just a social call."

Kate's finger peeled up one of the edges of the label on her bottle. "I hadn't heard from Tanya for awhile. We didn't talk regularly but we did stay in contact for Sasha's sake. When I hadn't heard from her I went looking for her. None of her usual donors or fuck buddies knew where she was." Her eyes met Emmett's. "But then one of them mentioned the last time she had been with her, she had screamed out 'Edward'. I had figured she was planning something and so I found out where you all were and decided to come and investigate." The label came off completely and Kate began to fold it. "She'd been very strange before her disappearance; researching mythical creatures, spending a lot of time with the queen – she even had a room where she kept this one girl's picture." Kate reached down into her jean pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She undid it and pushed it across the table to Emmett.

Emmett smoothed the wrinkled paper out and his eyes widened. He was staring at a picture of Nessie. It had been taken somewhere outside, she was sat on a bench with a book in her lap. Her head was bent and her hair was whipping around her face.

"You know her," Kate deduced from his face. "Who is she?"

"This is Nessie," Emmett told her grimly. "Edward's progeny."

"Tanya made Edward change her." Kate filled in and Emmett nodded. "There were so many pictures of her, sitting on a bench, walking, inside a house. The room was filled with them."

"I don't suppose you know why."

Kate shook her head. "I thought it was odd but Tanya was strange." She glanced at the picture. "I did wonder if she was one of her fuck buddies but obviously not."

"You need to tell Edward about this – and Nessie. She was targeted for some reason."

Kate agreed. "Not tonight though. I already interrupted Bella and Edward once." They shared a smile.

"So…" Kate began, "tell me all about your girlfriend." The smile that came to Emmett's face couldn't be stopped. "I want to know all about the woman who reeled in Emmett McCarthy."

* * *

 **McCarthy Residence**

Rose laid in bed, flicking through her car magazine. She was wonderfully tired; the type of tired when you don't feel as if you're going to fall over and sleep for years, but the type where you floating and know that when you do go to sleep, it will be a good one.

Today had been her day off and she'd gotten quite a few jobs done that she'd been meaning to do for a while. The kitchen had been cleaned from top to bottom, she'd sorted through some old clothes and decided which ones she had wanted to donate to charity and she'd even begun to go through the DVD collection they had, making a start on the ones they would no longer watch. None of them were big tasks, just tedious ones.

She heard the front door open and she smiled. She knew exactly who it was. _Emmett_. Bella was at Edward's and Emmett had been at _Fangtasia_ again.

His footsteps were surprisingly quiet for a such a large man and he managed to get to her bedroom without making much of a noise, gently opening the door and peeking in.

"Hey," he smiled, not hesitating to walk over, sit on the bed and kiss her. "How's your day been?"

"Good; I got some jobs done. How was your day?"

Emmett got off the bed with a sigh and began to get undressed and ready for bed.

"An old friend came to the club tonight." He shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it neatly on the chair in the corner. "She's Tanya's sister." Rose stared at Emmett, one hundred questions on her tongue. "Don't worry," he waved her off. "She's not bothered about her being staked. She seemed quite relieved actually." He heard her previously quick heartbeat slow down. He sat down on the chair and pulled off his shoes and socks before standing to undo his belt and remove his jeans. "We got talking and she found a room in Tanya's house filled with pictures… of Nessie."

"What?" Rose's magazine was now forgotten as she sat up straighter in bed and watched Emmett grab a pair of sleep shorts he had recently put into her room.

"Yeah," Emmett responded. "Apparently she had lots of them; which shows she knew who Nessie was when she requested Edward change her." He slid the sleep shorts over his bare ass and finally pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it and his other clothes into the laundry basket.

"What does that mean? She was targeted?"

"Looks like it," Emmett told her honestly. "We'll never know the full truth because she's dead but for whatever reason, Tanya wanted Nessie to be a vampire." He slid into the bed on the other side of Rose and immediately pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"Does Nessie know?" Rose settled her head against Emmett's bare chest and glanced up at him, worry marring her features.

He shook his head. "Not yet and neither does Edward. Kate's going to tell them tomorrow." His fingers crept under her top and slid against her warm skin. "I can't imagine it's good, whatever it is."

Rose frowned and through the bond, Emmett felt her concern.

He unhooked his arm from around her shoulders and placed his fingers under her chin. Gently, he tilted her face up until she was looking at him.

"Please try not to worry, Rosie. We've dealt with everything that has been thrown at us so far, so we'll deal with anything else." Her lips quirked upwards. "Besides… you've got me, so what's to worry about?" That got a full smile out of her before her lips slanted downwards.

"Jessica." Was the only thing she said.

"Has she upset you?"

"Not exactly," Rose picked at the duvet cover. "She left a message on the answerphone tonight – I'm assuming when you were at _Fangtasia_." Emmett waited. "She… she doesn't agree with our relationship and wanted to make me very aware of that fact." Rose bit her lip and raised her head to once more look into Emmett's blue eyes. She knew he could be aggressive and dangerous and violent but when she looked at him she just saw the Emmett who had stood by her side when Bella disappeared, who had given her his blood when the maenad had hurt her and who had defended her from Sulpicia. She saw the man she was in love with. "I don't want to come between you."

"You're not coming between us," Emmett firmly told her. "Jessica is acting like a petulant child. She doesn't like the fact that my attention is diverted."

Rose snorted at his statement. "Emmett I can imagine you haven't exactly been a saint for the entire time you've been a vampire; I'm sure your attention has been… _diverted_ before."

"Not like this," Emmett resolutely told her. "Never like this."

The small smile that crept up on Rosalie's lips couldn't be hidden. "Never?"

"Never," he confirmed.

Rose smiled and pulled Emmett down to her lips so she could kiss him and pour everything she had into the kiss. She had never felt like this about anyone and she doubted she ever would again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Go and have a look at my blog to see some of the new recommendations I've added.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

 **Bella –** _ **Black's**_

I watched Nessie as she looked down at the picture Kate had shown her. Her face was a mixture of confusion, shock and fear.

"I didn't know who you were, so I thought you were just a fuck buddy of hers or something." Nessie looked horrified.

Nessie swallowed. "This picture was taken about a year before I was turned." She turned to Edward. "She'd been watching me for a long time."

Edward confirmed her suspicions by nodding.

Jake had yet to say anything he was stood silently by the side of our booth, a hard expression on his face. His thoughts were dark and angry. I pulled my mental shield up and blocked him out.

"What does it mean?" Nessie asked. She looked around the table at all of us; Kate, Jake, Edward and I. She wanted an answer but none of us had anything to say.

"You were targeted," Edward told her. "I don't know why and I don't think we'll ever find out the reason."

"I can go back and see if I can find anything in her house. I can't make any promises, but maybe it will reveal something," Kate told Nessie. The younger vampire nodded, still looking worried and confused.

"It'll be alright," Jake comforted. "She's gone now. She can't hurt you anymore."

It was no consolation to Nessie. I could see it in her face. She'd been changed for a specific reason and the chances that we would ever find out were slim. Tanya was dead, so was Heidi. Kate didn't seem to know anything and it looked like there wasn't anyone else who might know either. The reason for Nessie being changed might always be a mystery.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the booth. "Let's get to work. These tables aren't going to clear themselves." I was trying to distract her, stop her from focusing on Tanya and her creation. I was sure if I could read her mind it would be a hive of activity.

Nessie smiled and stood with me, clearing the empty tables but not saying a word.

I turned back to see Edward, Jake and Kate all engaged in a conversation. Edward looked very handsome tonight. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his arms, black jeans and black sneakers on. He always managed to look like he had just walked off the set of a movie or off the cover of a magazine, whilst me… well, I was currently wearing my waitressing outfit that was covered in salt from a spillage earlier, a coffee stain had found its way onto my top and the soles of my shoes were sticky for some unknown reason (I doubted I wanted to the know the source of stickiness).

I wondered what we looked like to the outside world; Edward, a sexy vampire king, and me, a mind-reading waitress covered in stains, some from unknown sources. We didn't exactly go together but when I was with him, I knew I belonged.

I felt a buzzing against my thigh and I pulled my phone out of pocket to see Rose's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and held it between my shoulder and my ear as I used my hands to grab some glasses from the table.

"Hi, B. I'm at _Fangtasia_. I just wanted to let you know in case you got back home and I wasn't there."

"Why are you there?" I asked.

"I'm going to confront Jessica."

"What?" I put the glasses down on the counter in the kitchen and used my hand to press my phone closer to my ear. "You're at _Fangtasia_ to confront Jessica?"

Rose blew out a breath. "Yeah." The line was quiet for a few seconds. "I need her to know I'm not afraid of her. I'm not going to let her discourage me from seeing Emmett. He makes me… happy." I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Then you go into _Fangtasia_ , Rosalie and you tell Jessica exactly that." I paused. "If you feel that strongly about Emmett, don't let Jessica scare you off. You are more than good enough for him and – as much as I don't want to admit this – he suits you. He's clearly devoted to you." I could imagine her face on the other end of the phone, her eyes shining and her mouth upturned into a smile.

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered. "I needed that. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," I wished before she hung up.

I turned slightly and saw Nessie stood in the doorway.

"Rose is going to confront Jessica?"

I nodded.

"That's brave." Indeed it was.

* * *

 **Rose –** _ **Fangtasia**_

Rose strolled into _Fangtasia_ , acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Anywhere else this wouldn't have been in a problem, but in a vampire club they could probably hear her heart beating much faster than it should and the sweat she felt forming on her body from anxiety.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Jessica asked as she stopped Rose from getting any further into the club. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was completely made of leather, so tight it pushed her breasts up high into the air and Rose imagined if she jumped they would fall out.

Jessica's eyes scanned Rose up and down, examining her as if she was looking at a rat or another unsightly creature. Rose refused to feel self-conscious. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a white flowing top.

"Good evening, Jessica," Rose greeted pleasantly.

"Emmett's not here," Jessica said quickly. "He's with a supplier." Rose knew she was lying. Emmett had met with the supplier the other night. He was probably in his office right now.

"That's alright," she smiled. "I came to see you."

"Oh?" Jessica cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Rose and crossed her arms over her chest, her breasts pushing against the material. Some of the patrons eyed her up, saliva practically dripping down their chins.

"I want to talk about Emmett." Rose didn't see the point it waiting or making small talk. She had something to say and needed to say it before she lost the courage. "You don't like the fact that we're dating – and that's fine. You can think what you want. But I won't let you split us up or make Emmett choose. That's not who I am. You can keep trying to put me off him, leave me nasty messages and do whatever else you do behind my back. But know this. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't intend to feel this way again. I'm planning to be a part of Emmett's life for as long as he'll have me – even if that means forever." They both knew what she meant. "We might as well start trying to get along now. If you can't be nice to me," Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I'll deal with it. But I don't plan on going anywhere."

Jessica stared at Rose silently. She had not been expecting that.

"Rosie!" Emmett called through the crowd, striding past everyone before he got to her and encircled his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

He leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips when she leaned into him and placed her hands on his broad, hard chest.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"I decided to surprise you," Rose said. She smiled up at him.

"Well, consider me surprised."

Jessica had yet to say anything. She was looking between them with an unreadable look on her face.

"I'm ready to go – do you want to head out?" Emmett asked and Rose nodded.

"If you're all finished up."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Jess," Emmett called, leading Rose out the club, shouting goodbyes to other vampires they passed.

Jessica still didn't respond.

Together they walked to Rose's truck. When they go to it, Emmett gently pushed Rose against it, placing both his hands on either side of her waist against the machine.

"I heard what you said to Jessica." A blush started in Rose's cheeks and she looked down. She hadn't meant for Emmett to hear it. "I found it pretty sexy." That made her smile. "And just so you know, I want forever with you."

That earned him a kiss. Rose leaned up, sliding her arms up his chest, around his shoulders until her fingers locked together behind his head. She was quick to rise up onto her tiptoes, pulling Emmett down to make it easier on herself as she kissed him, lips slanting over his.

Emmett reciprocated. He placed his large hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, swiping his tongue across her lips, wanting, needing more. He would always need more from Rose.

"How do you feel about sex in the parking lot of my club?" Emmett asked against her lips. The giggle that came from Rose followed by the shake of her head let him know it wasn't going to happen.

"We are not having sex in the parking lot. Especially not in the parking lot of a club where the majority of customers are vampires, and hence have wonderful hearing."

He leaned his forehead onto hers and grinned. "One day, Rosie. One day."

"Hmm, no." Rose definitely said, kissing him once more before she extracted himself from his grip and got into the driver side of the truck.

Emmett watched her ass until it left his sight, at which point he too got in the truck.

"Can we shelf the idea?" He tried.

"If by 'shelf the idea' you mean put it on the shelf and never talk about it again, then yeah."

Emmett sat against his seat as Rose started up the truck and headed back towards Forks.

"I'll convince you."

"No, you won't."

Emmett made it his mission to get Rose to have sex with him in the parking lot of _Fangtasia_. He was already imagining how he might do it.

* * *

 **Austin**

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Austin asked Tyler as they sat on the sofa sipping wine.

Tyler nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He swirled his wine around his glass. "I'm glad you and Esme are going to be there. I'm quite nervous!"

"Don't be nervous," Austin reassured him. "Magick is a wonderful thing. When you get the hang of it, you won't be able to imagine your life without it."

Tyler 'hmmed' as if he didn't quite believe what he was told.

"Trust me," Austin demanded. "I've never led you wrong before."

Tyler chuckled and their eyes met. The air around them felt like it was crackling and sizzling.

"Are you finished with your wine?" Tyler asked in a low voice, desire coating his words.

Austin placed his glass down on the coffee table and nodded.

Tyler reached for him and it was the beginning of the end.

Hands palmed and caressed bare skin and tongues stroked over heated flesh as the temperature in the room increased and panting and heavy breathing became the only noise either man could hear.

Austin's cock was hard as Tyler pressed him to his knees and knelt behind him, fisting his own cock as he bent Austin over, opening him up.

Austin clenched his fists together and dug his fingernails into his palms, closing his eyes and praying Tyler would end the sweet torture soon. All he wanted was his hard cock inside him.

Tyler groaned and leaned over to the coffee table, opening up the drawer and pulling out some lube and condoms.

Austin was unconsciously rocking on his knees, swaying his ass closer to Tyler the longer he had to wait.

"I'm so hard," Tyler moaned, squirting some lube onto his fingers and massaging the oily liquid into the skin. He ran his fingers down Austin's back, watching with delight as he arched towards his touch.

He only used one finger at first, breaching the tight ring of muscle that was presented to him.

Austin mewled and dropped his head to his hands, pushing back onto Tyler's fingers, wanting more, craving more.

Tyler added a second, smiling in delight at the tightness that encompassed his fingers. When he added a third he almost blew his load right over Austin's back. It was the moan that came out of Austin's mouth that did it. It was low, deep, animalistic and needy. It let Tyler know he was ready.

Removing his fingers from Austin, Tyler opened up and rolled the condom over his already leaking cock, fisting his hand over his cock a few times, trying to provide some relief.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he promised Austin, lining his cock up to his boyfriend's ass.

Austin didn't respond. He was waiting with bated breath.

Careful not to go too quickly, Tyler slowly pushed his cock into Austin's slick entrance, stifling his moan when he was fully sheathed inside.

Tyler leant over Austin so he too was on all fours and placed his hands either side of Austin's. His lips kissed the back of his neck and sucked the skin into his mouth, lightly biting down.

"Uhh…" Austin groaned, his mind lost.

Tyler began to move slowly at first, rocking into Austin and grinning as the noises he was making got louder and louder.

"Take it all," he groaned. "Take it all."

Austin arched his back and pushed Tyler deeper, smiling when he hit that special spot. His cock swelled and leaked onto the carpet below, his balls tingling with pleasure.

Tyler looked up into the window in front of them, getting noticeably harder when he saw their reflection. It was erotic.

Through the lust of fog, Tyler realised that there was someone else outside. Someone was watching them.

He moved off his hands, ready to pull out and shut the curtains; but he froze. He recognised the face.

Tyler closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them, gasping when the person outside the window was now pressed up against it, pale decomposed skin rotting off her frame. Eyes that were unseeing and maggots dripping from putrid flesh.

Tyler flung himself away from Austin, scrabbling on the floor as all thoughts of pleasure left his brain and fear replaced the feeling, creeping up his spine and making him feel physically sick.

Austin turned around, his focus still on pleasure, thinking that his boyfriend was playing some kind of game. However, when he saw his face, he realised it wasn't a game.

"What's wrong?" Austin got to his knees and crawled over to Tyler.

With a shaking finger, he pointed to the window, voice cracking when he revealed who he saw there. "Maria."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. A little bit short, but it felt right to leave it there. Let me know what you thought; did anyone think Maria would be making a comeback? How do we feel about Kate? What about our girl Rosalie confronting Jessica? And does anyone know what Tanya's plan might have been? How did I do writing my first homosexual sex scene? (If anyone has any suggestion let me know).**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Apologies for the late posting. I've had some university work to finish up. Please read my author's note at the end as to the second reason why this is late.**

 **Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

 _ **Black's**_ **– The Next Morning**

Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Victoria stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, explaining to him why she could never work with Nessie.

"I just don't feel safe with her on the premises." _Ridiculous_. "She attacked me. I could have died." She flicked her red hair over her shoulder. "I'm not going to quit and give her what she wants – and I wouldn't do that to you, Jake. But I won't work with her. Any shifts we have together will need to be rearranged."

"Of course," Jake told her with a fake smile. He'd worked with Victoria for long enough now to know that if he said anything about how stupid she was being she would launch into another rant. The less time he spent with her the better.

"Good," she smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page." Did she forget he and Nessie were… seeing each other? Fucking each other? He wasn't quite sure what they were, friends who slept together but only with each other? Anyway, that didn't seem to matter to her.

She turned and headed back into _Black's_ and to deal with the morning rush.

It was a few hours later before Jake saw anyone, he was elbow deep in some paperwork he needed to fill out when Victoria came running through, not even bothering to knock, her red hair frizzed around her, heart beating fast and panic in her eyes.

"Tyler's poisoned everyone!" She ran back down the hallway leaving Jake to wonder what the hell was going on.

He got up from his chair and jogged after her only to find her stood in the main part of the bar surrounded by patrons who were… vomiting like their lives depended on it.

The smell made him gag and he wondered how he hadn't heard or smelt it before now. He must have really been into the paperwork.

Esme was the only other waitress working this morning and she was rushing around with buckets and paper towels, trying to comfort those who hadn't managed to make it to the bathroom in time.

When she saw him, she hurried over to him.

"I've called an ambulance. I don't know what's going on." The usually calm woman looked frazzled.

"Where's Tyler?"

"In the kitchen."

At that, a man made a loud moaning noise from across the bar before vomiting up what Jake assumed had been his breakfast. Esme gasped and ran over, patting his back and handing him some paper towels to clean his mouth with.

"What do we do?" Victoria asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Make sure everyone has some water and open all the windows – maybe some fresh air will help." Victoria nodded and quickly went into the back. Jake headed into the kitchen.

"Tyler – what's going on?"

Tyler was stood by a counter, checking over the ingredients he had used for breakfast. "Honestly boss I have no idea. Everything is in date. I cooked everything thoroughly." He shook his head. "I don't know what's going on."

Jake wasn't angry at him. He didn't think was Tyler's fault but he was confused as to how it happened.

"It's alright," he told him, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you did this."

Tyler nodded and let out a breath he had been holding in. "Thank's boss." He turned and smiled at Jake but as quickly as his smiled appeared it went as he looked over Jake's shoulder and the colour drained from his dark face.

Jake heard his heartbeat speed up, smelled the sweat gather on his skin and his pupils dilate. Jake turned and looked behind him, expecting to see… well, something. But no one was there. He turned back to Tyler.

"Tyler?"

His cook didn't respond. He was frozen on the spot and his heart had taken up a dangerous rhythm.

"Tyler?" Jake questioned again, moving closer. Again, no response.

"Tyler!" Jake shouted this time, grabbing ahold of his shoulder and shaking him fiercely.

Tyler's startled, wide brown eyes shot to Jake's face and he jerked back violently from him, flinging himself away from the large man, tripping over in the process and falling.

"No! Stay away!" he cried, sliding himself back across the floor until he was in the opposite corner, cowering and crying.

Jake was stunned for a few seconds and then lowered himself, making his body as small as he could as he approached the terrified man.

"It's alright." he cooed. "It's alright."

Jake wasn't entirely sure what to do. He didn't know if he should reach out to him or what, but he didn't want to leave him. Not like this.

"Stay away from me you bitch!" Tyler cried, burying his tear-stained face in his arms as he rocked.

Jake had been called many things in his life but never a bitch.

When Tyler looked up again, Jake realised he wasn't looking at him but over his shoulder. Again, Jake glanced behind himself but didn't see anything. Whoever Tyler was calling a bitch was someone Jake couldn't see.

"Esme!" Jake shouted loudly. "I need your help!"

He heard her footsteps as she ran towards the kitchen. He never took his eyes off Tyler though.

"What's going on?" She asked breathlessly, flinging herself on the floor near Jake as Tyler whimpered.

"He can see someone who we can't." Esme turned to look behind them and then turned back to Tyler. "He's not responding to me. I thought he might respond to you."

Esme nodded and immediately reached forward, her soft hand touching Tyler's hot arm.

"Tyler, can you hear me?" Tyler shook more and another sob broke out from his mouth.

"Tyler, it's me, Esme. There's no one there. It's just us." Her fingers gently stroked down his arm until she got to his hand. It was pressing into his other arm so hard that his fingernails had left crescent-shaped marks on his own skin. She gently but firmly grasped his hand in hers and brought it to her chest where she clasped it with both hands.

"You're safe, Tyler."

Jake didn't know if it was Esme's voice, touch or something else but Tyler's tense body relaxed, only a fraction. He raised his tear-stained face to look at Esme with watery eyes before a cry burst from his lips and he lunged himself into her arms, almost knocking her over. It was only Jake's solid arm on her back that stopped her.

"Esme! Oh God, Esme!" Tyler sobbed in her arms, his tears now falling onto her neck.

Esme looked worriedly at Jake as she rubbed Tyler's back and tried to comfort him.

None of them tried to get him to speak for a few minutes. They sensed they wouldn't get anything out of him.

As his sobs began to subside and his shoulders stopped shaking, Esme pulled back from Tyler and held his face in her hands.

"What happened?"

Tyler's whole frame seemed to shake again and his eyes welled with tears.

"You can tell us," Esme reassured him. At that moment, Jake felt like a parent.

Tyler whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.

"Maria – I saw Maria."

Jake and Esme shared a look.

"Maria – the woman who took you hostage?" Jake clarified. Tyler nodded his head quickly, eyes still squeezed closed.

"She's dead, Tyler," Esme said. "She… shot herself."

Tyler, who had been ensconced in her arms, opened his eyes and flew back from both her and Jake. "I know what I saw!" His anger overtook his fear and he got to his feet, Jake and Esme scrambling to theirs just after him.

"We're not saying-" Jake tried to explain but Tyler cut him off.

"I know what you were saying. I'm not crazy! I saw Maria last night and I saw her again today! Austin didn't believe me and neither do you!"

"You've seen her before?" Esme questioned and Tyler nodded, his mouth set in a hard line.

Jake didn't know what to say. Thankfully Esme did.

"What did she look like?"

"Dead."

When neither Jake nor Esme responded, Tyler began to defend himself.

"I'm not crazy!"

The sound of sirens pulled the three of them out of their bubble and they all turned towards the main part of the bar, the blue lights flashing through the windows.

"We need to help those people," Esme told Jake and Tyler. "But then we need to discuss this." She turned to look at Jake and then Tyler. "I don't think you're crazy, Tyler. I think you did see, Maria." Tyler looked relieved. "Whatever's going on. We'll figure it out." He nodded and wrung his hands together.

"Come on," Esme said to Jake. "We've got some people to help."

Jake followed Esme as they headed out of the kitchen, when they got to the corner, he gently tugged on her arm to get her to face him.

"Do you really think Tyler saw Maria?"

Esme nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah, and I have a feeling she's not going to go away easily."

Jake sincerely hoped she was wrong.

* * *

 **Forks Forest**

Jake's large paws hit the ground with a thud as he did his usual rounds, making sure that the population of Forks was safe – or as safe as it could be with all kinds of supernatural creatures coming out of the woodwork.

This morning had been a disaster. More ambulances had shown up to take most of the customers to the hospital but no one could tell him why they were being sick. They didn't have a stomach bug or the flu or food poisoning. The bar was to remain closed whilst it was checked to make sure nothing had been contaminated. The paramedics had wanted to check Esme and Jake out but they'd come up with excuses; both had said they hadn't eaten the food and felt fine. The last thing either of them needed was someone taking their blood and wondering why they were showing up abnormalities. Heck, even if they took Jake's temperature they'd wonder if he was running a fever.

The cool night air was rushing through his fur as Jake loved the smell of the forest. When he was here he could forget about everything, if just for a few minutes. He could forget that his pack left him. He could forget that his imprint didn't feel the same about him. He could forget that every time one obstacle was overcome another seemed to come along. When it was running in the forest, it was just him. A wolf.

Slowing up, Jake rubbed his large shoulders on some trees that ran along the Forks boundary, scenting them. He was letting others know this area was his. He was the protector.

Sniffing the air to make sure his scent was clear, Jake turned and headed towards Edward's house. They were all meeting there tonight to discuss Tyler. Jake had rung Bella and Rose; he wanted them to read Tyler's mind and make sure he had actually seen Maria. Esme had rung Carmen and asked her to come over. It was meant to be the new coven's first meeting tonight but Carmen had pushed it back so she could talk to Tyler. She didn't know herself what was going on.

As Jake got closer to the Masen house he smelled the normal wolves of Forks that prowled the forest. Usually, they kept to themselves, staying away from Jake because they sensed he was stronger and faster. Tonight was a different story.

Jake slowed when he felt eyes on him and he cautiously looked around the forest, sensing more and more wolves. As he looked into the night, amber eyes stared at him and growls echoed through the forest. Something was wrong.

Jake stood to his full height, his own lips curling back to reveal large white teeth. It was a threat. No wolf moved.

Slowly, Jake moved his left front paw, lifting it slightly, intending to walk away. The pack had other ideas. It started with a deep growl and ended in a hissing snarl.

Using his large back legs, Jack propelled himself forward and away from the pack. He had no idea why the hell they were attacking. They were angry. And for some reason, he was the target.

Jake ran through the forest, using his speed and strength to get as far away from them as possible. But they kept coming. They were hot on his heels, snapping at his flank.

Ahead of them, Jake saw an outcrop. His idea was to get to that and then jump off it, giving him a head start to hopefully get away.

The pack had other ideas.

As Jake jumped he was grabbed from behind by one wolf. It wasn't enough to injure him but he was pulled down and onto the ground, his side smashing into the floor sending leaves and soil flying up around him.

The fall left him disorientated and more wolves jumped on top of Jake, biting at his flesh and ripping into his skin.

Jake let out a whimper and kicked his back legs, sending a few flying.

He righted himself, stumbling when he stood on his back left paw and a burning sensation ran through his leg and the scent of his own blood filled his nose.

He swayed through the forest as a large number of wolves jumped on his back in an attempt to bring him down, their sharp teeth cutting into him.

The more that climbed onto him the harder Jake found it to get away, his vision blurring, his heart pounding in his ears and his limbs feeling heavier with every step he took.

It was a sharp pain to his throat that jerked Jake back into reality. Wolves hunted in packs and Jake was their prey. They were trying to take him down and the bite to his throat was meant to do just that.

 _Not today_ , Jake thought. Summoning up every last inch of energy he had, Jake rolled hard onto his back, slamming the wolves into the ground. He rolled, digging himself into the dirt as he felt their hard jaws let go of skin to yelp and cry in pain.

He rolled back onto his four paws and threw his large furry body against the nearest tree to his right and then the nearest tree to his left, shaking off the last of the wolves.

On stumbling feet, he ran, through the forest, through the stream until he saw the lights of Edward's house in front of him.

He didn't know if it was the scent of the vampires or the show he had put on but the wolves left, many of the sporting injuries.

Walking towards the house with him own limp Jake felt sick and tired, blood was pooling in his mouth and his coat felt cold, blood matting his normally slick fur together.

As he got closer he saw a figure coming towards him. His body fell to the ground with a thud and he cried out in pain, not sure which part of him hurt the most.

"Jake!" It was Nessie. She fell to her knees next to him in the ground and ran her fingers through his coat. "What happened?"

Jake closed his eyes and felt the fluttering beneath his skin as he changed from wolf back to human.

Nessie gasped and when Jake looked down at himself he realised that most parts of his body were covered in bites, blood oozing from them as he struggled to heal due to the sheer number of them. His left foot felt numb and when he looked at it, it was sticking out at an odd angle. His ribs ached as if he had been punched in them extremely hard and his head felt fuzzy and heavy.

"Jake!" Nessie cried once more when she didn't get a response. She rolled him onto his back and lifted his head into her lap, cradling his face. He heard her shout for Carlisle and when he opened his eyes she looked fuzzy –like how a television screen looks when it loses signal but the picture still manages to come through.

As his eyes began to shut, his body giving in to the tiredness, he thought about how beautiful she looked in the night. The stars behind her and the wind blowing. She always managed to look beautiful.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **As for the second reason why this is late, well… I got a review on the last chapter of this story about the scene between Tyler and Austin. I won't name names but somebody implied they wouldn't read this story if I continued to write homosexual sex scenes. I want to address this. Please don't threaten to not read my story because you don't like what I put in it. I write for me. The fact that others like it and I get reviews, comments, kudos, recommendations, messages etc. are a bonus. If you don't want to read my story – don't. If you do, great. It's taken me a while to figure out what to say, but I hope this makes it clear.**

 **Now… what do we think is going on with Tyler?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

 **Bella**

I woke up alone in bed. I had a vague memory of Edward leaving in the early hours of the morning. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before he left and told me he loved me - I think I mumbled it back to him and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I headed downstairs and made myself a cup of tea, curling up on the couch in the living room and flicking the television on, not really paying attention to it but enjoying the background noise it provided all the same.

Not long after I had woken up, Rose stumbled through, giving me a quick wave before she prepared herself a cup of tea and came and sat next to me, her eyes barely open.

We both sat in silence until we felt awake enough to talk.

"How did your talk with Jessica go?" I asked, turning my head to watch my cousin.

She smiled and sipped her tea. "She didn't drink from me so I guess pretty well." My lips turned up in a grin. "I told her I wanted to be part of Emmett's life for as long as he'll have me…" she trailed off and I noticed her looking at the floor.

 _Even if that means changing me_ _…_ Her words whispered into my mind and I wasn't quite sure how to react.

 _Do you want to be a vampire?_ I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. Edward and I had had a similar conversation but I couldn't see me becoming immortal for a long while yet.

 _I don_ _'t know, B. Not right now… but maybe in the future. We've not been dating long but I don't want to be without him_.

I reached across and took her hand in mine, squeezing it. _I can_ _'t imagine being without Edward._

 _You really love him, don_ _'t you?_

I nodded.

 _Emmett might not have to change you_ , I told her.

Rose quirked her eyebrows up and her face scrunched up in confusion.

 _Edward was telling me that there_ _'s a permanent blood bond that can be done. It stops ageing._ I replayed the conversation we had had in my head, showing Rose exactly what he had said.

 _Is it weird that that seems more daunting than being turned into a vampire?_ I giggled because yes, it did seem slightly weird but I understood where she was coming from. The fact I might be able to hear Edward's thoughts made me nervous. I wasn't sure why but it made my stomach flutter.

 _Is Emmett asleep in your bedroom?_

Rose nodded and we remained silent for a few moments longer.

"Come on," I spoke out loud. "Let's get breakfast done and then we can figure out what to do today."

"And I need to get my bathroom cleaned and do some work on my truck," Rosalie informed me. "It's starting to sound… unhealthy."

I laughed at her description. "Could you check mine too?" We both stood from the couch and went to the kitchen, ready to start breakfast. "A light keeps coming up on the dash."

"Which light?" Rose asked as she placed our now empty mugs into the sink.

"…the orange one…" Rose stared at me with exasperation. "I don't speak car like you and Jake do! Something lights up or it makes a strange noise and I tell one of you then it gets fixed. I don't actually need to know anything."

Rose chuckled. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, Rose."

It was moments like this that I knew I would look back on and appreciate. Here I was making breakfast with my best friend. There was a roof over our heads, we were safe and secure and I had the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could wish for. It made up for all the shit we had been through and would no doubt make up for all the other shit we would go through in the future.

* * *

I was sat on a stool in the garage as Rose looked at my car. The hood was open and she was cursing me.

"I can't believe you would actually drive home with the brake warning light flashing!"

"I didn't know it was the brake warning light." It was a weak defence but I knew where Rose was going with this.

"Well, you should have pulled over and either checked the manual or called me or Jake." She lifted her head from where it was in the bonnet of the car and shot me a glare. "You do realise that you could have died if the brakes weren't working, right?"

I sighed. "But I didn't. Don't get all dramatic."

"Dramatic? Dramatic!" Rose promptly shut her mouth and let out a deep breath. "I'm not going to argue with you about this." She looked me straight in the eye "But please don't go driving your car around when you have warning lights glaring at you."

"I'll try not to." Rose huffed. That wasn't the answer she wanted.

Rose turned from the car and grabbed a jack from under a workbench, using it to pump my car up so she could get underneath.

"There's a chance that it might just be a sensor fault," Rose told me as I heard metal against metal before she cursed quietly under her breath. "In that case, I'll get Jake to order the part and I can fit it."

Rose slid out from the car and jacked the car back down, returning the open bonnet.

My phone, which was on the side, began to vibrate so I checked the caller ID and picked up when I saw it was Jake.

"Hi Jake," I said cheerfully. "Everything alright?" I quickly realised everything wasn't alright when I heard faint sirens in the background.

"Not really," he sighed. I could just imagine him running a hand through his short black hair before pressing his fingers into his eyes. "Tyler thought he saw Maria, but he was the only one who could see her." Dread filled my stomach and my mouth went dry. "And every customer appears to have contracted a stomach bug or the flu since eating our food." He paused. "I don't know what's going on but Esme is arranging for Carmen to meet us tonight and talk about what's happening." He paused again. "Can you and Rose come over and read his mind?" His voice got quieter. "I'm not saying Tyler didn't see her but I just want to make sure…"

"Of course," I told him. "We'll do anything we can to help." Rose had stopped looking at the engine and was completely focused on me. "Do you want us to come over now?"

"No," Jake breathed. "It's mayhem down here. Ambulances are taking everyone off and Tyler is freaked out. He needs some time to calm down."

"Alright, Jake - I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah," Jake responded, sounding weary. "It'll probably be at Edward's after sundown but I'll text you and let you know."

"Ring us if you need us," I reminded him before he ended the call.

I didn't need to tell Rose what had just transpired, she'd heard it all in my head.

"I wonder if it was like when we saw Grandpa?"

"Jake and Esme couldn't see her. Edward and Emmett both saw Grandpa - I don't think this was a friendly visit."

Rose contemplated the situation for a minute. "It's got to be linked. Tyler's a fantastic chef; there's no way he'd poison that many people. Maria's got to have something to do with it."

I had a feeling she was right but for now, neither of us would be able to get answers. It seemed like Maria was going to be a problem not only in life but in death too.

* * *

Emmett drove Rose's truck up the driveway to Edward's house. We'd informed him of the situation when he awoke and his face had creased and he'd been fairly quiet since. Rose had asked him if everything was alright and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

Emmett helped us both out of the truck, opening the doors for us before we all headed inside.

The guards at the front door had nodded to us in greeting but other than that, they didn't move from their positions.

"Hello?" I called into the house, looking to see where Edward might be.

I didn't have to look long as he emerged from his office, dressing in a grey shirt with short sleeves, dark jeans and a pair of sneakers. As usual, he looked wonderful.

"Hello, love," he greeted. When he got to me, his arms wrapped around my waist and he placed a gentle kiss on may lips.

"Esme's rang and filled me in on the situation. Carlisle and her are on their way with Ethan. Tyler and Austin should be here soon and Carmen has to get home from work and get something before she comes here. Jasper may or may not turn up." He leaned in and kissed me again. "And Jake's running a patrol before he comes over."

"Everyone's sorted then?"

Edward nodded. "The sooner we can get this dealt with, the better."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Edward's face creased. "It could be anything." I hated the fact that we didn't know.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice called out as he and Esme entered through the front door. Edward and I turned to greet them. Carlisle had Ethan's diaper bag over his shoulder whilst Esme was holding a tired-looking Ethan in her arms. He was dressed in an adorable green top with a monkey on and jeans and sneaker. Carlisle had one arm around her waist as they approached us.

"Hi," we both greeted, watching as Ethan looked around. It occurred to me that this was probably one of the first times he had been in Edward's home.

"Hi," Ethan chimed back, placing his head on his mother's should and clutching her top with one hand.

"He missed his nap today," Esme informed us, her eyes shining with love when she looked at Ethan. "So he's not in the best of moods. Although it's a positive for me as when he gets tired he gets snuggly." She smiled and hugged Ethan to her.

"Are you a grumpy little boy?" Edward asked teasingly, his hand reaching out to tickle Ethan's side.

Little Ethan did not look impressed though. He seemed to glare at Edward from his mother's arm which provoked another round of laughter.

The five of us headed into the living room where Rose and Emmett were already sat down.

"Hi Ethan," Rose greeted, giving him a little wave. He did give her one back and Edward chuckled.

"Looks like I'm the only one in his bad books then."

Nessie walked into the room then, her face slightly red and her hair damp. "Sorry I didn't realise you were all here, I've just got out the shower."

Not long after, Tyler and Austin arrived followed by Jasper who demanded to know 'what the fuck was going on'.

Esme explained the situation to him and Tyler just sat quietly. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want anything to do with majick. He just wanted to go home.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Tyler spoke up.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw." His voice was even and quiet, Maria's face clear in my mind. He was replaying the scene in his head when he turned to me. "Tell them - tell them I'm not crazy." He was staring at me with such intensity I began to feel uncomfortable. "If you really can read minds tell them what I saw."

He was forcing the images now to the front of his mind, assaulting me with them. I could see her pale skin, the rotting flesh, the maggots as they dropped onto the ground, writhing and wriggling.

I opened my mouth to tell him that was enough. I believed him. I didn't need it forced onto me.

"Stop it." It wasn't my voice but Rose's. Tyler switched his attention to her. "Stop it now."

He continued to stare at her.

"We get it, Tyler. You saw Maria and now you're angry but don't force us to see the images."

"Why not?" His arms crossed over his chest and Austin shifted uncomfortably at his side. "I've had to see her twice now."

"That's not our fault."

"I never said it was." There was an undercurrent running through the room. Tyler seemed angry that he had been thrown into this supernatural lifestyle. He was angry that he was suffering whilst the rest of couldn't see her. He was angry that he had ever been introduced to the supernatural world.

I was waiting for an argument to erupt between them, but before one could break out every vampire in the room turned their heads at the same time towards the back garden. It was like it had been timed.

"What?" I immediately asked.

"Blood," Edward responded, his eyes fixed.

Nessie shook her head. "Jacob!" She was out the room like a shot, her hair flaming behind her. Edward and I stood too, Emmett walking to Edward's side. Jasper's fangs clicked down and his body tensed.

"Carlisle!" Nessie cried loudly from outside causing the blonde vampire to stand.

"Stay here," he told Esme, striding past everyone.

Edward's eyes darted from side to side and I knew he was listening to the conversation.

"Jake's been hurt - attacked." I looked at Rose and she stood with me, both of us venturing outside, Emmett and Edward hot on our heels.

There in the middle of the lawn was Jake in human form. Nessie had his head cradled in her lap and was whispering to him. Carlisle was knelt on the floor beside them, eyes scanning over his body.

It was only because of the moon I was able to make out the blood smeared across his body.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I think he was attacked by wolves," Edward said quietly.

"It's got to be connected," Rose said. "Everything that's been happening. It _has_ to be."

* * *

I watched as Nessie hovered anxiously by Jake, waiting for him to wake up. Carlisle had assured us nothing was terribly wrong, his body had just been through a lot of trauma and needed time to heal. He mostly had bite wounds from the wolves but they were starting to heal already. His body was covered in bruises and scratches that had yet to heal, even with his supernatural healing.

His foot had been broken but Carlisle had managed to set it in position and then just use thick bandages to secure it. It would do for now until Carlisle could get him a boot.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently stroked my arm through my shirt, sending my comfort without saying anything. I placed my hand on his leg and squeezed. _Thank you_.

The doorbell rang and Jasper left his position of leaning against the wall to answer it – no surprises, it was Carmen.

She came in and we explained what had happened, Esme recounting in more detail what had occurred at the diner as Jake began to stir.

He groaned and let out a deep breath, pushing himself up from the recliner Nessie and Carlisle had placed him on. Nessie had managed to pull his shorts on when he collapsed in the back garden but she had also put a blanket over his lap.

His eyes opened and he glanced around the room at us blearily, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Thank God you're alright," Nessie whimpered, standing next to him and holding her hands to her chest. I had a feeling it was to stop her from touching him.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train and then run over by a lorry."

Everyone watched as Nessie fussed over him and offered to get him a drink, another blanket and something to eat before he finally told he was fine.

Nessie's strange blush covered her cheeks and Jake pulled her to sit on the side of the recliner, wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing.

"What happened, Jake?" Edward asked.

We all listened intently as Jake recounted his run-in with the wolves. I cringed when the memories entered my mind and from across the room Rose pushed a block into place, sparing me the gruesome images and feelings.

'Thank you' I mouthed. She smiled and we turned our attention back to Jake.

"They've never done that before – they usually keep their distance. But tonight… they were riled up." He moved his arm and winced, something Nessie didn't miss.

"Did you do anything differently?" Edward asked. "Did they have pups?"

Jake shook his head. "No – I didn't go anywhere near their den. This was something else. It was more than territorial."

Carmen bit her lip before voicing her question. "Did you see Maria at all?"

Jake shook his head once more. "No – it was just the wolves."

"When everyone was being sick at the bar, was Maria there then?"

Jake glanced nervously at Tyler who had yet to say anything and was staring ahead, his eyes unseeing.

"We didn't see her but Tyler said he could," Esme inputted. She was rocking slightly with a now sleeping Ethan in her arms.

"I did see her!" Tyler shouted, wincing slightly when Ethan shifted in Esme's arms

Esme glared at Tyler as Ethan turned his face and used his little hands to rub his eyes.

"Shh," Esme soothed him. "Go back to sleep, my sweet boy." Carlisle wrapped one arm around her, much like Edward had done to me, and used the other to stroke Ethan's head.

We were all silent for a moment, watching the little family before Esme spoke up.

"Any ideas, Carmen?"

"I have one, but… I don't know if it's the answer." She rummaged around in the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a small brown paper bag.

"Majick leaves a trail and it can be traced. Anyone who uses majick can be tracked. It's like an aura; it clings to them." She placed her hand into the bag and pulled out a turquoise coloured powder. It was a vibrant shade and reminded me of the coloured sand children sometimes played with.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to Esme. She nodded. Carmen stood from the seat she had taken and walked over to them. She threw the powder over the three of them and instead of just falling, it became suspended in the air around Ethan and Esme, floating around them like butterflies.

That got Ethan's attention and he sat up, looking around and reaching for the powder that had now formed into balls.

When he couldn't grab it, he furrowed his brow and tried again, the balls passing through his hands as if they didn't even exist. With a pout and a deep sigh, he laid his back on Esme's shoulder and closed his eyes, earning a chuckle out of us all, even Jasper.

"See?" Carmen gestured. "Esme and Ethan have majick and this shows it. Carlisle doesn't so it doesn't hang around him." It was true. There were no turquoise coloured balls around Carlisle, in fact, there was a definitive line between him and Esme and Ethan with the balls siding with the latter two. "Turquoise is the colour it's meant to be. If someone puts a spell on another person or uses any kind of majick against them, it will change colour." She turned to Tyler and Austin. "I'm going to use the powder on you to see if someone might have put a spell on you that made you see Maria."

She walked over to them and did exactly what she had done to Esme, Carlisle and Ethan, throwing the powder over them and waiting to see what happened. Just as before, the turquoise powder formed balls of the same colour and danced around the two of them. It was rather magical to see.

Carmen's brow furrowed.

"Is that not a good thing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She walked closer to them and inspected them. "It means that there isn't a spell on Tyler. But then that means he did see Maria… but why only him?" These questions weren't meant to be answered, she was simply talking out loud.

"I told you I saw her!" Tyler shouted.

Nobody bothered to respond to him.

"I have an idea," Emmett's deep voice said from where he was stood. Since we had come back in, he had been leaning against the wall as Rose took a place on the couch. We all turned to look at him. "I think she's a draugr."

Carlisle's eyes shot up to meet Emmett's face. "You can't be serious."

Emmett nodded and Carlisle's next words sent a chill down my spine.

"Then we're in trouble."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Thoughts? What do we think a draugr is?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

 **Bella**

"What's a draugr?" Rose asked, voicing the question we were all thinking.

"Reanimated corpses with similar abilities as in life." I could feel the confusion in the room. "They're dead bodies that have basically come back to life - like vampires except they're not living at all. They don't think and they don't feel. They're the real-life version of zombies." I saw Emmett's large frame tense. "They possess superhuman strength, can increase their size at will and they have magical abilities like witches."

"So she's a witch that's come back to life."

"Not exactly," Carlisle chipped in. "Draugr are dead bodies that wander around. They are motivated by anger, revenge or greed. They can't be harmed and killing them is difficult."

Carmen looked pained.

"Why would she come back?" Nessie questioned and Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Draugr were a thing of myth when I was a boy. I've only ever heard stories of them - never encountered one before. I knew of a tribe that dealt with one before but that's it. What Tyler described he saw and what's been going on with the bar and Jake made me think she was one." Even though I couldn't read his mind I had a feeling it was whirring. "Draugr can cause illness and disease where they live and they can cause wild animals to go mad; both things have happened since Tyler first saw her." I thought that Maria was a problem as a witch, turns out she might be more of a problem as a draugr. "They invade the dreams of people and can send them mad." I felt a physical chill go up my spine. "They're dangerous - _very_ dangerous."

"How do we destroy her?" Jasper asked in a dark voice.

"Behead her, burn the body and then dump the ashes into the sea."

"You can't!" Carmen cried. She stood up and her eyes were frantic. "It's disrespectful. Maria ended her own life and-"

"That thing that Tyler saw wasn't Maria," Emmett tried to reason. "It was a reanimated corpse-"

"Stop saying that! Maria isn't a corpse!" With a tearful cry, Carmen ran from the room.

"Carmen!" Esme shouted. She passed Ethan over to Carlisle and went after her.

"Corpse - really Emmett?" Rose asked.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You could have used a better term."

"It is what she is!" He defended.

"Carmen had a lot of respect for Maria," Edward tried to explain to his brother. "It's always going to be difficult for her to see her as a bad person, especially after she killed herself."

"Mama gone?" Ethan's voice chimed breaking up the atmosphere as he looked around the room for Esme. His large brown eyes looking around the room before they landed back on Carlisle.

"She'll be back soon, little man," he soothed, one hand rubbing his back and the other lightly patting his diaper-clad butt. Ethan rested his head on Carlisle's shoulder and one of his hands grasped Carlisle's shirt tightly.

We all waited in silence for Esme to come back in. I didn't know if Carmen would be with her but I knew we needed all the help we could get. Draugr's seemed like serious business.

It didn't take long and to my surprise, she came back with Carmen. Carmen stayed near the door as Esme walked across the room back to Carlisle and Ethan. She stood behind Carlisle, one hand on his shoulder as the other stroked Ethan's cheek.

Carmen blew out a breath before she began to speak. "For the longest time, Maria and I were very close. She taught me everything I know about majick. It's hard for me to think of her this evil… corpse. I want to help because I don't want anyone to get hurt." She turned her attention to Tyler. "I can teach you some spells to block her out, stop her appearing to you. They're not easy spells but I think you can do it."

Tyler nodded. "Anything to stop me from seeing her." Austin placed a hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles.

"Quick question," Jake began from his spot on the recliner. "If Tyler can't see her - how do we know where she is?"

A silence fell over the room.

"If we're going to…" his eyes flickered to Carmen before he continued, "…destroy her, surely we need to see her?"

Tyler's mind jumped to conclusions and he literally leapt from his seat. "I don't want to keep seeing her!"

"You might not have to," Carlisle's diplomatic voice said.

All eyes turned to him as we waited for him to further explain himself.

"Maria is appearing to Tyler for whatever reason - we'll probably never know. Maybe when she realises that he can't see her, she'll reveal herself to others. The more of us that can see her, the better chance we stand."

Emmett nodded his head at his maker from across the room.

Tyler still wasn't happy. I could see it in his face and hear it in his mind.

He was starting to dislike the fact he was a wicca.

* * *

 **Edward**

He grasped the shovel in his hands and dug at the dirt below.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jasper grunted, flinging some dirt behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be King? Don't you have lackeys who can do this?"

"I do - but how strange do you think it would sound asking vampires to dig up a corpse because there is a chance that it has become a mythical Norse creature?"

Jasper swore and grumbled some more.

"Shut up, Jas," Emmett told him. "It's not like you had anything better to do."

Jasper stood to his full height. "Actually, I had three better things to do: Brandi, Louisa and Cindy."

"You should be thanking us," Emmett began and from the smirk on his face, Edward had a feeling that whatever he said would be a taunt. "If you're with us you don't get the chance to disappoint them."

"I'll have you know I do not disappoint in the bedroom - I've been compared to a God," Jasper boasted proudly. Edward just rolled his eyes.

The three of them lapsed into silence as they continued to dig.

If Maria really was a draugr and not something else, her grave would be empty. She would have dug herself out and then replaced the Earth - part of an attempt to make sure that she wasn't found out.

"How easy are these things to kill, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Depends; the longer the corpse is active the stronger it gets. The sooner we can kill her the better." He met his brother's eyes across the grave. "Draugr's are dangerous. They can take out entire villages in a few nights."

Edward realised then he might have underestimated just how powerful she was.

Jasper dug his shovel into the dirt and was met with a dull thud.

"Let's see what we can find," he murmured, throwing his shovel to the side as Edward and Emmett did the same.

Together, they worked to expose the coffin.

Edward sniffed the air and he realised that he already knew the answer to whether Maria was a draugr or not. There was no smell of death or decay. There was no body in this coffin.

He shared a look with Emmett as the opened the wooden box. It was empty.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"We put it back and we work out how to destroy her," Edward said, his mind thinking of what they could do. How exactly did you destroy something you couldn't see? There was no guarantee she would show herself to others, it was just a guess. And he doubted Tyler would willingly look for her. He was already starting to look a bit freaked out by everything going on around him.

* * *

As Edward took his watch off, he looked at Bella already in bed as she absentmindedly picked at the pillowcase.

"What are you thinking?"

She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing."

"Try again."

She looked down at the bed and then back at him. "I wonder when we're going to get a break. I wonder when things aren't going to want to hurt us or kill us. When we can just be."

Edward crawled onto the bed and pulled Bella into his chest. "I'm afraid that is part of being supernatural. There is always a danger." He fingered a curl and wrapped the strands around his finger. "But every time we stop something or someone from harming us; we're doing a good deed."

He felt her smile against his chest.

"I love you, Edward Masen."

"I love you more, Bella Swan."

He leaned down and kissed her, fully intent on pulling back and settling down for the night, but Bella had other ideas. She grasped the back of his head in her hands and pulled him down on top of her, deepening the kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Their hips began to move together and Edward struggled to get her t-shirt and panties away from her body. In the end, he got so frustrated he ripped them, causing Bella to gasp and giggle as he nibbled down her body to her pussy.

Wasting no time, he used his tongue and fingers to bring her to her first climax, his fangs scraping the skin of her thigh when she screamed out in pleasure, her hands clenching the sheets.

Slowly, he made his way back up to her mouth, dragging his body up hers and stopping to lavish some love to the tight peaks that rested in the middle of her breasts. They seemed to strain and beg him mouth to take them - so he did. His tongue caressed the pebbled skin before he flicked it harshly, her hips bucking into his in response.

Edward kissed her once again and used one hand to support himself as the other grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance.

When his tongue plundered into her mouth, his cock plundered into her pussy.

"Oh!" she cried. It was like music to her ears. He grinned against her lips and set a slow rhythm, holding her thigh against his hip to give him a deep angle that he knew would allow him to hit the perfect spot.

"It doesn't matter…" he panted out, "what is thrown our way… because we will always have _this_ …" He emphasised his point with a particularly deep thrust.

"Yes!" Bella agreed, her fingernails digging into his back.

"I will always love you, Isabella Marie Swan." It was a promise.

Bella cried out in pleasure and arched her back high. Her nipples grazed Edward's chest and her pussy clenched around his cock.

"Uh!" Edward moaned. His cock felt like it was swelling and his balls felt tingly. He thrust deeply into her and came hard, hips still pumping as he came down.

As they lay there, both of them coming down, Edward reflected back on what he said.

It really didn't matter what life threw at them; they would always have each other.

Bella not being part of life was no longer an option, he did a year without her and he might as well have been silvered and starved for all the pain it caused him. As Bella drifted to sleep, her eyes closing and a blissful smile on her face, Edward thought about what her left hand would look like with a band on her ring finger.

He too fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and different styles and types of rings dancing around his mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Apologies once for the delay, personal life, health and academic work took over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week for some Rose and Emmett time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

 **Rose**

Rose sat down on the edge of her bed and let out a sigh. Everything hurt and felt tight and her eyes were stinging. She was so tired. Emmett was in the kitchen making phone calls and Bella had stayed at Edward's.

Nothing seemed easy anymore. There was always something going on or someone trying to hurt them or even kill them. Ever since the emergence of vampires, all kinds of supernatural creatures had decided to make their presence know - especially in her life.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, before rolling it forward in a circle, trying to ease the tension. Even since Emmett had mentioned the draugr she'd had a bad feeling wash over her. Maria was proving to be a problem even in death.

"Alright. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," she heard Emmett say before he entered the room.

She opened her eyes and was unable to resist the smile that fell across her face. He was so handsome.

"That was Kate," he told her. He shook his signature jacket off and hung it up on a hook off the door, kicked his shoes off and sat next to Rose on the bed. "She's going to do some research and get back to me tomorrow." His large hand reached out and grasped the back of her neck, the coolness of his hand instantly calming her muscles. "She might be able to dig up some useful information."

Rose nodded and closed her eyes once again, leaning into his touch.

Sensing her discomfort, Emmett began to massage her neck and shoulders, his fingers carefully digging into her fragile skin.

"That feels really nice," she hummed.

"You're really tense."

"Aren't you?"

"Not as much as you."

Rose cracked open an eye to look at her boyfriend. "Don't you think you should be?"

He shrugged. "Draugr's are dangerous - there are no two ways about that. But I'm positive we'll sort it out." He sounded sure. "I've just got you, Rosie; there's no way I'm letting you go this soon."

Rose twisted around slightly so could see Emmett better and she used one hand to grasp the back of his neck and pull him down so could kiss him.

Their lips met and moulded together, dancing the same dance they both knew too well.

Minutes later and they were both naked, Emmett's pale hard body moving and dipping over Rose as he entered her and brought them both the sweetest pleasure.

Later, when they were both breathless and snuggled together, Rose leaned up from her place on his chest and gazed deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you, Emmett."

It was the first time she had said to him in such clear words, not hinting at it, not implying she wanted forever with him but with the words.

A large beaming smile threatened to split his face in half as he grinned down at her and sealed her words with a kiss.

"You already know I love you," he whispered back, smiling against her lips when she shook her head and chuckled. He was quite free about his love for her.

It felt good to be on the same page.

Through their shared bond, he could feel her love, contentment and happiness but underneath that, he sensed fear and apprehension.

"We'll get through this," he told her seriously. "No matter what - we'll get through this together."

Looking into his eyes, Rose knew she believed him.

* * *

 **Edward**

Edward sighed when he heard the words he had been dreading. He had been expecting them but that didn't change anything. He didn't want to destroy Maria like she was an animal, not when she meant so much to Carmen.

Through his meetings with the wicca, he was learning that she was actually a rather kind and sweet person. She was training to be a midwife whilst also working part-time at a local bar. She was so grateful to him for reinstating to the coven but as long as they weren't a threat to him or any other vampires he didn't see the problem. He actually thought it was a good idea - teaching someone how to use their powers was better than them being entirely clueless.

He was going to have to break it to her that the only way to stop Maria was to decapitate her, burn her body and then spread the ashes into the sea. Not the best news to give someone.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologised; Emmett had asked her to do some extra research in case he and Carlisle were wrong and she had. Unfortunately, his brother and his maker had been correct. "Draugr's are dangerous and that is the only way."

Edward nodded. "It's not your fault. I just wish this wasn't happening."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kate asked.

"Just keep your ears to the ground." He already had a team of vampires scouring the area to see if they could find her. As of yet, they had nothing. Who knew it would be so difficult to find a draugr?

"Will do," Kate reassured him.

Kate opened her mouth to say something else but before she had the chance to, Liam entered the office and fell to the floor, gasping and gagging.

Edward shot up and was at his side in a minute, kneeling down to try and find out what had happened to his trusted guard.

Liam's mouth opened and instead of words, a horrible gagging noise came out followed by red vomit, the liquid flying from his mouth and onto the carpet.

Kate gasped and Edward recoiled as Liam's tired and sick eyes met his.

"I don't know what's happening…" his sentence was cut short as he vomited once more, the blood he had previously consumed making an ugly reappearance.

Edward rubbed his back soothingly and wondered where Diego was.

"Look after him," he told Kate. He stood quickly and left the room, eyes and ears searching for his other guard.

It didn't take him long to find him, Diego was crouched over by the steps to the house, heaving and retching and somehow, managing to look worse for wear than Liam.

"Diego, what's going on?" Edward asked, dropping to the floor next to him and grasping his shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't know," he almost sobbed. He was holding his stomach and red tracks stained the underneath of his eyes and cheeks.

Edward raised his head and scanned the darkness, suddenly feeling as if he was being watched.

He stood to his full height and moved towards the tree line, eyes unblinking.

He caught movement to his left and spun round to see Maria's corpse stood on the edge of the forest, her eyes unseeing and her skin so decomposing it was beginning to fall off her frame.

Edward's fangs clicked down and he waited, not quite sure what to do.

As he continued to stare at her, a putrid smell filled his nostrils. It hit the back of his throat and he gagged, eyes beginning to water from the smell as his stomach rolled and convulsed.

His cheeks puffed with air and shoulders heaved from the effort of trying not to vomit.

Unable to hold it any longer, Edward hunched over and wretched, the blood he had drunk earlier the evening filling his throat and spewing forth from his mouth, leaving a bloody puddle on the ground in front of him.

He raised his head but the motion made him ill once again and more blood found its way from his stomach to his throat and onto the forest floor.

Once he started, he was unable to stop, eventually falling to his knees as the blood in his stomach dried up and he wretched venom. The venom burned his throat and made the gagging worse.

Edward lifted his head weakly and saw Maria standing stock still, exactly where she was before, eyes still unseeing.

"It's you," he whispered as realisation washed over him. "You're doing this." The words from the previous evening echoed in his head.

Edward attempted to stagger to his feet but he was too dizzy and weak from the blood loss. His head felt too heavy for his body and he ended up on his side on the floor, hands digging into the dirt as he fought to nausea that rolled through his body.

Blackness seeped into the corners of his eyes and began to close in. He felt too weak to fight it, so Edward closed his eyes and let it take him

* * *

"Edward wake up!" He was being shaken, a small hand was on his chest and the other was on his shoulder. "You need to wake up right now. The sun's rising!"

His eyes peeled open slowly and Edward saw Nessie knelt over him, worry etched across her features.

"What happened?"

Edward's head was spinning and he struggled to focus on her, at one point, it appeared that Nessie had a twin. His mouth was dry and a disgusting taste coated the inside of it.

When she realised that she wouldn't be able to get an answer out of him she wrapped an arm around his waist and used her small body to haul him to his feet.

"Come on - we need to get you inside."

His feet dragged behind them as she pulled him into the house, laying him on the floor of the entranceway and closing the door behind them. Her small body whizzed around and she shut the curtains on the windows.

Edward turned his head to the side and saw Kate, Diego and Liam in similar positions to him, all of them completely unconscious.

"Edward, what happened?" Nessie pleaded when she knelt down next to him.

The darkness threatened to take over his head once more and his empty stomach rolled.

"Maria," he whispered, eyes closing as Nessie began to shake him again, her frantic voice begging him to stay awake. "She did this."

Nessie was asking him questions, her voice getting louder but Edward lost the ability to hear her as he fell into darkness once more.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter thirty will be going up on Friday and then I** **'ll be back to posting once a week every Friday.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

 **Carlisle**

It was the vibrating of his phone against the bedside table that roused Carlisle from his slumber. He had been fast asleep, Esme curled up against chest with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Sleepily, Carlisle opened his eye and used his free hand to awkwardly grasp at his phone and bring it in front of his face. When he saw Nessie's name on the screen he woke up very quickly.

Carefully, so as not to wake Esme, he disentangled himself from her and slowly crept out of bed, walking into the living room before he answered his phone.

"Nessie?"

"Carlisle - oh, thank God! Somethings happened." Carlisle listed as a frantic Nessie told him what she had stumbled across when she went home. Diego has been completely unresponsive on the front step and further inside the house Kate and Liam were both on the floor, pools of regurgitated blood around them. Nessie had managed to stay calm and put them all in the front hallway before going to track Edward. She'd found him unconscious on the ground of the forest, again, regurgitated blood around him. The sun had been rising and she'd got him back inside before he burned. He'd woken briefly enough to say Maria had done that before he passed out once more.

"What do I do?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair and sat down on the couch, he let out a breath from his nose. "There's not much you can do. They'll need blood when they wake up - fresh blood from a donor. Until then - you'll just have to wait."

From his place on the couch, he could see the sun creeping in through the blinds. He couldn't go over now, it would be too dangerous.

"You might need to ring, Jacob. I can't come over now."

"It's alright," Nessie reassured him. "I'll be fine." She was silent on the other end for a few seconds before speaking up. "Carlisle - they're going to be alright aren't they?"

"They should be." But the truth was he didn't know. He'd never dealt with a creature like Maria before so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Alright. Thanks, Carlisle."

"Stay safe, Nessie," he told her before they hung up their phones.

Carlisle remained unmoving on the couch as he tried to process what Nessie had just told him. If Maria could make vampires sick their chances of defeating her were getting slimmer and slimmer. She'd rendered all of the useless. They wouldn't be able to approach her without throwing up and then fainting.

From the bedroom, he heard Esme begin to stir. He stood up and waited in the bedroom door, watching as she stretched and then opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him in the doorway.

"Morning," she gave him a sweet smile and sat up, the covers falling around her to reveal her baby pink nightshirt.

"Morning."

She knew him too well and there was something in his voice that made her eyes widen and her shoulders straighten.

"What's wrong?"

"Maria can affect vampires." Carlisle sat down on the bed next to Esme and told her word for word, what Nessie had told him.

By the end of the story, Esme was looking worried but also determined.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and rest her face in his neck.

"Will Edward be alright?"

"I think so."

"We'll find a way to beat her." Her voice was strong and when Carlisle turned his head to look at her, he could see she meant her words.

He nodded. "I just think it's going to be more difficult than we originally thought."

"I'll ring Carmen in a few hours, see what she has to say about it. Maybe there is a spell or something we can use."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard babbling coming from Ethan's room.

"I think somebody is awake," Carlisle said, standing when Esme removed her arms from his shoulders. He helped her off the bed and they held hands at the walked the short distance down the hall to Ethan's room.

"Good morning, my sweet boy," Esme cooed.

Ethan was sat in his crib, holding his blanket. His caramel hair was in disarray around his head and his eyes were blurred with sleep.

"Mornin'," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Esme released Carlisle's hand and lifted Ethan out his crib, cradling him against her chest.

"Good morning, little man," Carlisle told him, running a hand through his hair and then down his warm back.

Ethan smiled and snuggled further in Esme.

Carlisle loved watching them together. The bond they shared was clear. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Esme asked and Ethan nodded into her chest.

"Come on then."

The three of them walked into the kitchen and as Esme sat at the table with Ethan, Carlisle prepared his breakfast. It was nothing special, just two small pancakes and some fruit.

"Do you want anything?" Carlisle asked as the pancake batter sizzled in front of him.

Esme shook her head as Ethan scrambled to get off her lap and play with some of his toys in the living room.

"No - I'm not hungry just yet."

"You will eat something though."

Esme smiled. "You're such a doctor."

"Well, it has been my profession for a long time."

That made her giggle.

When Ethan's pancakes were ready, Carlisle called him over.

"Ethan - breakfast."

"Yay!" The little boy waddled over to his high chair where he waited diligently for Carlisle to pick him up.

Carlisle did as was expected and then because he couldn't resist and loved to hear Ethan laugh, he tipped him back, exposing his round stomach, enabling Carlisle to blow raspberries on his skin.

"Dada!" Ethan giggled with joy as his hands locked into Carlisle's hair.

Esme laughed at the sight of her son enjoying himself so much.

After Carlisle had blown several raspberries on Ethan's small stomach, he sat him in his hair chair with a ruffle to his hair and a kiss to his forehead.

Carlisle cut Ethan's pancakes up into manageable bits before placing his plate down in front of him and then sitting next to Esme at the table. He dropped his arm along the back of her chair and stroked his fingertips across her shoulder.

They had a quiet breakfast, Carlisle and Esme watching Ethan eat as they sat together.

As Ethan moved onto his fruit, Esme turned to Carlisle.

"Everything will work out, you know. We'll find a way to defeat Maria and then we'll go back to living in peace."

Carlisle smiled and leaned across and kissed Esme on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Love!" Ethan shrieked, both hands holding slices of a strawberry.

"And we love you too, Ethan," Carlisle reassured him.

Esme and Ethan were his whole world and he'd die before he'd let anyone take them - including Maria.

* * *

 **Edward**

When Edward woke up, the first thing he realised was that his mouth was bone dry. His tongue was stuck to the inside of his mouth and lips felt cracked.

He struggled to open his eyes but when he did, he was greeted with one of the best sights in the world.

Bella was sat at his side, curled up in her work uniform reading _Romeo and Juliet._

"Hi," he managed to croak out, wincing out his own voice.

"You're awake," Bella said gleefully, instantly putting the book down and sliding closer to him. Edward realised he was in his bedroom on his bed.

When he struggled to sit up, Bella helped him, clasping one of his cold hands in hers as she stared intently into his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shit."

"Carlisle said you would." She brushed some of his wayward hair out of his eyes. "Nessie rang me and Carlisle. I came over straight after my shift."

Feeling weak, Edward closed his eyes and nodded.

"You need to feed," Bella said, shifting closer to him and pressing something soft against his lips.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was holding her wrist against him.

"Drink."

Edward didn't try to argue. With some difficulty he managed to get his fangs to snap down and then he sliced into her delectable skin, sucking the sweet nectar from her flesh.

The liquid flowed into his mouth and tasted like golden honey. It was sweet, warm and thick. It coated his tongue and slid down his throat. He felt like a dying man revived as he drank.

After a few minuted of sucking, he pierced his own tongue with his fangs and used his blood to seal up the wounds he had caused on her wrist.

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her skin to show her just how grateful he was.

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek, before laying onto her side and snuggling into him.

"Carlisle says you have to rest tonight."

"You'll get no argument from me," Edward reassured her. "I don't think I can do much."

He closed his eyes and let the rare moment of peacefulness wash over him.

He was enjoying it but then he realised he had three other vampires to be concerned about.

"How are Kate, Diego and Liam?" He was beginning to feel sleepy again.

"They're doing fine." Bella raised herself up slightly and watched her boyfriend. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be paler than usual.

She gently stroked his copper hair, admiring him.

"I'm so tired," Edward mumbled.

"Then sleep," Bella told him. "I'm not going anywhere." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled the covers up over them both. "Get some rest."

"I love you," he managed to mumble, turning so he was facing Bella and burying his face into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered against his cheek, holding him close.

When Nessie had rung Bella and told her what had happened she was more than prepared to leave work and head straight over but Nessie had told her that there was nothing to be done. They would have to wait for him to wake up tonight.

Bella had finished her shift at _Black_ _'s_ and then come straight over, gasping when she saw Edward. He looked awful; he actually looked ill.

Nessie had told her everything Carlisle had told her and then she'd left her alone, going to get some sleep herself. Nessie had stayed awake all day just to make sure that Diego, Kate, Liam and Edward were alright.

She'd even arranged for three donors to come over and feed them (she knew Bella wouldn't want a donor to feed Edward, not when she was available and willing).

Bella had thanked Nessie and then sat watched over Edward, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ as she waited for him to wake.

She had time to think and even though she wasn't sure what they were going to do, she was aware of one thing. Maria needed to be destroyed and as soon as possible, before she hurt anyone else.

As Bella drifted to sleep with one arm around Edward and her other hand tangled in his hair she began to formulate a plan in her mind, one that involved wiccas, fae, shapeshifters and valkyrie.

* * *

 **What did you think? Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

He sat alone in his small house, all of the lights off. His fingers tapped a random beat against his leg as he stared into the darkness.

He hadn't had an easy life. It had been easier than others but it had still been hard.

His parents had loved him… well, they had loved him until he was no longer then son they wanted. When he came out to them, his mother screamed and cried as his father stood there, stoic and quiet. Within the hour his mother had packed his bags and told him to leave their house. He was no longer welcome. His father hadn't said anything. He had slipped two hundred and fifty dollars into his bag though. A parting gift, maybe.

Tyler had used that money to get to Forks where he had got a job at _Black_ _'s_. Jake was a good boss. Treated him right and paid him well. His sexual orientation didn't matter to him. He'd met Bella and Rose and had gotten on with them from the start. Victoria was… well, Victoria - no one really liked her. Esme had joined their little gang and she and that adorable son of hers had really made the place shine. Nessie had then been hired and she made Tyler smile. For the first time since leaving home he felt like he belonged.

Tyler had met Austin and their relationship had progressed quite well. Or so he thought. The bombshell had been dropped that not only was his boyfriend a supernatural creature but so was he. A heritage he never knew he had. On top of that, his family were meant to be pretty good. Again, he nothing about this. Majick had never been mentioned throughout his childhood and he never caught his parents doing anything he would have deemed 'magical'.

Maria had forced it out of him. Placing him under a spell she had brought his heritage forward and now Tyler was stuck with it forever.

Carmen had insisted he was a strong wicca. He would be able to help them defeat Maria, but he doubted it. He didn't know if he wanted this life.

Yesterday, Edward had called them all to his house and Tyler had to endure talk of what to do about Maria.

Carmen had decided to try and scry for her during the day, find out where she was hiding. Then, her, Jake, Esme, Rose, Bella, Austin and himself would go over there to… kill her. Tyler wasn't exactly sure how you could kill someone that was already dead.

Carmen and Austin would perform a shield spell to keep her in the area whilst the others got to work. Tyler would be used as an energy source - nothing like what Maria had used him for, Carmen had assured him. Austin had placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly. Tyler didn't respond.

Afterwards, her body would be burned and tipped into the ocean, ending the problem once and for all.

Oh, how simple they made it sound.

But Tyler knew it wouldn't be. This life had been anything but simple and he was already tired of it.

Calmly, he stood and went into his bedroom, gathering a few items of clothing in his arms before he went into the bathroom and gathered some toiletries. He placed them into a backpack. In his bedside cabinet, he kept a notepad and pen so he pulled them out and sat down at the kitchen table, tapping the pen against the wood a few times before the words came to him. He was going to write a letter.

He was going to explain to Austin why he couldn't stay.

* * *

 **Bella**

 _Austin,_

 _I_ _'m sorry that I'm not here but you have to understand - this is too much. I didn't ask for this life. I was quite happy being a normal cook in a normal town. But now I find out that there are supernatural creatures around every corner._

 _I_ _'ll admit - the idea intrigued me at first, but I can't stand what's happening to me._

 _I thought I had figured out who I was but clearly not._

 _I don_ _'t think that being a supernatural is what I want._

 _Please tell everyone how sorry I am_ _… and yes, this is cowardly but I can't face telling you in person._

 _I don_ _'t know when or if I'll be back - but I do know this; I'm really glad I met you._

 _Tyler x_

I stared at the letter before looking back up at Austin.

"I don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us." His face was angry and his mouth was drawn into a long thin line. "He knew we needed him and he just left…" He shook his head.

I glanced across the room at Rose who had yet to say anything. When I caught her eye she stared at me, opened her mouth and then shook her head. She was speechless.

Just then, the door opened and Jake walked in with Esme and Carmen in tow.

"Hey - we're here," Jake announced.

When he walked into the living room, he could clearly see something was wrong.

"What's happened?" He looked at me, Rose and then Austin. None of us responded.

I handed him in the letter and his eyes ran over the words quickly.

"Shit," he passed it to Esme who read it before slowly handing it over to Carmen.

As Carmen read it, her eyes got wide and she looked a little panicked.

"We can't do the spell if we don't have Tyler," she voiced. "He's the strongest wicca out of us - even without his knowledge or experience."

Nobody knew what to say, because, well this was unexpected.

"You don't need him," Esme said, turning to her. "I'm sure you are more than capable of casting that spell and doing it well. You just need to believe in yourself."

"But Tyler's a Crowley-"

"And?" Esme shrugged her shoulders. "You've been doing this for how long? Since you were sixteen - that's ten years experience… and you have Austin." She gestured to him as he sat silently across the room. "Maria had you in her coven for a reason."

Carmen looked down at the ground and blew out a breath.

Esme placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You can do this, Carmen - I believe in you."

Carmen's head shot up and she looked at Esme. The two women shared a look before she nodded resolutely.

She looked passed Esme to Austin. "Can I count on you?"

"Yeah," he stood up, still looking very unhappy. "I won't abandon you as Tyler did."

Carmen nodded. "Let's get it done then." She reached into a large tote bag she had on her shoulder and pulled out a map and some crystals. "Let's find Maria."

The car ride to Maria's location was tense. Jake had got his truck so we could all fit in. His eyes were hard and I caught his hands twisting on the steering wheel a few times. Everyone's minds were occupied.

We all knew that this couldn't go wrong.

Jake stopped a mile short of where she was and together we trekked into the dense forest.

As a child I had only come here with Grandpa and never too far in - it was easy to get lost.

Maria had chosen her hiding place well. It would be easy to conceal yourself among the rocks, trees and foliage.

"Remember - stay close and stay vigilant. She could be anywhere."

We followed Jake into the forest.

We didn't have to wait long for Maria to emerge.

Jake suddenly stopped and swallowed hard.

"She's here."

I looked around, scanning the forest but not seeing anything.

"Where?" The moment the words were out of my mouth, I was on the floor and rolling away from the group, leaves and mud catching on my jeans before I rolled to a stop.

I heard Rose shout and Jake growl before I struggled to right myself.

I pushed myself up onto my hands and watched as Jake and Esme were both sent flying through the air too, Jake landing at the base of a tree and Esme landing somewhere out of sight.

Rose ended up on the floor next to me, her blonde hair getting caught in the twigs on the floor.

Carmen fished out a clear oblong crystal from her pocket and threw it towards Austin, running away from Maria as she began to set up the shield boundary. Austin turned and ran the other way.

I watched as Maria threw out her rotting arm. It seemed to grow and extend, resembling something of a snake as it elongated ad wrapped around Austin's ankle. He fell to the floor with a thud and rolled over to his back, kicking out at the appendage. It was black and resembled a thick tentacle, her hand and fingers no longer visible.

Something whistled through the air above my head and Maria screeched, her arm dropping away from Austin.

I narrowed my eyes until I released what the object was - an arrow.

Esme emerged out of the bushes, wielding her bow and arrow, her eyes fixed on Maria.

Esme sent another arrow her way and it hit Maria in the arm again. Her long arm retracted and shrunk back to its normal size.

Austin scrambled up from the floor and thrust his crystal into the ground. I twisted my head around to see where Carmen was.

She hadn't put her crystal into the ground yet so I grabbed Rose's arm and tugged her off the ground, both of us moving towards Maria.

Jake was close behind us, now in his wolf form.

He leapt over our heads and landed next to Esme, continuous growls escaping his large jaws.

He crouched low to the ground, his hackles stood upright.

After Rose and I skidded to a stop, Carmen put her crystal into the ground, sealing the barrier around us all.

A soft yellow light billowed from the forest floor, extending upwards and forming a dome above our heads.

Maria made, what I can only describe as a hissing noise before her body grew. She shot up from her previous five-foot to six-foot and then seven and then eight until she was standing at about ten foot tall.

"I forgot Emmett mentioned they could do that," Rose whispered from beside me.

Maria's large arm came down and swept us all back, forcing us into the shield.

It was like hitting a brick wall. Rose slid down beside me, red in the face and gasping for breath.

Jake and Esme got up very quickly and charged at Maria.

I turned my attention away from them and onto Rose.

"Are you alright?" I crouched down beside her.

She shook her head. "I need a minute," she wheezed. "She winded me."

I nodded and stood, turning to face Maria again.

Esme had shot a few more arrows at her and Jake was circling, waiting for a chance to attack.

 _Bella - aim for her shin,_ he told me.

I raised my palms and felt warmth rush through them before I pushed them forward and shot my light in Maria's direction.

My light hit her and the smell of burning flesh hit my nose.

She roared like an injured animal and fell on one knee.

Jake took his opportunity and charged at her side, his body knocking her off balance.

Esme fired an arrow into her ribs, causing Maria's large frame to hunch over in an attempt to avoid the attack.

Jake reared back, ready to charge again and Esme loaded up another arrow.

I went to raise my arms once more but something cold wrapped around my wrists and pulled me down.

I looked and gasped when I saw a tentacle coming out of the ground and wrapping itself around me. I struggled against it, fighting as the grip increased and I was forced to my knees.

More spawned and locked themselves around my knees, winding up my body and then constricting like a snake.

Jake turned and ran over, stopping short when another tentacle grabbed his ankle. He snapped at it, tearing the appendage off but then gagging as black fluid left his mouth. With this pause, more wrapped around him.

Esme jumped out of the way, dropping her bow and arrow in the process. She majicked a long sword in front of her and began to slice at the black limbs reaching for her.

The more I struggled against my bonds, the more they tightened and I felt myself getting lightheaded. Rose was still wheezing behind me and there was nothing I could do.

"Enough!" A voice shouted and I turned and watched as Carmen entered the protective shield. "This ends here."

As Carmen moved closer to Maria, the tentacles around me seemed to ease and slid off my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Esme was able to relax as they stopped reaching for her and Jake was freed from his bonds too.

They seemed to slide across the floor towards Carmen. They reached for her but didn't touch her. It was like they were waiting. Maria's focus was entirely on her, her eyes unseeing and unblinking but still locked onto Carmen's form.

"You are not Maria. You are some monster that has decided to inhabit her body and make people suffer." Her words were harsh and her face a picture of anger. "Maria might not have been a good person towards the end of her life but she doesn't deserve what you are doing to her body. No one does."

The tentacles slid closer.

Rose managed to stand and came to my side, looking worse for wear. She helped me to my feet and we watched as Carmen took a draugr on using nothing but words.

"You are an evil creature…" _Bella, Rose - blast her. Do it now_ "…and you deserve to spend the rest of your life in misery."

Rose and I looked at each other to make sure we had heard Carmen.

Rose nodded her head at me and I nodded my head at her.

 _Together_.

 _Together,_ I reiterated.

As if we were part of a dance, we both raised our hands, balls of light forming in our palms before they shot out, out arms extending as they did, pushing them closer and using more force. Both hit Maria in the gut and she bellowed, falling forward onto her hands.

Jake bounded up to her and jumped up, grabbing her matted hair in his mouth and pulling her down, exposing her neck.

Esme leapt from Maria's side into the air and raised her sword with both hands.

With ease she cut through the flesh, Maria's head falling to the ground as her body fell to the side behind it.

Jake released her hair from his mouth and her head rolled slightly, ending with her eyes looking directly at the sun.

We did it. We defeated a draugr. But looking at Carmen and Austin, it didn't feel like a victory.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **A lot of you are wanting more Emmett and Rose lemons - there is one in the next chapter. Shameless plug now - if you want to read some in the meantime head over to my Kinktober 2019 story and have a look at chapter twelve.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

 **Bella**

Smoke billowed into the air as Maria's body burned. Jake was stood close to the fire, arms crossed over his large chest, his eyes never leaving the amber glow.

Once she had been beheaded, her body and the aforementioned appendage shrinking back to their original size.

Carmen, Rose and Esme were sat in the truck, quiet conversation going on around them.

I walked over to where Austin was. He was on the verge of the forest, his arms wrapped around himself as he stared into the distance, his eyes blank.

When he heard my footsteps, he turned to look at me.

"How are you doing?" I asked. It was a bit of a silly question, after everything he had been through.

Austin shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head.

"How could he leave? He knew we needed him and he just left." His mind was racing. His question rhetorical. "You have supernatural abilities and you didn't run from them."

"I was born with them, Austin." He turned to face me. "I didn't get the chance to run from them - and you can't exactly run from mind reading. This," I gestured to my head, "is all I've ever known. I thought everyone could hear everything until I realised they couldn't. This has always been my normal - it hasn't always been Tyler's."

Austin turned and I could feel his disagreement.

"I just wished he'd have spoken to me." His voice was quieter this time, hurt seeping into his words.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think there was anything I could say that would make this better for him so I placed my hand on his arm and squeezed, letting him know silently that he wasn't alone.

He gave me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

I left him to his thoughts, wandering back over the Jake who had yet to move.

"How's he doing?"

"He's upset," I told him. "Understandably though."

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I have no idea. I don't even think he knows."

"Where do you think he will have gone? He doesn't have any contact with his family anymore - I don't think he has that many friends either."

"I think he just wanted to get away." I could sympathise. There were times when I wanted to get away from it all, escape everyone's thoughts invading my head; less so as I got older, but I still had them.

As the wind picked up and the breeze washed over my skin, Jake noticed me begin to shiver. He threw a large arm around me and pulled me to his side.

I snuggled into his warm skin, wrapping one arm around his back.

Together, we stood in silence watching the flames roar and destroy what was left of Maria.

* * *

 _ **McCarthy Residence**_

 _Are you alright? X_ \- That was the text she got from Emmett not long after the fight with Maria had ended. It made her smile.

Most things about Emmett made her smile. His humour, his blue eyes, dark curly hair, massive frame, infectious laugh and just him.

When she was with him, she felt better. When he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close she felt safe and when he kissed her, well she felt like she was flying.

"Ring me if you need me," Bella called as Rose got out of the truck and headed inside. It was close to nightfall now. Most of the day had been spent watching the fire to make sure that Maria truly was gone. Part of Rose thought that they might look away and turn back to see a limb crawling away from the flames. Thankfully that didn't happen.

"Will do," she called back, giving Bella a glance over her shoulder as she unlocked the door and entered the familiar surroundings. She did have to admit, Emmett had good taste. He had consulted with her on most things - apart from her bedroom, but she was beginning to see some positive in the changes he had made. Mainly the large mirror above the bed.

As she entered the hallway, she turned the lamp on that was on the side table, illuminating the room.

Emmett rounded the corner, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and they stared at each other before he gave her a bright smile.

They met in the middle and he leaned down to kiss her, arms encircling her waist as he pulled her impossibly close, the hard contours of his body melding with hers.

"How's your back?" he asked when he pulled away, lips barely a centimetre from her lips, blue eyes staring right into hers.

His hands found the exact part of her back which hurt.

"Sore," she whispered, nuzzling close to him, pressing her face into his neck. She inhaled.

"Want some blood?"

She shook her head and kissed the cool skin of his neck, trailing her lips down to his shoulder and then back up again.

"I want another kiss," she mumbled.

Above her, Emmett grinned and pressed his lips back to hers.

Rose let her hands move downwards and slip under his t-shirt, pushing it up his pale skin and exposing the rippling muscles underneath.

Her fingers glanced over the ridges on their way up until Emmett had to pull the material over his head to keep kissing her.

He threw it on the floor and threaded one hand behind her head as the other grabbed at her ass, his fingers digging into the fleshy rump.

Emmett pushed her body into the hallway wall and ground his hips into her, kissing her harder and she began to pant.

Much as she had done to him, Emmett's hands slipped under her long-sleeved shirt and pushed it over her body, exposing her white bra to his hungry eyes.

In a matter of seconds, he had both her shirt and her bra on the floor.

Quickly kneeling, he made short work of her shoes, jeans and underwear; throwing them somewhere behind him.

He ran his nose along the length of her creamy skin on her leg and wrapped his large hands around her thighs.

Rose's head fell back against the wall she let her eyes fall closed.

"I love you," she whispered. It felt so good to say it.

"I love you, too," he told her.

Slowly, he used his hands to spread her thighs and expose her sweet little pussy to him. The scent of her hit him in the face like a brick wall and he greedily breathed it in.

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle lick, barely grazing her clit. But it was enough. Rose lifted onto her tiptoes and she grasped at his head with one hand as the other made a fist against the wall behind her.

He smiled at her reaction.

Leaning in once more, he pressed a kiss to her clit this time, sucking the small bud into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Oh," she moaned out, feeling her stomach go all tingly and her clit throb.

Emmett used his hands on her thighs to press her closer before deciding it wasn't enough.

With a swift move, he lifted her up, placing her higher against the wall and wrapping her thighs around his face, legs draping down his muscular back.

"Emmett - oh!" she cried, head thrashing as the new position allowed him to access her better. His tongue delved into her pussy and he eagerly licked the juices that began to flow from her.

"You taste like honey," he whispered against her heated flesh, his erection swelling in his jeans and pressing almost painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

Rose moaned and wriggled above him, wanting more as her orgasm started in her toes and travelled up her body. Her legs began to shake, her thighs trembled, her stomach tensed and her breasts tingled.

She threw her head back and frantically grasped at Emmett's hair with one hand and the wall with the other, her orgasm rocking her to her core.

She panted and desperately breathed the erotic feeling, a smile gracing her face as endorphins raced through her bloodstream.

As she recovered, Emmett stabled her on his shoulders and pulled the zipper on his jeans down, undoing the button in the process. He stood, letting Rose slide down his body, using one hand to push his jeans down.

Emmett made sure Rose's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and he placed the tip of his engorged cock at her entrance, the slick heat enticing him in.

He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her loving eyes.

Rose leaned forward and kissed his, one hand still in his hair. She used her other to move between them and grasp Emmett's cock, her thumb teasing the tip.

When she pulled away from his lips, Emmett was both panting and grinning.

She slowly guided him into her, both of them moaning in relief when they were finally connected.

They took a minute to get used to each other; Rose's pussy moulding around Emmett's dick as he relished the hot wet heat that was now surrounding him.

Still, with his hands on the backs of her thighs, he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh," she moaned. "You feel so good."

Emmett nodded in agreement, his brain not functioning well enough to say the words.

His hips drew out of hers before pushing back in, stretching her deliciously. In. Out. In Out. It was a steady rhythm but one that built Rose up nicely.

It left her wanting, panting and moaning.

Emmett felt his balls tingle. His stomach muscles felt like they were vibrating and his legs began to shake.

Rose desperately grasped at his back and scratched her nails down, red marks flaring up in their wake.

Emmett roared and latched onto her neck, his fangs scraping the skin. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and began to lose the nice rhythm he had built up.

Rose's hips snapped back against his and thrust harder, his torso grazing her pucked nipples and adding to the sensations already building up in her tightly wound body.

"I'm coming… I'm coming," she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Her lips grazed the lobe and she kissed the skin underneath. She clenched tightly around him and warm moisture hit his cock.

Emmett let out a loud grunt and his hips surged forward for a final time, his balls emptying deep inside her as relief and pleasure washed over him in a symphony.

They stood together, Emmett holding them both up. She rested her head against his shoulder and he placed his forehead on the cool wall.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she repeated.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last scene - a lot of you have been asking for this.**

 **We** **'re very close to the end now - but don't worry; there will be a third instalment!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

 **Bella**

As Rose and I drove towards Esme's, Christmas presents in the back of her truck, we sang along… loudly… to the radio.

"I wish it could be Christmas every day!"

We were very out of tune, both of our faces red from the cold air outside and then the warm arm from the blowers inside the truck and we both had large smiles across our faces.

"Do you remember that one Christmas when we were convinced that we saw Santa on the roof?" I asked and Rose nodded.

We'd been living with Grandpa for a few months and he was determined to make this Christmas one of the best ones we had ever had. He'd taken us to the local mall where we'd gotten presents and a picture with Santa before we stopped for a hot chocolate and a brownie. When we got back home, Rose and I were convinced that we had seen Santa on the roof. We'd rushed inside, only to realise there were no presents. Grandpa had told us we had probably interrupted Santa and we should both go to bed right away so that he could continue. He'd tucked us up and when we awoke the next morning, Christmas presents were scattered across the living room - one pile for Rose and another for me.

"Do you remember when you found out Santa wasn't real - but you refused to believe it?" Rose asked.

"He is real!" I told her. "He's the spirit of Christmas!"

I loved Christmas. It was probably my favourite holiday of all time. Our house decorations showed that. As Emmett put it, it looked like Christmas had 'thrown up' over the house. There was a large tree in the living room, stretching from floor to ceiling with large bushy branches that held an array of baubles. I didn't care for a theme so any colour bauble, any shape and any size were welcome. There was a small train track around the tree that I had loved to play with as a child and on every surface possible there was some kind of Christmas ornament. Every other room (excluding Grandpa's old bedroom) had been decorated. I had gel clings in my window and a small tree with lights on next to my bed. Rose had a small tree in her room as well as some mistletoe hanging from the door - Emmett's doing.

Even the outside of the house had been decorated. Rose and I had roped Edward and Emmett into helping. With two vampires, decorating a two-storey house suddenly became much easier. It only took them a few minutes to dangle the lights from the roof.

Emmett had rolled his eyes when he saw just how many boxes of Christmas decorations we had. I'd wondered why he had been so surprised but Rose admitted that last year she didn't really celebrate as I hadn't been there. I was determined to make this Christmas better for her.

Rose pulled the truck to a stop outside Esme's small home and we got out, each grabbing an armful of presents.

The door opened and Esme hurried us in, giving us a hand with the presents followed by a wide smile and a hug.

Everybody else had got there before we had. The vampires had all arrived in the early hours of the morning, meaning they could spend Christmas with us. Even Jasper and Jessica had come over.

Merry Christmas's were exchanged all aroundit and hugs were passed around until I found myself in Edward's arm with a glass of wine in one hand as the other wrapped around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple before I pulled him down for a 'proper' kiss. He smiled against my lips.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Esme told us, wiping her hands on the apron she had around her waist before she smiled down at Ethan.

He'd gotten quite an array of presents for Christmas, but his favourite by far was the wooden train track that Santa had brought him.

Last year he had been too young to really enjoy everything and he seemed to be embracing everything this year.

Rose and I had gotten a quick wave and a 'hi' before he went back to pushing the wooden locomotive around the track, giggling at his own imagination.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Esme?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, Bella." She placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder who was sat down in an armchair. "Carlisle prepared all of the vegetables last night." She smiled at him and he beamed right back.

"Is Maude going to be eating with us?" Edward asked, his fingers gently stroking my waist through my shirt.

"No - she's having Christmas dinner with her church group and then she'd going to come round as she'd got some present to give Ethan."

"More presents?" Ethan asked from the floor, his eyes lit up and he looked so happy.

"Yes, baby. Auntie Maude is going to come round and give you a few gifts."

"Yay!" He threw his hands up in the air and giggled, his attention focused back on his train.

Jessica sidled up to our little group, many small pink bags in her hands. "I know the adults are meant to do presents after dinner but I wanted to give mine to you know - you might not want an audience."

Edward and I shared a look. Audience?

As we got ourselves seated around the living room, Jessica handed each of us, women, a small pink bag filled with tissue paper. "I hope you like them - it's sort of a gift to you and your partners. They're all the same, just different colours."

Esme reached into her bag first, began to pull whatever it was out and then turned bright pink before shoving the item back in the bag. "Jessica!" she chastised. "Why would you buy me this?"

"Mama, you okay?" Ethan asked obviously having heard her voice go up a few octaves.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she told him, but her face was still bright pink.

I reached into my bag, Edward peering over my shoulder and pulled out a string of fabric; it was lacy and black and my face too turned pink.

"Is that-" Edward reached for the material and I smacked his hand away.

Rose had done the same as me and she gasped, Emmett desperately trying to grab the bag from her.

"Seriously - what is your problem?" she asked Jessica. She paused. "How did you even know our sizes?"

Jessica shrugged. "It's a gift."

"What is it?" Nessie asked, pulling the material out the bag and staring at it like it was a piece of alien tech. Hers was a dark shade of purple.

"A crotchless thong," Jessica told her mater of factly.

Nessie's face flushed and she squeaked, shoving the offending material back in the bag and looking around the room.

"Why would you buy us…" Esme trailed off and her eyes went to Ethan on the floor. "Crotchless thongs…" she whispered, "as Christmas presents?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's inappropriate!" Rose told her. Next to her, Emmett had gotten ahold of her bag and was grinning at the underwear inside.

"It's not just for you," Jessica stressed. "It's also for your boyfriends." As if that made it any better.

"I don't think it will fit Emmet," Rose said to her sarcastically. The corner of Jessica's mouth turned upwards. She was amused.

"Thank you for the gift Jessica, but I don't think I'll get much use out of it." Esme's face was still a shade of pink.

"Speak for yourself," Carlisle spoke. "I've always wanted a crotchless thong," he lowered his voice. "When an emergency comes into the hospital I've always thought that having lace underwear on might help me deal with it better."

Silence enveloped the room, bar the sound of Ethan's train on its tracks before raucous laughter burst from us all.

* * *

After dinner, we all sat around and the adults exchanged presents. Jake had made a bracelet for Nessie. It was woven out of red thread and a wooden wolf hung from the centre of it. The tips of his ears turned pink when she kissed his cheek and demanded he put it on her. Nessie had gotten Jake a beer hamper with a variety of different drinks in it. Carlisle had gotten Esme some vouchers for a spa day. "You do so much for everyone; you deserve some time to yourself," were his words (I may have 'awed' when he said them). Esme had gotten Carlisle a beautiful brown leather briefcase with his initials inscribed onto it. She encouraged him to open it and when he did there was a sweet picture of himself and Esme and Ethan taken only a few weeks ago when they were at the bar. He'd beamed at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Emmett had handed Rose an envelope and when she looked inside her mouth dropped and she stared at him. "You're kidding right?" He'd shaken his head and she let out a squeal before tackling him back against the sofa. Emmett had gotten her a day pass at a racecar driving experience centre. She'd always wanted to do something like that but never looked into it herself. Emmett gave me a wink over her shoulder - when he'd first had the idea, Emmett had asked me what I thought about it and I encouraged him to buy it. I knew she would love it. Emmett and I had found common ground in our love for Rose. We'd both do anything for her. And when he was her… he was different - in a good way.

Rose hadn't been sure what to get Emmett for Christmas. From my own experience of trying to figure out what to get Edward I knew it was difficult - what do you buy for a vampire that had everything? Esme, Rose and I had sat down with our lists, none of them very long as we tried to narrow down what exactly to get our boyfriends. It had taken a few hours.

In the end, Rose had decided to go with a jokey present. It was that or lingerie and Rose didn't want him opening the lingerie in front of everyone.

Emmett unwrapped the present and opened the box, letting out a loud laugh when he saw what was inside. Jasper's eyebrow quirked up and I could see that even Jessica was interested.

Emmett reached in and pulled out a large fake crown. It was gold with red fabric and lots of (fake diamonds) glittering on top of it.

"Now you really can be a King, with your throne and crown." He reached across and kissed her, still laughing.

Realising it was my turn, I nervously cleared my throat and handed Edward the small parcel I had delicately wrapped for him a few days ago.

"It's nothing big," I told him. "You're really difficult to buy for."

Edward pulled off the colourful wrapping paper and to my delight, his beautiful smile graced his face.

I'd brought him a bound leather manuscript book for him to write down all of his songs that he had composed on the piano. I'll admit that I didn't come up with this idea myself. I'd gone to Nessie and asked for inspiration. She's suggested something for his piano and the idea came from that.

"I love it," he leaned across and kissed me gently on the lips, smiling. "Now can I give you your present?"

I nodded.

From across the small room, I watched as Nessie beamed at me, sitting up straighter in her chair and a glint of something in her eye. Jake rubbed his hand over his face, trying and failing to conceal a smile and Rose grabbed onto Emmett's arm.

I turned to look back at Edward, but my heart skipped a beat when he was no longer sat next to me but rather on one knee in front of me on the floor.

"Isabella Maria Swan," he began. He pulled a small black box out of his jean pocket and opened the lid, revealing one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. There was a large oval, beset with diamonds in the middle of a silver band. It was stunning.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Well, there it is folks. The end of Out of the Coffin: The Coven. In true SM fashion, I have decided to end on a cliffhanger and you** **'ll find out Bella's answer in the next instalment of Out of the Coffin. I'm still deciding on a name but I hope to have it published sometime in January - probably towards the end, but we'll see. Make sure you have me an author alert so you know when the next instalment will be posted. Teasers will probably be posted on my Tumblr and my website so be sure to check them out. I haven't decided if I'm going to be making the banner for the next part of this story so if you or anyone you know makes banners and would be interested, please let me know.**

 **Thank you for all your support over this journey. I really can** **'t thank you all enough. Not just the people who have commented but also the people who read it, liked it, recommended it or added me and this story to their favourites. I never thought when I started this journey I would have a series out of this idea. I couldn't have come this far without your support - so thank you. You're reviews and comments and messages keep me motivated.**

 **I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and you** **'re all going to have a Happy New Year. If you don't celebrate than have a good December and I hope to see you all in January.**

 **Thank you - truly.**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everyone. I want to apologise first of all for getting your hopes up that this may be a new chapter but I have decided to do something and wanted you all to know. This story was the first-ever Twilight fanfiction story I wrote. I was so scared and nervous and I remember writing the first chapter and then being so surprised when people began reviewing and following and favouriting.

It's been six years since this story started and I'm amazed at the support I've received. Looking back on this work I realise that this has the potential to be a much better story. I like to think that my writing has improved and so have my storytelling abilities.

That being said I have begun to re-write this series. The premise is still the same, Twilight in a True Blood universe but there is one difference; I'm changing things up even more. I was so new to fanfiction when I began writing this that it was nice to have a 'template' to follow. My second and third books in this series differ from the show and that's what I want this one to do to.

So, I have made the rather big decision to rewrite the entire thing (all 200,000+ words of it). I haven't decided if I'm going to delete the first version of this story and repost or just delete the chapters, but a new version will be coming (as with The Coven and Deedee Sinclair).

This means that Deedee Sinclair will be put on hold until I have caught up (but I will be writing in the background) and you may not get any new Twilight content from me for a while, depending on how fast I can type.

I hope you all understand this decision I've made and you'll be as supportive as you previously have been. Make sure you have me an author alert or you're following my blog or Tumblr (a quick Google search of Princess Treacle should bring them up) as I'll keep everyone updated on there are to what's going on and when I expect to start posting.

I intend to post at least once a week with a sneak preview put up a few days beforehand.

Once again, thank you for all the support I've received and I hope you'll enjoy the new and improved version.

Princess Treacle


End file.
